Anecdotario de Terry Grandchester
by Annabel Lee 1972
Summary: ¿Cómo sería la vida de Terry en la época actual? Acompáñame a conocerla en esta serie de relatos contados por él mismo. "En el Contraste V". ¡Felices fiestas! Besos.
1. La primera página

**ANECDOTARIO DE TERRUCE G. GRANDCHESTER**

"All your eyes have ever seen,  
All you've ever heard,  
Is etched upon my memory,  
Spoken through my words.

All that I take with me,  
Is all you've left behind.  
We're sharing one eternity  
Living in two minds,  
Linked by an endless thread  
Impossible to break"

_"Todo lo que tus ojos han visto,  
Todo lo que has escuchado,  
Está grabado en mi memoria,  
Hablado a través de mis palabras._

_Todo lo que llevo conmigo,  
Es todo lo que dejaste atrás.  
Compartimos una eternidad  
Viviendo en dos mentes,  
Ligadas por una hebra sin final  
Imposible de romper"_

_**Through My Words**_

_**Dream Theater – Scenes from a Memory**_

**Notas especiales:**

Estimado(a) Lector(a):

Este es un proyecto compuesto por un grupo de relatos, cada uno ubicado en un tiempo específico en la vida de Terry y que se encuentran descritos en tiempo actual y no en los años que la serie original ubicó la historia de este personaje.

Aunque el tiempo en el que se ubica la vida de Terry en este trabajo sea contemporáneo, los hechos de su vida son tratados con apego a lo que su creadora Kioko Mizuky plasmó en la serie original.

Habiendo hecho estas aclaraciones, te invito a que recorras las páginas del "Anecdotario de Terry" deseando que su lectura sea de tu agrado.

Saludos,

_**Annabel Lee**_

**La primera página**

La primera línea siempre es la más difícil de escribir. Se tiene la idea tal vez pero es complicado encontrar la forma de expresarla para que transmita todo lo que nos mueve por dentro.

Tal vez esto no sea problema para un escritor consumado pero para mí que ni siquiera soy escritor, comenzar a plasmar en una hoja de papel blanco las cosas más importantes que han sucedido a lo largo de mi vida es una tarea titánica.

¿Qué por qué lo hago? Tal vez porque ha llegado el momento de hacer un pequeño paréntesis para construir un legado escrito de lo que he vivido antes de que se desvanezca de mi memoria.

¿A quién va dedicado este legado? Primeramente a mi descendencia, esa que todavía no tengo pero que espero algún día tener. Después, a todas las personas que he amado y que me han amado, las que aparecen en estas líneas y las que ahora las leen.

_**Terruce G. Grandchester.**_


	2. Mis padres: La historia jamás contada

**ANECDOTARIO DE TERRUCE G. GRANDCHESTER**

**MIS PADRES: LA HISTORIA JAMAS CONTADA**

Supongo que todos nos hemos preguntado en algún momento de nuestras vidas sobre aquello que dio origen a nuestro nacimiento. ¿Cómo se conocieron mamá y papá? ¿Cómo se enamoraron? Además de lo anterior, por mucho tiempo también me pregunté: ¿Por qué se separaron?

Esta pregunta me asaltaba con cierta regularidad y se hacía más presente en los días en los que las cosas malas de la vida parecían ser el pan nuestro de cada día.

¿Por qué no podía gozar de la calidez del abrazo de mi madre? ¿Por qué mi padre ya no jugaba conmigo?

Por más que intenté encontrar una respuesta, ésta nunca llegó y finalmente cuando cumplí 10 años dejé de cuestionarme al respecto.

Una lluviosa tarde de verano, la mujer "cara de cerdo" que hacía el papel de mi madre ante la corte y la sociedad inglesa me retó. Ni siquiera recuerdo por qué, lo que sí recuerdo es haber corrido tanto como mis piernas lo permitieron. Pronto me vi en la puerta principal de la mansión Grandchester sin más espacio para correr que atravesar la puerta aunque afuera lloviera a cántaros.

Me detuve cuando el esfuerzo había sido tan grande que mis piernas no pudieron sostenerme por más tiempo. Lloraba, no de pena, sino de rabia conmigo mismo por no ser capaz de aceptar el trato que mi madre me daba y que no era ni siquiera humano, pues los castigos por mis travesuras consistían en cosas como dejarme sin comer por dos o tres días o encerrarme en mi cuarto sin ver a nadie, como si yo fuera un criminal.

Sabía que me castigarían de alguno de estos modos así que antes de que eso sucediera, decidí correr tanto como fuera posible para por lo menos ser libre por un momento, aunque éste al final resultara efímero.

Me subí a un árbol y me quedé ahí hasta que anocheció. Nunca dejó de llover así que algunas horas más tarde, además de estar completamente ensopado, estaba muerto de frío.

Aguanté tanto como pude hasta que las luces de la casa se fueron apagando una a una. Bajé de mi escondite y con paso lento volví a lo que se suponía era mi hogar.

En mi habitación, la leña de la chimenea estaba mojada, seguramente la bruja la había mandado mojar para que no pudiera encenderla y así pasara la noche muriéndome de frío.

Iracundo con mi maldita suerte dejé mi cuarto para deambular como un fantasma por la mansión cuando de pronto, unos pasos que se acercaban me hicieron esconderme en el hueco de la escalera principal. Era mi padre que salía de su estudio con rumbo a sus aposentos para pasar la noche. Después de que él se fuera, salí de mi momentánea madriguera para ir al estudio rogando al cielo que el fuego no se hubiera ya apagado.

Crucé la puerta del estudio y mi suerte cambió, al menos por unas horas, para darme un regalo que yo deseaba, pero que sin embargo ya no esperaba.

El fuego aún ardía así que me aproximé a éste para calmar el temblor de mi cuerpo. Me quité los zapatos, los calcetines y la camisa. Recordé que en el sillón donde mi padre se sentaba a leer su periódico, descansaba siempre una manta con la que cubría sus piernas, la tomé y me envolví con ella.

Junto al fuego y arropado por ese trozo de tela, el sueño hizo presa de mí para hacerme creer que el calor que me mantenía vivo, no era otro que el del cuerpo de mi padre abrazándome con ternura.

El sueño se desvaneció cuando el frío de la madrugada ya no pudo ser contenido por la chimenea, pues el fuego había muerto en algún punto de la noche. Desperté sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir, así que decidí que era hora de leer algo.

Recorrí muchos estantes, incluso los más altos, en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarme a pasar la noche. La mayor parte de los libros hablaban de historia, política y cosas que no llamaban mi atención. Estaba a punto de rendirme cuando un libro de pastas rojas atrajo mi atención. "Romeo & Juliet", decía en letras doradas ya muy gastadas por el paso del tiempo. Sin saber exactamente por qué, lo abrí y al pie de la primera de sus ya amarillentas páginas leí: "E.B.".

Respiré profundamente y su aroma a papel y humedad inundó mis sentidos dándome una sensación nunca antes vivida. Una sensación de pertenencia, de paz y a la vez de melancolía.

Tomé el libro y corrí a encerrarme en mi cuarto. Ya entrada la mañana mi madrastra irrumpió, como era su costumbre, sólo para informarme que estaría castigado sin salir de mi habitación y sin comer nada hasta el día siguiente.

-¡Y si esto no es suficiente, le pediré a tu padre que te eche de la casa!- gritó iracunda antes de cerrar y echar llave a la puerta.

A diferencia de otras ocasiones, en ese momento esperaba con ansias mi castigo sabiendo que durante ese tiempo, yo podría meterme en la historia oculta que ese libro me contaría, lo suficiente como para que no quedara un solo secreto sin develar.

Lo único con lo que no contaba, era que el velo que cubría a otra historia de odio entre dos familias, sería la que comenzaría a caer ante mis ojos aún de infante.

El lenguaje complicado de Shakespeare no fue impedimento para que yo me esforzara por entender lo que ocurría en el entorno de aquellos jóvenes. Me esforcé por imaginarme palmo a palmo, la Verona aquella que al final de la historia recibió en su seno, la sangre derramada de estos dos enamorados.

Había llegado a poco más de la mitad del libro cuando un toquido en mi puerta me causó un sobresalto que me hizo arrojarlo a la parte de atrás de mi cama.

-No se asuste niño Terry, soy yo – saludó Lena, una buena mujer de mediana edad que llevaba ya muchos años al servicio de los Grandchester – Le he traído algo de comer.

-Ya ha anochecido- susurré mientras miraba en dirección al ventanal por el que solía escaparme de mi cuarto.

-Uy sí, desde hace ya mucho rato. Venga, le he traído un pan recién horneado y leche caliente. Perdóneme por no traerle nada más, pero la duquesa…

-Me tiene castigado, lo sé - dije mientras tomaba el pan constatando que estaba hambriento sin haber estado plenamente consciente de ello hasta ese momento -. ¿No le preocupa que la vayan a echar de la casa por hacer esto? – pregunté entre bocados, aún con la boca llena.

-Me preocupa más ver lo flaquito que está por no comer – respondió con un gesto compungido en el rostro. Era increíble que yo recibiera más gestos de amor de la servidumbre, que de mi propia familia -. Ya no haga travesuras niño Terry, pórtese bien para que la duquesa no tenga que castigarlo – Me aconsejó poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

Lo que esta buena mujer no sabía, era que su patrona tenía muchas otras razones, más poderosas que mis travesuras, para odiarme como me odiaba.

Cuando terminé la leche y el pan, Lena salió de mi cuarto tan silenciosamente como había entrado, para luego desaparecer entre las sombras que cubrían los pasillos de la fría mansión Grandchester.

Sintiéndome un poco más sereno, me tiré debajo de mi cama para sacar el libro que había arrojado y continuar así con su lectura.

Me estiré tanto como pude y con las puntas de los dedos lo alcancé. Después de un par de intentos, logré sujetarlo y lo atraje hacía a mí. Cuando abandonamos el piso, un papel salió de entre sus hojas buscando libertad.

Lo tomé y mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que era una fotografía. Extrañado miré a la mujer que posaba en ella. Era una joven rubia con un pequeño lunar sobre su labio superior en el lado izquierdo; sus ojos eran de un azul tan intenso, como era el color del mismo cielo en un día de primavera. Sus cabellos dorados estaban cuidadosamente acomodados en un peinado alto, seguramente producto de la moda de la época, misma que yo no supe determinar, pero que presentía pertenecía a un punto muy distante en el pasado. Sonreía discretamente y en esa sonrisa pude percibir un grado supremo de felicidad y me pregunté qué la habría hecho tan feliz.

Mis pequeños dedos recorrieron su rostro en espera de que ella cobrara vida, tal como lo habían hecho los personajes en el libro que hasta hacía poco estaba leyendo, para me contara quien era y qué hacía atrapada en ese viejo libro.

Por un momento pensé que de tener Julieta un aspecto, sin duda sería el de la chica en la fotografía.

Después de un largo rato, decidí devolver la foto a su lugar cuando al hacerlo, me percaté de que al reverso había una inscripción que rezaba:

"Para mi amado esposo Richard.

Con adoración infinita: Tu Julieta."

Al principio me extrañó ver el nombre de mi padre en aquellas líneas. ¿Qué no era Romeo a quien Julieta amaba?

Esa pregunta rondó por mi cabeza toda la noche a un punto tal, que me había mantenido despierto y en total desasosiego. Después de mucho meditarlo, hice a un lado mis miedos para ir a preguntarle a mi padre sobre esa Julieta que decía ser su esposa y que evidentemente no era la Duquesa de Grandchester.

Continuará.

"O, I am fortune's fool!"

—Romeo (Romeo and Juliet: III.i.138)


	3. Mis padres: La historia jamás contada II

**ANECDOTARIO DE TERRUCE G. GRANDCHESTER**

¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar? Que te castigue de nuevo…

Superé mis temores y una noche toqué la puerta del estudio.

-Ordené no ser molestado – respondió la voz sobria de mi padre desde el interior.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento papá? Seré breve, lo prometo – pregunté con timidez tras la puerta.

-Pasa.

Entré sintiendo el miedo recorrerme la piel. El duque en cambio, no separaba la vista de los documentos que se encontraba revisando.

-Papá, yo…- susurré sin estar seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto-. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-¿Y qué esperas para hacerlo?- cuestionó sin dejar de revisar sus documentos.

-¿Quién es esta señora? – me animé a preguntarle sacando del bolsillo del pantalón la fotografía de Julieta para mostrársela.

El miró la fotografía de reojo y volvió su vista a los papeles frente a él cuando súbitamente la imagen de la mujer pareció llamar su atención. Me miró y estiró la mano para verla de cerca.

-¿Dónde encontraste esto? – preguntó severamente.

-Allá- dije señalando el lugar donde se encontraba el libro -. Buscaba algo para leer y encontré un libro de Shakespeare. La fotografía salió de ahí. ¿Quién es ella papá? ¿Por qué dice que es tu esposa si no es mi madre -señalé sin saber que la actual esposa de mi padre, no era mi mamá.

-Vete a tu habitación – dijo sin dar mayor explicación mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea para arrojar la fotografía al fuego - y trae el libro que tomaste.

Sintiendo un extraño dolor en el estómago, vi con espanto como el voraz fuego de la chimenea devoraba sin piedad el rostro de aquella mujer.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – grité cuando pude superar el impacto que me causó su actitud, mientras me lanzaba a tomar el atizador para tratar de rescatarla.

-Ese es un asunto que no te incumbe. Esa fotografía era mía y por eso tengo el derecho de hacer con ella lo que crea apropiado.

-¿Pero por qué quemarla? – dije sintiendo que las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, tal vez por dolor, tal vez por frustración e impotencia, tal vez por el humo de la hoguera.

Pronto sentí una mano enorme sujetarme por un brazo para apartarme de aquel lugar.

-¡Te ordené que te fueras a tu habitación! – gritó iracundo zarandeándome – ¡Donald, Donald!

-Dígame lord Grandchester – respondió el mayordomo tan pronto como llegó al estudio.

-Lleve a mi hijo a su habitación- ordenó entregándome del brazo al mayordomo- . Ah, y busque entre sus cosas un libro de pastas rojas y tráigamelo.

-Sí mi lord- respondió mientras me sujetaba con fuerza.

-¡No, el libro no! ¿Por qué no quieres decirme quien es la mujer de la foto? -Grité, pataleé, pero no obtuve la respuesta que estaba buscando. Donald Higgins era más fuerte que yo y en un momento me tenía ya fuera del estudio de mi padre.

El libro nunca fue quemado porque conociendo el carácter de mi padre, imaginé que podría quitármelo así que antes lo escondí en una bolsa de plástico que guardé en un hueco del árbol donde acostumbraba subir para ocultarme de la duquesa.

Por lo problemático que resultaba tenerme en casa, la duquesa convenció a mi padre para que éste me enviara a estudiar como interno en un colegio. Fue así como a partir de los 10 años, me convertí en un alumno más del Real Colegio San Pablo y en un dolor de cabeza permanente para la rectora, la hermana Grey.

No voy a quejarme de la clase de vida que tuve en el colegio, pues a pesar de la hermana Grey, las cosas eran mucho más soportables que en la mansión de los Grandchester. Por principio de cuentas, a los 10 años ya sabía evadir la autoridad. Sabía que lo peor que me pudiera pasar era permanecer castigado en mi cuarto, cosa que no era un problema si antes me conseguía un buen libro.

A los pocos meses de estar recluido en ese lugar, reconocí los puntos débiles de la seguridad y me aprendí los horarios en que las monjas hacían sus rondas, cosa que me permitió ejercer de manera más sencilla mi "independencia", si podemos llamarla de ese modo.

Pronto comencé a vagar por las calles de Londres y a conocer lugares y personas de mi interés.

Cuando cumplí 12 años, mi padre me envió a la villa de Edimburgo a pasar las vacaciones de verano. Como era de esperarse, yo no podía pasar tiempo en casa porque la duquesa no me soportaba. Los poquísimos días que tenía que pasar en la mansión, siempre estaban enmarcados por un pleito con mis medios hermanos y la "cara de cerdo", así que ser enviado a otros lugares durante las semanas de asueto en verano e invierno, era preferible mil veces.

Una mañana salí a cabalgar como era ya mi costumbre y cuando Teodora y yo regresamos a la villa nos encontramos con una mujer que merodeaba la casa. Me acerqué para 

preguntarle a quien buscaba, ella volteó y asustada dijo que a nadie, que estaba extraviada y sin más, se marchó a toda prisa.

Gracias a mi buena memoria y lo observador que siempre he sido, pude darme cuenta que esa mujer no era otra que la mismísima Julieta de mi libro.

-¡Espere un momento señora! – grité, pero ella siguió su camino acelerando más aún su paso.

Intrigado por su presencia, decidí seguirla ya sin dar a conocer mi cercanía, pues era evidente que no me daría explicaciones aunque lograra alcanzarla.

Pronto descubrí que se hospedaba en un hotel de la ciudad pero que para descubrir su nombre tendría que ser más listo que el tipo en la recepción

Regresé a casa para buscar un objeto cualquiera que pudiera servirme como pretexto para preguntar por ella en aquel hotel.

-Busco a la dueña de este pañuelo -dije al recepcionista-, es una dama rubia con un lunar sobre su labio superior.

-¿Su nombre? – preguntó mirándome con recelo. Era obvio que por la descripción, sabía a quién me refería, pero no permitiría que un mozalbete de 12 años molestara a su huésped y menos a una como la dama que yo buscaba.

-No lo sé, si lo supiera se lo hubiera dicho – contesté con autosuficiencia.

-Mire jovencito, búsquese a otro a quien quitarle el tiempo con tonterías. Karl – llamó a un botones para que me echara del lugar-. Saca a este jovencito antes de que moleste a los huéspedes.

-No sabes con quien te metes – sentencié con enojo –. Soy el hijo mayor del duque de Grandchester y cuando se entere que por tu culpa yo no pude devolver este pañuelo a su dueña, tu cabeza rodará.

-¡No me digas! – Respondió burlón - Y yo soy el hijo de la reina Elizabeth II. Vamos Karl, ¿qué esperas para sacarlo de aquí?

-Espere un momento – se escuchó la voz de una huésped de rubia cabellera.

-Señorita Baker- se disculpó acercándose a ella – lamento mucho que tenga que presenciar esto. Le aseguro que no será más una molestia.

-¿Por qué quiere echar fuera al muchacho?- preguntó mirándome con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Asegura que este pañuelo es suyo y que quiere devolvérselo- explicó nerviosamente-, pero yo no he caído en su trampa, seguramente lo ha contratado alguien para conseguir autógrafos.

La señorita Baker tomó el pañuelo y lo examinó con detenimiento observando que las iniciales que lo distinguían eran: "T.G.G.", no las suyas.

-Se le cayó la otra tarde, cuando pasaba por mi casa – afirmé rápidamente esperando que no descubriera ante el recepcionista y el botones mi mentira -. Le llamé varias veces pero pareció no escucharme, así que la seguí hasta aquí para entregárselo personalmente.

Ella miró con tristeza el trozo de tela y lo acarició por un momento antes de decir:

-Gracias, aprecio mucho que me lo hayas devuelto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Terry Grandchester – respondí secamente.

-¿Te gustaría tomar un helado?

-¡Claro!- respondí comprendiendo que esa sería la oportunidad para que habláramos sin la presencia de extraños.

-Vamos entonces. Con permiso señor Milles.

-Pero señorita Baker – trató el recepcionista de detenerla –¿Va a usted a confiar en la palabra de un chiquillo como este? ¿Quién le asegura que es quien dice ser?

-No se preocupe señor Milles, estoy segura de que el joven no miente.

Dicho esto, la mujer rubia y yo salimos de aquel lugar rumbo a una nevería a unas cuadras del hotel. No cruzamos palabra en el trayecto, seguramente ambos estábamos muy concentrados en lo que diríamos al otro al llegar a aquel lugar.

-¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito Terry? – me cuestionó una vez que cruzamos la puerta de la nevería.

-Ninguno – dije sintiéndome más interesado por saber la verdad sobre esa mujer y su relación con mi padre -. Yo no vine a comer un helado. Lo único que quiero saber es quién es usted y por qué mi padre la odia.

Obviamente mis palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría, pues su rostro palideció. De haber sabido que esa entrevista no sería tan inocente como en principio de cuentas pensó que sería, seguramente no hubiera permitido que me acercara a ella.

-No sé de qué me hablas – explicó reponiéndose de su asombro-. Yo no conozco a tu padre- explicó serena-. Un helado de vainilla sencillo por favor.

-Miente, mi padre tenía guardada una foto suya.

-Eso no me extraña, muchos me admiran- replicó muy quitada de la pena- . Soy actriz de teatro.

-Pero estoy seguro que no todos tienen una foto dedicada a su esposo- argumenté con recelo y los ojos de ella se abrieron como dos platos enormes.

-Yo no tengo esposo, no soy casada – intentó seguir su juego.

-Yo no sé si tiene esposo o no ni me importa, sólo quiero saber por qué le dedicó una fotografía a mi padre como su esposo si mi padre está casado con otra mujer.

-¿No crees que eres demasiado joven para decir cosas como esa?

-Eso tampoco importa y menos cuando mi madre me odia y no sé por qué- espeté con profundo rencor.

-¡No digas eso! – dijo sorprendida y asustada- Todas las madres aman a sus hijos.

-La mía no y sospecho que usted tiene la culpa- acusé amenazador.

-¡Por dios! No me conoces, ¿cómo puedes decir algo como eso?

-Ella siempre me ha tratado de distinto modo que a mis hermanos, me castiga dejándome sin comer encerrado en mi habitación. ¿Es esa la forma en la que aman las madres? –Grité sin importar quien escuchara.

-Cálmate por favor- dijo preocupada por mis palabras y porque con ellas llamé la atención de la gente a nuestro alrededor-. Mira, este no es lugar para hablar de esto. Vete a tu casa, yo iré a buscarte más tarde.

-¿Cree que soy estúpido sólo porque tengo 14 años? – mentí tratando absurdamente de intimidarla –Yo no me voy a mover de aquí sin respuestas. ¿Quién diablos es usted y qué tiene que ver con mi padre?

-Está bien, si no quieres hacer lo que te pido, iremos juntos – me tomó de un brazo para salir de ahí a toda prisa -. Vamos a tu casa.

Tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos a la villa Grandchester. Ambos sabiendo que no había marcha atrás en lo que vendría en un momento más.

Continuará.


	4. Mis padres:La historia jamás contada III

**ANECDOTARIO DE TERRUCE G. GRANDCHESTER**

Durante el tiempo que duró el trayecto no pronunciamos palabra alguna. Yo estaba ansioso por saber quién era ella y aunque el deseo de interrogarla sin discreción alguna me invadió todo ese tiempo, me contuve sabiendo que la espera era la única forma de conocer la verdad.

De pronto, ella rompió el silencio.

-Aquí tienes tu pañuelo- dijo entregándome la tela en propia mano- . ¿Puedo preguntarte cómo fue que se te ocurrió inventar que era mío sólo para llegar hasta a mí?

-Ya le dije, tengo mis razones. Usted no me conoce señora, pero yo soy perseverante en grado extremo - dije con un dejo de desprecio enmarcado por un aire de autosuficiencia que a mi edad, se debió ver bastante ridículo.

-Me doy cuenta de ello- respondió con una sonrisa, seguramente le causaba gracia escuchar semejantes palabras en boca de un mocoso como yo- . ¿En verdad tienes 14 años?

-Tengo 12- acepté avergonzado sabiendo que era absurdo que hubiera dicho que tenía 14-, pero créame, tengo la inteligencia de alguien mayor- afirmé con seguridad que no supe de dónde provino.

Llegamos a la villa y nos instalamos en el saloncito donde se atendían a las visitas. Ella miró en todas direcciones asegurándose de no haber sido seguida hasta ahí. Cuando se sintió a salvo, cayó en la cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba y su rostro se cubrió de tristeza o tal vez melancolía.

-Muy bien jovencito- comenzó a decirme invitándome a tomar asiento frente a ella – si es usted tan maduro como dice ser, le voy a contar lo que quiere saber, pero debo advertirle que algunas cosas, no le van a gustar.

-Sin rodeos señora- la interrumpí desesperado.

-Hace muchos años, yo fui esposa de tu papá.

-Eso no puede ser, mi papá tiene una esposa, mi mamá – repliqué molesto.

-Como te dije, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Existe algo que se llama divorcio y sirve para –su voz comenzó a quebrarse obligándola a tomar una pausa antes de seguir -, para anular matrimonios. Tu padre se divorció de mí para casarse con…

-Con mi mamá- interrumpí sin entender lo que me acababa de decir, pero sin ánimo de pedirle que me explicara.

-Dime una cosa Terry, ¿es cierto eso que dices sobre la forma en la que tu mamá te castiga?

-¡Claro que es cierto!- grité indignado – Yo no soy un mentiroso…

-No digo que lo seas- interrumpió asustada por mi reacción-. Lo que pasa es que eso es muy grave. Ninguna madre debe tratar de ese modo a un hijo. ¿Tu padre qué dice al respecto?

-¿Mi padre? Nada- respondí con rencor palpitando en mis venas- él nunca la contradice y también es severo conmigo.

En este punto ella no pudo contenerse y rompió en llanto.

-¡¿Qué he hecho?! – dijo sollozando llevándose las manos al rostro – Nunca imaginé… él prometió…

Yo no entendí por qué lloraba de ese modo y asustado le pregunté:

-¿Qué le pasa señora? ¿Por qué llora así?

-Terry- finalmente dijo limpiándose las lágrimas – por favor perdóname –suplicó y yo me asusté más -. Nunca imaginé que tu vida sería de ese modo.

-No la entiendo –dije confundido-. ¿Qué le hizo a mi padre para que la odiara tanto?

Eleanor se quedó muda y esta duda en particular, no fue aclarada sino hasta muchos años más tarde.

-Terry, lo que voy a decirte es muy serio. Necesito que seas fuerte y que trates de entenderme. La esposa de tu padre en realidad no es tu mamá.

Sus palabras comenzaron a hacer eco en mi mente. Cuando su sonido se instaló por primera vez en mis oídos, todas las imágenes de la que yo creía era mi mamá haciéndome la vida miserable pasaron como una película muda ante mis ojos. Súbitamente comprendí por qué no podía quererme y sentí la sangre hervir en mis venas al presentir lo que vendría después.

-Y usted sabe quién es mi madre, ¿no es cierto? –cuestioné con enojo.

-Tu mamá… tu mamá, soy yo – dijo titubeando.

-¡¿Usted?! –cuestioné entre el dolor y la rabia, temblando de ira y con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

-Sí- respondió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Y por qué me abandonó? –reclamé sintiendo cada vez más fuerte el deseo de abalanzarme sobre ella para lastimarla.

-¡Yo no te abandoné!- se defendió de inmediato – Un día, cuando eras muy pequeño, tu padre decidió que estarías mejor a su lado y te trajo a vivir con él. Poco tiempo después él se casó con la que ahora es Duquesa de Grandchester.

-¿Por qué no lo impidió? – grité lloroso.

-¡Lo intenté!- gritó ella también – Yo no estaba en casa, había ido a ver si mi nombre estaba en la lista del reparto de una obra. Tú te quedaste al cuidado de tu niñera. Se supone que no tardaría – continuó con dificultad y nerviosismo - , pero cuando llegué y pregunté por ti, la mucama me dijo que el señor había regresado y que había ordenado que prepararan una maleta con tu ropa. Asustada fui a buscarlos al muelle, pero cuando llegué, el barco a Inglaterra acababa de zarpar. Grité tanto como pude, corrí por el muelle, pero no pude alcanzarte.

Sin más se dejó caer en el sillón llorando sin consuelo. Mientras ella lloraba, yo recordaba como si hubiera sido un sueño, aquello que ella acababa de relatar y entonces supe que no me había mentido.

-¿Y después? – cuestioné un poco menos agresivo, pero sin bajar del todo la guardia.

-Mi padre y yo fuimos a Londres a buscarte, pero tu papá impidió que te viéramos. La última vez que hablé con él me dijo que lo mejor era que yo me alejara de tu vida. Me dijo que estarías mucho mejor a su lado y yo le creí… tontamente le creí.

Su explicación tuvo sentido y yo me conformé con eso. Corrí a sus brazos y lloré todo el dolor que su ausencia en mi vida me había dejado. Ella lloró también mientras me abrazaba con fuerza y yo por fin me sentí en mi hogar.

Pasamos juntos los dos siguientes días y durante ese tiempo mi mamá me contó sobre su vida en Nueva York y en particular en Broadway.

La escuché siempre con mucho entusiasmo e interés, pero nunca le dije que el mundo de la literatura me había atrapado desde que había leído "Romeo y Julieta".

Cuando llegó el día en el que ella partiría de regreso a Estados Unidos, me dejó su dirección con la promesa de que me escribiría todas las semanas y que si yo lo necesitaba, podía hacer lo mismo.

Un par de semanas después yo regresé al "San Pablo" y recibí la primera de sus cartas sin remitente, pero llena de cariño y una fotografía suya dedicada a su hijo, cosa que me conmovió enormemente.

A partir de ese verano, y después de casi 10 años de infelicidad por su ausencia, yo sentí que mi vida no era tan miserable después de todo.

Durante los siguientes meses las cosas tenían otro color ante mis ojos. Mi rencor tenía sentido y los duques de Grandchester se convirtieron en el blanco de mi rabia.

Me dediqué a faltar a clases, a escaparme de la escuela para ir al hipódromo a apostar en las carreras de caballos. Sí, era yo menor de edad pero era el hijo de un duque. Por una parte de mis ganancias, alguien apostaba por mí mientras yo me hacía un poco mayor para poder apostar.

Fue precisamente en las carreras de caballos que conocí a Donnie Loman, hijo de un alcohólico y apostador empedernido. Siendo este su hijo mayor, tenía la encomienda de ir a sacar a su padre de aquel lugar antes de que se gastara todo el dinero de su raquítico salario, cosa que nunca conseguía.

Cansado de la situación en la que se veía envuelto, un día que su padre estaba ahogado, fue a cobrar las ganancias de una apuesta que milagrosamente había conseguido. Iba a marcharse, pero yo lo convencí de que no lo hiciera, que apostara una parte para ganar un poco más y que sí perdía, yo le repondría el dinero. Lo hizo y ganó. Esa noche en su casa hubo ternera para la cena.

A raíz de mi consejo, Donnie regresó al día siguiente esperando tener suerte una vez más. Nos hicimos amigos y pronto comenzamos a experimentar en otras áreas como la cerveza, el cigarro y las revistas para caballeros. Éramos jóvenes y necesitábamos algún distractor que nos permitiera salir a flote de nuestra adversa situación familiar.

Como era de esperarse, Richard Grandchester comenzó a visitar con frecuencia el colegio, siempre para recibir una queja de mi conducta. Contrario a lo que la gente pudiera pensar, a la hermana Grey no le mortificaba que esto sucediera, sabía que por cada ocasión que se quejara de mi conducta, algunas libras entrarían a las arcas del instituto y, ¿quién desprecia una generosa donación de la bolsa del Duque de Grandchester?

Una de esas tardes que fue a ver a la hermana Grey, el duque tocó a mi puerta.

-Buenas tardes Terruce.

-Buenas tardes padre- respondí secamente como era mi costumbre.

-Acabo de estar con la hermana Grey.

-¿Ah sí? – fingí demencia.

-Me ha dicho que tu conducta es cada vez más desobligada, que faltas a clases y que te ha sorprendido fumando.

-Y yo que pensé que estaba siendo muy discreto- contesté sarcásticamente.

-¡No seas cínico! – me retó con su mirada severa.

-Está bien, si fumar es un problema, dejaré de hacerlo ¿Contento?

-Espero que así sea. Y también espero que no vuelvas a faltar a clases.

-De eso no puedo prometerte nada – espeté con una desfachatez que hasta entonces no había aplicado en charla alguna con mi padre-. El estudio no es lo mío, los maestros son de lo más aburrido y sinceramente no estoy para perder mi tiempo con ellos.

-Pero sí estás para perder el tiempo con esto – gritó mostrándome un sobre en blanco que ya había sido violado.

-¡¿Qué haces con eso?! – grité molesto arrebatándole el sobre.

-La hermana Grey me dijo que has estado recibiendo cartas sin remitente con sello de Nueva York.

-Eres mi padre, pero no tienes derecho a meterte en mis asuntos.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el sonido de su mano al golpear mi mejilla haciéndome perder el equilibrio.

-¡No vuelvas a hablarme de ese modo!- gritó furioso – Mira Terruce, no sé cómo es que has tenido contacto con esa mujer, pero te ordeno que no vuelvas a verla.

-¡Es mi madre! –grité sobándome la mejilla enrojecida.

-¡Tu madre es la duquesa de Grandchester! – gritó levantándome del suelo – Que te quede claro – dijo muy cerca de mi cara bajando el tono de su voz, más no el de su intención-. Si me llego a enterar de que esto ha trascendido de estas paredes, lo vas a lamentar.

Él salió de mi habitación y yo me tiré al suelo para llorar de rabia e impotencia.

Afortunadamente para mí, tenía al alcance de la mano otros medios para mantener el contacto con Eleanor sin que mi padre se enterara de ello. Sin darle mayores explicaciones a Donnie, le pedí que recibiera por mí las misivas que mi mamá me enviaba con regularidad.

Así pasaron los siguientes 3 años. Durante ese tiempo yo no volví a ver a Eleanor porque era complicado que coincidiéramos en la villa, dada la carga de trabajo que le había impuesto su popularidad. Me entristecía no poder verla, es verdad, pero entendía que a veces las cosas eran más difíciles dado lo peculiar de nuestra situación.

En la navidad de aquel año, mi padre cambio de idea sobre hacerme pasar las festividades lejos de casa y mandó por mí al San Pablo. Supongo que pensó que teniendo ya casi 15 años, yo sabría cómo comportarme, lo único que no sabía o parecía no saber era cómo se comportaría su esposa: Rhona P. Duquesa de Grandchester.

Continuará.


	5. Mis padres: La historia jamás contada IV

**ANECDOTARIO DE TERRUCE G. GRANDCHESTER**

Lo que ocurrió en aquella fiesta cercana a la Navidad fue un completo desastre. Admito que llegar tarde no fue lo que más conveniente para mí, pero entre pasar una tarde divertida con Donnie, algunas copas y una que otra dama atrevida, y estar en casa preparándome para recibir con pompa y circunstancia a los invitados de la noble familia; la elección para un adolescente resulta más que obvia.

Traté de ser discreto al entrar a la mansión, pero el whisky se me había subido un poco a la cabeza y tropecé con una mesita que tenía encima un jarrón y que estaba ubicada justo frente a la entrada principal. El ruido de su caída atrajo la atención de la señora de la casa y de inmediato comenzaron los reproches.

-¡Tenías que ser tú! Pero claro, ¿qué otra cosa se puede esperar de ti?- exclamó con rabia a gritos que se pudieron escuchar con toda claridad hasta el salón principal, pese a que éste estaba sumido en el ruidoso ambiente festivo de la noche.

-Lamento llegar tarde- me disculpé con una reverencia-, ¿cómo están ustedes, finas personas que nos acompañan?

-¡Estás borracho!- espetó Rhona llevándose un pañuelo a la nariz para minimizar un poco el fétido olor que seguramente despedía mi aliento después de una tarde de licor y cigarrillos.

-Digamos que me puse a tono para esta fina festividad con un poco de anticipación - respondí juguetón guiñándole un ojo-, pero entiendo que mi aspecto no es el más adecuado así que iré de inmediato a hacer algo al respecto. Con su permiso.

Subí a mi habitación para darme una ducha. Tan pronto como salí del cuarto de baño, ya me esperaba la mucama con una taza de café humeante en una charola.

-Su mamá me ordenó que le trajera esto señorito Terry.

-¿Café? ¡No, gracias!- le dije haciendo a un lado la charola frente a mí- me costó mucho trabajo ponerme en este estado para poder hacer frente a la nochecita que me espera.

-Pero señorito- suplicó la joven mucama- Su mamá se va a enfadar mucho conmigo si usted no se toma esto antes de bajar.

Sin darle más explicaciones caminé hasta ella, tomé la taza y la llevé hasta el cuarto de baño para vaciarla en el escusado.

-¡Listo! Asunto arreglado.

-Señorito- dijo decepcionada.

-No te preocupes más, Claire, o te harás anciana antes de que cumplas 20- le dije coqueto como solía ser de un tiempo a la fecha.

Entré en el gran salón y pude ver que la fiesta organizada por mi padre y la duquesa estaba teniendo éxito. Ignoro si era porque el poder de convocatoria de los duques era grande dada su condición noble y extremadamente cercana a la casa real de Inglaterra, o si se debía a que la hospitalidad de sus anfitriones era conocida por hacer pasar un momento grato a quienes eran invitados a sus reuniones.

Entre esas personas había quien me miraba con desprecio y había quien me trataba con amabilidad y cortesía (sobre todo aquellos que gustaban de lamerle las botas a mi padre). La duquesa tuvo a bien hacer evidente que mi retraso se debía a que era yo un vago sin oficio ni beneficio. Tomó todas y cada una de las oportunidades que se le presentaron para hablar mal de mí. Que si era yo un borracho, que si sólo había quejas de mí en el colegio, que si era yo una vergüenza para la familia Grandchester, en fin, cuanto se le ocurrió decir, fuera verdad o no.

A pesar del estado alcohólico en el que me encontraba, no le di mayor importancia a los comentarios de mi "madre" y me aparté para poder tomar una copa y fumar un cigarrillo en la terraza.

-¡Hola Terry!- me saludó Linda Mcpherson con su voz chillona, y quien por cierto, no hacía honor a su nombre.

-Hola- respondí con una mueca de fastidio.

-Tengo sed- dijo estrujando un pañuelo en sus manos-, ¿me traerías un vaso de ponche?

-Me viste cara de mesero o qué.

-Jijijiji, ay Terry, ¡qué cosas dices!

-¡Linda! Te he estado buscando ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo casi a gritos Lilith, la mayor de mis medios hermanos.

-Terry y yo estábamos conversando- le respondió tomándome por un brazo.

-Mejor dicho me estabas confundiendo con un mesero -aclaré apartándome de Linda -. Con su permiso señoritas.

-Yo no sé cómo puede gustarte el patán de Terry – escuché a Lilith decir mientras yo me alejaba para buscar un poco de aire.

Ya más entrada la noche, Linda volvió a escaparse de la compañía de mi hermana para acosarme una vez más.

-Hace frío aquí afuera- dijo extrañamente melosa, tocando una de mis mejillas- estás helado. ¿Te gustaría que bailáramos juntitos para que desaparezca el frío?

-¡Ni aunque fueras la última mujer sobre la faz de la tierra!- le contesté apartándome de su lado- ¿Has estado bebiendo licor? – le pregunté arrebatándole el vaso que llevaba en la mano para oler su contenido.

-¿Yo? Para nada, es sólo ponche, jijijiji.

-Con licor- agregué -. Será mejor que entres en la casa- la invité llevándola por un brazo.

-Terry, me gustas mucho.

-Tú a mí no.

-¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

-No digas tonterías, ¿te has visto en un espejo?

-¡Ahí están mamá!- se escuchó la voz histérica de Lilith que salía a la terraza acompañada por mi madrastra y la madre de Linda.

-¿Qué hacen aquí afuera, en la oscuridad?

-¿Yo? Fumando un cigarrillo – respondí cínicamente.

-Sólo estamos conversando – intervino Linda con un timbre que de inmediato denotó su estado alcoholizado.

-¿Estás borracha? – preguntó horrorizada la madre de la chica.

-Terry le dio un vaso con ponche y seguramente le puso licor- acusó Lilith.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- me defendí iracundo.

-No mientas, si eres un delincuente, un borracho, un…

-¡No me hable así señora! –finalmente le grité a la cara de cerdo– Se le olvida que usted no es…

-¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez? – intervino mi padre para tratar de evitar que yo terminara la frase que descubriría ante la sociedad Londinense que yo no era hijo de esa mujer que él llamaba esposa-. ¡Márchate a tu habitación! – ordenó con severidad, recuperando la cordura.

Como siempre en esas circunstancias, yo lloré amargamente lleno de ira ante aquella gran injusticia. ¿Por qué me había mandado llamar para pasar momentos tan desagradables? Mejor hubiera sido haberme quedado en el colegio, solo.

-¿Qué diablos hago aquí? – grité arrojando de una pasada todo lo que había a mi alcance- ¡Este maldito lugar no es para mí!

Después de rabiar un rato, de pensar y volver a pensar que lo que realmente anhelaba era estar muy lejos de ahí, se me ocurrió que en verdad podía largarme para nunca jamás volver.

Tomé una maleta de mi guardarropa y mal deposité en ella algunos objetos personales y poca ropa. Hubiera podido salir de ahí por la puerta grande pero ser detenido por la servidumbre no era lo que yo deseaba así que tomé la salida que acostumbraba desde niño.

Un par de horas más tarde, esa misma noche, me encontraba en Southamptom esperando por el arribo del transporte que me conduciría a un mejor destino.

Fue ahí que pasé aquella Navidad. Seguramente mi padre, al ver que yo no estaba en su mansión, asumió que había regresado al colegio y la hermana Grey debió pensar que yo seguía con mi padre, cosa que convenientemente me dio el tiempo para hacer el viaje hasta Nueva York.

Durante esos días construí castillos en el aire imaginando que a mi madre le daría un gusto enorme verme. ¿Qué mejor regalo de Navidad podría tener que el recuperar a su hijo después de haber sido separados por tantos años?

Llegué una semana después de haber partido, con cierto miedo lo admito, pero lleno de ilusión y emoción.

Pregunté por instrucciones para llegar hasta el domicilio que Eleanor me había dado y pocos minutos después me encontraba afuera de su gran residencia.

Su servidumbre me abrió la puerta y advertí que mi presencia en aquella casa estaba dando lugar a una gran sorpresa. Pronto mi madre se presentó en la entrada y me dio un fuerte abrazo que yo correspondí, sintiendo que por fin mis problemas se habían terminado, que estaba en mi verdadero hogar.

Con lo que no contaba era que ella no deseaba tener a su hijo a su lado, que había muchas cosas sin explicar y que su casa estaba llena de invitados. Si eres una mujer soltera, ¿cómo explicas la presencia de un chico de 15 años que afirma que eres su madre?

El golpe fue por demás devastador, pues no lo esperaba de ella. Es verdad que sólo nos habíamos visto una vez hacía tres años, pero todas sus cartas estaban cargadas de cariño, lo sé porque lo sentía, ¿acaso eso se podía fingir?

Su rechazo me hizo actuar con rabia y me aparté de su lado dándole una bofetada para después salir de ahí a toda prisa. Ella me siguió pero al no estar apropiadamente vestida para salir de la casa, se quedó en la puerta pidiéndome que no revelara que ella era mi madre, que yo era un Grandchester y que eso era lo mejor para mí.

No sabía qué me lastimaba más, si el viento helado que me cortaba el rostro ayudado por mis lágrimas o el dolor mismo que me causaba el rechazo de la que yo pensé, sería la única persona en el mundo que me querría de verdad.

Ni siquiera pensé en lo que debería hacer, como un autómata regresé al muelle en la espera del siguiente barco que me regresara a casa.

Esa etapa de mi vida hubiera sido la más desastrosa y desgarradora hasta ese momento, pero de la bruma apareció una niña pecosa que mitigó en gran medida y sin querer, la gran pena que cargaba mi corazón.

Esta chiquilla, que después supe se llamaba Candy, me encontró en la cubierta del barco mientras todo el mundo celebraba la llegada del año nuevo en los salones dispuestos para ello. Me molestó enormemente ver mi privacidad invadida, así que de inmediato comencé a tratarla con burla en espera de quitarme de encima su presencia.

Lo que nunca imaginé es que esa jovencita iría a dar al propio colegio San Pablo y que sus entrometidos actos cambiarían favorablemente el rumbo de mi vida.

Tan pronto como volví a mi habitación en el colegio, destruí casi todas las cartas y las fotografías que Eleanor me había enviado, no sin antes escupirlas y llenarlas de los insultos más soeces y bajos que tuve al alcance.

Desde que comencé a tener contacto epistolar con mi madre, tuve especial cuidado en no permitir que nadie se acercara ni por equivocación a mi habitación, pues sabía que habría graves consecuencias si mi secreto quedaba al descubierto. Una tarde, un americanito recién llegado al colegio abrió mi puerta justo cuando yo salía. Se disculpó argumentando que se había equivocado de cuarto. Por supuesto que le creí, pero no podía permitir que esa equivocación quedara sin un buen escarmiento, pues ponía en riesgo mi seguridad y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

Le di un buen golpe con la puerta y a partir de ese momento, nació la animadversión que nos llevaría a sostener durante los siguientes meses los mejores pleitos que jamás tuve con algún imbécil que estudiara en el San Pablo.

Gracias a mi actitud hostil y a mi escuela callejera para pelear, logré exitosamente mantener a raya a todos y cada uno de los infelices que eran mis compañeros de estudios. Con lo que no contaba era que quien descubriría mi secreto no era ninguno de esos pobres diablos, y que no entraría por mi puerta.

Una noche, regresé relativamente temprano. Estaba hastiado como de costumbre, pero no tenía ánimo para salir a las calles. Entré a mi habitación y me pegué el susto de mi vida al advertir la presencia de alguien cercano de la mesa que servía para hacer los deberes, justo ahí, dónde había dejado la única fotografía de mi mamá que no destruí.

El alma se me salió del cuerpo, pero tenía que hacer algo para evitar que esto se saliera de control. Le pregunté con todo el aplomo del que fui capaz, cuál era su razón para estar ahí, y le quité la fotografía de las manos al intruso que resultó no ser otra que la propia Candy. Después de esto, la rompí y a ella la tomé por los hombros para amenazarla con que algo muy grave le pasaría si contaba a alguien lo que acababa de descubrir.

Ella me miró con grandes ojos llenos de miedo, suplicando que no le hiciera nada. Tras prometerme que no diría cosa alguna acerca de lo que acababa de descubrir, la solté y le demandé que se fuera de ahí.

Candy salió de mi habitación del mismo modo como entró y antes de que se perdiera en las sombras del balcón, yo me arrepentí de haberla tratado de tan mal modo y, por supuesto, de no haber destruido toda la evidencia que apuntaba a Eleanor Baker como mi madre.

Tarzán pecoso cumplió su promesa de no decir nada sobre lo que había descubierto en mi recámara y el tema no fue tocado hasta algunos meses después, durante las vacaciones que pasamos en Escocia, ella en la escuela de verano y yo en la villa de los Grandchester.

Eleanor hizo acto de presencia en la villa para ofrecerme una disculpa por lo ocurrido en su residencia y yo, lleno de soberbia y rencor, le negué la oportunidad de decirme lo mucho que lamentaba la situación, pues su actitud me parecía por demás hipócrita.

Para aquellos días, Candy era la persona más cercana en mi vida, y siendo ella de carácter noble y conciliador, logró hacerme aceptar cruzar palabra con Eleanor en busca de restaurar nuestra fragmentada relación.

Fue así que Eleanor y yo volvimos a ser madre e hijo.

Algunas semanas después, estando de regreso en el colegio, mi padre me visitó para reclamarme haber vuelto a entablar relación con "esa mujer", como él la llamó.

Mi mamá le había escrito para pedirle que me dejara ir a vivir a su lado, cosa que a él le molestó enormemente.

Una vez más me amenazó con desheredarme si yo volvía a tener contacto con ella. Mi reacción fue revelarme ante su deseo y mi pago fue una bofetada más en el rostro.

Lo que no sabíamos Eleanor, ni Richard ni yo mismo, era que las razones por las cuales más tarde tendría que dejar el colegio, no tenían nada que ver con un intento por formar una familia al lado de mi mamá.

Con tantas cosas en la cabeza, yo no tuve suficiente cuidado para mantener en alto la guardia y el golpe que vino después, jamás lo vi venir.

Elisa Leegan era, en toda la extensión de la palabra, una zorra. De origen estadounidense, la pelirroja sentía que era la chica más bella, sofisticada e interesante que jamás había pisado el Real Colegio San Pablo. En varias ocasiones intentó tener acercamientos conmigo, pero jamás logró tener nada de mí pues nunca me simpatizó, gracias a su actitud extremadamente falsa.

Una tarde me salió al paso cuando yo cabalgaba sólo para decirme la opinión que guardaba de Candy. Como era de esperarse, yo no le di importancia a sus chismes y por el contrario, le pedí que le hablara a Candy las peores cosas sobre mí, pues un tipo peor que yo no había en todo el colegio.

Lo que nunca imaginé es que esa tipa quedaría resentida por mi actitud y que su rencor me pasaría una factura cuyo elevado precio me obligaría a tomar una de las más difíciles decisiones que jamás se me habían presentado hasta entonces en el camino.

Una noche deslizaron por debajo de mi puerta una nota que yo de inmediato recogí. Dicha nota estaba firmada por Candy y en ella me pedía que por favor la encontrara en los establos del colegio.

Acudí a la cita y ella también. Apenas nos saludamos y nos preguntamos la razón por la que el otro había pedido esa cita en aquel lugar cuando descubrimos que algo no estaba bien.

En cuestión de minutos, la hermana Grey junto con otras dos hermanas, Elisa y Luisa – su compinche inseparable -, aparecieron en el establo para sorprendernos y condenar nuestra presencia en aquel lugar y a esas horas.

Por más que intentamos defendernos, los hechos nos condenaban severamente y la única salida era expulsar a Candy para que ese escandaloso hecho tuviera un escarmiento a la altura de lo vergonzoso que, según la hermana Grey, había sido.

Exigí que se me diera el mismo trato que a Candy, pero como era la hija adoptiva de una adinerada familia norteamericana mientras que yo era hijo del más alto duque de Inglaterra, la balanza se inclinó a favor mío y por ende, en contra de ella.

Tan desesperado estaba por evitar la injusticia de su expulsión, que fui a buscar al duque para pedirle que interviniera a su favor. Él, como siempre, se negó a hacer nada y encima de todo, me recriminó mi amistad con Candy, argumentando que no era una chica que me conviniera. De inmediato le dije que no volvería a buscarlo para resolver mis problemas y me marché de ahí con la firme intención de no volverlo a ver.

Regresé al colegio y después de pensarlo mucho, llegué a la conclusión de que lo correcto sería que yo saliera del colegio para evitar que Candy fuera expulsada y enfrentara las consecuencias de ese hecho.

Decepcionado y triste, fui a hablar con la hermana Grey para comunicarle mi decisión, esperando que mi propuesta salvara a Candy de la expulsión y milagrosamente así fue.

Me despedí sin realmente despedirme, tocando toda la noche la armónica que Candy me había regalado meses atrás a cambio de que dejara de fumar.

Lo único que me quedaba ya por hacer era tomar las riendas de mi vida y hacer algo digno con ella. Fue así que di el primer paso para convertirme en actor de arte dramático y para hacerlo, no tuve más remedio que poner mucha tierra de por medio.

No habían sido suficientes las lágrimas que había derramado a lo largo de mis pocos años de vida por la falta de amor de una madre y por la frialdad de mi padre, también tenía que llorar por dejar atrás a mi primer amor, la primera luz de mi vida.

Una vez instalado en mi nuevo hogar, un discreto departamento en Nueva York, me enfoqué tanto como pude en alcanzar mis recién trazadas metas, y si bien no pude olvidarme de la mona pecosa, tampoco puedo decir que mi vida fue miserable.

Durante los años que siguieron, la relación con Eleanor fue respetuosa y cordial. Es verdad que la había perdonado, pero no estaba dispuesto a pasar por otra decepción así que decidí vivir por mi cuenta sin tener mayor contacto con ella.

No fue sino hasta muchos años después que nos vimos en la necesidad de hacer público nuestro parentesco, pues la prensa amarillista desató rumores que aseguraban que ella y yo éramos amantes.

Al principio yo opté por dejar de frecuentarla, no quería que tuviera que pasar por una situación tan incómoda como la que se nos presentaba, pero Eleanor tomó la iniciativa y le contó al mundo la verdad sobre mi origen.

De mi padre, en cambio, no volví a saber nada en muchos, muchos años.

Continuará.


	6. Mis padres: La historia jamás contada V

**ANECDOTARIO DE TERRUCE G. GRANDCHESTER**

Cuando recién llegué a Estados Unidos después de haber abandonado de forma definitiva el colegio San Pablo, viví con cierto temor de que mi padre se apareciera para llevarme de regreso a su casa en Inglaterra. Era lo lógico, yo seguía siendo un menor de edad y me quedaba claro que su intención nunca sería darle a mi madre la patria potestad sobre mí, pero extrañamente eso no sucedió.

Admito que su actitud me dejó intrigado por mucho tiempo ya que nunca llegué a explicarme con plenitud cómo fue que cambió de opinión respecto a que yo me convirtiera en su sucesor al ducado de la casa Grandchester. Algún tiempo después me convencí de que su nueva forma de indiferencia se debía a que pesaba más su desprecio por mí que a su deseo de cumplir a cabalidad el protocolo del cargo.

Por tonto que pueda sonar, su ausencia me dolió, tanto o tal vez más que la ausencia de Eleanor en mis primeros años de vida. Durante muchas noches, sobre todo en aquellas en las que no podía conciliar el sueño gracias a la carga de problemas de todo tipo que me aquejaban, pensaba en él tratando de imaginar lo que haría si estuviese en mi lugar.

_-¡Tonto! En primer lugar, él nunca estaría metido en algo así- _solía concluir antes de pasar a otra cosa.

Hubo otros momentos en los que llegué a pensar que el mismísimo infierno se desataría en contra mía y de mi madre si algún día se hiciese pública nuestra relación, pero aunque esto eventualmente sucedió, no hubo reacción alguna por parte de Richard que no fuera el mismo silencio sepulcral que se había instalado entre nosotros desde que dejé su casa aquella lejana tarde de otoño.

Por increíble que parezca, la prensa de espectáculos tampoco logró obtener del Duque de Grandchester declaración alguna respecto al escándalo que lo involucraba con otra mujer que no era su esposa y del hijo que había procreado con ella y, más temprano que tarde, el asunto quedó en el olvido para todos… excepto para mí.

-Y bien, ¿Qué es eso tan maravilloso que piensas proponerme?- le pregunté una noche a mi querido amigo y maestro Robert Hathaway.

-Antes de decírtelo, quiero que me prometas que pensarás muy bien en los pros y contras de la propuesta antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

-Me extraña que lo digas- agregué francamente sorprendido por su petición-. Eso es algo que siempre evalúo.

-Prométemelo, por favor.

-¡Vamos Robert! –dije encendiendo un cigarrillo-. Si me estás diciendo eso es porque la propuesta no es tan buena.

-¿Crees que yo te ofrecería algo que no estuviera a tu altura?

-No quise decir eso- me disculpé, sin embargo la duda no me abandonó.

-La cosa es simple –explicó tras darle un sorbo a su cerveza-. Tengo una propuesta de intercambio por parte de Gill.

-No es la primera vez que Gill te propone un intercambio. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Es una obra contemporánea y su puesta en escena será en Londres.

-Yo nunca he actuado en teatro contemporáneo ni he trabajado en…

-Londres- interrumpió- lo sé, por eso pensé que sería algo bueno para ti. Creo que estás en el mejor momento de tu carrera y que es hora de que trasciendas en otras fronteras.

-¿Pero en teatro contemporáneo? – continué exponiendo mi lista de pretextos por los cuales la idea no me agradaba en principio.

-Tienes talento para eso y más. Mira- dijo sacando de entre una pila de papeles que traía consigo un liberto que me entregó-. Este es el guión. Léelo y si el personaje no te interesa, le propondré a Karen el intercambio.

-¿A Karen?- cuestioné confundido.

-Sí, en esa misma obra hay un papel protagónico femenino en el que puede desempeñarse. Tómalo con calma muchacho- dijo conciliador mientras yo daba una ojeada rápida al libreto-. Gill espera mi respuesta en dos semanas, tómate una y así tendré una más para proponerle a Karen el trabajo, si es que a ti no llegara a interesarte.

No está por demás decir que lo pensé y mucho. No sólo era el hecho de tener que enfrentarme con un público desconocido en un ambiente desconocido y con material que nunca había sido interpretado, también estaba de por medio el nombre de la honorable familia Grandchester.

-¿Me estás pidiendo consejo? – preguntó mi madre el día que le conté sobre la propuesta que Robert me había hecho.

-¿Te parece que necesito consejo?

-No pretendas contestarme con una pregunta. Simplemente di, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

-El teatro contemporáneo no es lo mío- me justifiqué.

-¡Por Dios, Terry! Tú y yo sabemos bien que nada hay más difícil que interpretar teatro clásico por la complejidad de su lenguaje, no me digas que eliminar esa dificultad en el teatro contemporáneo es lo que realmente te preocupa porque sinceramente no te creo.

-Pues si no me crees…- le respondí con sorna.

-¿Tú lo crees? Hijo, siento que hay algo más detrás de tus dudas. Dime algo, ¿es tu padre quien te preocupa?

-¿Por qué habría de preocuparme el duque? – pregunté fingiendo desfachatez-. No lo sé, quiero pensar que esto no tiene nada que ver con él – logre por fin sincerarme tras una pausa.

-Aunque te cueste trabajo creerlo, te entiendo perfectamente bien. Mi padre también me parecía imponente- explicó acariciando mi cabello-, pero no podemos detener nuestro camino sólo porque ellos están en desacuerdo con lo que hemos decidido ser o hacer. Nunca te avergüences hijo mío, lo que hacemos es tan honorable como el cargo mismo que desempeña Richard en la corte de su país.

-No es eso- le aclaré serenamente disfrutando sus muestras de afecto- Me aterra no hacer lo correcto con respecto a mi relación con él.

-¿Te refieres a si debes buscar reconciliarte o no con él?

-Sé que desde hace mucho tiempo no ha habido nada entre nosotros - le dije incorporándome – pero creo que una negativa de su parte sería muy dolorosa para mí.

-Es tu padre, Terry- me consoló sonriéndome-, sientes eso porque aunque hayas pasado la vida entera queriendo odiarlo, en realidad lo amas.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Quisiera asegurarte que las cosas saldrán muy bien y que para reconciliarte con tu padre no basta más que des el primer paso.

-Pero…

-Sea lo que pase, siempre estaré aquí para ti- me dijo en medio de un abrazo.

Después de aquella charla con mi madre no me quedaba ya mucho por pensar, así que busqué a Robert para comunicarle mi deseo por participar en el proyecto que me ofrecía.

Viajé a Londres acompañado por Eleanor, quien en ese momento tenía algunas semanas libres antes de irse a trabajar en una nueva obra en San Francisco. Nos instalamos en el "Swissotel The Howard London" ubicado junto al "Victoria Embankment" con vista al río Támesis. Hacía muchos años que no respiraba el aire londinense y aunque todo a mi alrededor resultaba familiar, no pude evitar sentirme un extraño.

Durante el tiempo que duró el viaje y hasta el día en que me presenté en la compañía teatral londinense, nunca dejé de preguntarme si había tomado la decisión correcta al aceptar ese trabajo con todas las dificultades que implicaba presentarme con el apellido de mi padre, haciendo un trabajo que era considerado deshonroso para alguien con mi sangre y abolengo.

Cuando todo lo relacionado a la obra tomó su curso, pedí una cita para ver a mi padre quien me recibió un par de días más tarde en las instalaciones del club de cricket que frecuentaba desde siempre.

-Buenas tardes- le saludé dudando en cerrar la frase con un "papá".

-Buenas tardes, Terruce- fue su saludo frío como de costumbre, aunque el tono de su voz reflejó el claro paso del tiempo-. ¿A qué se debe que de súbito hayas recordado que tienes un padre a quien visitar?

-He venido a Londres por cuestiones de trabajo- expliqué tratando de contener el desagrado que me provocó su pregunta.

-Lo sé, los periódicos no hablan de otra cosa.

-No he venido aquí esperando tener de ti algo distinto a lo que me diste cuando era un chiquillo- dije tratando de aparentar una calma que ya estaba lejos de sentir-, vine porque eres mi padre y…

-Ahórrate lo que sigue- replicó con severidad-. Hasta donde puedo recordar fuiste tú quien dijo: "Adiós para siempre papá".

-No lo he olvidado.

-A mí me parece que sí.

-¡Tenía 15 años y estaba enojado porque te pedí ayuda y me la negaste! – me defendí con un marcado tono de rencor en cada palabra.

-¡Eran tonterías!- gritó igualmente enojado.

-¡Para mí era importante!- también grité- ¿Pero qué demonios hago aquí? No debí venir aquella vez y tampoco debí venir ahora- sentencié determinado a salir de ahí sin mayor demora pero algo dentro de mí, paralizó mis piernas. No había llegado hasta ahí para salir vencido por mi propio orgullo.

-Anda, ¿qué esperas para irte?

-No vine hasta aquí para pelear- dije recuperando la calma.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?- preguntó en tono poco menos alterado.

-Dejar de pretender que no existes- contesté obsequiándole una mirada conciliadora-. Sé que un día te dije adiós para siempre, sé que no soy el hijo que deseabas que fuera, pero sigues siendo mi padre y no pienso prolongar este silencio entre nosotros por más tiempo. Aquí hay dos entradas para la noche del estreno- extendí la mano para darle un pequeño sobre que él tomó con un gesto de sorpresa-. Me dará mucho gusto verte y compartir contigo una parte de lo que ha sido mi vida, tal vez ahí puedas darte cuenta de que mi conducta ya no es vergonzosa. Hasta entonces… papá.

Salí de ahí convencido de haber hecho lo correcto y determinado a aceptar lo que viniera más tarde, cualquiera que esto fuera. Trabajé con el ahínco de siempre, sorteando los cuchicheos que se generaron a mi alrededor, tratando en todo momento de no dejarme dominar por la incertidumbre que representaba la situación con mi padre.

Por si le hacían falta emociones fuertes a mi vida, una mañana mi madre y yo tuvimos un desafortunado y por demás desagradable encuentro con dos personajes que creíamos muy ajenos a nuestras vidas.

-Así que volviste. Creí que no lo harías.

-¿Estoy teniendo un deja vu o reviviendo una pesadilla? – pregunté socarronamente al escuchar detrás de mío, la inconfundible y ronca voz de nada más y nada menos que mi madrastra, aquella mujer que nunca fue capaz de verme con buenos ojos y a quien sinceramente siempre le guardé un profundo rencor por los tiempos de amargura que viví a su lado. Aunque el tiempo había dejado su marca en ella, algo no había cambiado, seguía siendo gorda y su frente aún evidenciaba con un desagradable aspecto brilloso, el estado de permanente bochorno que la caracterizaba y que seguramente era producto de su sobrepeso- ¿Qué se le ofrece señora?

-Tenemos que hacer algo Beatrice- dijo a su acompañante que no era otra que Beatrice Grandchester, la hermana solterona de mi padre-. Este lugar ya no está a nuestro nivel cuando dejan entrar a americanos indecentes.

-¡Pero por favor!- intervine de inmediato-, no hagan caso de estos americanos indecentes y pasen sin demora al salón aquel- señalé con malicia a la puerta que conducía a la cocina,- ahí me pareció ver a algunos de sus distinguidos familiares y amigos. Aunque aquí entre nos – dije simulando hablarles en secreto-, creo que comenzaron la fiesta sin ustedes porque uno de ellos está tirado sobre una mesa con una manzana en la boca

-¡Insolente!- gritó Rhona enrojecida de ira.

-Terry- intervino mi madre tomándome por un brazo.

-¿Pero qué te sorprende Rhona? ¿Se te olvida de dónde viene? – fue el turno de Beatrice para escupir su veneno.

-Si aprecian en algo su aspecto, ¡márchense! – demandé con firmeza- Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí.

-Pues lo mismo decimos nosotras- agregó Rhona- Si sabes lo que te conviene, vuélvete a América y llévate a la zorra de tu madre contigo.

-¡Cuidado con lo que dice!- grité lanzándome sobre ella con mi rostro muy cerca del suyo, pero teniendo cuidado de no tocarla-. A mí puede decirme lo que quiera, pero a mi madre va a respetarla o me olvidaré que es usted una… dama.

-¡Terry por favor!- intervino de nueva cuenta Eleanor con un gesto de consternación que nunca antes había visto en ella- Vámonos, te lo ruego.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el capitán de meseros al aproximarse al lugar.

-Pasa que ustedes dejan entrar a gentuza que no sabe que su sitio está en otra parte- respondió Beatrice, mientras soplaba con un abanico de mano a su afligida cuñada mientras ésta fingía estar al borde del desmayo.

-¿Está usted bien, Lady Grandchester?- le preguntó haciendo una seña a un mesero para que viniera a auxiliarles.

-No se preocupe demasiado- intervine con mi toque sarcástico de siempre- la señora no está al borde del desmayo como aparenta. Ayúdela a llegar a la cocina y verá como se recupera sin demora. Con su permiso- me despedí haciendo una reverencia y llevándome a mi madre lejos de aquel lugar.

-¡Grosero!- gritó Beatrice mientras un copioso grupo de meseros ayudaban a Rhona a no caer con todo su peso al suelo.

-Lo lamento- le dije a Eleanor una vez que estuvimos fuera del restaurante en donde pretendíamos tomar el desayuno aquella mañana.

-No te preocupes hijo- expresó ya mucho más serena- ¿Tú cómo te sientes?

-Hace falta mucho más que eso para que esa tipa logre hacerme sentir mal. Ya no soy un chiquillo.

-¡Ay hijo! Cosas como esta fueron una constante en tu infancia, ¿verdad?- cuestionó preocupada.

-Eso ya pasó – dije con firmeza pero sin poder ocultar el dolor que el recuerdo me traía.

Tal vez aquello efectivamente era cosa del pasado, pero la actitud de Rhona en realidad me preocupaba. Ella no era cualquier mortal en el marco de aquel escenario. Con su posición e influencias tenía cuanto pudiera necesitar para perjudicarme a mí y por supuesto mi trabajo.

Los siguientes días estuvieron llenos de tensión pero no cejé en mi intento por dar la mejor de mis actuaciones hasta el momento; por Nicholas (mi personaje), por mi carrera, y sobre todo por mi nombre, ese que si bien es cierto mi padre me dio el día que nací, pero que yo he llevado lleno de orgullo y al que me he esforzado por dar un lugar tan honroso como la posición misma que el abolengo le dio en otro tiempo.

**(1)**Escena I: Regresión

Recostado en un diván escucho a lo lejos el tic tac de un reloj y la voz serena de un hipnoterapista que se integra a la cadencia de su ritmo.

-Cierra los ojos y comienza a relajarte. Respira profundo y exhala lentamente. Concéntrate en tu respiración, con cada respiro te irás relajando cada vez más. Imagina una brillante luz blanca sobre ti, enfócate en esta luz mientras fluye a través de tu cuerpo, permítete a ti mismo flotar a la deriva a medida que te introduces en un estado mental cada vez más y más relajado. Ahora, mientras yo cuento del diez al uno, irás sintiéndote más tranquilo y en paz. Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis. – poco a poco el tic tac del reloj se desvanece hasta desaparecer mientras la voz deja una estela de paz a su paso- Entrarás a un lugar más seguro donde nada puede lastimarte. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos. Si en algún momento necesitas regresar, todo lo que necesitas hacer es abrir tus ojos. Uno.

-A salvo en la luz que me rodea - intervine serenamente con mis primeros diálogos en la noche de estreno de "Scenes from a Memory" en su puesta en escena en Londres-. Libre del miedo y del dolor mi subconsciente comienza a llevarme a través del tiempo para reunirme con el pasado una vez más. Nada parece real y empiezo a sentirme perdido en la bruma de un sueño. Conforme me aproximo, la escena frente a mí se va aclarando como si estuviera mirando mi vida en una pantalla. "Hola Victoria, estoy muy contento amiga de verte otra vez… "

Aunque en la vida real Nicholas y yo no teníamos nada en común, su sentir encajaba perfectamente con el mío, cosa que no dudé en usar a mi favor mientras discretamente, busqué a mi padre en el lugar que había reservado para él.

Continuará.

(1)Letra de "Regression" entrada del álbum "Scenes from a Memory" del grupo Dream Theater. En el año 2005, una adaptación lírica de este álbum conceptual fue puesta en escena en Inglaterra.


	7. Mis padres: La historia jamás contada VI

**ANECDOTARIO DE TERRUCE G. GRANDCHESTER**

No voy a negar que una vorágine de emociones me envolvió el alma al descubrir que el asiento que había reservado para Richard Grandchester estaba vacío. Por un lado había construido (sin intención), castillos en el aire imaginando que él iría a verme, y por otro, lo que ocurría en aquel instante era la comprobación de lo que siempre había sabido: yo no significaba algo en la vida de aquel que me había engendrado.

No era la primera vez que tenía que laborar en semejante estado de perturbación emocional, así que sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer y lo hice.

Algunos minutos más tarde salí del escenario después de mi primera intervención y al caminar tras bambalinas me encontré a mi padre sentado en una silla cualquiera y seguramente nada cómoda colocada a un lado de los telones. Quise preguntarle qué hacía ahí y no en el palco que había reservado para él, pero estaba claro que no era el lugar ni el momento para hacerlo así que simplemente lo miré y saludé discretamente.

Durante ciertos momentos de la obra pude escuchar que parte de la audiencia cuchicheaba sobre la ausencia del duque. Lo sabía porque al hablar miraban al palco donde se sentaría y algo que normalmente no me importa me preocupó, no por mí, por mis compañeros de escenario.

Haciendo gala de aplomo y profesionalismo, terminamos la función de estreno ganándonos la admiración y el aplauso del público aunque sin manifestaciones desbordadas de su parte.

-Me pregunto si tendremos esta cantidad de público todos los días o si sólo se deba a… bueno, ya saben qué- escuché decir a Blaine Whitelock, el actor que interpretaba al psicoterapeuta.

Contrario a mi naturaleza retadora me guardé cualquier comentario que cruzó por la mente y una vez que terminé de agradecer al público su presencia, me retiré a mi camerino.

-¡Estuviste estupendo!- fue el recibimiento que me dio mi madre tan pronto como crucé la puerta.

-¡Gracias!- respondí dándole un abrazo cuando noté que no estábamos solos en aquel lugar- Buenas noches- saludé a mi padre.

-Buenas noches, Terruce.

No puedo decir que el momento fue incómodo, aunque estuvo impregnado de la rareza misma de nuestra situación. Alguna vez habíamos sido una familia, pero ese tiempo era ya tan lejano que parecía ser simplemente el recuerdo de un sueño.

-Me da tanto gusto ver que tus esfuerzos han sido coronados con una interpretación extraordinaria- dijo Eleanor poniendo sus dos manos en mis mejillas como si tuviera 8 años-. Ya lo ves, te dije que te iría muy bien.

-Sí, recuerdo que me lo dijiste. Gracias por creer en mí más de lo que creo en mi mismo.

-No digas eso, hijo- me respondió con una gran sonrisa-. Bueno, los dejo solos. Buenas noches, Richard.

-Buenas noches, Eleanor.

-¿Por qué una silla tras los telones y no la del palco que reservé para ti?- cuestioné a Richard tan pronto como mi mamá cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Tal vez tú ves el escándalo como algo muy normal pero a personas como yo no nos parece propio alimentar juicios malsanos.

-Ya veo- respondí en medio de una mueca burlona mientras limpiaba el sudor de mi rostro.

-Dicen que de tal palo, tal astilla.

-¡Gracias!- respondí a sabiendas que su comentario evidentemente estaba dirigido a señalar que mi madre y yo éramos iguales.

-A pesar de que ya han pasado muchos años no pude evitar recordar a Eleanor sobre el escenario cuando te vi. Qué iluso fui al pensar que tú podrías ocupar mi sitio del mismo modo que yo ocupé el de mi padre- remató con un marcado tono de decepción en su cansada voz.

-Aunque quisiera no puedo contradecirte- fue mi turno de intervenir-. Si seguir tus pasos significaba abandonar a una mujer y quitarle a su hijo nada más para darle una vida de miseria afectiva, me alegro de haber tomado un camino distinto.

-Sí, seguramente debes estar muy orgulloso de haber tomado ese camino que te llevó a convertirte en el hazme reír de la gente, en un bufón que trabajó por limosnas que le ayudaron a alimentar sus vicios de forma desmedida.

Cualquier cosa hubiera esperado de él menos que me dijera lo que acaban mis oídos de escuchar. Veinte años de silencio nos habían cubierto y sin embargo mi padre estaba al tanto de mis caídas y vergüenzas.

-Estás en todo, ¿verdad? Supiste de mis miserias y sin embargo no fuiste capaz de tenderme una mano- me defendí fingiendo que aquello no me perturbaba en lo más mínimo.

-Si no te hubieras encaprichado en cosas que no te convenían, nunca habrías tenido que pasar por esas miserias y nuestro nombre nunca habría pasado por el lodo…

-¡Eso es todo lo que te preocupa verdad! ¡Tu maldito nombre!- interrumpí abiertamente enojado- La única razón por la que usé el apellido Grandchester fue para demostrar que lo que traía dentro era mío y no resultado de la influencia de Eleanor Baker en el medio.

-¡Tonterías!

-Sí, lo mismo digo yo, ¡tonterías! Siempre todo entre tú y yo han sido tonterías- argumenté ácidamente- ¿A esto has venido?, ¿a llenarme de reproches por cosas que no valen la pena?

-¿Te parece que el nombre es algo que no vale la pena? ¿Se te olvida lo que los Grandchester han contribuido a la grandeza de este Imperio a lo largo de su historia?

-¡Por Dios, papá! ¿Te das cuenta de lo absurdo que suena que ahora me salgas con eso? Hablas como si la vida del Rey Arturo dependiera de que yo me convierta en un noble caballero y me hiciera miembro de la mesa redonda.

-Para ti todo tiene que ver con esos cuentos porque nunca te importó el verdadero deber de un caballero inglés. Te conformaste con ser un rey de papel cuando en tus manos estaba el gran privilegio de convertirte en un noble con la responsabilidad de guiar a este pueblo por el camino de grandeza que con nuestros antepasados recorrieron en otro tiempo.

-Sí, dando ejemplos como el tuyo o como los de la casa de Windsor con sus infidelidades y demás perversiones que terminan en escandalosos divorcios y muertes que no se pueden explicar – repliqué más enojado todavía- No voy a negar que me he equivocado y más de una vez en la vida, pero por lo menos puedo decir con orgullo que de igual forma que me he caído me he levantado y eso, Duque de Grandchester, sólo lo hacen los hombres de verdad. Si usted no puede ver nada de esto en su hijo, entonces, lamento decirle que ha perdido su tiempo- finalicé con serenidad.

-Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo. Esto no ha sido más que una pérdida de tiempo. Buenas noches, Terruce.

-Buenas noches, Duque de Grandchester.

Aparentemente todo estaba definido entre mi padre y yo y la balanza se había inclinado a favor de la separación definitiva.

Acudí a la fiesta que la producción preparó para la compañía teatral aquella noche con más ganas de estar solo en mi habitación que de celebrar mi presentación estelar en Londres, pero no teniendo otra alternativa, me propuse dejar de lado todo el asunto de mi padre para disfrutar los frutos de mi trabajo y hasta cierto punto creo que lo conseguí.

Pedí no ser molestado a la mañana siguiente y que el servicio a mi habitación fuera entregado después del medio día ya que no tenía intenciones de bajar al restaurante. Entrada la tarde y faltando un par de horas para ir al teatro, mi madre llamó a la puerta.

-¿Cómo estás, Terry? – saludó tímidamente- no has salido de tu cuarto en todo el día.

-Estaba cansado y preferí quedarme a descansar. Lamento que hayas tenido que comer sola.

-No te preocupes por eso. Dime, ¿cómo te fue con tu padre?

-¿Qué cómo me fue?- pregunté con enfado- ¿De qué otra forma sino mal?

-Hijo…

-Ya alguna vez había dicho que tú eras diferente a él. Hablar contigo siempre rinde frutos mientras que con él sólo obtienes desacuerdos que derivan en decepciones.

-Mira Terry, yo sé que lo que voy a decirte te va a parecer una locura, pero por favor escúchame sin interrupciones- me pidió invitándome a tomar asiento a su lado, yo asentí con la cabeza y la seguí-. Tu padre te ama. Lo sé porque lo conozco.

-La gente cambia con el tiempo- interrumpí a pesar de que ella me pidió lo contrario.

-Pero hay cosas que no cambian ni aun con el paso del tiempo. Terry, la actitud de Richard tiene más que ver con todo lo que él no logró sembrar en tu vida, que lo que realmente tenga que sentir de ti. Trata de entender lo difícil que es para un hombre como él, ver que su primogénito siguió los pasos de la mujer que no tuvo cabida en su vida por ser lo que era.

-Una actitud sumamente machista que sin duda no tiene razón de ser- expresé con molestia.

-Lo triste de los divorcios es que quienes menos culpa tienen en la ruptura de una pareja, son los que pagan las consecuencias- dijo llena de tristeza mirando un punto fijo de la habitación- Lamento mucho que mis problemas con tu padre hayan traído situaciones tan dolorosas para ti- continuó obsequiándome una mirada conciliadora-. Pero si de algo te sirve te contaré una pequeña historia.

-¿Sobre Richard?

-Sobre tu padre- sonrió-. Cuando yo conocí a Richard no era un hombre más expresivo de lo que es ahora. Mis hermanas y algunas amigas me preguntaban cómo es que me había enamorado de un hombre tan frío y arrogante. Es curioso- dijo con pensativa y tras una pequeña pausa agregó:- sólo puede ver que su hijo se hizo actor como su madre, pero no se da cuenta que se comporta del mismo modo que él.

-¿Del mismo modo? No te entiendo- expresé un poco confundido y a la vez ciento por ciento seguro de que mi padre y yo no guardábamos parecido alguno y menos en el carácter.

-Sí, para el mundo son hombres imperturbables con el aplomo que sólo alguien que tiene completo control sobre su vida puede proyectar, pero para sí mismos son tan humanos como cualquier otro; tienen satisfacciones, decepciones, preocupaciones, alegrías, miedos y una gama enorme de sentimientos que no muestran por temor a verse como alguien que la sociedad no aprobaría.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Richard Duque de Grandchester es humano? O ¿Me estás diciendo que soy un falso?- repliqué indignado ante semejante aseveración.

-Lo único que digo, Terry, es que vi una vez a Richard Grandchester emocionarse al borde de las lágrimas- respondió mirándome a los ojos-, y ese, fue el día que te puse en sus brazos cuando acababas de nacer.

-¿En verdad?- cuestioné un poco aturdido al escuchar lo que mi mamá acababa de revelarme.

-Lo recuerdo tan claramente como si lo acabara de vivir- explicó con una carga enorme de melancolía en su dulce voz-. Te miró de arriba abajo como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Ahí estabas tú, un pedazo de su vida, de su carne, de su sangre. Las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos pero él las contuvo haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque sabía que si las dejaba salir, se nublaría su vista y no podría contemplarte con claridad. "Este es el más hermoso regalo que he recibido en la vida" dijo, y con sumo cuidado te besó y agregó: "Acabas de nacer y yo ya te amo más que a nadie en la vida." y sonrió. Después de aquel momento lo vi sonreír cientos de veces- expresó emocionada-. Lo primero que hacía al llegar a casa tras semanas o incluso meses de ausencia, era correr a tu encuentro para tomarte en sus brazos y lanzarte al viento para arrancarte una carcajada. Yo no creo, Terry, que una cosa así se olvide con el paso del tiempo.

Tal vez Eleanor tenía razón y aunque su revelación había movido fibras que creí muertas en mi corazón, no manifesté mi emoción y en cambio sí dudé terriblemente de que aquel sentimiento pudiera seguir vivo en el corazón de Richard.

Una semana más tarde partió rumbo a Estados Unidos para presentarse en una obra en San Francisco y yo seguí con mi trabajo en Londres mientras continuaba esforzándome por acercarme a mi padre.

Invertí mis días de descanso en hacer visitas a los pocos amigos que me quedaban y a recorrer lugares que revivieron cientos de recuerdos. Visité el colegio San Pablo e incluso busqué a los que me habían comprado a Theodora con la esperanza de volver a verla. Uno de esos días no me dio la gana salir así que ordené no ser molestado pero a pesar de eso, alguien llamó a mi puerta.

-¡Diablos! Pedí claramente no ser molestado- grité sin levantarme de la cama, pero eso no ahuyentó a quien tocaba así que me levanté a abrir-. ¿Qué no sabe leer?

-Ni mi familia ni yo queremos ser molestados tampoco.

-¿Usted? ¿Qué diantres quiere?

-Darte una buena razón para que dejes a Richard en paz.

Continuará.


	8. Mis padres: La historia jamás contadaVII

**ANECDOTARIO DE TERRUCE G. GRANDCHESTER**

-Lo que sea que tenga que decir no me importa, así que lárguese – espeté a Beatrice Grandchester, la mujer que perturbó la paz de mi día y de muchos que le siguieron.

-Claro que me iré. ¿Acaso crees que estar aquí es algo que me agrada? – dijo al abrirse paso.

-Mire señora.

-Lady Grandchester- interrumpió con aire de grandeza y autosuficiencia.

-Lo que sea, váyase si sabe lo que le conviene.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene serás tú quien se vaya de aquí de inmediato- amenazó mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Hace ya muchos años que dejé de ser un niño, sus amenazas no me inmutan- refuté cínicamente.

-Eso ya lo sé, por eso traje esto- dijo lanzando un paquete a una mesa en el recibidor.

-Llévese su basura, no me interesa verla.

-Bueno, no digas que no te di una oportunidad- dijo en su camino a salir de la habitación-. Si para mañana no te has ido de Londres, el contenido de ese sobre se publicará en todos los periódicos y revistas de la región.

Tan pronto como salió, azoté la puerta y con rabia tomé el sobre para destruirlo pero algo me empujó a ver con qué se había atrevido a amenazarme la hermana del duque.

El dichoso sobre contenía varias fotografías y supuse que yo aparecía en ellas así que me senté a revisarlas únicamente para enterarme sobre qué se hablaría de mí al día siguiente, pero lo primero que vi me extrañó porque no reconocí el lugar ni a las personas que ahí se encontraban en lo que parecía ser una fiesta. Poco a poco fui pasando cada una hasta que en una identifiqué a mi madre en actitud francamente relajada y divertida.

-¡Qué estúpida es Beatrice si cree que con esto puede causar un escándalo!

Al menos eso pensaba hasta que en una vi a Eleanor en actitud sumamente comprometedora, resultado quizás del consumo excesivo de licor. Fue en ese instante que dejé de verlas pues más que reflejar una fiesta animada, parecían haber salido de una revista para adultos, una de muy mal gusto por cierto. Lleno de vergüenza y asco salí rumbo a la residencia Grandchester para exigirle al duque que detuviera semejante oprobio en contra de mi madre.

-Buenas tardes, señor Grandchester- saludó el mayordomo al abrirme la puerta- ¿En qué puedo servirle?

-¿Está mi padre?- pregunté adentrándome en el recibidor.

-Permítame un segundo, veré si puede recibirle- explicó ceremonioso como era su costumbre.

-No tengo tiempo para eso- refuté abriéndome paso hacia el estudio.

-¡Espere, señor Grandchester, no puede pasar sin que lo anuncie!

-Deja eso para las visitas importantes, Donald- dije al traspasar la puerta del estudio sin previo aviso- ¿Sabías que tu hermana es una desgraciada?- le dije al duque a boca jarro aventando a su enorme escritorio el contenido del sobre que Beatrice había llevado hasta mi hotel.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó sorprendido y molesto por mi intrusión-¿Qué manera es esa de entrar?

-Tu hermana estuvo en mi hotel y me amenazó con publicar estas fotografías si no me marchaba de Londres hoy mismo.

Con gesto de fastidio tomó las fotografías y comenzó a verlas buscando una explicación al iracundo estado con que le hablaba. Un momento después, su rostro palideció y con voz queda preguntó:

-¿Dices que Beatrice te las dio?

-Sí, hace un rato.

-No puede ser- expresó negando también con la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que no puede ser?- cuestioné enojado- ¿Que tu hermana sea tan vil y despreciable como para mandar a hacer un fotomontaje de tan mal gusto con la cara de mi mamá?

-Pensé que las había destruido.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté confundido al oír sus palabras- ¿Habías visto antes estas fotos?

-¡Donald, Donald!- llamó al mayordomo mientras caminaba con el sobre en mano hacía la calle.

-Dígame, mi Lord.

-Prepara mi coche- ordenó con premura.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunté suponiendo que buscaba evadirme.

-A poner un alto a todo esto.

Sin perder un instante, lo seguí hasta su coche y continué con el interrogatorio mientras nos dirigíamos a algún punto de la ciudad que en ese momento no pude identificar.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A casa de Beatrice.

-Ya habías visto estas fotografías, ¿no es verdad?

-Sí- contestó parcamente.

-Y bien. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

-Que nunca quise que llegáramos a esto.

-Me alegra oírlo pero eso no resuelve mis dudas- agregué aún más consternado pues nunca antes había visto al duque perder el control sobre sus emociones y menos de ese modo, lo que me llevó a pensar que las cosas eran mucho más graves de lo que había imaginado-. ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste de la existencia de esas fotografías?

Apenas terminé de formular la pregunta cuando el coche en el que viajábamos se detuvo frente a la puerta de la residencia Grandchester, la misma en la que vivieron mis abuelos paternos hasta el final de sus días. Richard bajó a toda prisa y tan pronto como el ama de llaves abrió la puerta, él la hizo a un lado internándose en el lugar.

-¡Beatrice!- la llamó encaminándose a las escaleras- ¡Beatrice, ven aquí enseguida!

-Lady Grandchester se encuentra en la terraza- intervino Claire, el ama de llaves, evidentemente preocupada por la agresividad con la que mi padre se comportaba en aquel momento-, ¿quiere que le diga que la busca?

-No es necesario- respondió dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la terraza donde se podía ver a Beatrice en compañía de otras mujeres. Tan pronto como ésta se percató del escándalo que provenía del salón, se apartó de su grupo de finas amistades para encontrarse con Richard a mitad del camino en un tonto y vano intento por evitar dar una escenita en su impecable reunión de sociedad- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- cuestionó el duque con severidad al sacar del bolsillo de su saco, el sobre con las fotografías- ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

Ella palideció por un momento pero al notar mi presencia endureció el rostro.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Entonces ven conmigo para que te lo explique- ordenó tomándola por un brazo para llevarla al interior de la casa.

-Ahora no Richard- se defendió zafándose de la mano opresora de mi padre-, tengo invitados.

-Tus invitados me tienen sin cuidado- espetó tomándola de nueva cuenta por el brazo, esta vez con más fuerza.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te permitió entrar?- me retó en el camino hacía la biblioteca.

-Viene conmigo- intervino mi padre antes de que yo pudiera defenderme-. Ahora sí, ¿vas a decirnos qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto?- cuestionó después de azotar la enorme puerta de madera antigua de la biblioteca.

-¡Que este infeliz se marche de una buena vez y nos deje vivir en paz!- explicó con rencor.

-¿Y para eso tenías que llegar a algo tan bajo y sucio como esto? ¿De dónde sacaste estas fotografías?- gritó zarandeándola.

-Mi padre me las dio- respondió asustada.

-¡Mientes!

-No, no miento. Me las dio pocos meses antes de morir con la orden de que las usara si esa maldita zorra se atrevía a volver.

-¡Mida sus palabras o…! – grité, pero Richard me apartó con un brazo.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Richard interponiendo algo de distancia entre él y su hermana-. Hace más de veinte años que mi padre murió y todavía tiene el poder para hacer mi vida miserable.

Me dejé caer en el sillón más próximo sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Era mi padre quien hablaba con tanta amargura sobre su padre?

-¡Eso no es verdad!- condenó Beatrice las palabras del duque- Mi padre siempre quiso tu felicidad. Sabía que esa era una mujerzuela y usó todos los recursos a su alcance para mantenerla en su sitio.

-No voy a tener esta discusión contigo. Entrégame los negativos ahora mismo- demandó con firmeza.

Beatrice obedeció la orden de su hermano pero no cejó en su intento por hacerme daño.

-En mala hora te enredaste con esa mujer- le dijo al entregarle los negativos- ¿Cómo es posible que la defiendas después de lo que te hizo?

-¡Cállate!- ordenó el duque pero ella no lo obedeció.

-Decirle mujerzuela no es un insulto- me dijo con rencor- y esta es la prueba de ello.

-Y como yo tengo cinco años me trago sus mentiras- respondí incorporándome del sillón.

-¿Crees que esto es una mentira?

-¡Ya basta! Los dos, cállense ya.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices Richard?

-¡Dije que te callaras! - amenazó el duque tomándola por un brazo.

-¿Decirme qué?- estúpidamente pregunté.

-Que estas fotos son reales, que tu madre es la…

-¡Basta!- gritó Richard amenazándola con darle una bofetada para hacerla callar- Dices una palabra más y no volverás a ver un centavo de mi parte.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- contestó rabiosa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas-. Ese dinero es la herencia que me dejó nuestro padre.

-Puedo y lo haré si no terminas con esto ahora mismo- finalizó Richard convencido de que su amenaza sería suficiente para que su hermana no dijera nada más.

-Ojalá no te arrepientas de lo que haces Richard- finalizó la vieja solterona en su camino a la salida de la biblioteca.

Mi padre rompió las fotografías y tras echarlas a un cesto de basura, les prendió fuego.

-¿Es verdad lo que dijo?- murmuré temeroso de la respuesta.

-Sí- afirmó sin apartar su mirada del cesto en llamas.

-¿Acabaste con nuestra familia por unas fotografías, que evidentemente fueron montadas por tu padre? – pregunté consternado y por primera vez sin temor a cualquiera que fuera su reacción.

-Las fotografías fueron sólo la gota que derramó el vaso, te lo aseguro- respondió extrañamente sereno-. Eleanor y yo teníamos problemas desde tiempo atrás. Su familia es católica y esa fue una de las razones por las que no pude presentarla con la mía- comenzó su relato mientras servia un vaso con agua que después vació al cesto para apagar las llamas que consumieron los vergonzosos recuerdos de un pasado muy lejano, pero que aparentemente seguía lacerando su corazón-. Como era de esperarse, con el tiempo ella empezó a desesperarse y a sentirse relegada. Al ver que no había manera de integrarla a los Grandchester, decidí que lo mejor sería independizarme, así que junto con otros inversionistas fundé una línea aérea. Las cosas parecían marchar bien pero el trabajo absorbía la mayor parte de mi tiempo y lo poco que me quedaba lo dividía entre ustedes y mi lucha por mantener a mi padre a raya de nuestras vidas.

-¿Entonces te rebelaste en contra de tu padre?

-No, ese nunca fue mi estilo- explicó con serenidad-. Yo le expuse mi situación y le pedí que me dejara ir.

-Pero él se negó.

-Sí. Le dije que habiéndome casado con una católica ya no le era útil al ducado, pero eso no le importó- continuó sirviéndose una copa con coñac que contempló por un minuto-. Mientras eso pasaba, yo le pedía a tu madre que tuviéramos más hijos pero su respuesta siempre fue negativa.

-¿Te dijo por qué?

-Porque eso intervenía con sus esfuerzos por hacerse de un nombre como actriz.

-¿Entonces tú estabas de acuerdo con que fuera actriz? – cuestioné genuinamente interesado ante la oportunidad de conocer la verdad detrás del rompimiento de mis padres.

-No, no me gustaba pero cedí porque ella insistía en que se sentía muy sola y que moría de aburrimiento cuando tú dormías. Evidentemente Eleanor no era feliz así que me tragué mis argumentos para negarme y le permití que realizara sus sueños sobre el escenario sin sospechar lo que vendría más tarde.

Sorprendido por lo que acababa de descubrir, busqué en mi mente argumentos que sirvieran para limpiar el nombre de mi madre.

-Perdóname pero no puedo dar crédito a algo como esto. Ella es una de las personas más queridas, admiradas y respetadas del medio en todo el país- expliqué mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la estancia- Si esto fuera cierto, habría sido del dominio público y no lo fue.

-Digamos que supo cómo cuidar su reputación frente a la sociedad. Manejó muy bien sus cartas y mantuvo a la prensa lejos de su licenciosa vida artística.

Mientras mi padre hablaba, en mi mente comenzaron a pasar imágenes de ciertos momentos al lado de Eleanor, como el del día en que llegué a Nueva York por primera vez. El recuerdo era vago porque luché por mucho tiempo para eliminarlo de mi mente y que así dejara de dolerme el rechazo del que fui objeto aquella noche, pero entre esas imágenes borrosas pude recordar que mi madre no estaba apropiadamente vestida, que su cabello estaba suelto y que en el salón contiguo sólo pude escuchar risas masculinas.

-No digas más- interrumpí profundamente dolido y consternado, sin un animo de discutir o tratar de justificar la conducta de mi madre-. No hace falta.

Contrario a lo que normalmente dictaría mi naturaleza iracunda, abandoné a paso lento la mansión Grandchester sintiendo que mi mundo estaba más fracturado que antes y que aquella absurda situación ni siquiera merecía hacer un berrinche.

Las piezas del rompecabezas que era mi historia familiar finalmente habían encajado y me reproché una y mil veces haber buscado darle un sentido positivo a todo lo que sufrí y lloré en otro tiempo, durante este viaje de trabajo a Londres.

Continuará.


	9. Mis padres:La historia jamás contadaVIII

**ANECDOTARIO DE TERRUCE G. GRANDCHESTER**

Las siguientes semanas no fueron mejores a pesar de que contaba con que el paso del tiempo ayudaría a sanar esas viejas heridas del corazón que habían sido re abiertas sin piedad.

Aquella rabia que sentí en contra de mi madre el día que me rechazó en Nueva York volvió a instalarse en mi corazón, aunque esta vez con más fuerza, la misma con la que un hombre adulto puede odiar.

Mientras tanto, el contacto entre mi padre y yo fue escueto, entre otras cosas, porque mi agenda promocional de la obra no dio cabida a que sucedieran muchas cosas en las horas en las que no me plantaba en el escenario y porque verlo, significaba para ambos revivir el dolor del pasado.

Por primera vez en mi vida agradecí estar lejos de aquellos que me amaban tan solo por evitarles la pena de ser testigos de mi tristeza y terrible humor, y para no tener que dar explicaciones.

A todos los que me llamaron por teléfono los manejé con facilidad. Por doloroso que pueda ser para una amistad, fui un hipócrita al extremo porque en todo momento les dije que las cosas no podían marchar mejor para mí, que ese viaje me había abierto puertas importantes en el medio europeo y que me sentía de maravilla.

Lo difícil vino cuando tuve que hablar con Eleanor después de haberla evitado a toda costa.

-Dime una cosa hijo, ¿te ocurre algo? –preguntó en algún punto de nuestra conversación sabiendo de sobra que en mi tono de voz se podía percibir el rencor que palpitaba por mis venas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te escucho algo, no sé… exaltado, molesto. ¿Has tenido algún disgusto con tu padre?

-Ya te dije que no lo he visto- contesté de mala gana.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te tiene así? ¿Es acaso la prensa o…?

-No, a la prensa ya la puse en su lugar semanas atrás y en el trabajo las cosas van bien.

-¿Entonces?

-Son cosas que pasan, Eleanor- respondí con despecho.

-¿Quieres contarme?

-La verdad no y si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer- respondí disgustado al recordar las dichosas fotografías e imaginarla deshonrando nuestro nombre-. ¡Ah! Sólo tengo algo más que decirte. Cuando regrese a Nueva York, las cosas entre tú y yo van a ser distintas.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Terry, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?- cuestionó desconcertada.

- A su debido momento lo sabrás – respondí con el mismo desdén con que la traté el día que me fue a buscar a la villa de los Grandchester en Escocia-. Anda, ve y diviértete con tus… amistades.

-Pero…

Sin siquiera despedirme, colgué el teléfono y por supuesto que medio segundo más tarde me sentí el imbécil más grande sobre el planeta por haberla tratado de ese modo tan rudo y cruel, pero ya que ella había abierto la puerta, aproveché la oportunidad de sacar aquello que me corroía el alma.

Como mi reciente conversación con Eleanor había destapado la cloaca que contenía los más espantosos sentimientos que el corazón de un hombre dolido podía guardar, busqué la manera de apaciguarme para ser capaz de volverla a cerrar, pues era evidente que tarde o temprano tendría que verla de nuevo y sabía bien que un encuentro en esas condiciones, sería devastador para ambos.

-¿Qué diablos hago aquí? ¿Qué demonios esperaba de todo esto?

-¡Terry! ¡¿Qué manera de hablar es esa?! – me retó con espanto la hermana Margaret, a quien fui a ver en busca de consejo- Creo que es Dios quien te trajo aquí.

-Lo siento hermana- respondí con una mueca que pretendió ser sonrisa al contemplar las arrugas en su rostro que lejos de hacerla ver vieja, la hacían verse sabia-. No soy un hombre religioso, nunca lo he sido. ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Como si usted no me conociera.

-Hace ya muchos años que fuiste alumno de este colegio- dijo con el mismo tono quedo y dulce con el que hablaba cuando era joven-. Las personas cambian.

-Yo no, al menos en ese aspecto no.

-Cuando te fuiste le dijiste a la hermana Grey que nunca volverías y sin embargo, aquí estas.

-¿Sí verdad? – sonreí de lado- Lo pensé mucho antes de venir. Este viaje nada más me ha traído amarguras del pasado que creí superadas y evidentemente este lugar está lleno de recuerdos.

-¿Tan mal están las cosas?

-No en realidad- expliqué con un dejo de melancolía-. He gozado de grandes éxitos en mi carrera, tengo todo lo que un hombre puede desear.

-Pero te hace falta una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Es simple, lo que a ti te hace falta es una familia.

-¿Le parece, hermana?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! El matrimonio es el estado perfecto del ser humano.

-Sí claro, eso explica por qué usted no se casó- expresé con mi acostumbrado razonamiento sarcástico olvidándome de que hablaba con una religiosa y no con cualquiera de mis amigos; ella pareció no darle importancia a mis palabras, sin embargo me sentí avergonzado por haber hecho semejante comentario-. Perdóneme hermana Margaret, no fue mi intención…

-No te preocupes Terry- dijo con una sonrisa que me confortó-. Es natural que todo el mundo diga que nosotros, por haber consagrado nuestras vidas a Cristo, no tenemos autoridad para hablar del tema del matrimonio, pero aunque no lo vivimos en carne propia, sabemos que el matrimonio es una institución infalible.

-¿Infalible? – cuestioné con una mueca burlona, aunque no era mi intención hacer mofa de las palabras de la única religiosa que se había ganado mi respeto desde mucho tiempo atrás- Perdóneme hermana Margaret, pero si el matrimonio fuera el estado perfecto del ser humano, no habría divorcios.

-Entiendo tu razonamiento pero no es así. ¿Olvidas que somos humanos y que esta condición nuestra nos hace imperfectos?- explicó con una seriedad que nunca antes había visto en ella- Lo que hace que haya tantos divorcios es la falta de amor, comprensión, caridad y buena voluntad entre los cónyuges. Y no quiero decir con esto que por la naturaleza misma del ser humano todos los matrimonios estén condenados al fracaso.

-Pues su opinión parece no dar cabida a esperanza alguna.

-Lo único que digo Terry, es que en la medida en la que los cónyuges aman y practican el perdón por encima de las ofensas que los errores o defectos de la pareja les hayan infringido, en esa misma medida los matrimonios se solidifican y se hacen tal como Dios Nuestro Señor lo ideó.

Tal vez la hermana hablaba con verdad, honestamente no tengo argumentos para pensar lo contrario, pero en el caso de mis padres, perdonar las ofensas no parecía haber sido una opción.

A pesar de que el invierno ya podía olerse en el ambiente, le pedí permiso a la hermana Margaret para volver a la vieja colina, aquella a la que "tarzán pecosa" llamaba "La segunda colina de Pony". No estaba seguro de lo que haría al llegar ahí y tampoco sabía qué era lo que buscaba al volver a pisar ese lugar tan particularmente cargado de recuerdos que desde hacía muchos años atrás traté con todo mi ser de olvidar, pero algo en lo profundo de mi corazón me pidió que no me marchara del colegio sin antes visitarla.

Como era mi costumbre desde el día en que me resigné a renunciar a Candy, encendí un cigarrillo buscando con desespero exhalar junto con su dañino pero seductor humo, todas las contrariedades que me corroían el alma.

_-Terry, ¿qué te he dicho sobre fumar en mi "segunda colina de Pony", eh?_

Sabía que en realidad ella no estaba acompañándome, pero por primera vez desde que la vi partir eso no me importó, por el contrario, acaricié la idea de abandonarme a lo que mi inquieta imaginación quisiera regalarme.

-Lo lamento "tarzán pecosa", soy un grosero, ¿quieres uno? – le seguí el juego a mi interlocutora imaginaria.

_-¡Por supuesto que no! Sabes bien que yo no fumo- respondió indignada pero sin dejar de hacer gestos que le movían las pecas de forma muy graciosa-. Y tú tampoco deberías…_

-Siento tener que contradecirte "mona pecosa". Sé que te prometí que no volvería a fumar, pero ahora lo necesito más que nunca y no tengo conmigo la armónica que me regalaste- respondí con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y los recuerdos.

_-¿No sería mejor salir a correr o balancearse entre los árboles?_

-Es es tu estilo pero no el mío, por eso te "bauticé" como "tarzán pecoso", ¿lo has olvidado?

_-¡Claro que no lo he olvidado!… anda Terry, ven conmigo, acompáñame –me dijo extendiendo una mano- ¿Qué tienes qué perder?_

-¡Que demonios! Tienes razón Candy. Vamos… corramos como antes, como cuando la vida era extrañamente obscura pero prometedora porque tú estabas conmigo.

…Y corrí, corrí como si otra vez tuviera quince años y nada a mi alrededor importara más que el compartir con un ser amado, el delicioso aroma de libertad que nos regalaba la colina. Sin dar cabida a prejuicios tontos y miedos absurdos, permití que el viento tocara cada línea de mi rostro para que enfriara la rabia que parecía ser huésped honorario de mi corazón desde hacía semanas atrás.

A la caída del sol volví al edificio principal del colegio en busca de la hermana Margaret para despedirme y agradecer el que me hubiera recibido sin previo aviso.

-Cuántos recuerdos, ¿verdad? –dijo al verme venir por el pasillo que conducía hasta el despecho de la directora y que en mis años juveniles ocupara la hermana Grey.

-Muchos sin duda- respondí sonriente.

-Dime una cosa, ¿la volviste a ver alguna vez?

La pregunta me tomó en cierto modo por sorpresa, ¿cómo se había dado cuenta de que fui a la colina precisamente para recordarla a ella, a la niña de mi corazón? … ¿Qué importa? Tal vez mi cara hablaba por sí sola.

-Sí- respondí acercándome peligrosamente al baúl de los recuerdos más dolorosos de mi lejana juventud-. Para ser preciso, un par de veces más.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro-. No sabes la pena que me dio que tuvieras que marcharte. Ella sufrió mucho tras tu partida.

-Yo también hermana, yo también- confesé apoyando la cabeza en una de las columnas a mi espalda- Ella fue para mí la luz al final del túnel y no me quedó más remedio que dejarla con tal de que no fuera echada del colegio y de la familia Andrew.

-¿Sabes una cosa?

-¿Qué?

-Conociéndote, pensé que la llevarías contigo.

-Lo pensé- dije sonriendo, sin duda aquella mujer me conocía. Me atrevería a decir que incluso mejor que mi familia-, pero mi destino era incierto y no estaba dispuesto a echarle a perder la vida si yo no conseguía algo digno que ofrecerle.

-La querías mucho.

-No hermana, no la quería- dije para su asombro -. La amé. Mucho, tanto como no he sido capaz de amar a nadie más.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con ustedes entonces?

-Pasó, exactamente eso que usted dijo acerca de los seres humanos. Nuestros errores nos separaron… mejor dicho, mis errores nos separaron- corregí dándole la espalda, presintiendo que no podría contener algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con correr por mis mejillas.

-Lamento mucho saber eso. Ella era una niña llena de alegría y bondad. Gracias a ella, el colegio no perdió la ayuda de tu padre.

-¿Cómo?

-¿No lo sabes?

-¿Saber qué?

-Cuando te fuiste, el Duque de Grandchester vino muy molesto a ver a la hermana Grey. Ella mandó llamar a Candy con la esperanza de que nos revelara tu paradero…

-Candy no sabía nada- interrumpí -. No se lo dije para no comprometerla.

-Eso mismo le dijo a la hermana Grey y a tu padre. Claro que la situación puso a tu papá de peor humor y amenazó con retirar toda la ayuda al colegio si no lográbamos traerte de regreso.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Candy con todo esto?- pregunté francamente intrigado.

-Candy se fue tras él. No sé exactamente qué pasó porque el coche del duque ya se había alejado de las puertas del colegio cuando ella salió a alcanzarlo, pero un par de horas más tarde, ambos regresaron. Tu padre volvió al despacho de la directora para decirle que no había problema, ya que tus hermanos menores vendrían pronto a formar parte del alumnado y que por eso no retiraría su ayuda.

-¿Así que fue eso?- susurré meditabundo- Y yo que pensé que él nunca me había buscado por orgullo o peor, porque me odiaba.

-Hay muchas cosas detrás de las acciones de las personas Terry. Es precisamente por eso que no debemos juzgar.

-Tiene razón - le dije con sinceridad- Mi mente puede entenderlo, pero mi corazón no deja de doler y no sé si podré hacer a un lado este sentimiento. Gracias por todo hermana- dije tras una breve pausa antes de despedirme- Ahora sé que hice bien en venir.

-Puedes venir cuantas veces quieras Terry. Cuídate y que Dios te acompañe.

Regresé a mi hotel y aproveché mis horas insomnes para repasar todo lo vivido aquella tarde en espera de encontrar una salida decorosa a mi extraña situación. Mi regreso a Estados Unidos estaba cada vez más cerca y una vez en Nueva York, sería imposible seguir evadiendo a Eleanor y al dolor causado por su obscuro pasado.

-¡Diablos Eleanor, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?!- me dije al dejarme caer sobre mi cama para recordar.

_*-Terry, tienes que ser generoso._

_-¿No lo soy?_

_-Estás mintiendo, quieres a tu madre más que a todos pero finges que no es así._

_-¿Mi madre? No me hagas reír._

…

_-No le haga caso señora, diga lo que diga de su madre tiene su misma sangre._

_-Basta Candy, no sigas hablando más._

_-Yo no tengo padre ni madre. Antes nunca lo había pensado._

_-Yo tampoco los tengo._

_-No me sentía sola porque tenía buenas maestras y buenas amigas, pero cuando vine a Escocia…Sentí envidia, buenas maestras y buenas amigas no es lo mismo que tener una madre… Yo quiero tener una madre… Sea quien sea, ¡quiero tener una mamá!_

_-¡Candy!_

-Candy… No sabes lo bien que me vendría que estuvieras aquí.

Por primera vez en muchos años fui capaz de poner a un lado mi dolor personal con respecto al fin de mi relación con Candy, para permitir que su recuerdo hiciera la labor positiva que en otro tiempo me dio, pero a pesar de contar con su recuerdo consolador, todavía quedaban preguntas que tenía mucho miedo responder.

¿Podré evitar que todo se lo lleve el demonio o ya es tarde para eso?

¿Acaso ya está cavada la tumba de mi relación con Eleonor Baker y Richard Grandchester?

Continuará.

Nota:

*Extracto del capítulo 44 "Lazos de Sangre" del anime Candy Candy.


	10. Mis padres: La historia jamás contada IX

**ANECDOTARIO DE TERRUCE G. GRANDCHESTER**

A mediados del mes de diciembre regresé a Nueva York y como lo imaginé, Eleanor me esperaba en mi departamento. Hubiera querido tener algún tiempo extra para aclimatarme pero entendía que después de lo que le dije por teléfono días atrás, eso no sería posible.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje?- preguntó a modo de saludo y noté que su rostro no reflejaba angustia, cosa que en cierto sentido me desconcertó porque no esperé verla tan tranquila.

-Bien. Cansado pero sin problemas- respondí con tranquilidad-. Aterrizamos a tiempo y eso es algo que se agradece.

-Me alegro- respondió sin emoción en el tono de su voz.

-¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?- invité amablemente mientras sacaba una cerveza para mi.

-No, gracias. No voy a quitarte mucho tiempo.

-Toma asiento entonces- le dije extendiendo una mano mientras yo hacía lo propio.

-¿Qué has decidido?

-¿Tenia algo que decidir?- pregunté buscando que fuera ella quien sacara a relucir el tema.

-Fuiste muy claro- buscó mi mirada-. Dijiste que las cosas entre nosotros ya no serían igual y quiero saber cómo serán.

-Ah, eso- fingí demencia-. Estaba enojado contigo.

-¿Estabas?- preguntó con cierta carga de impaciencia en su voz y actitud-. ¿Por qué no sueltas de una vez lo que tengas que decirme?

-No sé si deba- respondí meditabundo.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?- preguntó sin dejar de mirarme- Eres bueno para los reproches.

-¿Desde cuándo usas ese tono en tus conversaciones?- pregunté retándola pero ella no respondió como yo esperaba-. Vi unas fotografías tuyas bastante vergonzosas- confesé con voz sombría.

-Lo sé y lamento mucho que eso haya sucedido- aseguró con tristeza pero sin bajar la mirada-. Fue una de las muchas cosas que Richard me aseguró que no sucedería y sin embargo…

-¿Y lo dices tan quitada de la pena?- interrumpí enfadado.

-¿El que esté angustiada cambia en algo el pasado?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Pero cómo pudiste hacer algo así?- reclamé dolido.

-Era muy joven e inexperta.

-Conozco mujeres jóvenes e inexpertas que no hacen lo que tú- espeté con desdén- ¿Cómo pudiste destruir nuestra familia? Richard Grandchester te lo dio todo y tú…

-Me dio todo menos lo que necesitaba: su compañía, su comprensión, su confianza - se defendió quitándome la palabra.

-¡Qué fácil es decirlo!- expresé con desagrado- El tipo se partió el alma por nosotros y tú le pagaste revolcando por el lodo nuestro apellido.

-El apellido, siempre el apellido. Si eres digno hijo de tu padre- se quejó con amargura y no la culpo, escuché lo que acababa de decir y sabía que era un absurdo, no era yo el que hablaba, sino un estúpido orgullo herido-. ¿Cuándo entenderán que hay muchas cosas que valen más que un nombre y que el dichoso honor? Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

-¡Yo no iba a dejar desamparada a la mujer que me salvó la vida! – azoté disgustado la mesa con la botella al sentir que sus palabras condenaban mi actitud respecto al accidente de Susana y la ruptura de mi relación con Candy-. Además, eso no tiene nada que ver con el honor ni el apellido, fue una cuestión de humanidad- argumenté sintiendo un rabioso calor subirme desde el estómago.

-Fuiste en contra del amor. ¿Te parece poco?

A pesar de lo enojado que estaba, no pude decirle nada. Cerré las manos en un puño y me fui a la ventana en busca de un poco de aire que me ayudara a apaciguar la mar agitada que para entonces eran mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi corazón.

-Muchas veces me he preguntado si Richard me amó alguna vez- dijo casi sin voz-, y siempre llego a la misma conclusión: no. Si me hubiera amado, se habría dado cuenta de que yo no quise lastimarlo y habría sido capaz de perdonarme.

-No creo que sea un asunto de perdonar y olvidar- intervine con voz un poco menos alterada-. Estaba claro que tus intereses estaban en otra parte, con otras personas- reclamé con profunda amargura sin voltear a verla.

-Me sentía muy sola.

-¿Y yo qué? ¿Acaso estaba pintado?

-No puedes entenderlo. No es ese tipo de soledad. Terry, yo no tenía cabida en el mundo de tu padre y él nunca hizo nada para darme el lugar que me correspondía como su esposa.

-Porque se estaba partiendo el alma trabajando para darnos una vida decorosa y para mantener a su padre lejos de nuestras vidas.

-Sí, eso es lo que toda la vida ha argumentado. Terry, yo era su esposa, su compañera. Si él se hubiera abierto conmigo, si me hubiera dejado yo habría sido su apoyo. Tal vez no tendríamos la vida a la que él estaba acostumbrado pero te aseguro que de hambre no nos hubiéramos muerto.

-Es muy fácil para ti decirlo. ¿Y qué ibas a hacer para apoyarlo? ¿Ser actriz y que él fuera un mantenido? ¿De verdad piensas que él iba a permitir que así fuera y menos sabiendo de qué manera te ganabas los papeles?

-¡Callate!- gritó con lágrimas en los ojos-. Una cosa es lo que las dichosas fotografías dicen de mí y otra muy distinta la realidad.

-¡No me digas! Creo que esas fotografías hablan por sí solas- dije mirándola de reojo.

-Fui una tonta es verdad, pero eso no fue producto de algo que yo haya buscado. Me engañaron y además me drogaron.

-Sí, esas historias donde chicas pueblerinas son abusadas porque no saben lo que se toman en las fiestas son algo cotidiano y que le pasa a todas.

-Sé que por más explicaciones que te de, todo te va a parecer un justificante de mi conducta. Mejor dime que no quieres volver a verme, dime que soy la peor de las madres del mundo y que me odias por todo lo que has sufrido por mi causa- explotó en medio del llanto dispuesta a salir de mi departamento.

-Yo no he sido un hijo modelo, lo sé- respondí algo sorprendido por su actitud tan opuesta a lo que me tenía acostumbrado- . También sé que no tengo derecho a reclamarles a ninguno de los dos. Lo que tengo seguramente lo he tenido porque me lo merezco.- finalicé sin dejar de mirar por la ventana hacía algún punto de Central Park.

-Richard nunca me presentó a sus padres - comenzó su relato acercándose a mí-, y nadie de su familia se presentó el día de nuestra boda. Nunca entendí por qué las cosas eran así y por más que pregunté, la respuesta siempre fue una evasiva. Encima de todo él pasaba mucho tiempo lejos de casa, yo no tenía amigos en Nueva York y mi familia se había quedado en Colquitt. Tu llegada a mi vida fue la bendición más grande que tuve, pero debes entender que yo necesitaba un contacto adulto, alguien con quien hablar de mis intereses, de las cosas que amo. En casa de mis padres hablar de las obras de teatro y en general de literatura era algo censurado porque lo que se esperaba de las mujeres era que dedicaran su vida a parir hijos y a juntarse por las tardes con otras mujeres a comentar los chismes de la región. Me costó mucho trabajo pero pude convencer a tu padre de que me dejara actuar- dijo tras una breve pausa que usó para volver a sentarse-, pero las cosas no resultaron ser tan maravillosas como esperaba. Yo no tuve a un Robert Hathaway que me cobijara bajo su ala así que para poder tener acceso a las audiciones me dijeron que debía asistir a las fiestas que ofrecían los productores y los directores. Fui y nunca hice nada de lo que tuviera que avergonzarme, te lo aseguro… nunca hasta esa noche. Recuerdo que estaba una mujer joven que nunca antes había visto. Me dijo que si quería que me consideraran para papeles más trascendentes, tenía que ser más relajada, que los productores se fijaban mucho en la manera en la que los aspirantes socializábamos y en las cosas que decíamos en una conversación. Me dio una copa que yo acepté y me dispuse a socializar. Esa noche no había bebido nada así que no me pasó por la cabeza que esa sola copa sería suficiente para hacerme perder la cordura.

-¿Fue esa mujer la que te tomó las fotografías?

-Me imagino que sí. Nunca más la volví a ver.

-¿Qué hiciste después?- pregunté interesado sin importar si me afectaría lo que ella dijera.

-Desperté a la mañana siguiente, desnuda, confundida y con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Recogí mis cosas y salí de ahí a toda prisa y sin averiguar nada.

-Si te drogaron ¿por qué no denunciaste a la policía lo ocurrido?

-No pensé en mí en ese instante, me mortifiqué mucho al ver que ya era de día y que no había llegado a casa. Tan pronto como llegué me di un baño y fui a verte, a ver que estuvieras alimentado y bañado.

-¿Te chantajearon con las fotografías?

-No. Se las dieron a tu padre que en ese momento estaba de viaje en Inglaterra. Él regresó y sin más te llevó.

-Hace mucho tiempo me dijiste que mi papá me llevó con él mientras tú estabas en el teatro viendo si habías ganado un papel. ¿Volviste al teatro a pesar de lo ocurrido?

-Me buscaron por teléfono para que me presentara a una audición- explicó serena desde su lugar en el sillón-. Me debatí mucho entre ir y pretender que no había pasado nada y resignarme a que la actuación sería tan solo un sueño en mi vida.

-Y audicionaste.

-Sí.

-Y el día en que fuiste a ver la lista del elenco fue cuando Richard me llevó con él.

-Sí.

-No soy quien para juzgarte- le dije al sentarme junto a ella-, pero tienes que reconocer que lo que hiciste fue algo muy grave y delicado. El no iba a dejarme contigo después de lo que vio en esas fotografías

-Lo sé- intervino avergonzada.

-Entiendo lo ocurrido, pero el corazón no deja de dolerme. Todavía recuerdo el día que vine a vivir contigo y tú me rechazaste. Supongo que después de nuestra reconciliación en Edimburgo dejé de darle importancia, pero cuando supe lo de las fotografías y Richard me contó los motivos por los que no te pudo perdonar, recordé que tenías una reunión en tu casa, que la mayoría de las risas que escuché eran masculinas y que tu atuendo era una bata ligera con tu cabello suelto. ¿Por qué estarías dando una fiesta vestida de ese modo?

-No voy a mentirte- dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no bajar la mirada-. Durante muchos años mi vida no fue un modelo a seguir. Como ya te dije, en casa de mi padre y en casa de mi esposo yo no era nadie, en cambio en el teatro era Eleanor Baker, la mejor actriz que Broadway había visto en mucho tiempo. El ambiente bohemio me envolvió y lo hice mi estilo de vida con sus cosas positivas y negativas.

-¿Te drogaste?

-No, me daba miedo. Después de lo que me pasó la vez aquella de las fotos fue un escarmiento que me mantuvo a raya de probar otras drogas aunque sí bebí y fumé mucho.

-Nunca te he visto fumar.

-Lo dejé cuando regresé de Edimburgo el día que nos reconciliamos –recordó melancólica- Dejé el cigarro y mi vida bohemia, después de todo, ya no necesitaba quedar bien con nadie. Si alguien era querida, aceptada y reconocida, esa era yo: Eleanor Baker.

-¡Qué egoísta!

-¿Qué?

-Dejaste tu vida de bohemia hasta que tuviste lo que querías. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste cuando yo te necesité? ¡Era un niño Eleanor!- reclamé lleno de rabia muy cerca de su cara – Y no cualquiera, era tu hijo. Cuando más necesita un niño de su madre, tú hiciste todo a un lado con tal de conseguir la admiración de todos sin importarte lo que fuera a pasar conmigo.

-¡¿Cómo iba a saber lo que pasaría?! – gritó desesperada.

-Tu deber era quedarte al lado de tu esposo y de tu hijo- recalqué aún más enojado- Si lo que querías era salir de Colquitt para buscar la aceptación del mundo, no debiste casarte ni tener un hijo.

-Qué injusto eres Terry.

-¿Te parece?- respondí con una mueca de burla- Creo que es ahora cuando estoy siendo justo. Ni tú ni Richard debieron casarse y menos tener un hijo y en lo que a mí concierne, no quiero volver a saber nada de ninguno de los dos. Estoy mejor por mi cuenta- le dije encaminándome a mi habitación- Ah, y si te preguntas de dónde me salió lo egoísta- me detuve por un momento-, mírate en un espejo.

Estaba exhausto mental, física y emocionalmente como para seguir discutiendo y dándole vueltas a las causas del fracaso del matrimonio de mis padres, pero sabía que no sería fácil conciliar el sueño con tantas cosas en la cabeza así que me vi en la necesidad de recurrir a otros medios para hacerlo.

No supe si Eleanor salió de inmediato de mi departamento o si se quedó por más tiempo y francamente no me importó. Me desconecté de todo y puse en pausa mi mundo aunque fuera sólo por unas horas.

Continuará.


	11. Mis padres: La historia jamás contada X

**ANECDOTARIO DE TERRUCE G. GRANDCHESTER**

Como era de esperarse, las siguientes semanas no fueron sencillas. Hice un gran esfuerzo por sacarme de la cabeza todo lo que había vivido en Londres y a mi regreso a Nueva York, pero las noches insomnes fueron las mejores aliadas de mi tormento. Estaba muy enojado con Eleanor por lo ocurrido con las fotografías y por haberme dejado ir con Richard tan fácilmente, pero no puedo negar que también la extrañaba.

En cierto modo volví a lo que fue mi estilo de vida al llegar a esta ciudad y como entonces, tampoco lo disfruté. Siempre me ha gustado mi soledad es verdad, pero es un hecho que no me gusta estar lejos de los que amo y por muy molesto que pudiera estar con mi madre, no había dejado de quererla.

Los festejos decembrinos fueron sombríos y en más de una ocasión tuve que explicar el por qué mi madre y yo no aparecíamos juntos tan frecuentemente como antaño. Ella, por su parte, evitó a toda costa volverse a encontrar conmigo en los lugares que solíamos frecuentar haciendo verdaderamente nula nuestra relación.

Tan pronto como terminaron las festividades de Año Nuevo, volví al teatro para audicionar el papel del doctor Fausto en "La trágica historia de la vida y muerte del doctor Fausto", obra de la pluma de Christopher Marlowe. Desde hacía varios años soñaba con interpretar ese papel y por alguna razón sentí que mi oportunidad finalmente había llegado.

Como siempre, di todo en la audición y cuando salí del teatro me llevé la sensación de haberlo hecho tan bien, que el papel era prácticamente mío.

El único que podía hacerlo como yo era Edward Miller, actor consagrado de poco más de 50 años y que entre muchos otros personajes protagónicos, tenía al mismo doctor Fausto, pero sinceramente no creí que representara un peligro debido a que su edad era ya muy notoria y difícil de ocultar cuando se trataba de interpretar al joven doctor Fausto, así que me fui a casa muy tranquilo sabiendo que el papel sería mío por primera ocasión.

-¡Hola Terry!

-¡Hola Christine!- saludé a la joven asistente de Robert Hathaway.

-Supongo que vienes a ver las listas de reparto.

-Supones bien- contesté sin detenerme.

-¿Tienes un momento?- me detuvo evidentemente nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa Chris?- cuestioné intrigado- ¿Qué?, ¿acaso no me gané el papel?- pregunté juguetón.

-Mmmm, sí… verás -respondió insegura- el papel es tuyo... en cierto modo.

-¿De qué hablas? - pregunté pensando que quería jugarme una broma - Si el papel es mío, es mío- afirmé encaminándome al tablero frente a mí sin darle mayor importancia a su actitud.

-Sí, el papel es tuyo pero no por el momento.

Cuando la escuché decir eso, vi que junto al personaje del doctor Fausto estaba el nombre de Edward Miller y bajo este, mi nombre con la palabra "suplente".

-¡¿Qué diablos?!- vociferé.

-Entiendo que esto es algo que no esperabas- dijo Christine tratando en vano de calmar mi rabia al encontrarme con lo sucedido.

-¿Te parece?

-Ve a hablar con el señor Hathaway- me suplicó-. Él podrá explicarte todo.

Por supuesto que no perdí un segundo antes de ir a buscar a Robert para quejarme amargamente por la injusticia que se estaba cometiendo conmigo.

-¿Te parece que después de todo lo que he hecho en todos estos años, merezco que me traten de este modo?- reclamé abiertamente molesto.

-No lo tomes de ese modo Terry- contestó Robert haciendo gala de su ecuanimidad-. Creo que el ser suplente de Eddie es lo que más te conviene. Interpretar este personaje es complicado y tú y yo sabemos que nadie lo ha hecho como él- explicó sin perder la calma-. Toma esto como una oportunidad para irte ganando al público.

-¿A estas alturas de la vida necesito ganarme a la gente?- cuestioné inconforme ante el planteamiento de mi tutor y amigo- ¿Acaso soy un novato? ¡Por Dios Robert! Dime realmente por qué vuelves a darle el papel a él y no a mí. Me he preparado por años y tú lo sabes.

-Sí, y gracias a ese esfuerzo y dedicación fue que decidí que en cierto modo compartieras las tablas con Eddie. Eres muy bueno, Terry, pero siempre puedes superarte, y qué mejor que sea con un maestro de la talla de Edward Miller -dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda antes de abandonar su oficina.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunté insatisfecho.

-Eso es algo que sólo tú puedes decidir.

¿Podía sentirme más frustrado e insatisfecho de lo que me sentía en aquel momento? Quizás no y eso me hizo pensar que tal vez ya había tocado fondo y que no me quedaba más por hacer que lamer mis heridas como siempre lo había hecho, solo.

A pesar de no estar de acuerdo con la situación, no renuncié a la oportunidad de interpretar al doctor Fausto aunque fuera sólo como suplente y así lo hice.

Una de las noches en las que me tocaba suplir a Miller, llegué al teatro y me encontré con la novedad de que el señor había decidido salir al escenario a pesar de ser una noche de media semana.

Me quejé con Robert por lo ocurrido pero al parecer, complacer en todo a su viejo amigo resultó ser más importante que dejarme salir a hacer mi trabajo como estaba acordado.

Frustrado y enojado, subí a la azotea del teatro para fumar un cigarro que me ayudara a calmar mi rabia, cuando detrás de mí escuché la puerta abrirse.

-No voy a seguir discutiendo el punto.

Dije sin fijarme quien se había "atrevido" a invadir uno de mis espacios más personales y por lo tanto, privados.

-Por favor, no hagas más difíciles las cosas.

Escuché (para mi sorpresa) decir a Nora, la encargada del guardarropa. Más molesto todavía por su atrevimiento me dirigí a la puerta con toda la intención de ponerla en su lugar cuando advertí que no estaba sola y que no se dirigía a mí en primera instancia.

-Vas a abandonarme- escuché a Lila, su pequeña hija, replicarle enojada.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Cómo crees que voy a abandonarte si eres la razón de mi vida? -Cuestionó Nora con angustia destilando en cada palabra, haciendo evidente que ella y su hija de 10 años tenían un desacuerdo y que habían subido a aquel lugar para ventilarlo en privado- Entiende por favor que no hay otra opción.

Por un momento pensé en que lo correcto sería regresar al interior del teatro pero hacerlo significaba evidenciar mi presencia así que me refugié detrás de un tinaco para darles la privacía que seguramente habían ido a buscar en aquel sitio. Aunque no era mi intención enterarme de sus problemas personales, tampoco pude hacer algo para evitar escucharlas porque al alejarme, notarían mi presencia.

-Puedo quedarme en casa hasta que llegues.

-Ya te dije que quedarte sola en casa hasta que yo llegue no es conveniente para ti- explicó la madre de la niña-. Hay ocasiones en las que salgo muy tarde y…

-Eso mismo dirás cuando me dejes en el internado- interrumpió Lila con sus reclamos -, que se te hizo tarde porque tuviste mucho trabajo y pasará el tiempo y no te volveré a ver.

-Te prometo que eso no pasará.

-Nora- se escuchó la voz de Henry, el asistente de Miller- ¿Dónde está el vestuario del señor Miller?

-¿El señor Miller?- preguntó la mujer de mediana edad- Pensé que esta noche sería el señor Grandchester quien saldría a…

-Hubo cambio de planes- explicó Henry con evidente premura-, por favor baja a preparar el vestuario del señor Miller.

-Enseguida- respondió Nora-. Por favor espérame aquí, no tardaré- suplicó a Lila antes de abandonar el lugar.

Terminé mi cigarro y lo arrojé al piso dispuesto a volver a casa cuando escuché a Lilia decirme:

-¿No te han dicho que fumar es muy malo?

-Sí, una chica entrometida como tú me lo dijo hace muchos años- le respondí juguetón.

-Yo creo que el entrometido eres tú. Estabas escuchando lo que me decía mi mamá.

-Yo llegué primero.

-Debiste irte, es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas- aseguró muy ufana.

-Interrumpir también es de mala educación- le seguí el juego en el mismo tono-. Mejor dime una cosa, ¿por qué discutías con tu mamá?

-Me ha inscrito en un internado.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?- pregunté fingiendo inocencia.

-Los internados son las cárceles para los niños que se portan mal y yo no he hecho nada malo- se defendió haciendo un puchero.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que los internados son las cárceles para los niños mal portados?- pregunté divertido ante semejante aseveración.

-Porque me lo han dicho.

-¿Alguien que ha estado en uno?

-Mmmm, no lo creo- respondió reflexiva.

-Yo estuve en uno.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué te metieron en uno? ¿Tu mamá tampoco te quería?- interrogó muy interesada.

-Mis padres se divorciaron, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?- interrogué francamente interesado y algo consternado por la frase: "¿Tu mamá tampoco te quería?".

-Sí, en mi escuela hay muchos chicos con padres divorciados.

-Cuando eso sucedió, mi padre me llevó con él porque mi mamá no podía cuidar de mí por su trabajo- le expliqué de la manera más sencilla que se me ocurrió.

-Como mi mamá.

-Así es. Mi papá se volvió a casar y su segunda esposa nunca me quiso.

-¿Tuviste una madrastra como las de los cuentos de Cenicienta y Blanca Nieves?- preguntó con los ojos como platos.

-Jajajajajaja, algo así- le respondí francamente divertido-. El caso es que mi papá me inscribió en un internado para que mi madrastra ya no pudiera tratarme mal.

-¿Pero no se olvidó de ti?

Explicarle a la pequeña Lila la triste situación por la cual fui a dar al San Pablo y todo lo que pasó después, no era algo que le ayudaría a ella o a su madre a superar sus diferencias así que opté por omitir de nuestra charla las cosas desagradables que ocurrieron en mi juventud y sólo me enfoqué en decirle algo que la hiciera sentir mejor.

-No, nunca se olvidó de mí- le dije con sinceridad- Mira Lila, lo que tu mamá quiere es que tú estés bien cuidada y sabe que un lugar como ese pueden darte ese cuidado que necesitas y que ella no puede darte porque tiene que trabajar para sostenerte.

-Pero ya no la voy a ver, voy a estar sola- aseguró dejando que de sus ojos salieran gruesas lágrimas.

-Solo está el que así lo quiere- traté de confortarla-. En el colegio habrá muchos chicos y chicas de tu edad con quienes podrás hacer amistad. Yo hice algunos muy buenos amigos en mis años en el internado- le conté recordando a Candy, Stear y los otros.

-Ella dejará de ir a visitarme porque trabaja mucho y no llegará a tiempo para verme.

-Te prometo que no será así - le dije-; trabajo aquí y puedo asegurarme de que ella siempre esté libre los días de visita para que no falte.

-¿Harías eso por nosotras?- preguntó sorprendida limpiándose la cara con el antebrazo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- le dije sonriendo, satisfecho por lo que parecía estaba consiguiendo mi propuesta-. Tu mamá es una buena mujer. La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y he visto todo lo que ha hecho para sacarte adelante desde que tu papá murió.

-Sí, me imagino que ha sido mucho- afirmó con tristeza.

-Estoy seguro que no será fácil para ella tener que dejarte en el colegio pero como ya te lo dijo, no tiene otra opción y lo que ha decidido, sin duda será lo mejor para ti- le expliqué con seriedad-. En este momento más que nunca, Nora necesita que la apoyes y sobre todo, que la quieras mucho.

-Está bien, me iré al internado- dijo con voz queda.

-Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás. Además, te prometo que te iré a visitar y hasta te invitaré a un parque o a dónde tú quieras.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Claro que sí!

Dicen por ahí que las cosas pasan por una razón y la mayoría de las veces esa razón puede cambiar tu vida para bien o para mal; depende de uno mismo y de la actitud que tomemos al respecto en ese momento.

Las dificultades que tuve que enfrentar para interpretar al doctor Fausto sin duda me llevaron a reflexionar sobre lo difícil que debió ser para Eleanor hacerse de un lugar en el medio en su juventud. La posibilidad de renunciar a algo tan anhelado también me hizo entender que no era fácil para ella abandonar sus sueños, sin siquiera intentar luchar por ellos aunque su propio hijo estuviera de por medio.

Después de mi charla con Lila sentí la imperiosa necesidad de ir a casa de mi madre dispuesto a buscar nuestra reconciliación. Ser testigo de la penosa situación de Nora con su hija sin duda me movió a pensar en lo difícil que puede resultar para una madre tomar una decisión semejante cuando lo que su corazón desea no es posible porque las circunstancias no son favorables.

-¡Niño Terry!- me dijo Rose, la asistente personal de Eleanor al saludarme.

-Buenas noches, Rose- saludé con el acostumbrado abrazo que suelo darle cuando dejo de verla por mucho tiempo, después de todo, ella es como de la familia-. ¿Está mi madre en casa?

-Sí, pasa- contestó señalándome el camino- está en su recámara.

-¿Podrías preguntarle si tiene unos minutos para mí?

-Para los hijos siempre hay tiempo de sobra- replicó tomándome por un brazo para llevarme a la habitación de mi mamá.

-Lo sé pero prefiero que se lo preguntes- le dije con renuencia a seguirla.

-¿Quién es, Rose?- escuché la voz de mi mamá desde lo alto de las escaleras.

-Es tu hijo, Ely.

Eleanor bajó apresurada las escaleras pero cuando me vio frente a ella contuvo su emoción; imagino que lo hizo porque no sabía cuáles eran mis intenciones con aquella visita. La pobre debió pensar que tal vez iba dispuesto a derrochar más reclamos por los años de amargura de nuestro pasado.

-Perdóname por favor- le dije sin más, tomándole una mano-. He sido un egoísta al pensar que su divorcio sólo me afectó a mí.

-No te afectó sólo a ti, pero sí fuiste el más lastimado. Richard y yo de alguna manera lidiamos con el dolor y la vergüenza, pero tú… eras tan pequeño- dijo acariciando una de mis mejillas, mientras por su rostro corría un torrente de dolor salado.

-Eso ya no importa. Te tengo a ti, te he tenido por los pasados veinte años. ¡Soy un idiota!, no sé porque dejé que me afectara de semejante modo.

-¡No digas eso! Que conocieras la verdad era algo que te debíamos tu padre y yo, lo único que lamento es la forma tan horrible en la que te enteraste de todo.

-¡Bah! Como todo lo que me ha dolido seguramente lo superaré- aseguré rodeándola con mis brazos para darle refugio a su pena-. Lo ves, puedo tener un altercado fuerte contigo y al cabo de un tiempo puedo estar abrazado a ti con todas mis fuerzas. Eso es algo que nunca tendré con Richard- finalicé con tristeza.

-Pensé que esto los había unido. Lo defendiste con tanta vehemencia- explicó algo consternada por mis palabras.

-No creas que todo lo hice por él. Digamos que fue una combinación de orgullo masculino herido y una frustración por lo que no pudo ser mi familia - dije limpiando sus lágrimas con delicadeza-. El único gesto bondadoso que tuvo mientras estuve en Inglaterra, fue asegurarse de destruir las fotografías y los negativos y contarme lo ocurrido. Nuestras pláticas siempre terminaron en discusión y cuando no fue así, era porque habíamos hablado de cosas intrascendentes.

-Lo lamento mucho hijo-me confortó.

-Yo no. Ahora sé dónde está mi relación con Richard y confirmo que la que he tenido contigo desde hace veinte años está más sólida que nunca.

Amor, aceptación y reconocimiento, tres cosas importantes en la vida de todos los seres humanos. Mi madre las pidió a gritos y nadie pareció escucharla o tal vez a nadie le importó. Ella sólo sonrió y yo volví a abrazarla con fuerza y me di cuenta que había invertido demasiado tiempo en lamentaciones por lo que fue mi vida cuando en realidad no era para tanto. Estaba vivo, tenía salud y una buena vida, contaba con el aprecio y la admiración de mucha gente a mi alrededor, el cariño y el apoyo de muy buenos amigos, en pocas palabras, era yo un bendecido.

La relación con mi padre era lo que tenía que ser porque los lazos de sangre no son suficientes para hacer que dos hombres se unan a pesar de tener intereses y opiniones distintas.

Estoy bien porque hice lo que debí hacer… aunque no deja de ser irónico que lo haya aprendido de él.

FIN (de esta anécdota).

**Espera en próximos días una nueva anécdota. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	12. Teatro: Mi historia I

**Anecdotario de Terry Grandchester**

**Teatro: mi pasión, mi vida.**

-¿Todavía por aquí señor Grandchester? – me preguntó desde una de las puertas que separa el vestíbulo de la sala principal, una voz cansada por los años.

-Todavía Samuel - miré el reloj y me dí cuenta de que ya había pasado de la una de la mañana.

-¿Está todo bien? ¿Necesita algo?- preguntó amablemente el viejo vigilante a cargo de la guardia nocturna.

-No nada, sólo vine a ver como han quedado los arreglos que se hicieron esta tarde al escenario.

-Entonces ya no le quito tiempo. Si me necesita, llámeme por el altavoz, voy a hacer mi ronda.

-Está bien Samuel, muchas gracias- le dije-. Le avisaré cuando salga del teatro.

-Muy bien señor. Tenga buena noche- se despidió levantando una mano.

-Buenas noches Samuel, nos veremos mañana- hice lo propio.

-Si el Señor en el cielo lo permite- puntualizó antes de desaparecer entre las sombras tras bambalinas.

Sonreí levemente sin perder de vista su andar lento pero lleno de experiencia. Lo conocí una noche en la que decidí quedarme en el teatro hasta que todos se hubieran marchado para poder ensayar un poco más con el escenario sólo para mí. De aquello hace ya más de veinte años.

Veinte años… ¡Apenas puedo creerlo!

Desde aquella visita que mi madre me hiciera en la villa de Escocia durante mi último año como estudiante del San Pablo, no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza la posibilidad de venir a este país y comenzar una vida distinta a su lado y lo hubiera hecho sin pensar si "Tarzán Pecosa" no se me hubiera metido ya para entonces en el corazón, pero para mi primera novia y para mí, las cosas no marcharon como me hubiera gustado y finalmente por su bien, decidí que lo mejor era dejar todo atrás para ir en busca de la realización de la otra mitad de mis sueños.

Vendí prácticamente todo cuanto poseía en aquel momento. No fue difícil porque nadie le hace preguntas a un noble cuando quiere hacer algo. Lo que más me dolió, sin embargo fue tener que dejar a Teodora (mi querida yagua) en otras manos, porque aunque el dinero que tenía no era poco, no estaba seguro de lo que sería mi vida en Estados Unidos así que no podía arriesgarme a traerla conmigo y meterme en problemas que el duque de Grandchester no resolvería por mí.

Por mi coche, mi yegua y algunos objetos de valor, recibí dinero suficiente para hacer el viaje y vivir modestamente mientras encontraba trabajo en alguna compañía de teatro.

Sabía desde algún tiempo atrás que la compañía Stratford era la más prestigiada de Broadway así que no descansé hasta verme triunfar en el mejor lugar que existía para hacerlo.

Me presenté para hacer una prueba que pasé sin mayor problema. El primer paso estaba dado: era alumno de la escuela de artes escénicas de la compañía Stratford.

Fui muy afortunado porque a los alumnos más sobresalientes se les daba la oportunidad de trabajar en las obras que la compañía ponía en escena. Durante los veranos, se hacía (y se hace) una serie de presentaciones en el teatro "Delacorte" en Central Park, lo cual garantizaba llevarte una paga aunque fuese pequeña, por hacer algún papel. Eso, además de compartir escena y aprender de la experiencia de actores de gran talla, era el atractivo que nos hacía luchar por ser elegidos para participar en estas puestas en escena durante los calurosos veranos newyorkinos.

Tan pronto como fui a visitar a mi madre para decirle que ya estaba viviendo y trabajando en Nueva York, me ofreció su apoyo en todos los sentidos pero me negué argumentando que eso era algo que debía hacer por mí mismo.

-Pero hijo, tú no sabes lo difíciles que son las cosas aquí – me dijo con rostro compungido al escuchar mis argumentos sobre el rechazo del dinero que me ofrecía -. El medio es muy competido y desafortunadamente no de forma muy leal. La paga que te de la compañía Stratford no será, por lo menos por un tiempo, suficiente como para que puedas vivir como estás acostumbrado.

-Eso lo sé pero me ajustaré- le dije manteniéndome firme. No es que no tuviera miedo a enfrentar la vida solo y sin dinero, pero estaba seguro que recurrir a ella no haría de mí el hombre que estaba dispuesto a ser y no podía permitir que eso sucediera-. Además, no vine de Londres sin dinero. Vendí lo que tenía y dispuse también de la última mesada que mi padre me dio. Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

-Bueno, entonces déjame hablar con Robert Hattaway para que te considere…

-¡Ni lo pienses! –interrumpí de golpe y la amenacé: - Si lo haces, me obligarás a buscar trabajo en otra parte.

-No lo tomes de ese modo – replicó con mayor preocupación que antes -. Entonces acepta este dinero. Por favor déjame hacer algo por ti, hijito mío.

-Con saber que estás aquí es más que suficiente para mí- expresé sin más emoción en mis palabras.

-Terry.

-Lo siento mamá- dije quedamente-. Ya no soy un niño pequeño que necesite de tu protección- en ese instante ella bajó la cabeza seguramente para ayudarse a contener las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir de sus bellos ojos como zafiros-. Sé que no es lo que hubiéramos querido, pero así son las cosas.

Después de un largo silencio, por fin fue capaz de decir:

-Por lo menos déjame enviarte a Rose para que te deje comida, se haga cargo de la limpieza y de tu ropa.

Era ya lo último que podía ofrecerme para quedarse con algo de tranquilidad así que terminé por aceptarlo para no dejarla tan preocupada.

-De acuerdo- respondí tratando de sonreír- gracias por todo.

Después de algunos meses, empecé a tener trabajo con mucha frecuencia, eran pequeñas partes es cierto, pero había noches en las que podía interpretar hasta dos o tres papeles gracias a que era de los pocos que sabía los diálogos de los distintos personajes en cada una de las obras que se ponían en escena. No es que fuera un acaparador de papeles porque regularmente nos daban un personaje a cada alumno y miembro de la compañía, pero nunca faltaba quien se enfermaba o llegaba tarde al trabajo, así que en esos momentos me llamaban para cubrir el hueco generado por una ausencia.

Las cosas fluyeron prácticamente sin mayor esfuerzo por un espacio de casi seis meses. Aunque no era de las personas más estimadas –por lo que a mí carácter y actitudes de auto aislamiento se refiere -, tampoco me iba mal. Para Robert Hattaway sí fue una época complicada porque tenía que lidiar con el ego de sus más destacados alumnos del momento: Susana Marlowe, Karen Claise y por supuesto Terry Grandchester. Aun con eso, aquella época fue una de las mejores que vio la compañía Stratford en mucho, mucho tiempo.

La mayor parte del tiempo trabajé entusiasmado por el sólo hecho de ver realizados mis sueños, pero después de reencontrarme con Candy durante mi primera gira, una descarga de energía sin paralelo se adueño de mí. Después de todo, era posible que pudiera convertir en realidad aquella mitad de los sueños que dejé en Inglaterra. Si ya había conseguido una parte, sin duda conseguiría la otra.

Un día, Susana Marlowe, mi compañera de tablas, me confesó su amor y aunque la chica no me era indiferente, no fui capaz de corresponder a su cariño porque en mi mente y en mi corazón, sólo había lugar para la chica de mis sueños, para mi pequeña pecosa.

Extasiado por haber conseguido mi primer protagónico con el papel de Romeo en "Romeo y Julieta", envié a Candy un boleto de tren de Chicago a Nueva York para que viniera a verme. Seguro de que ella lo haría, me propuse, convencerla para que se quedara a mi lado y así, iniciáramos juntos una vida llena de amor y esperanza por un futuro prometedor.

Pero los sueños no son para siempre y desperté de mis ensoñaciones de la peor forma posible.

Justo como ocurre con un enfermo que mejora antes de exhalar su último suspiro, mis sueños más dulcemente acariciados se convirtieron en pesadilla en fracción de segundos el día en que un maldito juego de luces mal colocado se desprendió de su sitio cayendo pesadamente sobre mi cuerpo.

Susana, que ensayaba una escena de conmigo, notó lo que ocurría y justo cuando aquel enorme armatoste iba a acabar con mi existencia, ella se abalanzó sobre mí para alejarme del peligro y en ese instante todo se tornó negro como el del abismo en el que se cae cuando se quiere despertar de las pesadillas.

Susana perdió la pierna izquierda y su madre me exigió (como si yo hubiera sido responsable de su pérdida) que me casara con su hija para que ella no se ahogara en la desolación en la que el accidente la había dejado.

-Tiene que casarse con ella, Terruce- me dijo tomándome por los hombros-. Susana lo necesita más que nunca, no puede darle la espalda.

-Pero yo…- susurré desconsolado, asustado y confundido.

-¿Qué va a ser de ella si usted le da la espalda?, ¿eh?

-Señora yo…- traté de replicarle pero de mi garganta no salieron las palabras que mi corazón decía a gritos: _"Amo a otra, ¿no lo entiende? No puedo casarme con su hija"_.

Con la voluntad robada, me dispuse a hacer lo que era mi deber pero antes de hacerlo, y como lo hacen los condenados a muerte, pedí perderme una vez más en el esmeralda mirar de aquella que para mi desgracia nunca se convertiría en mi esposa, la que nunca cargaría en su seno a mis vástagos, la que seguramente amaría hasta el último de mis suspiros, a la señorita Candice White Andrew.

Un día antes del estreno, Candy llegó a la ciudad y tuve el placer de vivir con ella las últimas horas de dicha que la vida tenía destinadas para el pobre diablo en el que me había convertido por mi cobardía.

Por miedo de que ella quisiera irse de inmediato, me reservé lo ocurrido con Susana para decírselo hasta que hubiera pasado la función de estreno pero por alguna razón, Candy se enteró de todo antes de que yo pudiera decirle nada y, con las cartas sobre la mesa, decidimos separarnos.

Y el telón de mi felicidad cayó en el momento en que abracé a Candy por última vez antes de que se marchara de regreso a Chicago, llevándose con ella la mitad de mi vida.

Poco tiempo después, me dejé llevar por la desolación que invadía mi corazón y tiré, en un momento de desesperación, todo cuanto conseguí en más de 6 meses de arduo trabajo.

Después de varios meses de vivir sin rumbo, gobernado principalmente por el licor y mi dolor, recuperé la cordura, y los pasos que me alejaron de mi vida en Nueva York, irónicamente me llevaron de regreso. Volví dispuesto a volver a empezar, pero esta vez no sería como fue en un principio, lo presentía.

Continuará.


	13. Teatro: Mi historia II

**Anecdotario de Terry Grandchester**

**Teatro: mi pasión, mi vida II.**

Después de mucho pensarlo, me armé de valor sin tomarlo de una botella de licor y fui a buscar a Robert Hattaway. Claro está, la reunión para nada fue agradable. Por principio de cuentas me hicieron esperar varias horas hasta que Robert se desocupara de sus asuntos, todos más importantes que yo. Durante ese tiempo pensé en marcharme en más de una ocasión, pero ya estaba ahí y salir con las manos vacías no era una opción. Había regresado de Chicago con sólo unas monedas, resultado de mi última paga en el teatro ambulante donde trabajé durante mis días de infierno y si no conseguía trabajo, me quedaría sin comer y sin un techo donde refugiarme.

-Dime muchacho ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Buenas noches señor Hattaway – saludé humildemente, pero sin bajar la cabeza-. ¿Podría darme cinco minutos de su tiempo? Hay algo que quiero decirle.

Me miró y en su rostro pude notar que lo que vio no fue de su completo agrado. Yo estaba muy delgado y demacrado, seguramente envejecido por la falta de alimento y sueño. Él, que siempre ha sido un hombre noble y generoso, no pudo negarle a alguien en mi estado la oportunidad de por lo menos explicarse.

-Por favor perdóneme por haberme marchado sin decir nada – le dije sosteniendo la mirada a pesar de estar lleno de vergüenza-. Estaba fuera de mí, confundido, desesperado…

-Creo que te viste en una situación muy difícil y complicada para alguien de tu edad – expresó al ver que me costaba trabajo seguir hablando sin derrumbarme-. ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda? ¿Por qué aceptaste el compromiso que te impusieron la señora Marlowe y su hija?

-No lo sé. Solamente sé que no me puedo negar –argumenté derrotado.

-Por tu aspecto veo que los rumores que se han dicho sobre ti no son del todo equivocados.

-No, no están equivocados. Idiotizado por la bebida hice cosas de las que hoy me arrepiento.

-Entonces es verdad que has bebido en exceso.

-Sí- y tras una breve pausa argumenté: - pero ya tengo tres semanas sin probar una sola gota de licor.

-Me alegro por ti – dijo al tomar asiento tras su escritorio e invitarme a hacer lo mismo en la silla frente a este -, la bebida en exceso destruye y nadie merece un final como el que el alcohol suele depararle a sus víctimas.

-Señor Hattaway – finalmente me atreví a decir -, necesito volver a trabajar. Sé que no tengo cara para pedírselo, pero no creo poder recurrir a nadie más que no sea usted.

-¿Por qué dices eso muchacho? Con tu talento, seguramente encontrar trabajo no será difícil.

-¿Por unas monedas como en el teatro ambulante? No señor, quiero reconstruir mi carrera y mi vida.

-Te entiendo y admiro tu determinación, pero desafortunadamente el que consigas un trabajo en esta compañía, ya no depende más de mí.

Era lo que esperaba y sin embargo sentí como la tierra bajo mis pies se abría para tragarme entero de un solo bocado, pero soy un Grandchester y los Grandchester estamos llenos de orgullo. Sin decir nada más, me puse de pie dispuesto a salir de ahí tan derrotado como había llegado.

-Lo entiendo. Gracias de cualquier modo. Buenas noches señor Hattaway- me despedí decepcionado.

-Espera un momento Terry - escuché su voz antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí, lo que me hizo volver.

-Dígame señor.

-Puedo conseguir que te den un trabajo, creo que con él podrás probar que eres una persona en la que se puede confiar, y si no lo eres, tampoco pasará mayor cosa.

-Gracias señor, haré lo que usted me diga.

-Bien- dijo con una sonrisa al ver que sí podría hacer algo por mí después de todo-, serás ayudante general…

-¿Ayudante general?- pregunté incrédulo deteniéndome de súbito.

-Sí, es lo único que puedo ofrecerte.

-Pero yo soy actor, lo único que sé hacer es…

-Lo sé muchacho, pero desafortunadamente lo que me pides no es posible. Aun cuando hablara con el resto de los socios y el comité que dirige el teatro, estoy casi seguro que con tus antecedentes no querrán emplearte como actor.

-¿Y después de ser ayudante general las cosas cambiarán?

-Si haces un buen trabajo, tendré argumentos para pedir que te dejen audicionar en el futuro.

-Ya veo – dije sin estar convencido de sus palabras -. ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

-No lo sé con certeza Terry. La temporada acaba de empezar y se han terminado las presentaciones de verano.

Pasé la mano izquierda por mi cabello pensando en las palabras de Hattaway. ¿Debía seguir su consejo o debía buscar suerte en otro lado? Salir con las manos vacías no era opción, pero tampoco podía aceptar aquello que me proponía.

-No sé si pueda hacerlo.

-Si quieres recuperar tu prestigio tendrás que empezar desde abajo. Terry, los socios de esta compañía están muy molestos contigo. Lo más probable que suceda cuando se enteren que has vuelto a la ciudad es bloquearte toda alternativa de trabajo en otra parte.

-¡Ellos no pueden hacer eso! Este es un país libre –afirmé con franco enojo.

-Claro que pueden y lo harán, no lo dudes – puso su mano sobre mi hombro derecho y terminó: -. Piénsalo, si te decides, te estaré esperando.

Salí del teatro sin saber qué pensar. Por un lado sus palabras parecían sensatas. Necesitaba expiar mis culpas antes de poder aspirar de nueva cuenta a competir como cualquier otro por el derecho a triunfar. Además, estaba el compromiso con Susana, y no podría cumplir con mi palabra sin dinero y sin vida.

Aquella noche no dormí pensando en recurrir a mi madre y ¡que el cielo guarde la hora!, hasta pensé en humillarme ante el duque una vez más. Finalmente unas horas antes del amanecer caí vencido por el cansancio y el dolor de cabeza que me atormentaba desde que abandoné la oficina de Robert Hattaway.

Por la mañana el panorama no parecía tan oscuro como la noche anterior. Trabajar como ayudante general era mejor que ir por el mundo mendigando como lo había hecho semanas atrás, así que volví a buscar a Robert para decirle que aceptaría el trabajo.

Tan pronto como se lo hice saber me llevó ante Greg Ackart, encargado de la escenografía y tramoyas.

-¿Has perdido la cabeza Robert? –gritó fúrico cuando escuchó lo que Robert le pidió- ¿Cómo se te ocurre que puedo darle trabajo a este inglesito enclenque? Si lo que se dice de él es cierto, que no dudo que lo sea, traerá más problemas y después del accidente, no estamos para arriesgarnos.

-No te estoy pidiendo que te arriesgues ni que pongas en riesgo la integridad de nadie, sólo te pido que le des trabajo. Hay muchas cosas en las que se puede desempeñar que no tienen que ser un problema.

-Por dios Robert, es un borracho, un perdido, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que servirá para algo?

-Lo hará, estoy seguro. Ya tiene tres semanas sobrio y le he puesto como condición para trabajar con nosotros que acuda a reuniones de Alcohólicos Anónimos.

-No lo sé Robert, no creo que sea buena idea.

Para ese momento ya no pude contenerme y me acerqué hasta ellos.

-¡Suficiente! No lo culpo por no querer darme una oportunidad, sé que no la merezco, pero una cosa le voy a decir antes de largarme. A pesar de lo que parezca, sigo teniendo dignidad y no voy a permitir que nadie pase por encima de ella. Prefiero morirme de hambre si ese es el caso.

-Ahí tienes Robert, encima de todo se pone en su plan de "diva". Mira niño, tú ya no eres la estrellita de estos lugares, en lo que a mí concierne te puedes ir al mismísimo infierno.

-¡Por favor! – levantó Robert la voz conteniéndome de caerle a golpes a Ackart.

-"El señor" tiene razón – dije con desdén -, este trabajo no es para mí. De cualquier manera le agradezco su ayuda señor Hattaway.

-Espera un momento muchacho – me detuvo por un brazo – Greg, por favor piensa lo que dices ¿Qué harías si un hijo tuyo estuviera en una situación como esta?

-Ninguno de mis hijos me deshonraría de ese modo.

-Eso no puedes saberlo – afirmó Robert en tono conciliador -. Afortunadamente tus hijos te tienen a ti, pero ¿Qué harían si no te tuvieran? Vamos Greg, tú sabes lo que es correcto. Ayuda a este muchacho.

Sin estar convencido del todo pero sí conmovido por las palabras de Robert, Greg Ackart me dio trabajo en la compañía como ayudante general. Fueron tiempos muy difíciles en gran parte porque él es de origen Irlandés y como mucha gente sabe, entre Irlandeses e Ingleses ha existido desde hace ya muchos años un conflicto por cuestiones religiosas y él no podía evitar ver en mí, todo aquello que su padre le enseñó a odiar en otro tiempo.

Pero de todas las cosas que me pasaron, la situación con Greg fue la que menos me preocupó. Es verdad que discutíamos con mucha frecuencia, pero como siempre cumplí mis encomiendas con amplios márgenes, no tuvo muchas oportunidades para reprenderme.

Lo peor vino cuando el resto de los socios de Hattaway se enteraron de que no sólo había regresado a la ciudad, sino que además trabajaba de nueva cuenta en la compañía.

-¡No, no y no! – Gritó Roderick Penske- Después de todos los problemas en los que nos metió por irse así como si nada, ¿piensas recompensarlo dándole trabajo? ¡Me niego a que lo hagas!

-No le he dado trabajo como actor. Además, el muchacho no sabe hacer otra cosa y…

-¿Y a nosotros qué diablos nos importa, eh? – Replicó William Loman también lleno de ira.

-¡Que se regrese a su cuna "noble"! ¡Que sean sus padres quienes se hagan cargo de él!- Dijo Theodore Richmond.

-Esto no es más que el producto de la nula educación que los nobles les dan a sus hijos –argumentó Penske-. Por pasarse la vida besándole la cola a la reina, se olvidan de meter en cintura a sus vástagos.

-¡Señores, por favor! – Dijo Robert tratando de serenar los ánimos -. Están haciendo una tormenta en un vaso con agua. No es para tanto. Yo mismo me encargaré de que no sea un problema, se los aseguro.

-Tú siempre de parte de los actores – dijo Richmond-. Por ser como eres, se te suben a las barbas. Ahí tienes a la que apenas empieza y ya se siente "diva", la chica Claise.

-Lo que concierne a los actores es mi responsabilidad y hasta ahora "la diva" como despectivamente la llamas, ha evitado que muchas cosas dejen de funcionar por estos lados –argumentó Robert en tono evidentemente molesto.

-Precisamente porque tu trabajo está con los actores es que no debes meterte en otros menesteres y menos sin consultarlo con nosotros- agregó Loman.

-Es definitivo, ¡ese imbécil se va! – sentenció Penske.

-No puedes correrlo así como así – siguió Robert defendiendo su postura -, mientras el muchacho no cometa faltas y haga su trabajo con la calidad que se le exija, no tienes argumentos para despedirlo. Te meterás en problemas si lo haces.

No sabía cómo diablos sentirme. Por un lado quería huir de ahí, dejar atrás todos sus argumentos aderezados con insultos pero por otra parte estaba Robert Hattaway. ¿Merecía que después de defenderme de ese modo, yo lo dejara una vez más con un palmo de narices? Traté de serenarme y volví a la bodega donde estaba inventariando utilería y desde la cual se podía escuchar con absoluta claridad la disputa entre Robert y sus socios. ¿Habría alguna parte del teatro donde no se escucharan semejantes gritos?

-Muy bien Robert, te has salido con la tuya – escuché a Richmond decir-, pero que te quede claro, al primer problema que cause o la primera queja que escuche de Ackart sobre su desempeño, se va, y no me importa si nos demanda porque si lo hace, tú serás quien salga solo a enfrentarlo todo.

Cuando sus palabras se desvanecieron en el aire, el azote de la puerta se escuchó para poner punto final a la conversación que se había sostenido. Nada más Hattaway y Loman se quedaron en aquella oficina.

-Piénsalo Robert – dijo Loman en tono menos alterado -. Estás arriesgándolo todo por un muchacho que antes te dio la espalda.

-Tal vez me dio la espalda porque tras el accidente de Susana, no lo apoyé lo suficiente.

-El accidente de Susana Marlowe fue eso, un terrible accidente. Hemos hecho desde entonces tanto como hemos podido…

-Pero y ¿por él? ¿Qué hicimos por él en su momento?- interrumpió Robert con la voz cargada de remordimiento.

-¡Vamos Robert! A él no le pasó nada, ¿por qué tendríamos que hacer algo especial por él?

-¿De verdad piensas que sólo el cuerpo puede sufrir daños?

Robert había dado en el clavo una vez más. Tras el accidente de Susana donde yo había salido físicamente ileso gracias a ella, había quedado lesionada mi integridad emocional. Por fin encontraba una explicación sensata a la maraña de sentimientos que me habían mantenido secuestrado desde aquel fatídico día.

Respiré profundamente permitiendo que el oxígeno llenara mis pulmones y lo exhalé con la esperanza de que con mi aliento, se fueran disipando mis penas y remordimientos.

Continué con mi trabajo tratando de no cruzarme en el camino de nadie. Estoy seguro de que todos pensaban que era porque sentía vergüenza de lo que hacía pero no era así. Me mantuve aislado tanto como pude porque no quería que nada de lo que yo hiciera, pudiera ser usado en mi contra para meter en problemas a Robert.

En realidad la parte vergonzosa vino algún tiempo después cuando tuve que sustituir al encargado de la taquilla que se había reportado enfermo. Al atenderla, la gente que me reconoció comenzó a cuchichear hasta que lo único de lo que se oyó hablar era sobre mi presencia en aquel lugar.

Al día siguiente volví a ser noticia desde que se supo que trabajaba por unas monedas en un teatro de quinta. Comentarios mordaces y burlas fueron la nota del día en las estaciones de radio, televisión y por supuesto, de algunos periódicos.

-Siempre hemos sabido que Terry Grandchester es garantía de taquilla.

-Pero no sabíamos que era porque él mismo la manejaba.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Fueron cosas que escuché decir a la gente por algún tiempo.

Cuando fue del dominio público mi nueva situación con la compañía Stratford, los periódicos y la televisión acompañaron sus notas sobre mí con alguna fotografía que clandestinamente era tomada mientras yo realizaba mi trabajo.

Definitivamente el panorama no era halagüeño y lejos de sentirme cada día más cerca de mi meta de volver a ser actor, sentí que nunca volvería a serlo.

Mi madre me suplicó que la dejara ayudarme y yo me volví a negar diciéndole que las cosas no eran tan malas como parecían y que eventualmente recuperaría todo cuanto había perdido.

En casa de Susana las cosas no se pusieron tan mal a pesar de todo. Ni a ella ni a su madre les dije que no había conseguido trabajo como actor y el día que se enteraron de lo que hacía, la señora Marlowe puso el grito en el cielo. Yo le dije que aquello sería temporal y que debía ser paciente. "Claro está, si usted no quiere que me case con su hija porque ya no tengo la posición que tuve antes, lo entenderé". Le dije una noche que me recibió llena de reclamos al respecto. Ella se calló la boca al ver que a su hija se le iba el alma al escuchar mis palabras y prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban.

Seguí mi vida de la mejor manera posible, acudí sin falta a mis reuniones de A. A. y hacerlo me dio cada día una perspectiva más optimista de la vida. Mucho tiempo después descubrí que no era del todo alcohólico. Una noche bebí un vaso de licor en casa de mi madre. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, sabía que aquello podría poner fin a mi esfuerzo por resurgir de las cenizas de mi reciente pasado, pero no pude evitar ponerme a prueba para saber si viviría cargando eternamente el fruto de mi debilidad o si podría librarme de esa vergüenza.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que mi cuerpo no me pedió más coñac del que acababa de ingerir. ¿Sería posible que no fuera un alcohólico después de todo?

De cualquier modo no dejé de asistir a las reuniones de A. A., ahí conocí a gente que como yo, había caído en el infierno de la adicción y hablarles de mi experiencia, darles mi apoyo, me ayudó a recuperar la estima hacía mí mismo de igual forma que yo ayudaba a otro a tenerla también.

Después de 4 meses de mi llegada a New York, otra compañía me ofreció la oportunidad de audicionar para una puesta en escena: "Les Miserables" de Víctor Hugo. El papel: el oficial Javert.

-Tú tienes un talento descomunal como para permitir que se desperdicie siendo gato de Hattaway.

-¿Le parece?

-¡Por supuesto Terry!- dijo mi interlocutor encendiendo un cigarrillo y ofreciéndome uno, que de inmediato acepté-. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a permitir que te humillen antes de que te den las migajas de lo que surja en futuras obras?

Dominic Marcus era el nuevo encargado de los destinos artísticos de la compañía Midway. Recientemente había tenido dificultades con Roderick Penske por cuestiones de negocios y era claro que Marcus estaba deseoso de darle bofetada con guante blanco a Penske.

-¿No tiene miedo de que en medio de mi inestabilidad emocional deje todo a media temporada sin más ni más?

Transparente como el agua de una fuente, inmediatamente noté en sus ojos la preocupación que había en su interior, sin embargo si las cosas salían como él esperaba, "Les Miserables" y mi participación le robarían a la compañía Stratford la temporada teatral, que para entonces no era de las mejores en toda la región.

-Llevas ya más de tres meses sobrio. ¿No es así?

-A decir verdad – dije y tras una pausa para tomar una dosis de nicotina agregué:- son 16 semanas las que llevo totalmente limpio.

-¡Excelente! – exclamó tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que hacía lo correcto- Y con nuestro apoyo, esas 16 semanas se convertirán en un millón, ya lo verás.

-Gracias – fue lo único que pude expresar en aquel momento pensando en cómo la vida puede girar en un sentido o en otro en un solo instante.

-Las audiciones serán el próximo martes a partir de las 11:00 de la mañana – dijo mientras hacía algunas anotaciones en un pequeño papel-. Como comprenderás, no es posible que yo te de el papel así como así, medio mundo se me vendría encima y…

-Lo comprendo, no se preocupe.

-Pero no me cabe la menor duda de que será pan comido para ti – estrechó mi mano y me entregó el papel donde momentos antes había escrito información para mi audición.

Salí de aquel lugar emocionado, pero también incómodo por el modo en el que se daban las cosas. Yo había adquirido un compromiso con Robert Hattaway y me sentía muy mal ante la tentación que representaba dejar la vida de sacrificio que yo sentía estéril en la compañía Stratford, para irme a triunfar en otra compañía con menos prestigio.

Con el tiempo en mi contra, fui a la oficina de Robert a hablarle de lo ocurrido. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

-Señor Hattaway, ¿me permite hablar con usted un momento? – finalmente me atreví a preguntarle tras tocar su puerta.

-Pasa Terry dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- me recibió invitándome con una seña a sentarme frente a su escritorio.

- He recibido una oferta de trabajo en la compañía Midway.

-Ya veo.

-Las audiciones serán mañana por la mañana.

-Bueno, en ese caso tendrás que pedirle a Greg permiso para ausentarte de tu trabajo y…

-No señor, usted no me entiende. Independientemente de que le pida a Greg su autorización para que me deje ausentarme por una hora, necesitaba ser yo mismo quien le dijera que aunque estoy muy agradecido con usted – hice una pausa para tomar aire-, tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad que se me presenta.

-Terry muchacho, el que yo haya propiciado que te quedaras aquí no te convierte en mi esclavo ni el de la compañía. Como bien dijiste alguna vez, este es un país libre y estás en todo tu derecho de ir en busca de aquello que anhelas.

-No quiero parecer mal agradecido.

-Y yo no lo veo de ese modo- se puso de pie y caminó hasta la silla junto a mí donde tomó asiento de nueva cuenta-. Muchacho, has trabajado muy duro estos meses y me da mucho gusto ver que lo que yo ideé en principio, ha dado los frutos que esperaba. Has demostrado ser una persona íntegra que ha sabido superar sus dificultades, eso y el enorme talento que posees como actor, es lo que han hecho que vuelvas a ser digno de consideración para ocupar un lugar en el marco teatral de nueva cuenta. Yo en tu lugar lo aceptaría sin pensarlo. Ahora bien, te aconsejo que hables con Greg para que vaya buscando un reemplazo para tu trabajo.

-Todavía no hay nada seguro, apenas audicionaré y…

-Y te ganarás el papel, no me queda la menor duda – dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda-. Anda muchacho, ve a ver a tu jefe y haz lo que tengas que hacer. ¡Suerte!

Al día siguiente acudí a las audiciones sintiéndome como un niño de preescolar en un examen profesional. Como siempre, había estudiado mis líneas y las podía –aún puedo- decir sin problema alguno, pero ¿Podría meterme en el personaje? ¿Podría convencer?

Los resultados se publicaron aquella tarde y cuando salí en mi hora de comida fui a verlos. Mi nombre estaba una vez más escrito junto al de un personaje en una tabla de reparto. A pesar de que aquello era algo que soñaba con volver a ver desde el día que tomé el tren de Chicago a New York, algo dentro de mí me dijo que no era lo correcto.

Continuará.


	14. Teatro: Mi historia III

**Anecdotario de Terry Grandchester**

**Teatro: mi pasión, mi vida III.**

Volví a mi trabajo después de la comida y tan pronto como Greg me vio, se aproximó a mí.

-¿Qué, acaso no te lo dieron? ¿Qué pasó Grandchester, perdiste tu encanto como actor?- preguntó en el tono de sarcasmo que le caracterizaba siempre que se dirigía a mí.

-No- dije al mirarlo de reojo-, a decir verdad, lo gané.

-Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó visiblemente sorprendido.

-Estoy trabajando- respondí sin mayor emoción.

-¿Piensas trabajar mientras encontramos tu reemplazo? Porque si ese es el caso, no es necesario que…

-No necesitarás un reemplazo. Por lo menos no por ahora – afirmé retirando de una silla el forro maltratado que tenía que ser reparado.

-¡Pero qué diablos! ¿Me vas a decir que te dieron un papel y que piensas rechazarlo?

-Ya lo hice – expresé sin dejar de hacer mi labor.

-Definitivamente el licor te hizo mierda el cerebro. ¿Cómo pudiste cambiar el glamour al que estás acostumbrado por seguir haciendo algo que odias?

-¿Te parece que odio este trabajo?

-Bueno, por lo menos he hecho todo lo posible porque así sea.

-Te concedo la razón – afirmé dejando por un momento de lado mi ocupación para mirarlo -, pero aun así, este es mi trabajo, me he comprometido a hacerlo y el momento de dejarlo todavía está lejano.

-Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba. ¿Y cuándo llegará ese momento?

-No lo sé, pero cuando llegue, lo sabré – tomé de nueva cuenta la silla para colocar el nuevo pedazo de tela que serviría para cubrir el respaldo-. Lo siento Greg, tendrás que seguir soportándome por mucho tiempo más.

-Definitivamente estás loco.

Fueron sus palabras antes de abandonar el taller y yo me solté a reír como un loco. Risa combinada con llanto fue lo que salió de mi interior. No era que estuviera triste por haber desperdiciado otra oportunidad. Reía y lloraba como un acto de liberación y de perdón hacia mí mismo después de tantos reproches.

Algunas horas más tarde Robert fue a mi encuentro para disipar sus dudas. Era claro que no creía lo que había escuchado de boca de Ackart.

-¿Es cierto lo que acaba de decirme Greg?

-¿Qué tengo mierda en el cerebro?- dije en tono juguetón - La verdad es que no quiero verlo de ese modo porque no es algo muy agradable, pero tampoco puedo decir que no…

-Vamos Terry, déjate de juegos- me interrumpió-. ¿Por qué rechazaste el papel que habías ganado?

-Porque tengo un trabajo que cumplir y…

-¡Por amor a dios Terry! – exclamó levantando los brazos al cielo clamando por un poco de paciencia -. ¿Cómo se te ocurre despreciar la que podría ser tu única oportunidad de volver al ambiente actoral?

-¿Lo es? – cuestioné sintiendo por primera vez, duda de haber hecho lo correcto.

-¡Pero claro está! ¿Qué acaso no lo ves?

-Evidentemente no- balbuceé-. Sé que suena a locura, pero le aseguro señor Hattaway que siempre hubo algo en mi interior que me dijo que aquello no era lo correcto.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Usted no sólo me dio la oportunidad de tener de nuevo un trabajo que impidiera que me muriera de hambre. Me brindó la posibilidad de ampliar mis horizontes. Cuando dejé la casa de mi padre en Inglaterra yo era un perfecto inútil que no sabía ganarse la vida. Deshonré lo único bueno que podía significar una posibilidad de vida, pero gracias a usted, si no vuelvo a pisar un escenario como actor, tampoco volveré a ese mundo de bajezas que conocí en mis momentos de desesperación. Ahora sé que tengo la capacidad de aprender otras cosas y que todavía queda mucho en el mundo para mí por hacer- los ojos de Robert Hattaway me miraron con una mezcla de satisfacción y orgullo que nunca había visto en otra parte, aunque también hubo preocupación en su rostro. Miedo de que yo hubiera decidido abandonar definitivamente el arte escénico. Al darme cuenta de ello concluí voy a cejar en mi intento por volver a convertirme en actor porque eso es lo que soy, pero como en muchas ocasiones me dijo mi padre: "Se hace lo que se debe, no lo que se quiere". En este momento voy a hacer "lo que se debe" para convertir "lo que quiero" en "lo que debo hacer".

-Déjame darte un abrazo muchacho- me dijo con alegría que no quiso ocultar.

Aquel fue el primero de cientos de abrazos que hemos compartido quien se convirtiera en mi mejor amigo y socio y yo, con el paso de los años.

-Ahora si me lo permite- dije señalando una manta en un bastidor-, tengo que terminar de pintar esa manta o de lo contrario no estará lista para formar parte del escenario mañana por la noche.

-En ese caso, no te quito más tiempo. Te veré después muchacho – se despidió dándome una palmada en el hombro derecho antes de salir del taller donde yo laboraba en aquel momento.

Sólo el tiempo puede decirnos si nuestras decisiones han sido acertadas o no. Confieso que durante muchas noches la duda me asaltó para robarme el sueño y la paz que había ganado tras mi recuperación; eso pasaba sobre todo cuando veía a los actores hacer en escena (a mi personal forma de ver) las cosas mal o no con la calidad que el público merecía.

Una tarde, un par de meses después, Greg Ackart me mandó llamar.

-¿Ahora qué? – pregunté con evidente fastidio. Acababan de abrirse las audiciones para la nueva temporada y yo tenía que trabajar junto a los otros miembros del departamento de utilería para reunir todo lo que nos habían pedido para montar el escenario para el día siguiente. En ocasiones hay cosas que se dejan de usar por muchos años y el paso del tiempo deja huellas que nosotros tenemos que cubrir. No podemos permitir que un mueble de 1700, luzca como tal si se supone que es nuevo-. Sabes que estoy muy ocupado, ¿cierto?

-Francamente querido, me importa un cuerno – respondió parafraseando a Clark Gable en su papel de Rhett Butler en "Gone with the Wind" ("Lo que el viento se llevó") -. He decidido que es hora de que te largues de aquí.

-¡¿Estás loco?! – exclamé con enojo – La próxima puesta en escena está a la vuelta de la esquina y hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Que no puedes prescindir de mí en este momento.

-¿Qué no puedo? ¡Claro que puedo y lo haré! Ya tengo tu reemplazo.

-¿Quién, el famélico que se ha paseado toda la mañana contigo?

-El mismo. Y si mal no recuerdo, tú estabas igual o peor que él cuando llegaste.

De inmediato me vi en la necesidad de bajar la guardia. Tal vez tenía razón y era momento de seguir con mi vida en otra parte, pero no permitiría que las cosas fueran a su entera satisfacción.

-Vamos Ackart, sabes bien que esta es la época de mayor trabajo. El muchacho solo no podrá. Por lo menos déjame adiestrarlo y cuando esté listo me iré, lo prometo.

-Ya te he aguantado por más tiempo del que debí. Hattaway tiene una labia grande y por él te he tenido aquí pero ya me cansé. Así que, ¡lárgate!

Estuve a dos segundos de golpearlo hasta calmar mi enojo, pero eso nada más hubiera complicado las cosas para Robert, así que no me quedó más opción que guardar mi coraje.

-Está bien, me largaré si eso es lo que quieres.

-Eso es lo que quiero.

-De todos modos gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad- le dije tendiéndole la mano-. ¡Adiós!

-Oye, se te olvida algo- dijo al soltarme la mano.

-¿Qué? – pregunté con desdén mirando en su mano un sobre.

-Es tu paga de esta semana.

-Quédatela, no la necesito.

-Y también viene una carta de recomendación para que consigas otro trabajo.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no tienes que molestarte en recomendarme con nadie – dije y continué mi camino por el corredor que llevaba a la puerta de salida.

-¡Que la tomes, te digo! – gritó-. Además, la salida no es por ahí.

-Entonces ¿dígame usted por donde debo salir señor Ackart?- dije con sarcasmo.

- Por allá - dijo señalando el extremo opuesto – Ah y cuando pases por un escritorio donde seguramente hay mucha gente, no olvides entregarle este sobre a la señorita que está ahí para que anote tu nombre en una lista.

-¡Ja! Es verdad que me crees un imbécil, ¿no es cierto?

-Lo confirmaré si no haces lo que te digo. Y ahora lárgate que tengo mucho trabajo.

Caminó por el otro lado del pasillo y en instantes lo perdí de vista. Fue entonces que abrí el sobre que me acababa de entregar. En él decía, lo recuerdo bien, que mi contrato laboral con él terminaba y que no tenía inconveniente alguno en que yo audicionara para la siguiente puesta en escena. Me reí sabiendo que aunque noble, su ingenua intención no haría que yo pudiera siquiera acercarme a las audiciones.

Seguí mi camino dispuesto a salir de ahí sin hacer lo que me había dicho, pero cuando crucé frente al escritorio donde Marguerithe Willson atendía a cuanto actor y actriz había llegado, me detuve y sin meditarlo le entregué la carta antes de dirigirme a la salida.

-Señor Grandchester, espere un momento – escuché su voz mientras su pequeña figurilla se hacía notar entre el mar de personas que se congregaban en aquel lugar-. Todavía no termino de hacer su registro.

-Señorita Willson, que el loco de mi jefe, perdón, ex jefe haya escrito la carta que me pidió le entregara a usted, no significa que yo pueda audicionar. Usted y yo sabemos que "Los Dioses del Olimpo" –dije refiriéndome a los socios de Hattaway- jamás permitirán que este mortal, ahora frente a usted, se atreva siquiera intentar pisar un escenario con otras intenciones que no sean las de clavar tablas sueltas o darle algo de barniz. De cualquier modo, gracias por intentarlo. Que tenga usted un extraordinario día mi hermosa dama.

Finalicé con una reverencia, tomé su blanca mano y la besé en el dorso antes de continuar mi camino hacia la puerta contigua.

Continuará.


	15. Teatro: Mi historia IV

**Anecdotario de Terry Grandchester**

**Teatro: mi pasión, mi vida.**

-Los Dioses del Olimpo están de acuerdo en que audiciones Terry- se escuchó la voz de Robert desde el otro lado del salón. Al parecer todos en la sala habían hecho silencio para escuchar la conversación que sostenía con Maguie haciendo imposible que mi voz no llegara hasta sus oídos-. Por favor ven un momento a mi oficina.

Los abucheos no se hicieron esperar. Tan pronto como se supo que yo competiría por algún papel, muchos arrojaron los libretos que les acababan de entregar al suelo en señal de derrota.

-¡Perdedores!- fue mi respuesta a su actitud derrotista.

Entré a la oficina de Robert y ahí me explicó que él y sus socios habían acordado darme una oportunidad. Que sería la última y que por favor la aprovechara bien.

Lleno de gozo audicioné y gané el papel de Kalchas Thestórides en "Iphigeneia in Aulis" drama griego de la pluma de Eurípides. No era el protagónico, pero sí uno de gran trascendencia en la historia. Gracias a mi trabajo como ayudante general, recuperé la forma física para poder actuar y moverme por el escenario sin perder el aliento. Creo que esa fue la primera cosa que noté y agradecí de haber seguido el consejo que Robert Hattaway me había dado y que en su momento me pareció descabellado.

Fue de este modo que recuperé mi vida actoral, pero el respeto de quienes me rodeaban: otros actores, público y "los dioses del Olimpo", tuve que ganármelo con mucho trabajo al paso de los años que siguieron.

No voy a vanagloriarme diciendo que a partir de aquella experiencia todo fue fácil de ahí en adelante. Seguía siendo muy joven (20 años) y la vida tenía algunos reveses que darme todavía. Estúpidamente malgasté el dinero que gané en cosas sin sentido, sólo por el hecho de saberme de nuevo un triunfador ante la vida. Admito que no fue hasta que pasé de los 30, que comencé a comportarme como el hombre que siempre quise ser. Hoy, sentado en el piso del escenario de un teatro que ha sido mi más reciente proyecto, veo que finalmente he empezado a sentar cabeza y a darle un verdadero sentido a mi existencia como actor y como ser humano.

Robert y yo tenemos, desde hace varios años, la costumbre salir a tomar una copa por lo menos una vez por semana, pero un día en lugar de citarme en nuestro pub acostumbrado, me pidió que lo encontrara en otra parte.

Al llegar al lugar indicado, miré intrigado a mi alrededor. No parecía haber ningún bar, café o restaurante por ahí. Verifiqué la dirección que me había dado y era la correcta, sólo que ahí, en lugar de un negocio, había un edificio abandonado.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar – me saludó al salir por la puerta principal de aquel inmueble-. Estaba revisando algunas cosas y perdí la noción del tiempo. ¿Hace mucho que llegaste?

-Algunos minutos – dije mirando extrañado el lugar-, pero pensé que me había equivocado.

-No te has equivocado, ven, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Cruzamos la puerta del edificio que de pronto recordé, en otro tiempo había sido un teatro de variedades. El lugar había sido cerrado tras la muerte de su dueño, quien al no haber hecho testamento, dejó todo en un caos. La disputa por el inmueble duró varios años hasta que finalmente los herederos de Alfred Savage decidieron vender y repartirse el dinero salido de la operación.

Robert y yo recorrimos el lugar que necesitaba mucho trabajo para volver a ser puesto en operación. A pesar de la política de "cero tolerancia" que impusiera el entonces alcalde de New York, Rudy Giuliani, el edificio no escapó de ser atacado por pandilleros o utilizado como refugio de drogadictos e indigentes. A la familia de Savage le costó años de trabajo y grandes esfuerzos poder sacar a toda esa gente con ayuda del gobierno del ahora alcalde Michael Bloomberg, dándoles refugio, una oportunidad de rehabilitación y trabajo.

-Y bien ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Robert visiblemente entusiasmado.

-Tiene un gran potencial, pero también requerirá de un enorme trabajo para que ese potencial salga a la luz.

-¿Verdad que sí?

-Sí, pero ¿Qué este tipo de cosas no son trabajo de tus amigos del Olimpo?- pregunté intrigado ante lo que parecía una acción que Robert estaba determinado a llevar a cabo.

-Sí, Richmond y Loman son los que regularmente ven y hacen tratos para hacer funcionar los teatros pero esto es un proyecto que no quiero emprender a su lado.

-¿Piensas hacer esto por tu cuenta? – Sabía que la fortuna personal de Robert Hattaway era de varias decenas de millones de dólares, pero él no había sido hombre de negocios aunque tuviera que desempeñarse como tal en más de alguna ocasión, lo que hacía que mi incredulidad ante su objetivo fuera mayor aún.

-No, definitivamente no podría hacerlo solo y lo sabes. En realidad pienso asociarme con otras personas.

-¿Con quiénes?

-Contigo, si te interesa.

-¡¿Estás loco?! – expresé con sorpresa- Agradezco tu voto de confianza pero definitivamente no soy yo alguien con la capacidad para apoyarte…

-No serás solo tú. También he pensado en Ackart, Monroe, Mills, Claise y otros miembros de la compañía – dijo refiriéndose a trabajadores y actores-. Han dado su vida entera por el teatro y creo que es justo que a su retiro tengan algo más que un mísero cheque como pensionados.

-Entiendo.

-Mira Terry, tú mejor que nadie conoce lo ingrato que puede ser el medio. Hoy eres y mañana quien sabe. Debemos pensar en el futuro y, ¿quien mejor para emprender este proyecto que la misma gente que ha sido parte de él por toda la vida? Stratford es lo que es no únicamente por sus empresarios, directores y actores, sino también por toda la gente que hace que esa mitad se vea bien para el público y la sociedad. Además, ya es tiempo de buscar nuevo talento, seguramente allá afuera hay muchos escritores que pueden darle al mundo cosas maravillosas, hagamos que su talento sea del conocimiento de todos. ¿Qué dices?

-¿Dónde firmo, socio?

Estrechamos las manos con una gran sonrisa. Robert me contagió de inmediato con su entusiasmo y del mismo modo contagió al resto de los socios días más tarde. Todos comenzamos a trabajar de inmediato pues el tiempo apremiaba y "el espectáculo debía continuar".

Ninguno de los que ahora integramos "The New Royal Company" abandonamos la compañía Stratford, pues el cariño por esta, no era tan poco que mereciera semejante trato después de haber sido nuestra cuna y refugio durante tantos años.

Esta semana, el 7 de septiembre de 2007, abriremos con "Pygmalion" de George Bernard Shaw obra basada en la historia de "Pygmalion" escrita por Ovidio. Es cierto que el objetivo principal de este teatro es promover a escritores contemporáneos, pero ese será un trabajo que requerirá de mucho tiempo y dedicación antes de poder hacerlo una realidad. Mientras tanto, trabajaremos arduamente para que "The New Royal Company" sea tan prestigiosa como su hermana mayor "The Stratford Company".

Con este último pensamiento doy por terminado mi viaje por el tiempo. He recordado mis pasados veinte años y ya ha pasado de las dos de la mañana.

Soy un hombre feliz, lo digo sin sombra de duda en mis palabras. No estoy orgulloso de todo cuanto he hecho, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme satisfecho al ver que a pesar de haberme caído en muchas ocasiones, he tenido la capacidad de levantarme de nuevo.

No es algo que haya hecho yo solo. Todo se lo debo en primer lugar al dios por permitirme seguir viviendo a pesar de mis esfuerzos por finiquitar mi vida de las formas más grotescas; después a mis padres, que aunque no hayan sido el modelo que yo (o cualquier otro chico) hubiera deseado, no puedo negar que mucho de lo que soy, lo soy por ellos; a Gregory Ackart, quien me enseño lo dura que realmente es la vida, pero que gracias a su muy particular modo irlandés de ver las cosas, ahora puedo enfrentarme sin miedo a muchas cosas por desagradables que puedan ser; a mis compañeros, actores y otros miembros del teatro, a mis amigos de A. A. a quienes todavía frecuento y claro está, a Robert Hattaway y a su familia quienes han hecho de mí, un miembro más.

De no haber pasado por todo esto. ¿Me habría dado cuenta de lo afortunado que en realidad soy?

Esto es un nuevo comienzo, otra oportunidad para hacer bien lo que se hizo mal y para mejorar lo que fue bueno. Sé que me faltan muchos momentos dulces y amargos por vivir, pero tengo fe en mí mismo y en quienes me rodean. Sé que lo conseguiremos, sé que triunfaremos.

FIN de esta anécdota.


	16. Karen y Susana: Agua y Aceite I

**Anecdotario de Terry Grandchester**

**Karen y Susana: agua y aceite. **

Dos elementos que pueden encontrarse en un mismo punto, pero que jamás se mezclaran porque sus naturalezas no lo permiten. Así son Karen Claise y Susana Marlowe.

Desde mis primeros días en la compañía Stratford, pude percatarme que estas dos chicas no eran y jamás serían amigas, porque eran rivales en muchos sentidos.

Recuerdo que en más de una ocasión pelearon por el maquillaje, por el vestuario o porque una le robó a la otra tal o cual cosa, pero debo reconocer de ambas es que si bien se pasaban los días peleando por nimiedades, en el momento de compartir escenario, hacían a un lado sus diferencias para interpretar a la perfección sus papeles.

El punto climático de la relación entre ellas se dio cuando ambas audicionaron para interpretar a Julieta en aquella puesta en escena que sin duda catapultaría al estrellato a quien tuviese las agallas y el talento para hacer el mejor papel para el protagónico, y que es sabido ya por todos que fue Susana quien ganó el papel, cosa que devastó a Karen, pues confiaba plenamente en que su rubia rival, no sería mejor que ella.

En aquellos días no tenía trato estrecho con nadie en la compañía y Karen no fue la excepción. Fue hasta después del accidente de Susana, que Robert me la presentó como la actriz que interpretaría a Julieta en lugar de Susana.

Compartir tablas con Karen a nivel de personajes estelares no fue al principio sencillo para mi en primer lugar porque no me cayó en gracia que se paseara por el escenario como si la tragedia recién vivida por todos y en donde Susana perdiera una de sus piernas para salvarme la vida, nunca hubiera pasado. Por si eso fuera poco, también señaló que mi actuación no era fluida ni natural y me preguntó si me pasaba algo porque me sentía tenso y quizá lo estaba, mis problemas personales no eran pocos como para permitirme desempeñarme con naturalidad pero eso definitivamente no era de su incumbencia según visceral manera de ver las cosas.

Me tomó algún tiempo acoplarme a ella y sobre todo a aceptar que Susana ya no sería más mi co-estrella. Cuando finalmente comenzamos a entendernos sobre el escenario, yo decidí largarme de ahí.

A mi regreso al teatro, tuvimos muy pocas ocasiones de interactuar porque ella era demasiado fina para dirigirle la palabra a un ex actor venido a menos que se había convertido en ayudante general y para ser sinceros, yo tampoco tenía humor para lidiar con una diva en medio de todas mis dificultades.

Conforme el tiempo pasó, tuvimos un poco de contacto dado que a veces tenía que llevar algunas cosas a su camerino, o porque había algo que debería reparar ahí.

-Dime una cosa ¿No estás cansado de esta vida? – preguntó una noche mientras yo acomodaba un biombo recién retapizado en su camerino.

-¿Te refieres a mi trabajo como ayudante?- pregunté sin dejar de hacer mi tarea.

-Me refiero a todo, el no ser actor y el tener que verle todos los días la cara a la mosca muerta de Susana Marlowe – dijo con desdén.

-Entiendo que en el pasado ustedes tuvieron cientos de dificultades, pero debo recordarte – dije en tono firme dejando de lado por un momento mi ocupación –, que Susana es mi prometida y que no permito que nadie le falte al respeto.

-Está bien- contestó con una mueca, pero la disculpa que yo esperaba nunca llegó, ella era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo -, no tienes por qué ponerte así. Yo pensaba que seguías enamorado de Candy y que odiabas a tu prometida por…

-Tal vez estés acostumbrada a recibir trato especial por ser la primera actriz de esta compañía, pero eso no te autoriza a meterte en mi vida- grité golpeando el pequeño tocador donde ella se retocaba el maquillaje - . Que sea la última vez que te metes en mis asuntos o atente a las consecuencias – amenacé en mi camino hacía la puerta y para finalizar aquella conversación le dije: - Y no te sientas tan segura, Susana sin una pierna es mucho mejor Julieta de lo que tú fuiste.

Tan pronto como cerré la puerta tras de mí, pude escuchar los golpes de cosas que me arrojó con la esperanza de golpearme, pero que gracias a la rapidez con la que dejé su camerino, ninguna pudo lastimarme.

Sí, sé que me excedí, y no lo hice por rabia sobre lo dicho refiriéndose a Susana, lo hice porque había pasado meses tratando de olvidarme de Candy y ella la había vuelto a traer a colación.

Las cosas no mejoraron en mucho, mucho tiempo. Fue hasta que volví a los escenarios que ella se vio en la necesidad de volverme a dirigir la palabra.

Dados los compromisos que teníamos que cumplir, comenzamos a intercambiar palabras. Para entonces mi relación con Susana era mucho menos complicada de lo que fue en principio y parece ser que eso se vio reflejado en mi carácter, que pare entonces era un poco menos huraño.

Cuando trabajamos en la obra aquella sobre el teniente Jason Ashford, Karen interpretó el papel de su esposa y tampoco pudo escapar al impacto que la historia tuvo en la audiencia y en quienes participamos en ella.

Por otro lado, Susana fue capaz de vencer su orgullo para ir a ver a otra, interpretar lo que ella siempre había sentido que hacía mejor.

Recuerdo que se vieron por breves instantes después de la primera presentación y contrario a lo ocurrido todas las veces que antes se habían enfrentado, se miraron sin odio brillando en los cristales de sus pupilas.

Karen por primera vez manifestó algo de compasión por Susana y su nueva condición y Susana por su parte, se resignó a que la última palabra, por decirlo de algún modo, la había dicho Karen, pues ahora era ella quien brillaba como primera actriz.

Robert Hathaway siempre ha sido una persona a quien le gusta hacer reuniones para que los actores convivan fuera de las paredes del teatro y yo, al volver a ocupar un sitio entre estos, comencé a acudir a estas reuniones, muy a mi pesar, pues significaba abandonar mi estilo de vida solitario.

Como era de esperarse, a casi todas esas reuniones me hacía acompañar por mi prometida, era lo correcto, lo bien visto. Por supuesto que a esas reuniones también acudía Karen, siempre del brazo del novio en turno.

En esa época no se estrecharon lazos amistosos entre mi entonces novia y mi compañera de tablas. Se veían, se saludaban y si estaban cerca en el momento en que alguno abandonara la reunión antes que los otros, se despedían. Todo en un marco de singular cordialidad y respeto.

Un buen día, llegamos a una de esas reuniones pero a diferencia de las anteriores, Susana ya no iba en silla de ruedas, sino colgada de mi brazo. Finalmente se había sometido a rehabilitación valiéndose de una prótesis, cosa que a todos causó grata impresión, menos a Karen.

Nunca se lo he preguntado, pero supongo que se sintió amenazada al ver que su rival de tablas se veía cada vez más recuperada y con grandes posibilidades de volver a los escenarios.

En fin, el tiempo pasó y mi relación con Susana terminó de un modo que en su momento me devastó.

Para entonces, la relación entre Karen y yo había pasado los límites del mero compañerismo, a una recién nacida amistad. La convivencia diaria nos hizo poco a poco conocer nuestros sentimientos y reacciones ante la vida, y nos hizo más fácil ver la clase de personas que éramos.

-¿Y cuándo será el gran día? – me preguntó Karen una tarde en la azotea del teatro.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté sabiendo de antemano la respuesta a su interrogante, simplemente deseaba primero saber cómo es que ella lo sabía si a nadie, ni a Robert, se lo había dicho.

-No te hagas… ¿Cuándo te casas con ella? – preguntó abiertamente.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¡Ay Terry! Aquí las preguntas las hago yo, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Cuándo es la boda?

-No te lo diré hasta que no me respondas cómo es que lo sabes.

-Vi el anillo que compraste – dijo con un dejo de desprecio dibujado en una mueca.

-Así que sigues metiéndote en mis asuntos a pesar de que te he dicho…

-¡Por dios Terry! – gritó - Estaba buscando un maquillaje que perdí…

-¿Y esperabas encontrarlo entre mis cosas?- la interrumpí ¿Acaso yo lo tomé?

-¡Claro que no! Sólo necesitaba un maquillaje cualquiera para reponer a Linda el que perdí.

-¿Y por eso te alteras? – cuestioné intrigado sobre su reacción.

-¿Me vas a decir o mejor me marcho? – demandó taconeando con celeridad.

-¿Con Susana?… Nunca – fue mi oscura respuesta.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Eso, que Susana y yo terminamos.

-Pero, ¿cómo? – se encuclilló a mi lado intrigada ante mi respuesta.

-Aprecio tu interés, pero eso es algo de lo que no quiero hablar.

-¿Qué te hizo esa infeliz?- preguntó rabiosa.

-Lo que debió hacer hace mucho tiempo atrás – me puse de pie y caminé hasta la barda que separaba el edificio del vacío.

-¡Pero que desgraciada! – espetó como si fuese a ella a quien la hubieran botado, yo la miré de reojo, pidiéndole sin palabras que se callara.

Karen lo comprendió y abandonó la azotea dejándome solo como era mi deseo.

Pasaron algunos años en donde nunca tocamos el tema sobre mis sentimientos románticos hasta que una noche, antes de una presentación, Karen se apareció en mi camerino, cosa que en su momento no me extrañó en absoluto pues acostumbraba entrar y salir varias veces durante cada función.

-¿Te das cuenta? – preguntó arrojando un periódico a la mesita que utilizaba para mi arreglo mientras yo revisaba mi vestuario frente al espejo -. ¡Se casa! – sus palabras de inmediato hicieron que se me bajara la sangre y que un súbito mareo se apoderara de mí al imaginar a Candy de camino al altar del brazo de otro. Temeroso de confirmar mis sospechas no despegué la mirada del espejo frente a mí cuando ella dijo: - ¡Es una zorra! Siempre lo he dicho y siempre lo diré.

Sorprendido ante los calificativos que utilizaba Karen, decidí ver el periódico que descansaba todavía sobre la mesita y comprobé que era una rubia la radiante joven de la fotografía, pero no era mi pequeña pecosa sin embargo tampoco pude despegar la mirada de la foto donde Susana se veía radiante, hermosa, en pocas palabras, feliz. En ese momento me pregunté si alguna vez ella se vio así a mi lado; con la hermosura que da el amar con todas las fuerzas y saberse correspondida.

-Me alegro por ella – expresé después de un largo silencio, y con una leve sonrisa, devolví el periódico al lugar que Karen le había asignado en mi camerino.

-¿Cómo puedes estar feliz por ella?- expresó visiblemente enojada- ¡Infeliz! Después de que te hizo perder el tiempo y al amor de tu vid…

-Karen – interrumpí antes de que terminara.

-¡Por todos los cielos Grandchester! ¿No te das cuenta? Te utilizó y cuando le pareciste poca cosa, te dejó como quien deja a un…

-Gracias Karen, yo también te estimo- interrumpí una vez más sus reclamos de forma sarcástica, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

-Odio que mujeres como ella tengan tanta suerte- aseguró con profunda indignación marcada en cada una de sus palabras-. Odio que se crucen en el camino de hombres buenos sólo para hacerlos sufrir.

-Karen, Terry, cinco minutos para salir a escena- nos avisó desde afuera uno de los ayudantes.

Durante esos cinco minutos no hicimos otra cosa que mirarnos. Sin palabras le agradecí su empatía y ella me agradeció dejarla ser partícipe de aquel momento en mi vida en el que de un modo extraño, evitó que más tarde comenzara para mí, un viaje directo y sin escalas al abismo de la depresión.

Fue así que nuestra relación terminó por estrecharse. Compartimos muchas cosas, más de las que compartí con nadie y creo que ella hizo lo mismo conmigo. Solía contarme sobre sus novios y emitía calificativos a las chicas con las que yo salía. Lloraba en mis brazos cuando un tipo le salía con una canallada, o simplemente cuando se enrabietaba por algo que ellos hicieran.

A pesar de que nuestra amistad ya era firme, nunca logré abrirme demasiado con ella sobre mis sentimientos o sobre lo que ocurría con las mujeres que frecuentaba. Quizá era porque con ninguna de ellas llegué a un punto trascendente en mi vida.

Cuando finalmente le presenté a la chica que había logrado conquistarme en todos los sentidos, Karen no se mostró feliz en absoluto. Podría decir que estaba celosa, pero si algo me quedaba claro era que aunque Karen fuese una mujer posesiva, nunca me celaría con intenciones románticas, pues estaba más que claro que nuestra relación, además de ser profesional, era la de dos buenos amigos que se veían casi como hermanos. Conociéndola apostaría a que el verdadero motivo de su descontento fue que elegí por mi cuenta cuando ella ya tenía a la candidata que creía perfecta para mí.

El tiempo siguió su marcha y para mi sorpresa y de Karen, el telón que marcaba el punto final a su rivalidad con Susana, no había caído todavía.

Continuará.


	17. Karen y Susana: Agua y Aceite II

**Anecdotario de Terry Grandchester**

**Karen y Susana: agua y aceite. **

Hace unas semanas, Robert organizó, como todos los años, una fiesta para festejar su cumpleaños. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, Karen acudió sola y yo del brazo de mi novia.

Esta situación no le caía muy en gracia a Karen, pero el último novio que tuvo resultó ser un estafador del que muy a tiempo se libró y desde entonces, prefirió ser más cautelosa en cuanto a su selección de galanes.

Quienes la conocen dirían que preferiría estar muerta antes que ir a una fiesta sin nadie que la acompañe, pero esta no era una fiesta cualquiera, se trataba de Robert y a él no podía fallarle.

En un punto de la noche, me dirigí hasta una de las barras para tomar una copa de champagne para mi novia y otra para mí, cuando sentí su presencia a mi lado.

-¿Qué diablos hace ella aquí?

Intrigado por su tono de evidente molestia dirigí la mirada en dirección a la que apuntaba la suya, y descubrí la razón de su cuestionamiento rabioso.

-Seguramente Robert la invitó - contesté con tranquilidad tratando de no darle mayor importancia al asunto.

-Pero si hace años que no se ven.

-¡A mí qué me dices!, seguramente se han visto con más frecuencia de la que nos imaginamos – traté de explicarle.

En cuestión de segundos, el anfitrión se encontró con sus invitados recién llegados a quienes saludó con euforia mientras yo caminé hasta donde me esperaba mi novia para entregarle la copa que había tomado para ella.

-Susana, Roger. ¡Pero qué gusto verlos de nuevo! – se escuchó a Robert decir a manera de saludo - Susy luces espectacular.

Si la sola presencia de Susana era suficiente para crispar a Karen, escuchar halagos de boca de Robert, sin duda hacían que las cosas fueran peores para mi temperamental amiga.

De inmediato fui a buscarla, temeroso de verla sobre reaccionar, pues ese momento definitivamente no era el mejor para ella dada la situación sentimental y profesional por la que estaba pasando.

Me disculpé con mi novia diciéndole que regresaría en un momento y volví al lado de Karen, quien se encontraba todavía de pie junto a la barra haciendo muecas a cada palabra dicha por la rubia de ojos azules.

Casi al mismo tiempo que llegué al lado de Karen, detrás de mí escuché la voz de Susana llamarme.

-¡Terry! – me saludó y de inmediato me dirigí hacía ella para hacer lo propio.

-¡Su!

– Qué gusto verte de nuevo – dijo dándome un abrazo.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Quiero presentarte a Roger Adams, mi esposo.

-Mucho gusto- saludó estrechando mi mano.

-El gusto es mío- respondí amablemente correspondiendo a su saludo.

-"Hum" – intervino Karen.

-Perdón, la señorita Karen Claise, Roger Adams – los presenté.

-A sus pies – saludó el esposo de Susana tomando la mano de Karen para depositar un beso en su dorso.

-¿De verdad a mis pies? – preguntó maliciosamente.

-Buenas noches Karen – saludó Susana.

-Buenas noches Susana – respondió Karen de mala gana creando un momento incómodo que Susana rompió de inmediato.

-¿Dónde está ella?- me preguntó mirando a su alrededor – ¿Está aquí esta noche?

Fruncí el entrecejo sin saber exactamente a quién se refería hasta que caí en la cuenta de que probablemente ya sabía algo sobre mi reciente noviazgo con Jen.

-¿Te refieres a mi novia?

-¿A quién más? ¡Claro que a tu novia!

-Sí, está aquí – respondí con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y qué esperas para presentárnosla eh?

-Vamos – indiqué el camino hacía Jen extendiendo mi brazo–. ¿Nos disculpas un momento Karen?

Ella no respondió y nosotros seguimos nuestro camino hasta Jen para presentarla a Susana y su esposo.

A pesar de que Karen procuró estar alejada de Susana, el momento en que la cena fue servida, la distancia entre ellas casi desapareció, ya que sus asientos fueron dispuestos uno frente a la otra.

-¿Así que has vuelto a los escenarios? –Preguntó Robert iniciando una conversación.

-¿De verdad?- fue mi turno de preguntar intrigado por el cuestionamiento anterior. Durante mucho tiempo yo le sugerí a Su volver a los escenarios, pero ella siempre se negó.

-No en realidad- respondió con un ligero tono rosado coloreando sus mejillas- fue solo un pequeño papel en una obra estudiantil. Soy maestra de arte dramático en una preparatoria en Los Ángeles, actué solo porque mis alumnos me insistieron mucho. Son unos chicos estupendos y finalmente no pude decirles que no.

-Por enésima vez- interrumpió Roger –. Desde el primer año que Susy comenzó dando clases en esa escuela, los chicos le habían pedido que participara con ellos en sus obras y ella siempre se había negado.

-Bueno, deben entender que no me sentía segura…

-Pero eso ya es cosa del pasado cariño ¿No es cierto?- expresó Roger dejando ver la devoción que le profesaba a su bella esposa.

-Definitivamente – agregó Robert tomando una copa de vino – ¡Brindemos por eso!

Imitamos a Robert y brindamos por los recientes logros de Susana, todos excepto, claro está, Karen.

-¿Y los pequeños? – fue ahora el turno de Ann, la esposa de Robert, de preguntar a la feliz pareja.

-Enormes y hermosos como su madre – dijo Roger, a todas luces orgulloso de su familia, a lo que Su respondió dándole un ligero codazo.

-¡Roger! – lo retó fingiendo molestia, pero sin dejar de sonreír ante el halagador comentario de su esposo y de nueva cuenta sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo -. Roger y Michael son cada día más traviesos, apenas puedo darles alcance, tienen tanta energía.

-¿Y las princesas? – preguntó Robert.

-Meredith es una bala también – contestó Roger – no sé quien hace más travesuras, si ella o sus dos hermanos.

-Y Susy, bueno, ella es muy tranquila – agregó Su -. Ella es quien más compañía me hace cuando caigo rendida al no poder seguir corriendo detrás de su hermana y hermanos. Le gusta mucho la lectura y escribir fábulas.

-¡Hombre, pues los felicito!- expresó Robert con franca alegría-. Definitivamente las artes se verán perpetuadas en esta talentosa y bella familia.

-¡Gracias!- respondieron los esposos Adams al unísono.

Sinceramente todavía no sé como Karen pudo contenerse. Su mirada reflejaba franco disgusto; era evidente que saber sobre las cosas buenas que la vida había deparado para Susana, no era algo que le agradara. Lo que ninguno de nosotros sabíamos, era que pronto tendría más razones para sentirse peor.

- Es a ustedes a quienes hay que felicitar – dijo Su esbozando una gran sonrisa –. He leído cosas maravillosas sobre la nueva compañía que han formado.

-Y qué decir de la obra, ¿no es cierto Susy? – intervino Roger.

-¡Gracias muchachos! – dijo Robert sintiéndose orgulloso por el hecho – Pero yo solo no lo hubiera logrado. Todo esto es un trabajo de equipo, que en mayor medida ha descansado en los hombros de estos talentosos jóvenes – finalizó señalándonos a Karen y a mí.

-Pero tuya fue la iniciativa, así que no te quites mérito alguno, ¡eh! –apunté sonriendo de lado.

-Puede ser que haya tenido la iniciativa, pero sólo con iniciativa no se logra levantar un proyecto de esta envergadura –explicó y tras una breve pausa continuó: - El paso de los años ya ha hecho mella en mí, es por eso que decidí entregar la estafeta a las nuevas generaciones. Es Terry quien ahora ocupa el puesto de director artístico.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Su entusiasmada y yo asentí con la cabeza - ¡Felicidades!

-Debe ser todo un reto actuar y ocupar un puesto como ese - agregó Roger.

-Es en verdad una gran responsabilidad, pero me siento confiado porque tuve al mejor maestro que cualquiera pudiera anhelar.

Ahora el turno de sonrojarse fue de Robert dando pie al momento perfecto para hacer un brindis en su honor.

-¡Por Robert! – comenzó Su.

-¡Por Robert! – brindamos todos al unísono.

La conversación dejó de tener un punto focal por unos minutos ya que cada quien charlaba con la persona más cercana. Poco después, Robert dio inicio a una nueva charla con sus invitados de honor de la noche.

-Es una pena que no hayan podido estar aquí la noche de la apertura.

-Teníamos toda la intención Robert, pero no contábamos con que Susy enfermaría.

-Nada de qué preocuparse- argumentó enseguida el marido de Su -. Un resfriado.

-Que si no se cuida bien, puede complicarse – interrumpió Su, defendiendo sus razones para haber faltado a semejante evento al que al parecer, Robert los había invitado.

-Además, qué madre se queda tranquila sabiendo que un hijo está enfermo – defendió Ann el punto de Su.

-Pero afortunadamente todo está bien. ¿No es verdad? – pregunté.

-Sí- dijo Su sonriendo – Susy es una niña muy fuerte, en pocos días se recuperó por completo.

-Menos mal – agregué-. Así que nos veremos en el teatro la próxima función. ¿Cierto?

-Así es – respondió Roger.

-¿Me disculpan? – dijo Karen poniéndose de pie para abandonar su lugar en el comedor.

Nos miramos unos a otros, pero nadie hizo comentario alguno respecto a la actitud de Karen y tan pronto como terminó la cena, me disculpé para ir en busca de mi amiga, quien llevaba ya un buen rato desaparecida.

-¿Has visto a la señorita Claise? –pregunté a John, el mayordomo.

-Hace un rato que la vi dirigirse al jardín.

-Gracias John.

-De nada señorito – contestó con su tono afable de costumbre.

Caminé por el salón que en ese momento se encontraba vacío hasta que llegué a las enormes puertas que conducen al jardín. Miré en todas direcciones hasta que encontré la figura de Karen recargada junto a un farol a un lado del invernadero.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunté acercándome con cautela.

-¿Debería estarlo? – respondió y me di cuenta de que lloraba – ¡Lo único que quiero es que esta maldita fiesta se termine para poderme ir a casa!

-Karen- dije al tratar de detenerla, pero esquivó hábilmente mi toque y salió corriendo en dirección al gran salón.

Por su actitud, decidí que lo mejor sería hacerme a un lado y dejarla sola lidiar con sus demonios. Ya habría otro momento más propicio para conversar respecto a lo acontecido en esa fiesta.

Un par de días más tarde comenzaron de nueva cuenta las funciones en el teatro.

"Toc, toc", escuché llamar a la puerta de mi camerino faltando poco tiempo para dar inicio a la función, pero no tan poco como para ser llamado a escena.

-Señor Grandchester –llamó Leonard con un notorio temblor en su voz – ¿me concede unos minutos?

-¿Qué pasa Leo?

-Es la señorita Taylor.

-¿Qué hay con ella?

-Se reportó enferma.

-¿Y su suplente? ¿No está lista?

-De eso quería hablarle… verá…

-Vamos Leo, dilo ya – demandé preocupado ante el nerviosismo del chico.

-Pues que la que se está preparando para suplir a la señorita Taylor es la señorita Claise.

-¿Karen?

Continuará.


	18. Karen y Susana: Agua y Aceite III

**Anecdotario de Terry Grandchester**

**Karen y Susana: agua y aceite. **

Como si tuviera resortes en lugar de piernas, salí disparado haciendo al muchacho a un lado a mi paso. No era problema que la actriz hubiera faltado, el problema estaba en que era evidente que Karen lo había provocado.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? – pregunté enojado al abrir la puerta del camerino de Victoria Taylor.

-No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar – gritó al verme y de inmediato se metió al vestidor para terminar de ponerse las ropas de Eliza Doolittle -. Es increíble que viniendo de familia noble, no tengas modales…

-No me salgas con esas cosas ahora y respóndeme ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – grité más molesto todavía.

-Estoy preparándome para salir a escena – respondió muy quitada de la pena al salir del vestidor.

-Creo que tienes un ligero desfase en tu reloj biológico. La función de estreno fue hace ya varias semanas – Aseveré sarcásticamente.

-¿Y eso qué? – dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Estoy aquí para suplir a tu estrellita. ¿Qué no sabes que se reportó enferma?

-¿Y qué con eso? Precisamente para este tipo de eventualidades, tengo otra actriz para suplirla.

-Y para qué vas a sustituirla con una primeriza si me tienes a mí- dijo acomodándose la peluca y el sombrero con el que debería salir a escena.

-Karen, no estamos jugando. El papel ya no es tuyo, así lo quisiste desde la noche del estreno – sentencié haciendo un gran esfuerzo por manejar la situación con calma.

-Pues cambié de opinión- dijo muy ufana – además, este negocio es tan tuyo como mío, así que no puedes impedir que trabaje en él.

-Entiende las cosas Karen, no estamos jugando. Tú ya no eres parte del reparto de actores en esta temporada. Hay otra persona que fue contratada para hacer el trabajo que tú despreciaste en su momento y no me parece justo que por un capricho tuyo, su esfuerzo se vaya al caño – sentencié severamente -. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que todo esto lo haces porque sabes que Susana está en el público?

-¿Ah sí? – preguntó fingiendo demencia – No lo sabía.

-No te hagas tonta y no quieras verme la cara de idiota, ¡claro que lo sabes!

-No tienes por qué ponerte así, ahora mismo voy con Robert a…

-¡Robert no está a cargo aquí! – dije con firmeza –. Evítame la pena de pedir a seguridad que te saquen de aquí.

En ese instante Karen me miró con resentimiento e impotencia brillando en sus pupilas, el color abandonó sus mejillas y sus manos se cerraron en un puño tembloroso, lleno de rabia.

-¡Idiota!

Me insultó tomando la canasta de flores que descansaba en la mesita contigua para completar su vestuario. Era un hecho que estaba determinada a salir a escena a pesar de mi advertencia.

-Está bien Karen, puedes llamarme como quieras, pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

Azoté la puerta al salir del camerino y al toparme con Leonard, le dije:

-Corre y dile a la señorita Woods que se prepare para suplir a la señorita Taylor.

-¿Pero, y la señorita Claise? – preguntó consternado.

-No te preocupes por ella y ve a hacer lo que te digo, ya queda muy poco tiempo para que suban el telón.

-Sí señor.

El chico corrió y yo fui a mi camerino para terminar con mi preparación. Tan pronto como escuché al anunciador recitar las tradicionales recomendaciones sobre tomar asiento, guardar silencio, apagar teléfonos y localizadores, etcétera, me acerqué a la salida hacia el escenario para encontrarme a Karen de pie, lista para hacer su entrada en el primer acto, junto a ella, Marlene Woods, también estaba lista para hacer lo propio, tal como yo lo había dispuesto.

Fueron momentos de extrema tensión, Karen había pasado por encima de mi autoridad como director artístico para darse el gusto de lucirse en el escenario y demostrarle a Susana, una vez más, que ella podía hacerlo todavía, que era capaz de brillar en Broadway y no sólo en una escuela preparatoria.

Cuando nos decidimos por Pygmalion como la obra con la que abriríamos la compañía, todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que los roles principales serían interpretados por Karen como Eliza Doolittle y yo como Henry Higgins.

Al principio todo fue maravilloso, todos estábamos más que entusiasmados con el nuevo proyecto y pusimos todas nuestras energías en él.

Fue en el momento en que comenzamos a promocionar la obra, cuando las cosas se pusieron tensas.

Una noche acudí como invitado de David Letterman a su programa de televisión **1**"The Late Show with David Letterman". Durante la entrevista hablamos del tema de toda la vida "¿Cuándo vas a hacer cine o televisión?" Como siempre traté el punto de forma muy sutil para que los televidentes no se sintieran ofendidos ante mis pretensiones de solo dedicarme al teatro, hasta que de pronto nos encontrábamos tocando el punto central y motivo de aquella entrevista: Pygmalion.

-¿Así que Pygmalion? - Preguntó Dave -. ¿Por qué Pygmalion?

-Bueno Dave, tú sabes que tradicionalmente nos hemos dedicado a promocionar el teatro clásico, pero con la creación de "The New Royal Company", queremos empujar a una nueva generación de escritores. Sabemos que hay mucho talento allá afuera y queremos ser nosotros quienes lo presentemos al público.

-Sí, seguramente el desconocido joven George Bernard Shaw, se sentirá feliz de que ustedes lo den a conocer al público Newyorkino – bromeo sarcásticamente como acostumbra.

-Jajajajaja, ¿por qué tienes siempre que ser un entrometido? Si me dejas hablar, entonces podré decirle al público por qué Pygmalion- respondí siguiendo el juego de Dave-. El caso es que Pygmalion une la mitología Griega al teatro moderno. Pensamos que esta sería la obra perfecta para hacer la transición entre el teatro clásico que siempre hemos representado y el teatro contemporáneo que representaremos en el futuro.

-Vaya, qué interesante concepto – continuó Dave -. Entiendo que el papel de Henry, Henry Higgins lo interpretarás tú, ¿cierto?

-Así es.

-Y el papel de Eliza Doolittle, es de…

-Karen Claise.

-Karen Claise. Muchas gracias… pero dime una cosa Terry, ¿que Eliza Doolittle no es prácticamente una niña? Tengo entendido que es una vendedora de flores o algo así no es cierto.

-¿Estás insinuando que Karen no es ya una jovencita?- dije divertido al ver el rostro consternado de Dave al darse cuenta del embrollo en el que se había metido – porque de ser así, ella vendrá personalmente a sacarte las entrañas – el público río y Dave corrigió su comentario.

-No, para nada, definitivamente Karen Claise es una joven, bella y talentosísima actriz. Seguramente se verá genial como Eliza Doolittle.

-Ya es tarde para corregir Dave –seguí en el juego - . Vayan haciendo "cast" para otro conductor, esta es la última noche que ven "The Late Show with David Letterman".

-Bueno Terry, ha sido un placer haber hecho mi última entrevista a un actor de Broadway tan talentoso como tú.

-¿Cómo?, ¿ya te has dado por vencido?

-Nunca hagas enojar a una dama. Me tomó 16 años congraciarme con **2**Oprah.

-Mándale unas flores, invítala a cenar y da una disculpa pública así tal vez ella se apiade de ti- dije entre risas.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sin duda.

-Muy bien Paul, fue un placer conocerte – se despidió en broma del director de su orquesta- . Damas y caballeros: Terry Grandchester. Muchas gracias por estar aquí esta noche Terry – me dijo dándome un abrazo.

-Gracias a ti, Dave.

-Nos veremos en Pygmalion – finalizó Dave.

Para quienes conocemos a Dave y sabemos la temática de su programa, lo dicho en la entrevista no tendría mayor trascendencia, lamentablemente a la mañana siguiente, en los programas matutinos, se comenzó a hablar del tema. Después, no solo fue en los programas de televisión, también en el radio se escuchaba a los locutores hacer bromas al respecto.

Pronto Karen fue abordada por reporteros que comenzaron a cuestionarle si era que ya no podía conseguir otros papeles más acordes a sus 34 años. Creo que no se molestó tanto al ser cuestionada sobre su aparente falta de trabajo, como con que se haya hecho público un secreto guardado de toda la vida: su edad.

Si su vida personal hubiese estado en otro punto, nada de esto le hubiera cimbrado el interior. Claro que hubiera buscado la manera de vengarse de todos ellos haciendo su vida miserable. Karen es buena para eso si se lo propone. El caso es que no tuvo fuerzas para hacer nada y decidió que lo mejor sería renunciar a la obra. Robert trató en vano convencerla de lo contrario, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacer que ella estuviera en el estreno. Después de todo, si el papel había sido escrito para la señorita Patrick Campbell, quien entonces contaba con 49 años de edad, y de quien también se dijo era demasiado mayor para el papel, ¿qué de malo tenía que lo hiciera Karen, siendo mucho menor?

Antes de tomar mi lugar en el escenario, ordené a Frank, uno de los hombres de seguridad:

-La señorita Claise no debe salir a escena, pero solo la detendrás si traspasa la marca que divide los bastidores del escenario. Si me entero que la has lastimado, entonces yo me arreglaré contigo.

-Pierda cuidado señor, seré respetuoso.

-Gracias.

La tercera llamada se anunció y la obra dio inicio.

Los primeros hechos se dan en el área conocida como "Covent Garden" en Londres, donde un grupo de personas se refugian de una fuerte lluvia que cae, entre ese grupo de personas se encuentran la señora Eynsford-Hills y su hija Clara, quienes esperan que Frederick, hijo y hermano de estas respectivamente, haya conseguido un taxi que los lleve a casa, pues ya pasan de las 11:00 de la noche.

Frederick es un tipo tonto de carácter débil, así que viéndose imposibilitado de conseguir transporte, vuelve donde la madre y la hermana se encuentran. Esta siempre lo pelea y disfruta ver como lo hace quedar en ridículo.

Frederick sale una vez más para tratar de conseguir un transporte cuando se tropieza con una chica vendedora de flores, Eliza -bajo la piel de Marlene Woods-.

Miré con cautela a la entrada al escenario, en verdad Frank había sido muy discreto, pues no se escuchó nada que no fueran los primeros diálogos de quienes nos encontrábamos en escena, pero para mi sorpresa, Karen seguía ahí de pie, mirando a la nada, sosteniendo su canasta de flores.

Llegó mi turno de intervenir con mis primeros diálogos así que tuve que desentenderme del asunto, pero me sentía aliviado al ver que no había habido necesidad de llegar a los extremos, Karen se había detenido a tiempo.

Cuando salí de escena, pregunté a Leonard por Karen. El chico me dijo que se había cambiado de ropa y se había marchado del teatro.

Sinceramente no supe como fue que salí adelante con esta función. Escenas de Karen haciendo cosas estúpidas no dejaban de atormentarme.

Al finalizar la obra, me reuní con Robert, Susana y Roger para disculparme por no poder acompañarlos a la cena que Susana y Roger habían organizado para nosotros en su hotel.

En ese momento no quise dar explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido, solamente dije que tenía que atender un asunto urgente. Aparentemente ellos lo entendieron y yo me retiré a toda prisa a casa de Karen, rogando al cielo encontrarla ahí.

Cuando llegué, toqué el timbre pero no obtuve respuesta así que entré utilizando un juego de llaves que me había dado hacía tiempo, por si en algún momento que ella estuviera fuera de la ciudad, era necesario entrar en su casa. El que no respondiera al timbre, no era necesariamente señal de que no estuviera en casa, así que antes de ir a buscarla en otra parte, decidí asegurarme.

-¡Quieto ladrón! – gritó antes de que yo pudiera encender la luz de la sala.

-No soy un ladrón –me defendí.

-Pues actúas como uno.

-Si hubieras atendido la puerta, no…

-No me dio la gana atender la puerta- interrumpió bajando el bat con el que me amenazaba-. Eres siempre el primero en exigir respeto a tu privacía pero no sabes respetar la de los demás.

-Estaba preocupado por ti –me justifiqué.

-Pues no tienes por qué estarlo, yo estoy bien.

-¿Puedo prender la luz?

-No.

-¿Te molesta si enciendo un cigarrillo?

-Haz lo que te de la gana, pero busca un cenicero, no quiero que quemes mis alfombras ni muebles.

Seguí sus instrucciones y tan pronto como encendí mi cigarrillo, fui a buscarla hasta encontrarla en su recámara.

-Lamento mucho lo ocurrido en el teatro – me disculpé sentándome en un sillón cercano.

-Me dolió mucho que me dijeras que Susana con una pierna era mejor Julieta de lo que yo había sido. He esperado mucho tiempo por esa disculpa y por fin ha llegado, así que gracias.

-Eso pasó hace un siglo.

-¿Tú también vas a decirme que soy una vieja?

-¡Por dios Karen, sabes que no me refiero a tu edad! – expliqué consternado al traer a mi mente el momento al que se refería-. Lamento lo ocurrido entonces y lo ocurrido esta noche.

-¿Eso? No tiene importancia – dijo con falso desdén.

-La tiene y mucha. Me pusiste en una posición muy difícil, retaste mi autoridad y…

-Si a lo que vienes es a seguir regañándome, pierdes tu tiempo – Se levantó de la cama para caminar hasta la puerta de la habitación-. Vete- ordenó.

-Por favor Karen – apagué mi cigarrillo y caminé hasta donde ella se encontraba-. Hablemos – supliqué.

-¿De qué? ¿De la maravillosa familia que tiene tu ex novia o de lo estúpida que soy?

-No digas eso.

-¡Es la verdad! –gritó – Mírame, tengo 34 años, no tengo trabajo y estoy más sola que un perro.

-Karen, estoy aquí.

-Por cinco minutos. Acéptalo, las cosas ya no son como antes. Ahora tienes una novia por quien salir corriendo del teatro – dijo caminando hasta la puerta principal para abrirla –Anda, qué esperas, ve corriendo con ella, yo estoy bien, no es necesario que…

El llanto contenido encontró salida antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, fue en ese momento en el que la tomé en brazos, como en tantas otras ocasiones lo había hecho.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien. No estás sola – traté de confortarla acariciando sus cabellos.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó ahogándose en sus sollozos - ¿Por qué ella lo tiene todo y yo no tengo nada?

-¿Realmente te parece que ella lo tiene todo mientras tú no tienes nada?

-Sí, ya sé que vas a salir con la pierna que perdió y lo sufrida que ha sido su existencia.

-Todos sufrimos en mayor o menor medida. Lo importante es que luchemos por superar nuestras limitaciones para salir adelante. Karen – continué mientras la encaminaba hacía el sofá en la sala-, todos estos años has vivido dándole un peso exorbitante a la presencia de Susana. Deja ya todo eso, sólo te estás lastimando.

-Siempre la defiendes a pesar de todo el daño que te hizo.

-Pequeña, yo no estaría hoy aquí contigo si no fuera por ella, eso tiene más peso para mí que cualquier otra cosa. Los días en los que renegaba de ello, han tenido que quedar atrás porque si estás vivo, tienes la obligación de seguir con tu vida.

-¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal? ¿Por qué no ha habido un solo hombre en mi vida que me vea con la décima parte de respeto, cariño y admiración con la que a ella la han visto el tal Roger y tú?

-Porque todos esos tipos son unos imbéciles y unos aprovechados.

-Sí, siempre se han aprovechado de lo vacía y triste que ha sido mi vida- dijo antes de romper a llorar de nueva cuenta -. ¿Por qué no me resigno a este vacío? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que buscar alguien en quien refugiarme aunque no valga la pena?

-Ya llegará uno que sí valga la pena, que no te quepa duda de ello – la aparté de mi pecho para limpiar sus lágrimas con un pañuelo y quitar algunos mechones mojados que se interponían entre su mirar y el mío a media penumbra -. Eres una de las mujeres más hermosas, inteligentes, talentosas y nobles que he conocido. Sólo tienes que ser un poco más paciente- le dije sonriendo con su barbilla entre mis dedos.

No sé por cuanto tiempo se clavaron nuestras miradas, cuando de pronto, ella acariciaba mi mejilla mientras acercaba su rostro al mío hasta hacer que nuestros labios se encontraran.

Por absurdo que parezca, no esperaba que eso pasara. Mi primera reacción fue la de apartarme de ahí, pero ella me pasó los brazos por los hombros y al terminar el beso, aproximo sus labios a mi oído y me dijo:

-Terry, hazme el amor.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – le pregunté sorprendido por su petición. De inmediato tomé sus brazos para apartarme de su abrazo.

-Vamos Terry, será sólo sexo. Me queda claro que estás enamorado de otra – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano -. Tú eres un gran actor, el mejor que conozco, imagina que estamos en medio de un escenario y finge.

Tomó mi mano derecha y se puso de pie llevándome hasta su habitación.

-Karen, ¡no!- me detuve a medio camino- Lo que me pides no puede ser y no porque yo ame a otra mujer, sino porque te haría mucho daño y eso es algo que no estoy dispuesto a permitir.

-No serías el primero que se acuesta conmigo sin amarme. Estoy acostumbrada a verlos levantarse de la cama y abandonar la habitación. ¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti comprender que no quiero estar sola esta noche, que me siento inmensamente sola, vacía, abandonada y que no soporto estar así?

-Pero tener sexo conmigo no va a cambiar las cosas – dije buscando de nueva cuenta su mirada en medio de las sombras -. Tal vez pueda parecerte un paliativo al dolor que estás sintiendo, pero al llegar al final, te sentirás peor. Karen, no es ese el modo en que yo te amo.

-¿Tú me amas? – cuestionó sorprendida, pues en todos los años que llevábamos de ser amigos, jamás me había escuchado decirle a nadie algo de semejante magnitud.

-¡Por supuesto que te amo! Hemos sido amigos desde hace ya mucho tiempo, hemos compartido mucho más que sólo el escenario. Me has apoyado, consolado en mis momentos oscuros y sobre todo, me has aceptado tal como soy. Eso es mucho más de lo que mucha gente me ha dado. ¿Cómo no amarte si me has mantenido de pie, si eres una gran mujer y un extraordinario ser humano?

-¿De verdad lo piensas?

-No acostumbro decir cosas que no crea ciertas.

De nueva cuenta las lágrimas encontraron salida por sus pupilas y yo la sostuve mientras vaciaba su dolor en ellas.

Unas horas más tarde, Karen cayó rendida en un sueño profundo que velé, sintiéndome más tranquilo al estar cerca de ella por lo que pudiera necesitar.

Continuará.

Notas:

1. _**"The**_ _**Late Show with David Letterman". **_Es un programa del género conocido en Estados Unidos como "Comedy Talk Show" que quiere decir algo así como espectáculo de comedia hablada; en donde el anfitrión hace comentarios humorísticos, sarcásticos y parodias de la vida cotidiana del país. Generalmente estos programas giran en torno a la burla que el estadounidese suele hacer a sus políticos y/o al sistema gubernamental. Además de lo anterior, también se presentan entrevistas con gente destacada de los medios, actores generalmente, a los que se les invita cuando están promocionando su trabajo en cine, televisión o teatro.

Una característica de este tipo de programas es que se transmiten en la franja nocturna de televisión, después de las 11:00 de la noche hora del este de los Estados Unidos.

Los orígenes de este tipo de programas se remontan tal vez a los tiempos de "The Ed Sullivan Show" (Junio 20, 1948 –Junio 6, 1971), celebre por haber presentado a gente como Elvis Presley y The Beatles entre otras grandes personalidades.

Con el tiempo, el género fue cambiando de solo ser un programa de variedades, a ser un programa donde también se explota el género cómico satírico.

Uno de los programas más famosos en los últimas décadas ha sido "The Tonight Show" con Johnny Carson, quien a su retiro, la cadena que transmite dicho programa dejó en su lugar a Jay Leno y no a David Letterman, quien entonces tenía un programa llamado "The Late Night", que era transmitido después de "The Tonight Show".

Después de una gran controversia respecto a quien sería el mejor anfitrión para suceder a Carson, la cadena le dio a Jay Leno el programa y David Letterman se fue a otra cadena a trabajar como el anfitrión de su programa propio programa: "The Late Show with David Letterman".

Desde 1993 "The Late Show With David Letterman" es transmitido desde el estudio de televisión localizado en una parte de "The Ed Sullivan Theater" en Broadway.

**2**. **Oprah Winfrey. **Actriz norteamericana, anfitriona del "talk show" más famoso en Estados Unidos: "The Oprah Winfrey Show".

Además de producir y ser anfitriona de su espectáculo, Oprah es una empresaria de gran éxito, editora de su propia revista, y una gran defensora de las causas humildes.

En su programa, además de ofrecer entretenimiento, pone al alcance de las personas, elementos de apoyo a situaciones de la vida cotidiana, como consejos y asesorías por parte de profesionales en distintas disciplinas como la psicología. En su programa se dio a conocer el ahora afamado Dr. Phill McGraw, quien en la actualidad cuenta con su propio "Talk Show".

El conflicto entre Oprah y David Letterman se remonta a más de una década y media, donde el anfitrión de "The Late Show", entrevistó a la actriz, haciéndola sentir incómoda con sus bromas y comentarios.

Oprah se negó a aparecer de nueva cuenta en el programa de Dave, hasta diciembre del 2005, donde la nueva actitud del anfitrión, dejó sorprendida a la actriz estadounidense.

"Tú has significado algo en la vida de las personas," dijo Letterman refiriéndose a los esfuerzos de Oprah por sostener comunidades en Africa. "Nosotros somos sólo un programa de televisión".

Esto tomó por sorpresa a la actriz quien sólo respondió: "¡No puedo creer que estés siendo tan serio!"

Finalmente en esa aparición, Dave dejó de lado cualquier clase de chiste o comentario sarcástico que pudiera incomodar a Oprah y todo quedó atrás con un gesto de caballerosidad por parte de Dave, al escoltar a Oprah hasta las puertas del teatro donde estaba presentando su obra "The Color Purple" (El Color Púrpura).


	19. Karen y Susana: Agua y Aceite IV

**Anecdotario de Terry Grandchester**

**Karen y Susana: agua y aceite. **

Un par de días mas tarde, recibí una llamada telefónica de Susana invitándome a comer. Acordamos reunirnos en el restaurante del hotel Marriott en "Times Square", mismo donde se hospedaba con su esposo.

-Puntual como siempre- me saludó Su al encontrarme en la puerta del restaurante.

-Por poco y no – respondí al saludarla mientras esperábamos que nos atendiera la señorita anfitriona para conducirnos a la mesa dispuesta para nosotros-, ¡caray! Cuando acepté el cargo como director artístico, no me imaginé que sería tan absorbente. Extraño los días en los que entraba y salía del teatro cuando terminaban los ensayos y las presentaciones.

-Me lo puedo imaginar señor director – dijo Su tomando su lugar en la mesa-. Roger me ha pedido que lo disculpes, sigue metido en las negociaciones para un nuevo programa. ¿Sabes? – bajó su tono de voz y aproximándose a mí dijo: - Todo parece indicar que pronto estallará una huelga de escritores.

-Y no sólo de escritores- agregué.

-¿También actores?

-Broadway.

-¡¿Broadway?! – dijo asombrada llevándose una mano a los labios- eso sería terrible para ustedes.

-Y que lo digas – confirmé su sentencia tratando de no sonar tan preocupado como realmente estaba-. Se aproxima acción de gracias.

-Y luego navidad.

-¡Exacto! Ni Robert, ni los dioses del olimpo, ni yo tendremos problemas para pasar bien esta temporada, pero tristemente no puedo decir lo mismo de muchos de los trabajadores.

-Entiendo - susurró bajando la mirada, seguramente pensando en todas esas familias y su situación.

-Ya pensaremos en algo – puntualicé tratando de llevar la conversación a terrenos menos tristes y penosos.

-¿Desean ordenar? – preguntó el camarero sacándonos de nuestros pensamientos.

-Sí, por favor- respondí.

Durante la comida hablamos de otras cosas. Le pregunté por su madre, sus hijos y su vida en general.

A mitad de la comida, su teléfono celular sonó. Era Roger disculpándose por no poder llegar a la cita. Las cosas al parecer se habían complicado más de la cuenta.

-Lamento mucho que Roger no nos haya podido alcanzar.

-No te preocupes, lo comprendo – dije serenamente para darle algo de tranquilidad, pues se le notaba la preocupación a flor de piel -. ¿Qué te preocupa?

-¿Por qué piensas que algo me preocupa?

-No te conozco de hace unos días, sé cuando algo te inquieta.

-Tienes razón – dijo tratando de sonreír de lado -, lo había olvidado. Verás, hace ya una semana que llegamos a New York, una semana que no abrazo ni beso a mis hijos.

-Ya veo.

-Hablo todos los días con ellos y gracias a las cámaras en las computadoras los puedo ver, pero no es lo mismo.

-Sí, entiendo perfectamente a que te refieres.

-Si este asunto no se resuelve pronto, mañana mismo me regresaré a Los Ángeles – finalmente se dio permiso de explotar-. Se supone que sólo vendríamos al cumpleaños de Robert, a ver Pygmalion y de paso – explicó un poco menos alterada -, Roger vería la posibilidad de llevarse un programa de televisión.

-Pero no contaba con los problemas que hay con el gremio de escritores, ten un poco de paciencia- traté de serenarla-. Si ya has decidido partir mañana, hoy sólo queda dejar que el reloj te lleve a la hora de partida. ¿Por qué no me acompañas al teatro y seguimos conversando?

-No lo sé, tengo que empacar y…

-Eso te tomará nada más unos minutos –interrumpí sin dejar de insistir en mi propuesta- ¡Anda! –me puse de pie y le tendí la mano- Es mejor que me acompañes a que pases el resto de la tarde pensando en que, por culpa de los negocios de tu marido, no has podido regresar al lado de tus hijos.

-Creo que tienes razón – respondió dándome su mano para ponerse de pie.

-Yo siempre tengo la razón- dije en mi acostumbrado tono juguetón guiñando un ojo.

-¡Es verdad! –aseveró sonriendo- Había olvidado eso también.

-Marchemos entonces.

En pocos minutos de caminata por las calles de Broadway, nos encontrábamos en la puerta de entrada para actores del teatro de la compañía Stratford.

-¡Cuantos recuerdos! –exclamó Su en un suspiro.

-Es verdad – afirmé nostálgicamente -. Esta fue la primera puerta que toqué tras mi llegada a New York. Pensé que me abriría un hombre anciano y encorvado con sólo dos dientes en la boca, pero, ¡oh sorpresa! En su lugar estaba una hermosa jovencita de cabellos dorados y ojos color cielo.

-Terry – dijo con la cara roja.

-No te sonrojes, no es un cumplido, es la verdad.

-Gracias- sonrió.

Caminamos por los pasillos del teatro en silencio, dejando que los fantasmas del recuerdo tomaran sus sitios en cada punto del trayecto. Pronto nos encontrábamos en la salida al escenario, el mismo donde ocurrió el accidente.

-Podemos marcharnos si quieres – dije preocupado al notar la tristeza de sus ojos recordando cada escena en aquel lugar-. Pensé que sería buena idea venir y…

-¡Claro que ha sido una buena idea! – dijo tratando de sonreír - Recuerde señor Grandchester que usted siempre tiene la razón.

Caminó al centro del escenario deteniéndose en el punto exacto donde aquellas luces la habían derrumbado.

-Recuerdo bien estar de pie aquí, esperando la señal para empezar el baile y… - se detuvo abruptamente – Eso ya pertenece al pasado, no tiene caso perder esta maravillosa oportunidad de estar de nuevo en un escenario como este, re abriendo heridas.

-¿Por qué no volviste a actuar?

-Por tonta.

-No digas eso.

-Es la verdad Terry, pude hacerlo y por miedo a caerme, perdí la concentración que se requiere para interpretar un papel. Siempre soñaba con estar en un escenario, pero dentro del sueño también se encontraba el temor a hacer las cosas mal, a que la gente notara lo insegura que estaba.

-Yo te hubiera ayudado.

-Me ayudaste, y mucho. Gracias a ti comencé a vislumbrar otras alternativas, fue así que comencé a escribir- la expresión en su rostro cambió drásticamente, del pesar a la alegría y comenzó a caminar por todo el escenario mientras hablaba -. Imaginar otras vidas, otras situaciones, es tan excitante como el propio actuar. No sabes la emoción que me embargo la primera vez que bajé al "set" donde se grababa un guión que yo había escrito. Por un segundo me imaginé como se habría sentido Shakespeare, viendo su obra en escena.

-Me imagino, pero si te gustaba tanto, ¿por qué lo dejaste?

-Porque había otro trabajo mucho más importante esperando por mí.

-¿Dejaste de escribir por ser maestra de arte dramático en una escuela preparatoria? – cuestioné sorprendido por el cambio.

-No, el trabajo en la preparatoria es más o menos reciente.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo dejé para dedicarme a ser madre y esposa – sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron llenos de ilusión-. No fue fácil, me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta que para el trabajo como escritora, habría no una, sino muchas personas que lo harían tan bien o incluso mejor que yo, pero para ser madre de mis hijos y esposa de mi marido, no – finalizó suspirando.

-¡Wow!

-¿Sorprendido?

-Mucho, sí – respondí mientras tomábamos asiento en el borde del escenario -. Hoy en día hay tantas mujeres que trabajan y son madres.

-Lo sé, pero desde mi personal punto de vista, en el mayor de los casos, no eres buena en ninguna de las dos. Yo lo viví cuando nacieron los gemelos. Verás, en aquellos días yo pedí a la empresa trabajar desde casa, cosa que me concedieron siempre y cuando cumpliera con mis objetivos en tiempo, pero los niños no son de horarios, mientras son pequeños se conforman con un poco de leche, pero conforme van creciendo, empiezan a experimentar la necesidad de salir a explorar el mundo, así, no es tan fácil concentrarte en un guión o en ellos cuando estás trabajando; así que contratamos a una niñera. Todo mejoró como por arte de magia, pero después me sentí miserable al ver que mis hijos se apegaban cada vez más a la niñera y se alejaban más de mí.

-No todo se puede tener en la vida.

-Es cierto. Me perdí de sus primeros pasos y sus primeras palabras fueron "nanny".

-Así que decidiste dejarlo para estar con tus hijos.

-Y con Roger. También mi matrimonio sufrió, yo dividía mi vida entre el trabajo y los niños, al final del día estaba tan cansada, que nada más pensaba en el momento de llegar a mi cama. Mi esposo comenzó a acudir a sus compromisos sin mí y poco a poco nos fuimos alejando al punto tal, que sólo nos saludábamos con un beso por las mañanas al levantarnos.

-Es increíble el grado al que se pueden complicar las cosas.

-Y sin casi darte cuenta. Un día te levantas sintiendo un gran vacío y no sabes por qué.

-¿Y cómo fue que comenzaste a dar clases de arte dramático?

-Eso fue mucho tiempo después, cuando Susy comenzó a ir a la escuela. Ahí me ofrecí como voluntaria para ayudar en los festivales y algún tiempo después, me enteré que en el nivel de preparatoria, solicitaban un maestro porque el titular, estaba por jubilarse. Algo dentro de mí me dijo que por lo menos intentara ganarme ese puesto.

-¡Y, oh sorpresa!, te lo dieron.

-Sí- dijo con una gran sonrisa -. Me he dado el lujo de poner en escena las pequeñas obras que he escrito y hasta he actuado en ellas.

-Fascinante – exclamé sintiéndome feliz por ella.

-¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor?

-¿Qué?

-Que trabajo durante las horas en las que mis hijos están en clases y que me dan vacaciones en los mismos tiempos que ellos.

-¡Estupendo!

-¿Verdad que sí?

-¡Pero por supuesto!

Dije emocionado, mientras una nueva sensación embargaba mi cuerpo: la emoción de saber que a pesar de mí y mi testarudez, ella finalmente logró ser feliz y plena por su cuenta. ¿Habría Candy sido capaz de alcanzar tal dicha a pesar de mí?

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos – me dijo sacándome de mis reflexiones.

-Nada – me detuve dudando en confiarle aquello que secretamente me cuestionaba. Tras un breve instante de reflexión, me animé y dije: - Pensaba en si Candy lograría sobreponerse a nuestra historia para ser feliz.

-Yo pienso que sí -dijo tomando mi mano tratando de confortarme -. Ella era una chica estupenda, y no creo que haya dejado de serlo. Si para alguien como yo hubo una oportunidad de resurgimiento, seguramente para ella también.

-Sí, seguramente sí.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-¿Aún la amas?

-Siempre. Como amo a todas y cada una de las personas que han pasado por mi vida – aclaré al notar cierto asombro combinado con algo de preocupación.

-No creas que estoy cuestionando tu relación – aclaró bajando la mirada apenada por haber hecho esa pregunta.

-Y no lo dije porque lo pensara – dije tomando su barbilla para hacer que me mirara -. Lo dije porque es lo que siento. Porque hoy soy capaz de aceptar abiertamente que amo, no sólo a una pareja, amo la vida, a mis padres, mis amigos, mi trabajo, etcétera.

-Me alegro tanto por ti.

-Gracias.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con Jenny?

-Muy bien, extraordinariamente bien.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? Desde el instante mismo que los vi juntos, pude percibir un aura maravillosa a su alrededor. Es evidente que se adoran el uno al otro.

-Con todo el corazón.

-Que bueno, ambos lo merecen.

-¿Te parece?

-¡Claro! Jenny me pareció una gran chica, muy sencilla pero muy correcta, afable, serena. Robert me había dicho que estabas enamorado y para serte sincera, no fui capaz de imaginar a la mujer que había logrado entrar a tu corazón, fue por eso que pregunté por ella tan pronto como te vi.

-¡Vaya!

-¿Qué?

-Pensé que tu ansiedad se debía a que te incomodaba la presencia de Karen.

-No voy a negarte que me molestó su actitud. Pensaba que nuestras diferencias estaban en el pasado y me sorprendió darme cuenta que ella me sigue odiando a pesar del tiempo y la distancia- dijo con pesar.

-No es que te odie- traté de mediar la situación-. Las cosas para Karen no han sido precisamente muy buenas.

-No veo porque – dijo con cierto desdén -. Robert me dijo que le había dado el protagónico en Pygmalion. Según sé, desde que se ganó el lugar de primera actriz, no ha habido nadie capaz de quitarle el sitio.

-Sí, es cierto, pero el que seas primera actriz o primer actor, no garantiza que tu vida en conjunto sea perfecta.

-¿Por qué renunció?

-Hubo muchas críticas alrededor de su edad.

-¿Y eso le preocupó?

-¿No te preocuparía a ti?- fruncí el ceño.

-Sabiendo que la primera actriz que interpretó a Eliza Doolittle, tenía 50 años cuando interpretó el papel, no me preocuparía en absoluto.

-No fue nada más eso. Ella esta pasando por un momento complicado.

-Ustedes son muy unidos, ¿verdad?

-Sí, desde hace ya muchos años.

-Se nota. Durante la fiesta en casa de Robert, estuviste pendiente de ella todo el tiempo.

-No tanto como hubiera querido. Ella siempre ha estado pendiente de mí, en los días buenos y en los días malos. Créeme, no es una mala persona. Como yo lo hago, ella disfraza de arrogancia su verdadero yo para no ser lastimada.

-Ojalá se diera cuenta de lo afortunada que en realidad es.

-¿Eso piensas?

-¡Pero claro! Ha tenido la oportunidad de seguir su sueño actoral de forma ininterrumpida, es hermosa, joven, admirada, no creo que el dinero sea una preocupación en su vida, además, tiene grandes amigos en Robert y en ti. ¿Qué más puede desear?

"El amor, una familia", pensé.

-Aunque su vida te parezca perfecta, siempre hay algo que te hace falta. Tú misma lo dijiste, dejaste tu carrera como escritora por tu familia y no fue fácil en principio. Siempre hay algo que tenemos que dejar para alcanzar algo más.

-Supongo que tienes razón – susurró-. Que hablo así porque de la vida que dejé atrás, lo que más extraño es, aunque te parezca raro, este teatro, a ti y nuestra amistad y a Robert. Ella los ha tenido cerca todos estos años; era para que a estas alturas, su actitud ante las vida fuera distinta – por un momento guardó silencio y advertí cuando siguió hablando, que las lágrimas habían hecho acto de presencia haciéndole difícil continuar -. Tú sabes que perdí a mi padre siendo muy niña y que no tuve hermanos ni hermanas. Robert me tomó bajo su ala y trató de hacer de mí, no sólo una buena actriz, sino una buena persona.

-Te entiendo perfectamente porque lo veo del mismo modo.

-Ahí tienes – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que ya habían encontrado salida por sus hermosos ojos -. No puedo decir que envidio su vida porque la mía no puede ser mejor. Me apena que teniendo tantas razones para ser dichosa y plena, no quiera serlo.

Sinceramente creo que es una pena que Karen y Susana nunca se hayan dado una oportunidad para mostrarse como realmente son. Sin duda hubiesen podido ser amigas y esto las hubiera ayudado a darle la justa dimensión a sus demonios y temores.

Dos seres humanos que se sienten en los extremos opuestos, cuando en realidad, su esencia las hace estar exactamente en el mismo punto.

Pero soñar con unir el agua y el aceite es sólo eso, un sueño. Aunque la vida las siga poniendo una frente a la otra, nunca, nunca se mezclarán.

FIN.

De esta anécdota.

Próximamente: Los Colores del Alma


	20. Los Colores del Alma I

**Anecdotario de Terry Grandchester**

**Los colores del alma**

Quienes me conocen saben que soy un amante de las artes, no sólo de la literatura, también de la música clásica, la ópera, la pintura y la escultura.

Debo confesar que todo este amor por las artes se lo debo en parte a mi padre. Durante mucho tiempo, cuando era niño, me hizo recorrer todos los museos y grandes teatros de Europa. En aquel entonces no lo apreciaba, pero tampoco puedo negar que hubo ciertas obras que me atraparon desde entonces por su belleza o porque sus contenidos me impactaron cuando descubrí los sutiles mensajes que sus líneas transmitían.

Hace algunos años, mientras viajaba por el país durante una gira, aproveché para visitar la galería de arte "Henry", de la Universidad de Washington en Seattle. Nunca olvidaré esa noche; no fui buscando algo en especial, pero me sentía de humor para adquirir alguna pieza con la que pudiera decorar el "hall" del departamento que acababa de adquirir en el 15 Central Park West, así que recorrí las salas de exhibición con todo lo que se necesita para encontrar una buena pieza de arte: los ojos muy abiertos y la sensibilidad a flor de piel.

No tardé mucho en recorrerla casi por completo y aunque encontré piezas que llamaron mi atención, no hubo ninguna que estuviera a la altura de mis expectativas.

-Busca algo en especial, señor…

-Grandchester, Terry Grandchester- saludé estrechando la mano a una joven que asumí era la encargada de la galería.

-Encantada, soy Sandy. Venga conmigo - se presentó esbozando una bella sonrisa, llevándome a la sala contigua, la única que me faltaba por visitar-. Esta exposición fue abierta apenas hace un par de días.

-¡Qué bien! La veré entonces- comenté fingiendo un poco de emoción. Definitivamente sus bellos ojos merecían el esfuerzo.

-Estaré aquí por si necesita algo- me dijo deteniéndose en la puerta.

-Gracias.

Después de obsequiarle una discreta sonrisa, caminé por la sala donde para mi sorpresa, inicié uno de los viajes más excitantes que jamás viví hasta entonces; viaje que movió dentro de mí, cientos de emociones que pensé que nada más podrían ser despertadas por obras de artistas con gran renombre.

Los primeros cuadros mostraron diversos paisajes citadinos, todos ellos nocturnos, con un marcado contraste entre un barrio sucio, pobre y obscuro en primer plano, y la belleza luminosa de un paisaje distintivo al fondo del cuadro. Podría decirse que aquellas imágenes hablaban de lugares imaginarios pero pude reconocer ciudades como: Londres, Seattle, Chicago, Boston, New York, Los Ángeles, Miami, París, Tokio y Toronto.

En los barrios pobres pude distinguir a una que otra alma viviendo el infierno de su soledad tal vez no deseada; en cambio, en la parte glamorosa, limpia y fulgurante, la ausencia de vida humana no podía negarse.

-Degân- leí la firma del autor.

Cuando terminé el ritual de contemplación de sus primeras obras, la tierra bajo mis pies se movió al contemplar su siguiente obra hecha en tinta.

Esta vez no se trataba de un paisaje, sino de una figura femenina sin rasgos muy definidos excepto por sus ojos y labios que expresaban claramente el dolor de su alma. Al fondo, una calle nevada a media luz era su única compañera. El corazón se me encogió dentro del pecho y las lágrimas amenazaron con recorrer mis mejillas con fuerza incontrolable sin tener una razón aparente para ello. Tal vez ese súbito dolor era simplemente simpatía por la pena de una joven o quizá el reflejo melancólico del escenario ante mis pupilas.

-¿Qué le parece?- escuché a Sandy a mi espalda.

-¡Maravilloso!- respondí componiendo mi rostro de inmediato.

-Puede ser suya si lo desea.

-No estoy seguro- susurré deseando en realidad no tener esa imagen delante de mí por más tiempo del que me dieran los minutos de mi estancia en la galería.

-Entiendo. Este es uno de los cuadros más conmovedoramente tristes del artista pero mire, hay un cambio progresivo en sus siguientes obras.

En efecto, los siguientes cuadros mostraban lo que parecía ser otra faceta del artista a un estado de ánimo menos desgarrador aunque siempre melancólico. Su modelo, siempre rodeada de luz, contrastaba con la obscuridad del paisaje nocturno donde la colocaba.

-A Degân parece gustarle la noche- señalé con voz grave.

-Según sus propias palabras, es su amante más fiel- sonrió-. ¿Cuál de ellas se llevará?

-"Londres en la niebla"- respondí.

-¿Viejos recuerdos?

-Supongo que sí- dije sin evitar sonreír de lado-. Durante un largo tiempo viví en Londres.

-Sí, creo que su acento lo delató- respondió con franca sonrisa.

-¿A nombre de quien hago el cheque?

Tan impresionado quedé con la obra de aquel artista desconocido, que quise de inmediato empaparme sobre su historia y otros trabajos pero para mi mala suerte, nadie pudo darme razón de él, ni la misma Sandy, que era en realidad su representante.

Algún tiempo después di con sus obras en una galería virtual en Internet y traté de conseguir por ese medio más información sobre él o la manera de contactarlo pero todo fue inútil así que me resigné a deleitarme con su talento en las artes pictóricas, sin saber nada sobre su persona.

Aparentemente no era el único interesado en conocerlo. Sin duda su capacidad para plasmar tan fielmente una gran gama de sentimientos había causado en otros, el mismo efecto que causó en mí cuando conocí su obra y era cuestión tiempo que su talento fuera reconocido a lo largo y ancho del país.

Interesado como estaba, trabajé arduamente para conseguir espacio en alguna de las galerías de más prestigio en Nueva York para que Degân exhibiera su arte en la Gran Manzana. A pesar de ser un individuo influyente en los medios artísticos de la ciudad, no fue fácil convencer a los dueños o administradores para que le dieran una oportunidad a mi recién descubierta estrella de la pintura.

Después de meses de negociación, Rick Harper, administrador de las galerías "Hirschl & Adler", finalmente aceptó abrir un espacio en la temporada de verano para darle cabida a las obras de Degân.

En realidad lo que me movió a ser un promotor de aquella exposición no fue mi deseo por dar a conocer al mundo su talento, eso era algo que él mismo ya había logrado; mi verdadero interés radicó en la posibilidad de finalmente conocerlo y poder cruzar palabra con él.

-¡Hola Terry, qué gusto volver a verte!- saludó Sandy tan pronto como crucé la puerta de la galería, la noche de la gran inauguración.

-El gusto es todo mío, preciosa- la saludé con un beso en el blanco dorso de su mano.

-¡Gracias!… por hacer todo esto posible- dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

-No digas eso y acompáñame por una copa- la invité ofreciéndole el brazo-. Dime una cosa, siendo esta una noche tan importante y trascendente, ¿nuestro querido artista nos obsequiará un momento agradable con su presencia?

-Eso es algo que no podría asegurar.

-¡Vamos Sandy! ¿Sabes todo lo que he trabajado para llegar a este día?- cuestioné decepcionado.

-Lo sé Terry y lamento mucho no poder hacer algo al respecto, pero Degân tiene sus razones para permanecer lejos de los reflectores.

-Créeme que lo entiendo pero no me pidas que me conforme.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto conocerlo?

-Pensé que era obvio- dije tras dar un sorbo a la copa de champagne-. Su trabajo me tiene impresionado.

-¿Es sólo eso?

-¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?

-No lo sé, es como si entre ustedes hubiera una conexión.

-Ninguna otra que su trabajo no haya creado- le dije con una sonrisilla coqueta antes de levantar mi copa-. ¡Salud por Degân!

-¡Salud!

Después de los consabidos discursos de apertura, la exhibición finalmente fue inaugurada con bombo y platillo y me preparé para disfrutar el momento.

-¿Quiere hacerme el honor de ser mi acompañante en este recorrido?- invité a la joven y bella dama.

-El honor será todo mío- respondió con el rostro iluminado.

Iniciamos el recorrido y con gran alegría, comprobé lo que ya había sospechado en otro momento. Degân había evolucionado de forma paulatina pero firme, hacía un estado de felicidad y paz interior tan conmovedor como lo había sido su primer trabajo de años atrás.

-Te ves contento- apntó Sandy al verme sonreír a todas luces.

-No lo voy a negar. Me da gusto ver los progresos de quien se ha convertido en mi pintor favorito.

-¡Qué honor!

-Honor a quien honor merece- le dije guiñando un ojo, cada vez más convencido de que el artista dueño de mi admiración, no era otra que la bella Sandy- ¡Mira nada más qué tenemos aquí!- expresé sorprendido al volver a encontrar una serie de retratos femeninos.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó curiosa.

-Eres tú…

-Me descubriste- dijo sonrojada.

-Esos son tus ojos, la fina línea de tu nariz… y tus carnosos labios carmesí- dije acariciando con ternura las mismas líneas en su rostro.

-Damas y caballeros, su atención por favor- se escuchó la voz de Rick Harper dirigiéndose a la audiencia en el lugar, rompiendo la magia del momento que estaba por vivir con Sandy-. Antes que cualquier otra cosa, quiero darles las gracias por estar aquí. Esta es una noche muy especial porque nuestra galería se complace en presentar por primera vez en Nueva York, al pintor con mayor prestigio en el medio artístico del momento- dijo arrancando el aplauso de los presentes-. Señoras y señores, los invito a extender ese aplauso para recibir a quien nos ha cautivado con la sensibilidad y belleza de su trabajo; el hombre del momento, el maestro Degân.

-Malvada- dije juguetón a Sandy mientras aplaudía como un loco al ver mi deseo hecho realidad, pero el encanto súbitamente desapareció para dar paso a una de las más desagradables sorpresas que jamás antes recibí - ¿Tú? ¡No puede ser! ¡No es posible!

Continuará…


	21. Los Colores del Alma II

**Anecdotario de Terry Grandchester**

**Los colores del alma**

-¿Te ocurre algo Terry? ¿Te encuentras bien?- escuché a Sandy preguntarme al notar mi rostro desencajado.

-Simplemente no puedo creerlo- espeté decepcionado mientras la audiencia aplaudía sin parar.

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer?

-Que ese imbécil sea el autor… ¡No! Definitivamente debe haber un error.

-¡Hey! No te expreses así de él.

-Tú no lo conoces, no sabes que en realidad es…

-¡Claro que lo conozco! Si alguien lo conoce bien, esa soy yo. Retráctate de lo que has dicho- demandó con un extraño destello de ira dibujado en sus pupilas.

-No lo haré- refuté con la misma rabia con la que ella me hablaba-. Ese idiota no lo merece.

-¡Estás hablando de mi esposo!- gritó y el silencio se hizo presente en la galería.

-¿Pasa algo querida? – preguntó el marido.

-¡Pasa que esto es un completo fraude! – dije con voz firme.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Terry?- preguntó Rick intrigado y visiblemente nervioso.

-Qué este no es Degân, al menos no quien pinta los cuadros.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso si no lo conoces?- cuestionó Sandy con lágrimas contenidas y sus mejillas encendidas.

-Porque lo conozco lo digo- respondí con una mueca de burla- ¿Por qué no acabas de una vez con la mascarada, Neal Legan?

El tipo no dijo una palabra en cambio, lanzó una mirada encendida a todos los presentes.

-¿Por qué no dices nada Neal?- preguntó Sandy dejando ver en el tono de su voz, el temblor que precede a una decepción.

-Porque no tengo nada que decir- expresó con autosuficiencia- Él puede decir lo que se le de la gana y seguramente todos aquí le creerán. Pero tú… tú me conoces y sabes mi verdad.

-Totalmente- afirmó tomándole por un brazo.

-Lamento mucho todo este escándalo- se disculpó Rick con la audiencia- ¿Es esta su obra o no?- cuestionó a Neal.

-Lo es.

-¡Mientes!- grité iracundo.

-¡Pruébalo!- me retó.

-Terry, por favor… si tienes pruebas de que aquí se está cometiendo un fraude, por favor muéstralas o de lo contrario, tendré que pedirte que te marches- demandó Rick.

-No tengo pruebas más que mi palabra- expliqué-. Hace muchos años conocí a este tipo. En aquel entonces era un cobarde que se regodeaba en molestar a chicas indefensas.- expliqué a cuantos quisieran escucharme- ¿Y qué pasó después? Fue peor. Se convirtió en un criminal de cuello blanco. Ahora entiendo por qué nunca has querido dar la cara. ¡Tan cobarde como antes!

-¡Por amor a Dios, Grandchester! Eso fue hace un siglo… muchas cosas han cambiado-. Se justificó tratando de controlar el coraje que sentía al verse descubierto.

-¡No me digas! – me burle con sarcasmo.

-Terry, me da mucha pena pero voy a pedirte que te marches, tus argumentos carecen de solidez. Sabes que yo no le abriría las puertas de esta galería a alguien que no…

-Ahórrate el sermón. Esto no era lo que esperábamos.

-No te entiendo Terry. Fuiste tú quien me pidió insistentemente que…

-Lo sé y les pido una disculpa por haberme dejado engañar de este modo- interrumpí francamente consternado-. Con su permiso, buenas noches.

Caminé por la sala llevando conmigo las pesadas losas de la decepción y el desprecio de todos los asistentes entre amigos y conocidos. Lo último que escuché antes de abandonar la sala fue a Rick disculpándose una vez más por lo sucedido.

Tan pronto como llegué a casa, descolgué de las paredes los cuadros con la firma de Degân y retiré de los estantes todos los libros donde se hablaba de su obra. En medio de mi rabia estuve a segundos de arrojarlo todo al fuego de la chimenea pero al mirarlas por última vez, me arrepentí.

-Eres un idiota Terry- me reproché-. El que ese imbécil se ostente como el autor, no es razón para que acabes con estas piezas que tanto amas. Lo que debes hacer es investigar quién es el verdadero autor y llevarlo a la luz.

Aunque lo intenté, aquella noche no pude dormir así que en cuanto amaneció, me fui al club para cabalgar un rato. Sin duda, el dejar que el viento acariciara mi rostro, me ayudaría a pensar con mayor claridad sobre lo que debería hacer con todo este bochornoso asunto del fraudulento pintor.

Al terminar mi recorrido, fui a dejar a Goldie a cargo de su cuidador y me encaminé al restaurante para desayunar algo cuando una voz iracunda me detuvo.

-¡Ya estarás contento!

-Honestamente no, pero estoy en camino de estarlo- afirme con una mueca burlona.

-¿Qué te he hecho para que me trates de este modo?- preguntó el hombre que no era otro que Neal Legan, fingiendo consternación.

-Me has querido ver la cara de imbécil- reclamé airadamente-. A mí y a mucha gente. Dime una cosa, ¿cuánto dinero te está dejando este fraude? ¿Dónde tienes a Degân? ¿Acaso lo estás chantajeando?- grité amenazadoramente.

-Yo soy Degân.

-¡Mientes!

-No, no miento. Cambié la "L" por la "D" y puse un acento circunflejo en la "a", no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta- explicó con notorio cinismo-. En serio Grandchester, ¿tienes en verdad una mentalidad tan chiquita como para no entenderlo?

En ese instante perdí los cinco centavos de paciencia que me quedaban y me lancé sobre él tomándolo por el cuello para decirle cerca del rostro:

-A mí no me engañas Neal. Te conocí hace muchos años y sé bien la clase de bicho que eres, además… la historia me respalda. El fraude que cometiste en Florida tuvo eco en todo el país.

-¡No soy un criminal!- gritó haciéndome a un lado.

-¡No me digas!- me burlé.

-¡No!... Lo fui - dijo tras una breve pausa-, pero ya no lo soy. ¡Diablos! Grandchester, incluso en el banquillo de los acusados me trataron mejor de lo que me tratas tú ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes al venir a verme?

-Aquí hay algo grande y necesito que retires públicamente todo lo que dijiste de mí o me llevarás a la ruina.

-¿De verdad? Pues mira, qué enorme placer me has dado- contesté con sorna.

-Que me odies no es algo que me importe, yo también te desprecio- finalmente se sinceró-. Pero no estoy solo en esto y con tu falsa acusación de fraude, estás perjudicando a seres inocentes.

-¿Y desde cuándo eso te ha preocupado?

-Desde que mi familia es la que está en riesgo. ¿No te importa lo que le pase a Sandy? Pensé que la estimabas.

-Escondiéndote detrás de alguna falda como siempre- dije haciendo hincapié en sus viejos hábitos.

-Esto no es esconderse tras una falda- recriminó con la mirada encendida- Lo que hiciste puede terminar con lo único bueno que hay en mí.

-¿Y a mí qué?

-Dame una oportunidad de contártelo todo y después podrás hacer lo que te de la gana, nada me importará.

-Está bien, te daré esa oportunidad. Ve esta noche al número 15 de Central Park West.

-No. Te veré en el 410 interior 2 de la calle 127 en Harl...

-En Harlem, conozco el lugar- interrumpí algo inquieto- ¿Qué te hace pensar que iré?

-Si no quieres ver morir el trabajo de Degân, estarás ahí a las 12 de la noche.

Continuará.


	22. Los Colores del Alma III

**Anecdotario de Terry Grandchester**

**Los colores del alma**

No está por demás decir que la inquietud fue mi fiel compañera durante las largas horas de aquel día. Aunque lo intenté, no pude ni por un instante dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido y en todas las dudas que me asaltaban: ¿Era alguien como Neal Legan, capaz de crear piezas como las firmadas por Degân? ¿Me había equivocado al afirmar tan fehacientemente que todo era un fraude?

¡No! Definitivamente no podía dejarme llevar por esas dudas. Conocía la clase de escoria que era cuando chico, y por cosas que se divulgaron en los diarios y otros medios de comunicación, supe que nunca enderezó el camino. Estuvo en prisión por haber cometido un fraude al vender cinco veces, a diferentes compañías inmobiliarias, unos terrenos que después resultaron ser parte de un pantano y en los cuales no se podía construir nada sin antes invertir por lo menos el triple de lo que las inmobiliarias pagaron. Debo reconocer que para llegar hasta ahí requirió de toda una maquinaria de ingenio y aunque me queda claro que no lo hizo solo (como él afirmó durante su juicio), muchas de las pruebas indicaron que su nivel de involucramiento no fue poco así que tampoco le restaré mérito alguno.

11:30… Miré al reloj en la pared de mi camerino justo en el instante en que había terminado el ritual con el que me vestí de nueva cuenta con mi propia piel al final de la última función, y me di cuenta de que ya no podía postergar por más tiempo tomar una decisión.

¿En qué estaba pensando al acudir a una cita con un tipo que no era de fiar, en un almacén en el barrio de Harlem? Bueno, por lo menos me quedaba el consuelo de que cualquier cosa que me sucediera ahí adentro, apuntaría sin lugar a dudas como primer sospechoso a Neal Legan, alias "Degân".

-Puntual como siempre- saludó Neal al abrirme la puerta a través de un interfón-. Al fondo del pasillo hay un elevador de carga, úsalo para llegar hasta aquí.

Seguí sus instrucciones con ciertas reservas, el lugar estaba prácticamente en tinieblas, lo que hacía de aquel sitio, el punto ideal para cometer una fechoría.

Tomé el ascensor y agudicé tanto como pude mis sentidos. Si algo iba a pasar, yo no caería sin dar pelea.

-Ya estoy aquí- dije en forma de saludo- ¿De qué quieres hablarme?

-Pasa, siéntate- apunto a una silla.

-No gracias- contesté –, estoy bien de pie.

-Tú sabrás… lo que voy a decirte es un poco largo. ¿Algo de tomar?- me invitó aproximándose a una mesita llena de botellas de licor-. ¿Un Bourbon?... Olvidaba que eres inglés, lo correcto es ofrecer la versión original ¿Whiskey tal vez?

-No bebo.

-¿No?

-Al grano Neal- demandé perdiendo la paciencia-, ¿qué quieres probar?

-Al grano sí… bueno, verás, para ir al grano primero tengo que contarte una historia. ¿Tienes algo más que hacer esta noche?

-No intentes jugar conmigo Neal. Si todo lo que tienes que decir es sólo palabrería, no dudes en que te dejaré con la palabra en la boca… y tal vez con un ojo morado.

-Siempre con los puños por delante… qué fea manera de tratar al anfitrión que te ha ofrecido las comodidades de su humilde morada para que pases un buen rato.

-Ambos sabemos que ésta no es una visita social, así que di lo que tengas que decir.

-De acuerdo- aceptó tomando asiento en una silla cercana, batiendo con un dedo los hielos en su vaso de licor-. Érase una vez una joven con la cara llena de pecas, que por cosas del destino, posó sus ojos en quien creyó era un caballero.

-¿Qué diablos tiene que ver Candy en todo esto?- pregunté visiblemente consternado al escuchar a Neal hablar de ella, pero no recibí respuesta.

-Se decía que su amor por él era tan grande, que se fue a seguirle los pasos no una, sino dos veces. ¡Cuánta ilusión cargaba su inocente corazón! La primera vez no lo alcanzó, pero el destino se apiadó de su dolor y le concedió una segunda oportunidad para realizar su amor. ¡Ah!, pero estaba escrito que ese juego de casto amor jamás vería la luz del día y eso se lo debieron a una tercera en discordia; una hechicera que disque por amor, fue capaz de sacrificar su belleza y dicen que hasta el corazón.

-Lamento interrumpir tu mediocre ejercicio de expresión oral, pero no me estás diciendo nada que no sepa.

-Lo que no sabes es lo que pasó después – expresó caminando en círculos en torno mío-. La joven regresó a su hogar con el corazón sangrante entre sus manos, rogando al cielo ser capaz de olvidar aquel cariño.

-Lamento decepcionarte pero esa es una historia que ya no me conmueve. La he superado.

-¿De verdad la has superado? –preguntó al encender la lámpara que apuntaba a uno de los cuadros. Y ahí estaba otra vez, frente a mis ojos, la joven sin muchos rasgos definidos caminando en medio de la obscuridad de una noche nevada.

-¿Me estás diciendo que esta es Candy caminando de noche bajo la nieve?- inquirí con sarcasmo en un estúpido intento por no revelar que mi mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos una vez más.

-Lo es- respondió mirándola-. Lo sé porque yo estaba ahí.

-¿Qué?- pregunté confundido.

-No lo recuerdas porque eres demasiado egocéntrico para fijarte en algo ajeno a ti - dijo dirigiéndome la mirada-, pero la noche de tu gran triunfo teatral y gran fracaso sentimental, yo estaba aquí en Nueva York. Mi hermana Eliza se había pasado meses insistiendo: "Tenemos que ir a ver a Terry, tenemos que ir a ver a Terry"- dijo con voz chillona arremedando a su hermana -. Y no me quedó más remedio que unirme a ella y a mi madre para venir a verte. Pero ven, siéntate- dijo ofreciéndome de nuevo la silla que en otro momento desprecié-, lo mejor está por venir.

Accedí a sentarme sin poner resistencia porque de haber permanecido de pie por otro minuto, seguramente mis piernas habrían flaqueado descubriendo sin lugar a dudas, lo frágil que estaban mis emociones en aquel momento.

-El tiempo pasó- continuó Neal con su historia-, pero la joven estuvo lejos de encontrar un consuelo. Un día, mientras vagaba por las calles en busca del extraño hombre que desde hacía un tiempo era el sustento de sus sueños, se encontró de pie frente al infierno.

Al decir esto, Neal jaló la tela que cubría un caballete ubicado frente a mí, para revelar ante mis ojos una de las escenas más vergonzosas y dolorosas de mi vida. Una que creí que había sido sólo producto de mis sueños etílicos.

Profundamente impactado abandoné mi asiento sin todavía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Ahí estaba, una carpa de mala muerte, mi figura al fondo dando tumbos y en primer plano, en medio de la obscuridad y suciedad del lugar, ella… presenciando mi dolor y mi vergüenza.

Para entonces ya no pude evitar que las lágrimas abandonaran mis ojos y mientras ellas mojaban libremente mi rostro, un rabioso calor se apoderó de mi cuerpo y sin pensarlo, tomé entre mis manos el cuadro para romperlo.

-Si quieres puedes romperlo - escuché la voz de Neal cerca de mi cuello- pero eso no cambiará lo sucedido.

Él tenía razón… por doloroso que fuera el momento, debía reconocer que aquel hecho era cierto.

Continuará.


	23. Los Colores del Alma IV

**Anecdotario de Terry Grandchester**

**Los colores del alma**

-Ya estarás contento- murmuré cubierto de humillación y dolor.

-Sinceramente sí- aseveró con una mueca burlona en el rostro-. ¿Y sabes algo? Muchas veces soñé con este momento pero jamás me imaginé que fuera así de intenso. ¡Gracias por eso!

-Esta mañana me preguntaste qué me habías hecho para que te tratara como te trato, ahora soy yo quien te lo pregunta: ¿Qué es lo que te he hecho? –interrogué con una fuerte carga de despecho recorriéndome todo el cuerpo.

-¿Acaso no es evidente?- interpeló señalando los cuadros a su alrededor-. ¡Me robaste al amor de mi vida! –vociferó y yo me quedé frío.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Que gracias a ti, ¡nunca pude aspirar a tener conmigo al amor de mi vida!- expresó con la voz quebrada por la ira.

-No sé de qué estás hablando- me justifiqué sin encontrarle pleno sentido a sus palabras-. Lo único que tuviste para Candy fue desprecio y malos tratos.

-No me digas que tú la tratabas muy bien – señaló con rabia-. ¡Vamos Terry! Tú fuiste el que le puso sobre nombres.

-¡Idiota! A todo el mundo le pongo sobre nombres, eso no es algo personal y no tiene nada de malo.

-Como sea, tú no eres mejor que yo y la historia lo demuestra. La tuviste en tus manos y tiraste todo al caño.

-¿Y tú qué sabes de eso?- grité sintiendo una enorme necesidad de caerle a golpes.

-Lo suficiente como para despreciarte por el resto de mi vida. ¿Sabes una cosa? Yo la amaba y ella nunca tuvo ojos para mí porque tú le cegaste el corazón- afirmó con gran dolor que por un momento me conmovió-. Yo le ofrecí lo mejor de mí, la miré a los ojos y le declaré mi amor, le pedí matrimonio y lo único que conseguí fue su desprecio.

-No me culpes a mí por tus errores- me defendí con un dejo de desprecio-. El que ella no te haya querido no tiene nada que ver con el cariño que alguna vez sintió por mí y ahí está la prueba de ello- espeté señalando el cuadro de la carpa-. Si para entonces ella me hubiera seguido queriendo, no me habría dado la espalda como lo hizo- dije sintiendo como se quebraba mi voz con cada palabra-. Acepta que no supiste conquistar su cariño.

Mis palabras habían dado en el clavo y él lo sabía. Por un momento pensé que su rabia lo lanzaría a pelear conmigo pues sus manos se cerraron en un puño y sus ojos me miraron con odio, pero no fue así. Tal vez su cobardía seguía siendo más grande que su coraje hacía mí.

-Cómo quisiera, cómo quisiera…- susurró y me dio la espalda por un momento- pero nada se puede hacer para cambiar el pasado.

-Nunca me imaginé que fueras capaz de sentir amor por algo distinto al dinero- rompí el silencio con tono quedo-. Hasta podría decirte que lo siento, que lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto.

-¡No es tu lástima lo que quiero!- gritó violento.

-Estoy desconcertado- expresé sinceramente, después de todo, ¿cuánto más daño podría hacerme?- ¿A dónde nos va a llevar todo esto, Neal?

-Tú quieres saber la verdad sobre Degân y ha llegado la hora de contártela- tomó una tiza con la que comenzó a hacer trazos en un lienzo-. Después de recibir suficientes humillaciones al corazón, dejé Chicago para iniciar una vida distinta, así que puse de por medio algunas millas de distancia. Después de un tiempo de no hacer realmente nada con mi vida, mi papá me exigió que me ocupara de los negocios de la familia o que hiciera cualquier cosa con mi vida. Yo elegí la segunda y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me involucré en asuntos de apuestas, licor, sexo y drogas. Como era de esperarse, papá no tardó en retirarme toda su ayuda, por lo que no me quedó más remedio que rascarme con mis propias uñas.

-Fue entonces que iniciaste tu cadena de fraudes.

-Prefiero llamarlos "negocios incomprendidos" – dijo acentuando las palabras con comillas hechas por sus dedos-. Después de un tiempo me aprehendieron porque en los juegos sucios siempre hay un participante traicionero. Y yo que pensé que el desamor de Candy me había arrastrado hasta el infierno- mencionó tras un breve silencio-. ¡Qué equivocado estaba en ese tiempo! Fue en la cárcel que supe lo que era el verdadero infierno. Encerrado entre ladrones, asesinos y violadores que hicieron de mis noches y días la peor de las pesadillas… por poco muero. Afortunadamente el dinero y la posición de los Legan y los Andrew, consiguieron que yo fuera trasladado a una instalación distinta para que dejara de correr peligro y en donde además, se me ayudaría a sanar mis heridas físicas y emocionales. El programa de readaptación consistió en canalizar a través del arte, los sentimientos y emociones reprimidas que en otro tiempo me empujaron a delinquir. Primero intenté la escritura pero realmente no era lo mío, después probé la escultura y la música hasta que un día cualquiera tracé algunas líneas que causaron buena impresión en mi maestro. Puedes comprobar que todo lo que te digo es cierto- señaló un escritorio al fondo del almacén donde se encontraban unos papeles apilados-. Ahí está mi historia escrita en bosquejos a lápiz. Por buen comportamiento, por influencia de mis padres y porque me había sumergido por completo en el dibujo- continuó-, mi condena se redujo y al cumplir el cuarto año, salí en libertad condicional. Mi padre me dijo que me ayudaría pagando a los mejores maestros de pintura, que me daría conexiones que me abrirían todas las puertas del arte pero yo no acepté. Caminé mi propio camino y fue así que me encontré con Sandra Copeland, una chica que aceptó posar para mí para sostener sus estudios en relaciones públicas- continuó su relato sin dejar por un momento la tiza-. Después de un tiempo, una cosa nos llevó a la otra.

-Noté su mirada angustiada y su voz temblorosa cuando no dijiste nada para defenderte después de mi acusación- apunté recordando a la joven pelirroja.

-Si, bueno… tiene sus razones. Yo no la quise desde el principio y encima de eso, la hice sufrir mucho antes de aceptar que era hora de dejar de pensar en una mujer que nunca pudo amarme. Estúpidamente me resistí a recibir su cariño y eso generó ente nosotros una cortina de desconfianza. Sabe que estuve en la cárcel y que no fui un santo. Supongo que el temor de otra decepción estará siempre latente en su corazón.

-Bueno Neal- intervine una vez más-, ya has tenido tu oportunidad de verme humillado y dolorido. Creo que mi presencia aquí ya no es necesaria.

-Espera, ¡tienes que ayudarme!- suplicó haciendo a un lado el caballete en el que trabajaba con la tiza.

-¿Ayudarte con qué? Aquí tienes todas las pruebas que necesitas para demostrar que esto no es un fraude y que tú eres quien dices ser- manifesté tras dejar todos los bosquejos en el escritorio de donde los tomé.

-Ellos saben que digo la verdad, me han investigado.

-¿Entonces? No entiendo dónde está el problema.

-El problema está en que me señalaste como un ex convicto y, ¿quién quiere comprar las obras de un ex presidiario? Piensa, ¿cuántas galerías me permitirán exponer mi trabajo si no vienen clientes que las quieran comprar?

-Pero eso es absurdo- señalé incrédulo ante sus argumentos.

-Los prejuicios están por encima de la honestidad- dijo- Tú eres la mejor prueba de lo que digo. Abandonaste la galería tan pronto como supiste que había sido yo quien estaba detrás de todo y podría jurar que intentaste destruir, si no es que lo hiciste, todas mis piezas en tu poder. Dime que estoy equivocado.

-No, no lo estás.

-Tienes que ayudarme. Tú eres una persona reconocida, respetada y querida. Cuando me señalaste como un criminal, todos me miraron como tal; si les dices lo que ahora sabes, ellos dejarán de verme de ese modo.

-Es lo justo- respondí-. Cuenta con que hoy mismo repararé el daño que te he hecho… o por lo menos una parte. En lo que se refiere a Candy, no puedo hacer nada distinto- finalicé con voz serena antes de encaminarme al elevador que me había llevado hasta ahí.

-¡Espera! Aunque no lo creas… mi intención original no era la de humillarte, tan solo quería completar el rompecabezas pero… las cosas se dieron de este modo y cuando me di cuenta, ya no pude detenerme.

Salí de ahí sin decir nada y sin volver la vista atrás, cargando el enorme peso de mi sinrazón. No tenía derecho alguno para desprestigiarlo como lo hice pero como él lo dijo: "no pude detenerme". En el instante que lo vi, pasaron por mi mente todas las cosas que él y su hermana le hicieron a Candy en otro tiempo y bueno, el resto es historia.

Tan pronto como amaneció, hice los arreglos para ponerle remedio a lo que mi visceral proceder provocó en primer lugar. Hablé con Rick Harper y le expliqué lo necesario para que me diera una oportunidad de recibir a la prensa en la galería esa misma noche y así fue.

-¡Buenas noches a todos!- saludé a la audiencia reunida en la sala de exposición-. Quiero agradecer a la prensa y en general a todos los presentes por acudir a mi llamado. Lo que ocurrió aquí hace un par de noches fue un desplante que no tenía derecho a manifestar y menos delante de todos ustedes. No es un secreto que el señor Neal Legan estuvo preso, pero sus actos de aquel momento están por completo desligados de su actividad como pintor. Él, sabía que usar su verdadero apellido le cerraría puertas a causa de su pasado y fue por eso que lo cambió a Degân, no porque esté queriendo llevar a cabo un fraude o cualquier otra actividad ilícita. Retiro públicamente todo lo que dije en su contra y le pido perdón por el daño que le he causado.

Tan pronto como terminé mi declaración, el bombardeo de cuestionamientos no se dejó esperar. Con toda la experiencia de mi lado, no fue muy complicado quitarme a la prensa de encima, pero el pobre Neal no corrió con la misma suerte. Como el morbo es siempre lo que vende, se enfocaron más en preguntarle sobre sus crímenes, cómo fue que lo atraparon y los años que pasó en prisión.

Me escabullí tan discreta y rápidamente como me fue posible y aproveché el momento fuera de los proyectores para darme una vuelta por la sala pues antes había notado una pieza que el día de la inauguración no vi. Cuando la tuve frente a mí, sus trazos removieron cualquier cantidad de emociones en mi interior. No era la primera vez y a decir verdad, me dio gusto ser capaz de seguir experimentando esa revolución aun conociendo la verdadera identidad de Degân.

El cuadro, hecho con tiza negra, mostraba en primer plano (sello característico de muchos de los trabajos de Degân), el rostro de un hombre dividido en dos, del lado izquierdo, el fondo era una carpa ambulante ubicada en un barrio de quinta, llena de gente en pleno abucheo; del lado derecho, el fondo consistía en una típica pelea de prisión. Tipos en uniforme de reos colocados en un círculo, mientras uno de ellos cometía su fechoría con otro preso.

-"El Quinto Círculo del Infierno"-leí la etiqueta. Neal había expresado de forma por demás acertada, lo que significó para ambos no haber tenido a Candy en nuestras vidas, al menos no como hubiéramos deseado -. No cabe duda, no somos tan distintos después de todo- dije en voz alta al sentir la presencia de Neal aproximarse a mi derecha.

-Te odio Grandchester… eres el que mejor ha sabido interpretar todos mis cuadros.

FIN.

Esta historia está especialmente dedicada a Raelana Dsagan, gran amiga y extraordinaria persona que me dio muy valiosos consejos cuando empecé a escribir historias como esta. Va para ti con mucho cariño y admiración.

¡Hola!

Quiero aprovechar este espacio para agradecer todos los comentarios que han dejado en sus reviews. Recibir un comentario sin duda es motivador y hace que uno se sienta cercano a quien nos honra con su lectura.

Como han podido ver, este es un fic muy peculiar porque, aunque cuenta la historia de la vida de Terry, lo hace a través de pequeñas historias, algunas muy conectadas y otras no tanto.

Muchas, pero muchas gracias por seguir este proyecto, de verdad significa mucho para mí que ustedes se interesen por conocer otros aspectos de la vida de Terry más allá de su amor por Candy.

¿Qué viene más adelante? Bueno, lo que les puedo decir es que en la próxima anécdota, Terry dará a conocer los detalles de una rivalidad que vivió hace muchos años.

Espero que me acompañen y si esta nueva historia les mueve algo en el interior, me encantaría que me lo contaran.

Muchas gracias a Candice Grandchester Andrew, Estrella, Nashtinka, Yessi Granchester, Coquette y Reeven por dejarme saber lo que piensan de esta historia. Chicas, sus reviews siempre me hacen sonreír.

Especialmente gracias a mi Manis Gi, a mi tocayita Fénix y a mi hermanita sirena Soly porque siempre están junto a mí respaldándome y dándome ánimos para continuar. Ya saben niñas lo mucho que las quiero y lo mucho que aprecio y valoro su presencia en mi vida.

Nos vemos en: RIVALIDAD.

Besitos del corazón:

Annabel Lee


	24. Rivalidad I

**Anecdotario de Terry Grandchester**

**Rivalidad**

No hay muchas cosas que calen tanto en el ánimo de una persona como lo hacen las rivalidades. Esa persecución del mismo objetivo pone a prueba todos tus sentidos porque piensas que no hay nadie más merecedor de aquello que anhelas que tú mismo.

Siempre he pensado que la competencia es buena porque te obliga a mejorar o te condena a desaparecer. ¿Quién quiere vivir como un mediocre sin ambiciones, sin retos que te hagan interesante la conquista?

-¿Y es así como piensan construir su carrera y hacerse de un nombre en el medio actoral?

Reprendí a dos de mis alumnos de la Escuela de Artes Escénicas Stratford, por lo mezquino que había sido su actitud durante la función del día anterior.

-No es mi culpa que Mark no se sepa bien los diálogos- se justificó Josh con un gesto de fastidio ante mi reclamo.

-¿Y por eso tenías que ponerlo en evidencia? Apréndete que este es un trabajo de equipo; la obra se despedaza si no nos apoyamos los unos a los otros- increpé con voz grave.

-Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia- reclamó Mark a Josh, queriendo sonar displicente pero sin conseguirlo-. Tú no conseguiste el estelar y no puedes lidiar con eso.

-¡Uy sí! No sabes la envidia que te tengo- respondió Josh con sarcasmo.

-¡Basta los dos! Vayan a sentarse- ordené al ver que el resto del elenco había llegado a la clase-. Hoy vamos a hacer un repaso de lo sucedido en la función de ayer. ¿Alguien tiene algún comentario?

-Creo que nos falta cohesión- dijo Rita, una de mis alumnas con más experiencia.

-Lo que nos falta es gente comprometida con la obra- intervino Josh mirando de lado a Mark.

-Si tú le hubieras ayudado cuando olvidó la primera vez sus líneas, tal vez no se hubiera puesto tan nervioso- señaló Rita.

-¡No estaba nervioso!- farfulló Mark- Simplemente quise... improvisar.

-Y no te salió- dijo Claire entre risas.

-¿Qué opinas tú, Terry?- preguntó otra de mis alumnas.

-Opino que Rita tiene razón, si fuésemos un grupo más unido, ahora estaría felicitándolos por lo bien que nos fue en nuestra función de apertura.

-¿Por qué te incluyes en esto si no eres parte del elenco?- preguntó Mark.

-Porque soy su maestro y si ustedes fallan, es porque no he sabido enseñarles.

-Puedes enseñarnos a actuar pero no puedes hacer que nos llevemos bien- señaló Rita-. Es obvio que el problema es que Josh y Mark no se soportan.

-Es un hecho que tienes que trabajar más, pero contrario a lo que tus compañeros piensan, tu problema no son tus líneas- señalé a Mark de manera comprensiva pero sin perder firmeza-. La línea en realidad no se te olvidó pero te dejaste presionar por Josh y por eso te equivocaste. Si vas a permitir que las presiones del exterior te afecten de ese modo, no llegarás muy lejos, desde ahora te lo digo. Y tú- me dirigí a Josh con un tono más severo- ¿Crees que quedaste bien haciendo que tu compañero se viera mal?-Josh bajó la mirada tensando todos los músculos de su rostro-. Te diste cuenta del nerviosismo de Mark e hiciste todo lo posible para que se equivocara, hasta que lo conseguiste. ¿Crees que el público no se da cuenta? Cuando están sobre el escenario no son más Josh y Mark, son (1)Algernon y Ernest: mejores amigos.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo- masculló Josh.

-¿Te parece?- le cuestioné con sarcasmo- Pues qué bueno que te lo parece porque eso se llama actuar – puntualicé con el ceño fruncido. - Jude Law me cae mal, pero si tengo que ser su mejor amigo, lo soy. Es más, si tuviera que besarlo lo haría, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque no es Terry el que tiene que ser mejor amigo de Jude, es el personaje. A ese que le prestas tu voz y tu cuerpo. Eso es lo que los actores hacemos. Escuchen- continué un poco menos alterado, después de una breve pausa -. Sé que están en el comienzo del camino y que desean más que nada comerse el mundo de un solo bocado, pero eso no es posible. No lo ha sido para alguien como yo que tiene más de veinte años en este negocio y ciertamente no lo ha sido para muchos otros actores y actrices que tienen más experiencia y talento que yo. La rivalidad en los escenarios se da al momento de competir por un papel. Cuando ese papel ya se ha dado, no tiene caso vivir pensando que yo lo haría de otro modo y mejor que el que se lo llevó. Además, ¿creen que el público viene a verlos a ustedes? Si se llaman: Al Pacino, Susan Sarandon, Kevin Spacey, Diane Keaton o Jack Nicholson probablemente sí- aseguré con cierto sarcasmo-, pero sean realistas, ustedes distan mucho de estar en esos zapatos todavía. Si no trabajan en equipo y hacen que todos y cada uno saque lo mejor de sí mismos, el público dará su tiempo y su dinero de la noche por perdido. ¡Ah! Pero eso sí, tomará nota de sus nombres para no volver a ver una obra donde aparezcan en el elenco.

-No me parece justo que le hayan dado el papel de Ernest a Mark- explotó Josh con fastidio.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunté haciéndole una seña a Mark para que no dijera nada por el momento.

-No tiene la personalidad, ni la fuerza.

-¿Y tú sí?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Déjame contarles algo. Hace algunos años audicioné por tercera vez para el papel de "El doctor Fausto" en "La Trágica Historia de la Vida y Muerte del Doctor Fausto", de Christopher Marlowe. Jack Miller, quien por cierto ya había interpretado el papel por cinco años consecutivos también lo hizo. Pensé que este año el papel sería mío porque Miller ya estaba bastante entrado en años como para hacer al doctor Fausto en su juventud. Desde mi perspectiva su actuación había perdido brillo y no aportaba nada extraordinario a la obra. El caso es que al final de las audiciones quedamos nada más él y yo. Sumamente confiado de mi "triunfo", me presenté al reparto de los personajes para darme cuenta de que me dieron el papel, pero sólo como suplente de Miller.

-¿Y aceptaste algo así?- se apresuró Josh a preguntar.

-Al principio no, pero después de que un gran amigo me hiciera recapacitar, decidí hacerlo.

-¡Qué humillante para un primer actor!- espetó Josh.

"_Ya la vida se encargará de poner tu arrogancia en el lugar que le corresponde... si antes no le ha puesto fin a tu carrera"_, pensé con cierta tristeza.

-Algunos meses después del estreno- continué con mi relato-, Miller no pudo seguir y se retiró dejándome su lugar.

-¿Entonces es verdad que se retiró por su enfermedad? - preguntó Rita.

-Así es- respondí con cierta pesadez en el alma- Miller fue diagnosticado hace algunos años con un tipo de esclerosis múltiple. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que los síntomas fueran más severos y de que no hubiera medicamento que los controlara. Quiso despedirse de los escenarios con el personaje que lo hizo brillar durante los mejores años de su carrera. Por eso la compañía le dio el papel a él. ¿Hay algo malo en ello?

-Sentimentalismos- dijo Josh por lo bajo.

-Si la vida te permite llegar al nivel de Jack Miller y tienes que dejar lo que más amas hacer porque ya no tienes las capacidades para hacerlo, entonces le darás al "sentimentalismo", como tú lo llamas, el valor que tiene al reconocer una vida de esfuerzo hecho con maestría y dedicación- terminé mi sermón de la tarde.

Pero así son las rivalidades, primero las vives, te molestan, te ciegan, te hacen hacer o decir tonterías y después, mucho después, te das cuenta de sus efectos en tu vida.

La rivalidad con Jack Miller fue una de las pocas que viví sobre los escenarios, pero por muchos años tuve que vivir una que no me hubiera gustado haber tenido pero, ¿quien puede elegir con quien se lleva bien y con quien no?

(1) Personajes en la obra "The Importance of being Earnest" de Oscar Wilde.

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

**_Después de casi un año de ausencia, aquí les dejo la primera entrega de la anécdota que les tenía prometida._

_Miro la fecha en la que publiqué el final de la historia anterior y me sorprendo por lo prolongada que fue la época de sequía de letras. _

_Las historias están ahí, lo difícil ha sido contarlas con fluidez y coherencia._

_Gracias por estar aquí y darle un ratito de su tiempo a estas líneas que no tienen otro objetivo que el de llevarles un momento grato de la mano de nuestro adorado Terry Grandchester._

_Antes de despedirme por ahora, permítanme dar los siguientes agradecimientos:_

_A ti lector anónimo, por regalarme tu tiempo y atención. Contar historias carece de sentido cuando no hay quien las "escuche". Gracias por venir._

_A mis queridas hermanas sirenas Gi y Soly, por siempre tener una palabra de aliento para que no desfallezca cuando siento que todo lo que sale de mi teclado es estéril. Sin su apoyo y porras constantes, tal vez ya habría renunciado a esto hace mucho tiempo. Gracias por todo niñas, son ustedes fenomenales. Las quiero muchísimo, ¿lo saben verdad?_

_A mi querida tocaya Anabel Cerón (Fénix), por su tiempo, sabios consejos y objetivos señalamientos sobre mis escritos. Ustedes no lo saben pero mi tocaya es mi editora de cabecera y si ven mejoras en lo plasmado desde "Mi Vida con Susana" hasta "Los Colores del Alma", esto se debe sin duda a su invaluable ayuda y positiva influencia. Gracias amiga por todo tu apoyo y cariño de estos años. A veces la vida se complica más de la cuenta y con todo y eso, sigues aquí a mi lado. Te quiero muchísimo también. _

_A mi querida amiga Marisol (Mishita), también por su tiempo, sabios consejos y valiosos señalamientos a este trabajo. Muchas gracias amiguita por todo ese apoyo y cariño que me has dado hoy y siempre. Eres un sol y te quiero muchísimo.__ Compartir contigo la experiencia de "Rivalidad" ha sido genial y enriquecedor._

_Y a__ntes de que estos agradecimientos sean más largos de lo que fue el capítulo mismo, los dejo con la promesa de no tardar tanto en regresar._

_Rivalidad es una de las muchas cosas que quedan todavía pendientes de contar sobre la vida de nuestro adorado Terry._

_Si algo les gustaría comentar, siéntanse en libertad de hacérmelo saber por los medios de Fanfiction o a mi correo: _

_Nos vemos en la siguiente._

_Besitos del corazón:_

_Annabel Lee_


	25. Rivalidad II

**Anecdotario de Terry Grandchester**

_*Esta es una historia que ubica a Terry en la época actual y no en los años de la serie "Candy Candy"._

**Rivalidad - ****Capítulo II**

Esta es una historia que comenzó durante mi adolescencia, un día en que después de que Robert Hatthaway insistiera mucho, acepté una invitación suya para cenar en su casa con su familia. Robert sabía que yo había abandonado la casa de mi padre en Inglaterra y seguramente imaginaba que a mis poco más de quince años, me encontraba totalmente solo en Nueva York.

-¡Buenas noches familia!- Saludó Robert con entusiasmo a su esposa e hijos reunidos en la sala de su casa en cuanto llegamos- Les presento a Terry Grandchester, el joven talento recién llegado de Inglaterra de quien tanto les he hablado.

-Buenas noches- saludó la señora Hatthaway con una sonrisa tendiéndome su mano-. Es un gusto conocerte.

-Gracias señora Hatthaway, a sus pies- correspondí el gesto con un beso en el dorso de su mano.

-Mira Terry, estos son mis hijos: Robert, Ann, Miriam, Joseph, Michael y Caroline.

-Mucho gusto- los saludé ofreciéndoles la mano.

-¡Así que tú eres el nuevo prodigio de la Compañía Stratford! –intervino Robert hijo con desdén.

-¿Prodigio? No, en realidad no creo que ese término aplique para mí- respondí con el mismo desprecio con el que el chico hizo su observación- . Aunque sí, soy extraordinariamente bueno en lo que hago.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Terry- aseguró Robert padre dándome una palmada en la espalda, sin darle importancia a lo mordaz de mi comentario-. Este chico llegará lejos y pasará a la historia como uno de los mejores y más grandes actores de la historia del teatro. A pesar de su corta edad, es poseedor de una fuerza interpretativa como a pocos les he visto.

No hace falta decir que el comentario de Robert padre no le cayó en gracia a su primogénito así que aproveché la ocasión y lo coroné con una sonrisa de satisfacción que dejara muy claro quién era Terry Grandchester.

El resto de la velada fue agradable a pesar de los desplantes del hijo mayor de los Hatthaway. Aparentemente las cosas no andaban muy bien en su relación, pero eso no me extrañó en absoluto porque yo mismo no me llevaba bien con mis padres en aquel entonces y el muchacho parecía ser más o menos de mi edad.

Aunque pasar tiempo con los Hatthaway era agradable, decidí guardar mi distancia durante los siguientes meses. En aquellos días no creía mucho en los lazos amistosos y prefería dejar claro que mis avances en el teatro se debían a mi talento y esfuerzo, y no a mi relación personal con el director artístico.

No mucho tiempo después audicioné y gané el papel estelar en "Romeo y Julieta", de William Shakespeare. ¿Acaso el cielo me estaba abriendo las puertas de la felicidad sin límites? Meses atrás, durante la gira de "Rey Lear", otra extraordinaria pieza de mi autor favorito, había tenido la oportunidad de reencontrarme en Chicago con la pequeña pecosa que me robara el corazón durante mis días de estudiante en el Real Colegio San Pablo, y con quien desde entonces sostuve una maravillosa relación epistolar que me hizo pensar que los sueños se podían volver realidad; que me convertiría en Romeo y que traería a la Julieta de mi corazón para nunca volverme a separar de ella.

Pero una cosa es lo que soñamos y otra muy distinta la que se convierte en realidad.

Volví a ver a Candy e interpreté para ella desde lo más profundo de mi alma al Romeo que llevaba tatuado en mi ser, pero al final de aquella función, no tuve otra opción que soltarla de mis brazos y pedirle que fuera feliz aunque no pudiera quedarse a mi lado.

Un par de semanas antes, durante los ensayos, un juego de luces se desprendió de su sitio justo sobre mi cabeza. La única que se percató de lo que estaba por ocurrir fue Susana Marlowe, mi co-estrella del momento, quien sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó sobre mí para apartarme del peligro que me amenazaba.

Ella salvó mi vida y por esa razón había quedado mutilada. ¿Podía abandonarla a su suerte sabiendo que era un inmenso amor por mi lo que la había empujado a salvarme de una muerte segura?

Me quedé al lado de Susana a pesar de que mi corazón me pidió a gritos que corriera tras el amor de mi vida. En medio del vacío que significó haber perdido a Candice, comencé a beber licor en grandes cantidades y eso no tardó mucho tiempo antes de verse reflejado en mi desempeño, a pocas semanas de haber estrenado la obra con mi primer estelar.

Robert Hatthaway trató de acercarse a mí, pero no se lo permití. Era tan grande el dolor y el vacío que estaba sintiendo que, aunque suene contradictorio, no había espacio para nada que no fueran grandes cantidades de alcohol que embrutecieran mis sentidos haciéndome ver una realidad muy distinta a la que tenía enfrente.

No pude soportar por mucho tiempo vivir en la piel de aquel Romeo que noche tras noche gritaba a los cuatro vientos el amor y la pasión que arrebataban su corazón y que ya no serían para la Julieta de ojos como esmeraldas, así que una noche mandé todo al demonio y me alejé de Nueva York sin mirar atrás.

Vagué desolado, sintiéndome profundamente avergonzado por darle la espalda a la mujer que me había salvado la vida y al hombre que me había abierto no sólo las puertas del arte escénico, sino también las de su casa y seguramente las de su corazón, pero mis emociones estaban totalmente quebradas y mi mente confundida ante lo que significaba mi felicidad y lo que era honorable. No tuve fuerzas para dar marcha atrás, pero tampoco las tuve para buscar a Candy y pedirle que empezáramos de nuevo, juntos y muy lejos de todo y de todos.

(1)Una noche, meses más tarde recuperé la cordura al ver en una de mis alucinaciones etílicas a mi pequeña pecosa viéndome, como nunca deseé que me viera interpretar personaje alguno: totalmente alcoholizado y ausente de lo penoso de la realidad en torno mío.

Después de aquella experiencia regresé a Nueva York cargando el enorme peso de mis culpas y aunque no hubiera querido volver a ver a Robert Hatthaway, más por vergüenza que por otra cosa, fui a buscarlo para pedirle perdón y suplicarle que me diera trabajo una vez más.

2Las cosas no fueron como lo esperé pero acepté su ofrecimiento porque en ese momento no vi que tuviera otra opción.

Aunque Robert intentó reintegrarme a su ambiente familiar, seguramente pensando en que eso me haría la vida menos amarga, siempre inventé excusas para no aceptar sus invitaciones porque me sentía profundamente avergonzado con él y con su esposa.

Una noche acepté acompañarlo a cenar y no sabría decir si lo hice para quitármelo de encima o para tener un pretexto para pasar una noche lejos de Susana y su infinita tristeza.

-Miren nada más ¡El hijo pródigo ha regresado! – me recibió Robert hijo, con evidente ironía y sarcasmo.

-Robbie por favor compórtate- le suplicó Ann, su madre-. ¡Hola Terry! ¡Qué gusto volver a verte!- se volvió a mí para saludarme con un abrazo que sinceramente no esperaba recibir.

-Gracias señora Hatthaway. Lamento mucho haberlos decepcionado- declaré con la cabeza baja.

-De eso ya ni te acuerdes, Terry- intervino Robert padre dándome una palmada en la espalda-. Lo importante en la vida es saber salir delante de las vicisitudes y tú has demostrado tener la madurez necesaria para enfrentar los obstáculos y aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos.

-Gracias señor Hatthaway- le dije sin entender por qué me hablaba de ese modo si lo que en realidad merecía era que me diera una patada en el trasero.

-¿Y es verdad que estuviste trabajando en un teatro de carpa por todo el país?- cuestionó mordaz Robert, el hijo mayor.

-Robbie, por favor no hagas ese tipo de preguntas a nuestro invitado- le suplicó de nueva cuenta su madre.

-Es verdad- respondí mirando a los ojos al "niño bonito" Hatthaway.

-¿Y qué se siente caer tan bajo?- preguntó Ann, la mayor de las chicas.

-¡Esa no es la manera de tratar a un invitado!- intervino Robert padre evidentemente molesto y ordenó:- Discúlpate en este instante.

-Déjelos señor Hatthaway- dije con cierta desfachatez, sabiendo que eso los haría rabiar-. Es natural que sientan curiosidad porque no han conocido las bajezas del mundo. Trabajar en un teatro ambulante fue una de las cosas más estúpidas y humillantes que he hecho en mi vida, es verdad- la miré a los ojos tragándome la vergüenza que aquello me provocaba-. Pero denle gracias al cielo que tienen unos padres extraordinarios que nunca permitirían que ninguno de ustedes hiciera una estupidez semejante.

Ann y Miriam bajaron la cabeza y los más chicos se miraron sorprendidos sin entender bien a bien lo que acababa de suceder, después de todo seguían siendo unos niños. Robert hijo, en cambio no se quedó callado y agregó:

-Como sea, yo no voy a quedarme a rendirle pleitesía a un payaso como tú.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo? – enfrentó Robert a su hijo- ¡Vuelve aquí y dale a Terry una disculpa por lo que acabas de decir!

-Mira Papá, el que mamá y tú encuentren encomiable la actitud de este individuo no hace que nosotros, tus hijos- remarcó señalando a sus hermanos-, estemos de acuerdo con su proceder.

-Robert tiene razón papá- intervino Ann-. Él pagó tu apoyo y cobijo dándote la espalda y metiéndote en un problema mayúsculo. ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?

-¡¿Y quiénes son ustedes para decirme cómo debo proceder?

-Creo que lo mejor es que me marche- interrumpí recriminándome al mismo tiempo haber aceptado aquella invitación.

-¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado! – ordenó mi maestro y anfitrión de la noche- Eres mi invitado y esta es mi casa, y en mi casa se hacen las cosas como yo digo; ya es hora de que les quede claro eso a mis hijos. Y ustedes. ¿Qué no se dan cuenta de que su comportamiento es por demás vergonzoso e indigno?- increpó a sus dos hijos mayores- ¡Sepan que eso es algo que no estoy dispuesto a tolerar!

En aras de que la paz volviera al hogar de los Hatthaway, me tragué el orgullo que me pedía a gritos que moliera a golpes a Robert hijo o que me largara de ahí a toda prisa y sin mirar atrás. Supongo que hice gala de mis dotes actorales para pasar el resto de la noche pretendiendo que nada de lo ocurrido me había importado en lo más mínimo, sin embargo, antes de irme me disculpé con Robert y su esposa por haber provocado una situación tan desagradable con sus hijos.

-Lamento mucho haberles provocado un disgusto semejante.

-No digas eso Terry- dijo la señora Hatthaway obsequiándome la más dulce de sus miradas-. Somos nosotros los que nos sentimos muy apenados contigo por lo sucedido. Lo único que deseábamos era que te sintieras bienvenido y arropado por el calor de una familia.

-Y lo consiguió señora Hatthaway- correspondí sonriéndole- la cena estuvo deliciosa y el placer de su compañía ha pagado cualquier sinsabor que haya tenido que vivir.

-Todavía no entiendo por qué se portaron de modo semejante- apuntó Robert aún avergonzado y preocupado.

-Es natural, vieron la oportunidad de ponerme en mi lugar y no la desaprovecharon. No los culpo señor Hatthaway, tienen razón al decir que pagué con una mala moneda todo el apoyo que usted me dio. No son ellos los que hablan, sino la desconfianza que les inspiro y que no es infundada.

-Aun así, esa no es manera de comportarse. ¿Es esa la educación que les hemos dado?- preguntó mirando a su esposa- Pero tendrán su castigo, que no te quepa duda. Actitudes como la de esta noche no pueden permitirse de ningún modo.

¡Y claro que no lo permitió! Tal vez Robert Hatthaway guardaba la apariencia de ser un tipo bonachón, y en general lo era, pero estaba claro que en el momento en que se transgredían las reglas dejaba de lado su aspecto compasivo para convertirse en el hombre firme y determinado que pone las cosas en su lugar.

Como era de esperarse, Robert hijo no estuvo dispuesto como su padre, a olvidar mis "agravios" y en cada ocasión que nos vimos por los siguientes años me lo hizo notar. A veces pienso que las cosas se pudieron haber suavizado con una buena pelea, pero los tiempos en los que desahogaba mis frustraciones de ese modo estaban lejos junto con mis días de colegio.

Después de muchos esfuerzos logré recuperar mi sitio como actor en la compañía Stratford y aunque mis ingresos económicos no eran despreciables, no le propuse matrimonio de inmediato a Susana. En aquel entonces no lo aceptaba, pero más que estar agradecido con ella por haberme salvado la vida, estaba profundamente resentido por "obligarme" a pasar la vida a su lado en lugar de dejarme realizar mis sueños de amor al lado de Candy.

En lugar de terminar con todo y decirle a Susana que no podía cumplir mi promesa de quedarme para siempre a su lado, desquité mi rabia engañándola con cuanta mujer se me puso enfrente: solteras, casadas, viudas, jóvenes y mayores. Cínico y desvergonzado como siempre he sido, nunca tuve el menor empacho en coquetear con mis admiradoras, incluso delante de ella.

Durante una de las fiestas de cumpleaños en casa de Robert Hatthaway padre me topé con Claire Auden, joven dueña de un gran carisma, rasgos delicados y un cuerpo fenomenal. Su posición como compañera de escuela y mejor amiga de Ann, la hacían una invitada frecuente a los eventos familiares de los Hatthaway, donde resultaba que yo también era un invitado recurrente.

-Buenas noches, preciosa.

-Hola Terry ¿Cómo estás?- me sonrió coqueta.

-Podría estar mejor pero eso depende de ti- le tomé la barbilla con delicadeza.

-¡Ay Terry! Nunca dejas de galantear- aseveró fingiendo inocencia.

-Y tú no dejas de gustarme- acaricié lentamente su mejilla mientras me aproximaba lentamente a su oído- ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo nos vamos a un lugar menos concurrido?

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso- respondió sonrojada hasta los cabellos, si es que eso era posible-. Ann se volvería loca y me mataría si supiera que me fui contigo.

-No tiene por qué saberlo- insistí aspirando el delicado aroma a frutas dulces de su perfume.

-¡Claire!

Se escuchó la voz de Ann, aproximándose a nosotros y echando por la borda todo mi trabajo de aquella noche con la chica Auden.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- reclamó Robert hijo en la primera oportunidad que tuvo cuando Ann y Claire se alejaron de mi lado.

-¿Qué te parece que pretendo?- pregunté con una sonrisa irónica disfrutando ver a Robert hijo evidentemente fuera de sus casillas.

-No cabe duda que no tienes vergüenza. Eres un hombre comprometido- me tomó del brazo tratando de apartarme de todos.

-Comprometido pero no casado- agregué con cinismo al mismo tiempo que solté mi brazo de su mano.

-Y en las narices de tu prometida- señaló a mi novia que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de la sala conversando con los padres de Robert- Eres despreciable Grandchester. Después de lo que Susana hizo por ti, deberías besar el suelo que pisa. No sé cómo mi padre no se ha dado cuenta de la clase de alimaña que eres.

-¿Ya terminaste "Pepe Grillo"?- pregunté con desfachatez- Porque sinceramente prefiero irme con las chicas, que quedarme aquí a escuchar tus reproches.

-Si así te comportas ahora, no quiero ni pensar lo que harás cuando te hayas casado. ¡Pobre Susy, me da pena!

-Si sientes tanta pena por la "pobre Susy",- hice una mueca de fastidio- ¿por qué no vas a entretenerla? Al fin y al cabo, no soy celoso- le aconsejé cínicamente apartándome de ahí.

-¿Y qué pretendes con Claire?- me retó.

-Eso es algo que no te concierne, así que déjame en paz antes de que tengas que lamentarlo- amenacé encarándolo.

-Eres una basura Grandchester, no permitiré que te burles de Claire…

-¿Que me burle de Claire? ¿Todo este drama es por la señorita "dulces mejillas"? ¡Vaya! Eso sí que no me lo imaginaba, después de todo te gustan las mujeres.

-¡Imbécil!- me lanzó un puño que pude detener sin problema.

-¿Quieres pelear? Bien, yo también lo quiero así que vamos allá afuera.

Salimos al jardín de inmediato y tan pronto como pusimos distancia del salón, los golpes no se hicieron esperar. Tristemente, Robert no duró ni cinco minutos antes de que yo lo dominara.

-No te sientas mal- le dije bajándome las mangas de la camisa y poniéndome de nueva cuenta el saco-. En la calle es donde se aprenden estas cosas y tú siempre has sido un "cachorrito de casa".

-Eres un desgraciado-balbuceó limpiándose la sangre del labio inferior.

-Hasta otro momento, "Pepe Grillo"- me despedí burlándome de lo patético que se veía.

Con el paso del tiempo, las asperezas entre Robert hijo y yo se fueron limando, o al menos eso pareció. Me imagino que cuando los años se van acumulando, el temperamento se va enfriando o tal vez las agresiones toman nuevas y más inteligentes formas para lograr su cometido.

Como quiera que sea durante los siguientes meses me mantuve muy ocupado lidiando con los "nuevos deberes" que Robert padre me había asignado en el teatro, como para ponerme buscar bullas con Robert hijo. Los esposos Hatthaway habían sido bendecidos con un nuevo embarazo pero que trajo consigo ciertas complicaciones porque Ann ya no estaba en edad para volver a estar en cinta, y lo menos que Robert podía hacer, era estar a su lado todo el tiempo que le fuese posible.

A pesar de los riesgos y las complicaciones, Robert y Ann recibieron nueve meses más tarde a una pequeña pero saludable y hermosa nenita a la que llamaron Julia.

Un par de años más tarde las cosas cambiaron para bien en 3mi relación con Susana; supongo que en algún punto del camino me di cuenta de que mi actitud infantil no me estaba llevando a ningún lado y en cambio sí hacía mi vida más difícil de lo que en realidad era, así que decidí que era momento de sentar cabeza, de reconstruir mi vida sentimental como había reconstruido mi vida profesional, pero de nueva cuenta las cosas no salieron como lo planeé y cuando le propuse matrimonio a Susana, ella decidió que lo mejor para los dos era tomar caminos separados.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Robert hijo se graduó como ingeniero civil del Colegio de Ingeniería y Ciencias Aplicadas de la Universidad Stony Brook y en cuanto consiguió un buen trabajo con buena paga, le propuso matrimonio a Melanie Harley, la chica que le robó el corazón el día que le tomó sus datos de ingreso a la universidad algunos años atrás.

Yo en cambio nada más sostuve relaciones superficiales que de antemano sabía, no terminarían en matrimonio. Una parte de mí estaba convencida de que nunca volvería a sentir lo que alguna vez Candy me inspiró, así que durante muchos años pasé de una chica a otra sin siquiera pensar si con alguna de ellas podría formar una familia.

Algunos años después me volví a enamorar. No puedo decir a ciencia cierta si fue igual que la primera vez porque ya no era un chiquillo de quince años, pero del mismo modo que en aquel entonces, el corazón me dijo que por la chica delante de mis ojos, bien valía la pena arriesgarse, ¿y quien puede saberlo? Tal vez en esta ocasión la historia tendría un final feliz para mí.

-Ya sé que no les gusta ser interrumpidos cuando se encierran en el estudio a trabajar pero llegó la hora de la cena y a mamá no le gusta que las cosas se enfríen- nos advirtió Jules tras tocar un par de veces la puerta del estudio de su padre.

Robert y yo nos habíamos enfrascado toda una tarde revisando y comentando algunas propuestas para poner en escena la siguiente temporada, cuando nos sorprendió la hora de la cena así que me preparé a acompañarlos porque de antemano sabía que Ann no permitiría que fuese de otro modo.

La cena de aquella noche no fue distinta a cualquier otra hasta que un poco antes de que se sirviera el postre, Robert hijo se apareció de improviso.

-Buenas noches familia- saludó sin mucha emoción.

-¡Robbie!- gritó Jules emocionada lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano mayor en cuanto lo vio.

-¿Cómo te has portado Julie?- preguntó Robert a manera de saludo recibiéndola con una mueca que pretendió ser una sonrisa.

-¡Hijo, qué sorpresa!- expresó Ann con evidente alegría- ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que vendrías? ¿Ya comiste?

-Hola mamá- la abrazó brevemente-. No, no he comido pero no te preocupes que no tengo apetito.

-No es que no me de gusto verte hijo pero, ¿está todo bien? - intervino Robert padre dándole también un abrazo.

Si Robert no le hubiera hecho la pregunta, seguramente la habría hecho yo. Robert hijo lucía demacrado, ojeroso y su barba de tres días junto con su aspecto en general desaliñado, daban razones para preocuparse.

-Quisiera decir que todo está bien pero de inmediato se darían cuenta de que les miento. Hola Terry- dijo al acercarse a mí para darme la mano.

-¡Hola Rob!

-Melanie se fue de la casa- soltó la noticia sin más.

-¿Pero cómo es eso posible? ¿Y los niños?- cuestionó Ann notablemente preocupada.

-Se fue sola. Al menos no con mis hijos- corrigió con profunda tristeza.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Jules.

-A Los Ángeles. Aparentemente la vida en Seattle no es tan glamorosa o atractiva como lo es allá o en cualquier otra maldita ciudad donde yo no figure en el mapa- explicó haciendo todo lo posible por contener un ataque de rabia.

-¿Pero así, tan de repente?- fue el turno de Robert padre de preguntar.

-No, no fue de repente. Melanie y yo hemos tenido problemas prácticamente desde el día que le dije que nos mudaríamos a Seattle.

-Eso fue hace casi tres años- murmuró Julia.

En otra época seguramente no habría tenido empacho en quedarme, sólo para ser testigo de la desgracia de "Pepe Grillo" y enterarme del chisme completo y de primera mano, pero las cosas habían cambiado y su pena no me estaba causando la menor gracia.

-Creo que es mejor que me retire- me disculpé al tomar el último sorbo de café que quedaba en mi taza-. La cena estuvo deliciosa Ann, nunca habrá nadie que te supere con ese tortellini con salmón.

-Pero todavía no terminamos de revisar los libretos- señaló Robert padre con premura y algo desconcertado por lo rápido que estaban sucediendo las cosas.

-No te preocupes por eso, los revisaré más tarde y te daré mis comentarios mañana- dije encaminándome a la salida-. Lamento mucho lo sucedido Rob- murmuré dándole una palmada en la espalda a manera de despedida.

-Gracias Terry- respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Instalado en el estudio de mi departamento, revisé como pude los libretos que faltaban; la imagen de Robert hijo no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza y me preguntaba por qué algo como esto le había sucedido a alguien como él. Sé que el amor o el desamor no tienen mucho que ver con los méritos de las personas, pero de alguna manera sentía que lo ocurrido con Robert era muy injusto porque si había en el mundo un buen partido, ese sin duda era él. Sí, un tipo limpio, sin grandes dosis de malicia, trabajador, comprometido, estable, atento, considerado, con una muy buena educación y por el estilo de vida que se daba, también con una nada despreciable suma de dinero en el banco. Todo eso sin contar sus atributos físicos que no eran pocos y que no habían desaparecido tras la boda con Melanie, como pasa en muchos cuando ya "atraparon" a la chica soñada.

Algunos días más tarde, Robert padre me contó que Rob y sus hijos se quedarían a vivir un tiempo con ellos mientras encontraban un lugar propio dónde vivir. Rob estaba consciente de que lo ocurrido en su matrimonio había afectando seriamente a los chicos y pensó que tenerlos en el cálido ambiente familiar de la casa de sus padres les ayudaría a encontrar algo de la estabilidad perdida tras la partida de su madre y su nuevo cambio de residencia a Nueva York.

Desde mi experiencia con el accidente de Susana, siempre he pensado que la mejor manera de superar una tragedia, cualquier situación desagradable o que está fuera de nuestras manos controlar, es conducirse por la vida con naturalidad. En la medida en la que le restas importancia a tus problemas, estos dejan de ser un obstáculo para que salgas adelante.

Varias semanas después de que estrenáramos nuestra primera puesta en escena bajo el amparo de la nueva compañía teatral que acabábamos de fundar, Robert organizó una fiesta en su casa para celebrar su cumpleaños a la que asistimos todos los que tenemos un lazo afectivo con él.

-¡Hola "Pepe Grillo"!- saludé a Rob usando mi apodo favorito para él.

-¡Hola "Cabeza hueca"!- respondió dándome la mano.

-No eres bueno para esto, acéptalo de una vez- le dije refiriéndome al patético intento de apodo con el que me había llamado-. Te presento a "Floydina".

-Mucho gusto- saludó mi novia tendiéndole la mano-. Jennifer Browell.

-Mucho gusto, Robert Hatthaway hijo.

-Voy a buscar algo para beber, ¿quieres algo Rob? –pregunté.

-Nada gracias, estoy bien – agitó su vaso con ron.

-Prometo volver antes de que este tipo te duerma con sus aburridísimas historias- le dije a Jen dándole un breve beso antes de ir hacia el bar.

Mi intención fue cumplir mi promesa y pasar la mayor parte del tiempo de aquella noche al lado de mi novia, pero nunca conté con que 4había alguien en aquel salón que necesitaría de mi apoyo y respaldo más que nadie en ese momento.

A pesar de que no me fue posible estar mucho tiempo al lado de Jen, no me preocupé demasiado por eso porque Robert hijo pareció entenderse bien con ella y al final de la noche sellaron con un apretón de manos, lo que sería el principio de una sólida amistad. Contrario a lo que se pueda pensar dado mi temperamento celoso y posesivo, esta situación no me preocupó ni me incomodó; Rob estaba atravesando una situación complicada con su divorcio como para siquiera buscar iniciar un nuevo romance con cualquier otra chica y aunque mi noviazgo con Jen era muy reciente, estaba firmemente cimentado, ambos habíamos tenido ya nuestra dosis de dolor en el aspecto sentimental y estábamos conscientes de lo que queríamos de la relación.

Pero una cosa es lo que piensas en medio de la lucidez que te da la cercanía del ser amado y otra muy distinta la que crees cuando los problemas y otras preocupaciones te embriagan con el influjo maléfico de los celos.

Robert padre se había alejado del teatro dejándome a cargo ciento por ciento de la dirección artística de la nueva compañía, no es que me quejara de la situación, por el contrario, aquello era una oportunidad de oro, un paso muy importante en mi desarrollo profesional, pero siempre lo había imaginado como algo que tardaría mucho tiempo (tal vez años) en suceder.

Más pronto de lo que hubiera imaginado, me vi inmerso en una serie de conflictos originados por una huelga de escritores en el país, que me puso en la disyuntiva de volver al teatro clásico o salir a conseguir material nuevo a Canadá o a algún otro país.

Durante el tiempo en que el conflicto duró, fui pasando cada vez menos tiempo con Jen. Nos llamábamos por teléfono aunque fuese brevemente varias veces al día todos los días, es verdad, pero el contacto telefónico nunca será capaz de darte la misma calidez y seguridad que te dan un abrazo o un beso.

Como quiera que sea, Jen y yo nos las ingeniamos para superar el obstáculo que significaba que nuestras agendas no tuvieran muchas coincidencias. En ocasiones ella iba al teatro aunque fuese sólo por cinco minutos porque mis ocupaciones no daban para más, y en otras yo me daba una vuelta al bar donde ella trabajaba aunque tampoco tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicármelo.

Lo único malo de verme con Jen en el bar era que también me encontraba con Rob. Aparentemente los lazos amistosos se habían solidificado haciéndolos muy cercanos, cosa que dejé de ver con buenos ojos porque de pronto pareció golpearme la realidad que nos rodeaba, ellos tenían mucho más en común y eso me llenó de rabia y dolor.

Aunque intenté no darle mayor importancia a las visitas de Rob al bar, pronto tuve motivos para estar furioso con él y lo peor de todo, con Jen.

**_Continuará._**

1 _Los detalles de este encuentro son tratados en la versión manga de "Candy Candy" por Kyoko Mizuki. .com/ páginas 918-933._

2 _Los detalles de lo sucedido en esta parte se encuentran en la anécdota "Teatro: Mi Historia" por Annabel Lee._

3 _Los detalles de esta historia se encuentran en el minific "Mi Vida con Susana" por Annabel Lee._

4 _Lo ocurrido en aquella fiesta se detalla en la anécdota: "Karen y Susana: Agua y Aceite" por Annabel Lee._

_

* * *

_

_Querida lectora: Muchas gracias por concederme unos minutos de tu tiempo para compartirte esta historia. Tus comentarios son bien recibidos y muy agradecidos también. Espero contar contigo en la siguiente entrega.  
_

_En este capítulo quiero agradecer especialmente a Mondhexe por su review. Aunque ya la contacté por mensaje, quiero aprovechar este espacio para compartirles lo que le dije respecto a la historia, porque tal vez más de alguno por aquí se ha hecho la misma pregunta que ella._

_Sé que es un poco raro ver a Terry hablar sobre personas que son conocidas en nuestra época, porque sabemos que la serie "Candy Candy" está ubicada a principios del siglo XX. En aras de querer hacer algo fuera de lo común, se me ocurrió contar todas estas vivencias de Terry pero como si viviera en nuestro tiempo. Para que se den una idea, cuando empecé esto en el 2007, Terry tenía 35 años. ¿Por qué no más joven? Pues porque con esa edad, ya tendría en su haber un montón de cosas por compartir con nosotros._

_Otra cosa que también me comentó Mondhexe es sobre la categoría del rating que es M y me sugiere bajarla para que la historia pueda llegar a más lectoras. La razón por la que la catalogué en el nivel más alto es porque más adelante habrá anécdotas con contenido sexual y de temas que personalmente no considero aptos para jóvenes menores de 18 años. Estoy pensando en la posibilidad de bajar este proyecto de categoría y crear una historia anexa que contenga estos escritos pero pienso que tenerlas por separado tal vez haga que los lectores se pierdan así que necesito un poco de tiempo para ver cómo defino este asunto. Si alguien tiene sugerencias al respecto, son más que bienvenidas._

_¡Millones de gracias Mondhexe!, espero seguir contando con tu compañía y observaciones a lo largo de este proyecto._

_También quiero agradecer a mis hermanas sirenas Gi y Soly porque como siempre, ya se han dado una vuelta por acá para dejarme un apapacho (y jalarme las orejas porque me tardé una eternidad en publicar, jejejeje) Gracias mis niñas, las quiero y como les dije, haré todo lo posible por ser más constante._

_Para variar ya me extendí así que los dejo deseándoles lo mejor del mundo._

_Besitos del corazón:_

_Annabel Lee_

_P.D. ¡Escríbanme por favooooor! =D_


	26. Rivalidad III

**Anecdotario de Terry Grandchester**

_*Esta es una historia que ubica a Terry en la época actual y no en los años de la serie "Candy Candy"._

**Capítulo III**

-¡Hola amor! ¿Estás muy ocupado?- escuché la voz de Jen al otro lado de la línea, ya entrada la madrugada.

-Para ti nunca- respondí preocupado al notar algo raro en el tono de su voz-. ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Puedes venir?

-¡Por supuesto!, estaré ahí en quince minutos- tomé de inmediato mi chaqueta y salí a toda prisa del teatro. Había una pila de papeles por revisar pero eso tendría que esperar para el día siguiente dadas las circunstancias.

-Qué bueno que llegas- me recibió Jen con un beso tan pronto como me vio.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- la miré preocupado tratando de entender la razón detrás de la premura con la que me había pedido que fuera a verla.

-Sí, estoy bien- intentó serenarme-. Se trata de Robbie.

-¿Qué con él? – pregunté molesto.

-Ha bebido mucho y…

-¿Y eso qué? – interrumpí preparando el guión sarcástico con el que le daría rumbo a esa conversación- Estamos en un bar y hasta dónde sé, en un bar se bebe. Si se le pasaron las copas no es mi problema- me di la vuelta para irme de ahí.

-Terry espera- me detuvo por un brazo-. No estoy segura de lo que pasó pero cuando llegó aquí ya venía con algunas copas encima.

-¿Y? ¿Por qué te preocupa? ¿Acaso eres su nana?

-No, no soy su nana.

-Entonces que se vaya en un taxi a su casa.

-Esperaba que tú lo llevaras- murmuró suplicante.

-¡Claro, si para eso soy tu lacayo!

-Terry, no seas así- tomó mi mano-. Robbie la está pasando mal y es en momentos como este, que necesita de todo el apoyo que podamos darle sus amigos.

-Y cuando yo lo necesité, ¡¿quién diablos me lo dio? – me aparté bruscamente y Jen se quedó callada, no sé si fue porque realmente no supo qué decir o si fue porque sabía que decir cualquier cosa hubiera hecho que mi absurda rabieta no tuviera fin.

De mala gana saqué a Robert hijo de la oficina donde Jen le había pedido que me esperara. La gente de seguridad había estado a punto de sacarlo del bar al ver que su estado estaba a punto de empujarlo a tener algún enfrentamiento violento con otro cliente cuando Jen intervino prometiendo que si lo dejaban quedarse en su oficina, él no daría problemas mientras alguien de su familia se hacía cargo de llevarlo a casa.

Lidiar con borrachos nunca fue mi especialidad porque generalmente el necio alcoholizado era yo, pero de algún modo logré sacarlo de ahí a pesar de su condición y de lo enojado que estaba por todo lo sucedido.

-¿Y tuú qué hacess aquí?- preguntó Rob, arrastrando la lengua.

-Soy el lacayo que tu hada madrina consiguió para llevarte a casa. Vamos.

-¡No necesito que nadie me lleve a casa! Estoy perfecta…- dijo dando un traspié.

-No, no lo estás y es mejor que cooperes o tendré que noquearte para vida de hacer esto menos complicado.

Una vez en el coche, pensé que lo más difícil había quedado atrás pero me equivoqué. A partir de que cerré la puerta de su lado y me dispuse a subir a mi asiento, Robert hizo gala de su embriaguez cantando desafinado mientras buscaba una estación de radio en mi estéreo.

-¿Qué no tienes una estación decente que escuchar? Estas no son cosas que se puedan cantar.

-Si lo que quieres es cantar, con gusto te llevaré a un bar con Karaoke- dije apartándole la mano del estéreo.

-¡Uuuuy, qué maaal genio!- balbuceó- Jenny es una sssanta porrr aguan..tarte.

-Mira, intercesor de las novias sufridas, ¿por qué mejor no cierras la boca?

-Mejor dime, ¿qué tte tien..e tan molesto?- preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo por conectar en una frase coherente, lo que salía de su boca- Erres caarita, tienes una novia maravillo…sa y quien por cierto, te addora por encima de todas las cosas; eres rico, con una carrrera exitosssa, tienes el cariiiño, la admir... admir... admiración y el reespeto de mi papá, ¿qué más puedes pedir a la.. la vida? - terminó arrastrando la lengua.

-Que me quite de en medio a imbéciles como tú- respondí deteniendo el coche frente a la puerta trasera de la residencia Hatthaway, mientras marcaba por celular a Julia-. Jules, necesito que bajes a abrirme la puerta de atrás.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Jules nos abrió la puerta de atrás, tal como se lo había pedido.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó fingiendo estar adormilada.

-No me digas que te desperté- dije con ironía-. Sé bien que a estas horas todavía estás conectada al mensajero instantáneo. Al "niño bonito" se le pasaron las copas y su hada madrina me pidió que lo trajera a casa.

-¿Su hada madrina? ¿Quién es su hada madrina?- tomó a Rob por un brazo que se echó al cuello.

-Jenny- respondió este entre risas.

-Shhhh- lo callé tapándole la boca con la mano-. Estoy haciendo todo este teatro para que tus padres no se enteren y tú lo vas a echar todo a perder con tus gritos.

-¿Te pusiste así en el bar de Jenny?

-Según Jen, cuando Rob llegó al bar ya venía con copas encima.

-A mí no se me pasaron las copas- intervino Rob a gritos cuando por fin logramos acostarlo en su cama.

-Robert, ¿eres tú?- se escuchó la voz de Robert padre del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Genial!- dije con sorna- Sal- le pedí a Jules-, y pase lo que pase, no dejes que tu padre entre aquí ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Pero y tú?

-No te preocupes por mí. Buscaré otra manera de salir de aquí.

-Está bien. Y gracias por todo- me besó en la mejilla antes de abandonar la habitación.

-¿Robert?- preguntó Robert padre una vez más tocando la puerta.

-Hola papi, ¿qué haces despierto tan tarde?

-¿Qué haces tú despierta tan tarde?

-Escuché ruidos y fui a ver.

-¿Está Robert…?

-Sí pero seguramente ya se durmió, ¿sabes? Estuvo trabajando hasta hace un rato y está exhausto. ¿Lo necesitas para algo?- preguntó melosa y yo me cuestioné si Robert padre creería tan inocente explicación.

-No, en realidad sólo estaba preocupado por él.

-Pues no tienes nada de qué preocuparte porque tu primogénito está durmiendo como un angelito- escuché a Jules decirle mientras se alejaban por el corredor.

-Tienes mucha suerte- le dije a Rob encendiendo un cigarrillo- tu padre se queda despierto hasta altas horas porque se preocupa por ti a pesar de que hace ya un buen rato que dejaste de ser un chiquillo. Cuando yo llegaba a casa de mi padre en tu estado- continué hablando tras exhalar el humo de la primera bocanada-, lo que encontraba, en el mejor de los casos, era una habitación helada con la leña de la chimenea mojada. Bueno, tal vez aquello no fue tan malo después de todo. Quién sabe lo que habría sido de mí si alguna vez hubiera podido encender esa chimenea.

Los ronquidos de Rob me sacaron del baúl de recuerdos en el que me había metido esperando que pasara un lapso de tiempo razonable como para que Robert padre no notara mi presencia en su casa, y me pregunté al ver al hombre tirado en la cama si yo actuaba y me veía como él cuando perdí a mi "Tarzán pecosa".

Cuando regresé a mi coche me encontré con algunas llamadas perdidas del "hada madrina" de Rob y me debatí por unos minutos entre regresarle la llamada para decirle que no se preocupara más por él, o dejarlo para cuando tuviera la cabeza fría y el ánimo menos gris.

-¡Hola!- saludé rogando al cielo no perder los estribos por elegir la opción menos recomendable para el momento.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Jen del otro lado de la línea.

-No te preocupes, "Ceniciento" llegó a casa sano y salvo antes de que su carruaje se convirtiera en calabaza y su lacayo en ratón.

-Gracias- murmuró.

-No me des las gracias, lo hice por Robert padre- espeté dejándome llevar por la rabia que no podía evitar sentir.

-De cualquier manera, gracias.

-Te veré luego.

-Buenas noches- le escuché decir antes de dar por terminada la llamada.

Sabía que era absurdo sentirme como me sentía pero no podía evitar estar celoso de Robert e inseguro de mi situación con Jen. En muy poco tiempo ellos se habían hecho muy cercanos, al parecer tenían muchas cosas en común empezando por el hecho de que ambos habían sido abandonados por sus parejas de otro tiempo. Sin duda la empatía fue el primer y más fuerte ingrediente que los unió y en aquel momento no supe si mi cariño por Jen sería suficiente como para conservarla a mi lado.

Un par de días más tarde, Jen fue a verme al teatro y aunque me sentí feliz de verla cruzar el umbral de la puerta de mi camerino, también sentí un hueco en el estómago al presentir que esa visita probablemente no terminaría bien.

-¡Hola!- saludó al cerrar la puerta tras de sí- Lamento no haberte avisado que vendría, sé que estás muy ocupado…

-Para ti nunca estoy ocupado- me levanté de mi asiento y la tomé de las manos cuando la tuve al alcance- Me alegra verte- sonreí.

-A mí también me alegra verte- me dijo con una sonrisa que por un momento me hizo olvidar las razones de nuestro distanciamiento y la abracé-. Dime algo, ¿sigues molesto por lo de la otra noche?

-¿No te parece que últimamente pasas demasiado tiempo con Rob y te preocupas mucho por él?

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes que Robbie está pasando por un momento muy complicado de su vida. Sé que nos conocemos de hace poco pero nos entendemos muy bien y eso ha hecho que él se abra conmigo.

-¿Y por qué contigo y no con alguien más? – cuestioné tratando de no sonar tan celoso como en realidad me sentía en ese instante- Digo, ¿qué no tiene más amigos?, ¿qué no están con él sus padres y hermanos?

-Tal vez no lo sabes, pero en las separaciones no sólo se pierde al ser amado, también se pierde a los amigos.

-Pero eso no pasa con la familia.

-Dime una cosa, cuando Candy y tú terminaron, ¿recurriste a tu madre en busca de consuelo o consejo?

-Es distinto- repliqué de mala gana al darme cuenta de que en realidad ella tenía razón.

-¿En qué?

-No lo sé. Es algo que siento aquí- murmuré señalando mi corazón-. Sé bien que el tipo la está pasando mal y créeme que si alguien lo lamenta ese sin duda soy yo, pero no tienes idea de lo que un hombre dolido es capaz de hacer.

-¿No confías en mí?- preguntó con dolor dibujado en el rostro.

-Terry. ¡Oh perdón!, no sabía que tenías compañía- se escuchó la voz de Leo al abrir la puerta tras tocar un par de veces.

-¿Qué pasa Leo?

-Todo lo que pediste para la reunión está listo, sólo faltas tú.

-Voy enseguida, gracias- le dije con gesto amable por primera vez en varias semanas.

-Te dejo para que sigas con tus ocupaciones- dijo Jen después de darme un abrazo.

-Te veré esta noche- le dije dándole un beso fugaz antes de salir a atender los asuntos que me esperaban.

No volví a darle vueltas al asunto por el resto de ese día y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí que las cosas volvieron a fluir.

Por la noche me desafané "temprano" de mis ocupaciones en el teatro y me fui muy dispuesto a tener una velada grata al lado de mi novia y para mi buena fortuna así fue. En medio de la calma que me dio su presencia pude ver que mi comportamiento de días anteriores había sido irracional y que lo que ella y yo teníamos, era muy distinto a lo que ella tenía con Rob.

Poniendo las cosas en perspectiva me di cuenta de que la intensidad de mis reacciones eran directamente proporcionales a lo que mi corazón sentía por esa chica. Hacía mucho tiempo que no amaba con semejante ímpetu y pensar que aquello podría terminar, llevándome de regreso al abismo de soledad y vacío que viví alguna vez, me helaba la sangre.

Y no es que de pronto me hubiera convertido en un monstruo de celos sin control. Jen administraba el bar de su tío y algunas noches a la semana se unía a la banda que amenizaba para tocar o cantar; tenía trato con cientos de hombres entre los clientes del lugar y sus amigos pero jamás me sentí tan inseguro de su afecto como cuando Robert hijo estaba cerca de ella. No lo sé, tal vez sentía temor de la imagen que él tenía de mi en el pasado, una que no guardaba consideraciones de ningún tipo si se trataba de salirme con la mía. ¿Qué pasaría si él hacía que Jen mirara a ese hombre que fui algún tiempo atrás? Ahora estaba solo y seguramente deseoso de verme pagar por mis fechorías. ¿Qué podría impedírselo?

Una tarde decidí romper con la rutina para darle una sorpresa a Jen pero como suele pasar, el que estaba dispuesto a sorprender resultó sorprendido cuando al entrar al bar, vi a Robert hijo abrazando a Jen por un periodo de tiempo que mis celos consideraron muy largo.

-¿Interrumpo?- dije a manera de saludo cuando los tuve cerca.

-Para nada- respondió Jen apartándose de Robert- Robbie vino a despedirse, estará unas semanas fuera de la ciudad.

-¡No me digas!- dije con ironía y una mueca de disgusto.

-Sí, ¿no es una pena?- intervino Robert evidenciando lo mucho que le agradaba verme molesto- Bueno chica, te veré a mi regreso. Adiós galán- me dio una palmada en la espalda a manera de despedida.

-¿Y serás capaz de sobrevivir sin él durante su ausencia?- le pregunté a Jen con toda la intención de sacar a relucir la molestia que ese abrazo me dejó.

-¡Terry no empieces por favor!- respondió evidenciando lo desagradable que era volver a recorrer el camino espinoso que mis celos le ponían por delante.

-Te equivocas, ¡lo que quiero es terminar!- grité y de inmediato me arrepentí de mis palabras.

_Continuará._

Agradecida en el alma de que me sigan acompañando a través de la lectura, quiero desearles un maravilloso 2011. Espero de corazón que todo lo vivido en el 2010 haya sido grandioso en todos los aspectos, y que la llegada de un nuevo año sea motivo para recargar pilas y echar a andar miles de sueños y proyectos.

**¡Muchas Felicidades!**

Un abrazo muy fuerte y agradecido.

Annabel Lee

Enero de 2011


	27. Rivalidad IV

**Anecdotario de Terry Grandchester**

_*Esta es una historia que ubica a Terry en la época actual y no en los años de la serie "Candy Candy"._

**Capítulo IV**

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó Jen con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿Quieres terminar conmigo sólo porque Robbie me dio un abrazo? ¿Qué pasa contigo Terry? – inquirió con enojo.

-Creo que no estás viendo la imagen completa- me justifiqué-. Puede ser que la actitud de Robert te parezca inocente pero créeme, ¡para nada lo es!

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

-¡Que el cielo me libre de insinuaciones!- agregué sarcástico- Te aseguro que lo que el tipo busca es llevarte a la cama. Puede ser que tú lo veas como un chiquillo desvalido que necesita un hombro en que apoyarse pero sé bien lo que te digo, él sigue siendo un hombre y tú una mujer.

-Una en la que no confías, por lo que veo- agregó indignada.

-No es un asunto de confianza- dije intentando recuperar la cordura-. Los hombres somos así, decimos cosas inocentes cuando tenemos a una chica hermosa cerca. "Sí, te hubiera conocido antes, no habría tenido que pasar por todo esto". Luego viene el roce de los dedos por tu mejilla, el beso que pretende ser amistoso pero que está lo suficientemente cerca de los labios y ¡Bam! Cuando te das cuenta, el tipo te tiene sujeta contra su cuerpo mientras su boca cubre totalmente la tuya robándote el aliento. ¡Dime algo, maldita sea! – grité tras una pausa que me pareció eterna- Dime que estoy equivocado y que él nunca se ha querido aprovechar de su tragedia personal para recibir de ti…- sin terminar la frase me mordí los labios para no llevar la sangre al río, pero para eso ya era tarde.

-Puede ser que los hombres sean así, puede ser que haya mujeres que caigan en esos juegos inocentes de los que hablas, pero también puede ser que no sepas que hay chicas con dos pulgadas de algo que se llama inteligencia, que no aceptamos esa clase de basura a cambio de placer. Lo que sí esperaba de ti es que supieras que te amo y que ese amor me hace respetarte por encima de todas las cosas- finalizó con profunda tristeza antes de dejarme solo en su oficina.

En lugar de salir tras ella como era el deseo de mi corazón, me fui del bar rumiando mi coraje. ¿De qué modo podría abrirle los ojos para hacerle ver que no importaba cuantas barreras pudiera poner de por medio el amor de una mujer, el hombre siempre encontraría el modo de sortearlas para conseguir su objetivo?

No estaba siendo un exagerado. Es cierto que Robert nunca se había caracterizado por ser un Don Juan, pero yo tampoco lo fui hasta el día en que me encontré con el corazón sangrante entre mis manos y ahora que él estaba en circunstancias similares, no había nada que me hiciera pensar que él no tomaría el mismo camino.

-Terry, ¿tienes un momento?- preguntó Robert padre al verme de regreso en el teatro, la misma tarde en la que todo apuntaba a que mi relación con Jen se había ido al demonio.

-Sí, claro- respondí sin mucho ánimo-. ¿En qué te puedo servir?- Le invité a pasar a mi oficina.

-No sé si deba hacer esto pero la verdad es que estoy muy preocupado.

-¿Pasa algo con Ann?- cuestioné asumiendo sin pensar que cualquier cosa que perturbara a Robert de ese modo tendría que ver con su esposa.

-¿Ann? No, pero ella está tan preocupada como yo.

-No entiendo.

-Es Robert- dijo tras una pausa buscando acomodar sus pensamientos-. Desde que se separó de Melanie su comportamiento ha sido… ¿Cómo decirlo? Errático.

-Eso se llama depresión. Es normal después de todo lo que ha pasado- palmeé su hombro intentando calmar su angustia.

-Es más que eso, Terry. Él no acostumbraba mentir, ni salir a emborracharse, ni…

-Hey, hey, hey- lo tomé por un hombro- ¿Te das cuenta de que estás hablando de un hombre y no de un chiquillo?

-Pues actúa como si fuera un chiquillo- refutó caminando hacía una de las ventanas-. Antes por lo menos hablaba con su madre; ahora, sacarle un par de palabras es todo un triunfo.

-Tienes que entender que en momentos como los que él está viviendo, lo último que hace alguien es recurrir a la familia- dije recordando lo que alguna vez Jen había señalado sobre la actitud de Robert hijo.

-¡Pero somos su familia! ¿Quién mejor que nosotros para entenderlo y darle todo el apoyo que necesita?

-Seguramente nadie mejor que ustedes pero eso es una decisión personal, Robert y creo que lo mejor que pueden hacer es aceptarla. Tu hijo no es un chiquillo. Dale un poco de tiempo y verás que las cosas volverán a su sitio y él recuperará el sendero.

-¿De verdad lo piensas?

-¡Absolutamente!- le dije mirándolo a los ojos- Si hubo una segunda oportunidad para un tipo como yo que fue un desastre en su adolescencia, seguramente la habrá para él que siempre ha sido un hijo modelo.

-Gracias por llevar a mi muchacho la otra noche de regreso a casa.

-¿De qué hablas?- fingí demencia.

-¿De verdad crees que no los escuché cuando lo llevaron a su recamara? Además, vi tu auto estacionado afuera.

-No me lo agradezcas; el chico tiene una… buena amiga en Jen- dije intentando contener un impulso sarcástico.

-Y un buen amigo en ti- señaló Robert dándome una palmada en la espalda- ¡Gracias muchacho!

Aquella charla con Robert padre me dio mucho en qué pensar. Por principio de cuentas, la preocupación de Jen por Rob ya no me pareció tan fuera de lugar. El tipo realmente estaba pasándola mal y contar con la amistad de alguien tan comprensiva y empática como lo era mi novia, tal vez le ayudaría a dejar atrás su depresión y todo cuanto la originó.

Haciendo a un lado todas las cosas que no nos hicieron mejores amigos era evidente para mí que Robert Hatthaway hijo merecía todo el aprecio y la preocupación que le prodigaban las personas que lo conocían, ya sea por los lazos de sangre que los unen o por el trato cotidiano que da una relación amistosa, porque simple y sencillamente era un buen tipo; lo único que hacía falta era ser capaz de separar la realidad de lo que mis celos me hacían creer.

Por los siguientes días las cosas entre Jen y yo estuvieron frías y distantes. Nunca he sido muy bueno para aceptar cuando cabe la posibilidad de haberme equivocado con una corazonada, así que preferí guardar distancia y esperar a que fuera ella misma quien marcara la ruta que llevarían las cosas de ahí en adelante.

-¡Hola Terry!- escuché la voz de Jen del otro lado de la línea lamentando que me llamara Terry y no del modo cariñoso que solía usar cuando me telefoneaba- ¿Tienes unos minutos?

-Bien sabes que para ti siempre los tengo - respondí con suavidad.

-¿Podemos vernos esta noche? Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

-¡Por supuesto!- respondí un poco intrigado y temeroso por la seriedad que percibía en el tono de su voz- Iré al bar en cuanto termine la última función.

-Esta noche no trabajaré. ¿Podemos vernos en mi casa?

-¡Claro! Te veré esta noche.

-¡Gracias, Terry!

Por un momento pensé que aquello me daría vueltas en la cabeza todo el día, pero gracias al cielo no fue así. En cuanto colgué el teléfono me ocupé en cientos de cosas que ayudaron a que el día se me fuera como agua entre las manos.

Cuando faltaban un par de escenas para terminar la función de aquella noche, Leo se acercó hasta la entrada al proscenio llamándome a señas.

-¿Qué pasa Leo?- me acerqué en cuanto fue posible- ¿No puedes esperar a que la función termine? Ya faltan pocos minutos.

-¡Es importante Terry!- dijo atropellando las palabras-. Miriam acaba de llamar para decir que algo pasó con Robert.

-¿Qué?

-No le entendí bien, estaba muy alterada. Creo que Robert tuvo un accidente o algo así. Pidió que por favor fueras al hospital de inmediato.

-¿A dónde lo llevaron?

-Al Centro Médico Sound Shore, en Rochelle.

-¿En Rochelle? ¿Estás seguro?- pregunté desconcertado por la lejanía del hospital con respecto a los lugares que Robert frecuentaba.

-Lo sé, pero eso fue lo que me dijo. Se lo pregunté varias veces.

Sin perder un segundo me fui a mi camerino a cambiar de ropa y abandoné el teatro a toda prisa sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el estado de salud de mi viejo amigo y mentor.

Mientras conducía hacía Westchester, la posibilidad de no encontrar a Robert con vida dio vueltas en mi cabeza hasta marearme. Puede sonar absurdo que un hombre más allá de los treinta sienta terror ante la posibilidad de perder a un ser tan querido pero era la verdad, lo único que podía experimentar era un miedo como hacía mucho tiempo no sentía y quién puede asegurarlo, tal vez nunca antes sufrí una angustia semejante a la que estaba viviendo en aquellos instantes.

-¡Por fin llegaste!- gritó Miriam Hatthaway en cuanto me vio a la entrada de la sala de emergencias del hospital.

-¿Cómo está?- la abracé.

-No estamos seguros, los doctores llevan mucho tiempo atendiéndolo. Entran y salen pero no nos dicen ni una palabra- trató de explicarme haciendo todo lo posible por no descomponerse.

-Pero, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué hacía Robert fuera de Nueva York?

-¡No, no, no, noooooooo!- se escuchó el grito de una mujer en la lejanía y la tierra se abrió a nuestros pies.

_Continuará. _

* * *

_Quiero de nueva cuenta agradecer a cuantos lectores me han obsequiado unos minutos de su tiempo para conocer esta historia sobre la vida de Terry en nuestros tiempos modernos. Las cosas se han complicado en la relación de Terry y Jen y por si esto fuera poco, el accidente de Robert ha venido a darle una estocada a sus emociones._

_Sé que han tenido que esperar mucho para saber qué sigue en el marco de esta historia y quiero disculparme con ustedes por tardar tanto entre cada publicación, pero a veces las cosas no nos salen como nos gustaría. Sinceramente espero tomar un ritmo mucho más ágil que les permita conocer sin mayor demora, los pormenores de la vida de Terry._

_Ya saben que recibo con mucha alegría sus comentarios y/o sugerencias. Pueden hacerlo en un mensaje privado si lo prefieren.  
_

_Muchas gracias por estar aquí. _

_Un abrazo:_

_Annabel Lee_


	28. Rivalidad V

**Anecdotario de Terry Grandchester**

_*Esta es una historia que ubica a Terry en la época actual y no en los años de la serie "Candy Candy"._

**Capítulo V**

Miriam corrió, pero yo no fui capaz de seguirla de inmediato porque mis piernas no me respondieron; sentí mi sangre irse hasta el piso y la vista nublárseme como si hubiese sido golpeado en la cara con un objeto muy pesado. Un vacío se formó en la boca mi estómago y quise gritar pero no pude; el corazón pareció haberse detenido dentro de mi pecho porque ya no podía escuchar el acelerado palpitar que lo gobernaba desde que había recibido la noticia del accidente. Mi respiración, antes agitada, se cortó de pronto y ni siquiera pude pasar saliva por un momento que me pareció eterno.

Cuando por fin retomé el control sobre mi cuerpo, caminé muy lentamente hacía la ventana más próxima a la sala donde estaba siendo tratado Robert, para descubrir que en aquella camilla yacía un hombre joven.

-¡Terry!- escuché la voz de mi viejo amigo llamarme a mi espalda- Mi muchacho… ¡Mi muchacho está muerto!- externó con profundo dolor en medio de fuertes sollozos.

-¿Robert?- pregunté en voz alta sin terminar de entender lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Cómo está Robbie?- se escuchó la voz de Michael que venía por el pasillo haciéndome caer en la cuenta de que el joven tendido en la camilla dentro de la sala no era otro que Robert, su hermano mayor.

-Acaba de fallecer- respondió Miriam en medio del llanto, lanzándose a sus brazos.

-¡No, no es posible!- gritó, soltándose a llorar como un niño.

En ese preciso instante me desconecté de todo cuanto pasaba a mi alrededor. No es que no me importara la pena de los Hatthaway, pero en ese momento no podía más que sentirme feliz por no haber perdido a mi gran amigo, socio, maestro y lo más cercano a un padre que había tenido en la vida.

Fueron tantas y tan fuertes las emociones experimentadas en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, que sentí la necesidad de apoyarme en algo, así que me recargué en la pared más próxima para deslizarme sobre ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con mis rodillas contra el pecho diciéndome una y otra vez: "¡Está vivo, está vivo!"

Poco a poco, la angustia se fue disipando y mi corazón volvió a la normalidad, pero mi respiración irregular se transformó en fuertes sollozos y comencé a llorar sin importarme quien estuviera mirándome.

-¡Está vivo, está vivo!- continué repitiendo en voz alta echando fuera de mí, todo el dolor que me había dejado la posibilidad de haber perdido a Robert.

-No, no lo está- dijo Michael de pie junto a mí, con la mirada perdida y la cara cubierta de lágrimas.

De inmediato limpié la mía con el dorso de la mano y me puse de pie.

-¿Cómo sucedió? - fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar con tal de no dejar evidencia de lo que realmente estaba sintiendo.

-En realidad no lo sé- expresó un poco más sereno-. Miriam sólo dijo que había tenido un accidente en el coche.

-Disculpe, ¿son ustedes familiares del señor Robert Hatthaway hijo?- preguntó un hombre ataviado con una chaqueta que lo identificaba como policía.

-Somos sus hermanos- se apresuró Michael a responder -. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Soy el detective Sosa, de la policía de Nueva Rochelle y quisiera hacerles unas preguntas, si me lo permiten.

-¿Qué quiere saber?

-¿Saben si el señor Hatthaway sufría de alguna adicción a las drogas y al alcohol?

-¿Drogas y alcohol? ¡Debe estar bromeando! –intervino Michael alterado- Si alguien en el mundo se mantuvo alejado del alcohol y de las drogas, ese fue mi hermano, Robert.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- me interpuse entre Michael y el policía, presintiendo que la reciente tendencia de Robert a la bebida, era la causante del interrogatorio.

-Los paramédicos reportaron que el señor Hatthaway se encontraba en estado de ebriedad al momento de ser atendido y los estudios sanguíneos que se le practicaron cuando llegó aquí, revelaron que su nivel de alcohol en la sangre estaba muy por encima del límite legal.

-¡No! Eso es un error- refutó Michael alzando la voz-, mi hermano jamás conduciría en estado de ebriedad, no lo hizo ni siquiera cuando fue un adolescente, mucho menos lo haría siendo un adulto responsable como lo era. ¡Esos estudios están equivocados!

-Le aseguro que no hay error- afirmó el detective haciendo gala de paciencia, acostumbrado sin duda a lidiar con reacciones como la de Michael-. Y eso no es todo, otros exámenes toxicológicos indicaron que también consumió algún medicamento con alprazolam, un depresor del sistema nervioso central.

-Esas pastillas las consumía porque estaba en tratamiento psiquiátrico a causa de una fuerte depresión- explicó Michael para sorpresa mía.

-Entiendo- dijo el detective Sosa haciendo unas anotaciones en el expediente que sostenía en sus manos. ¿Desde cuándo estaba en tratamiento? ¿Podría darme los datos de su médico?

-No lo sé… Seis meses- contestó Michael de mala gana.

-¿Y su médico...?

-¡Qué diablos voy a saber! Sólo sé que estaba en tratamiento...

-No sabemos el nombre de su médico- intervine de nueva cuenta tratando de calmar los ánimos-, pero podemos preguntarle al resto de la familia.

-Mucho se los agradeceré. Esta es mi tarjeta.

-¿Cuándo van a entregarnos el cuerpo de mi hermano? - preguntó Michael un poco menos alterado.

-Después de que se le haya practicado la autopsia de ley.

-¿Autopsia?

-Lamentablemente el accidente en el que se vio involucrado su hermano tuvo consecuencias muy serias. Otras ocho personas perdieron la vida y trece más, resultaron con heridas que van desde leves hasta muy graves.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-El señor Hatthaway es el único que mostró signos de intoxicación en su cuerpo.

-¿Está insinuando que Robert provocó el accidente? - cuestionó Michael volviendo al tono insolente de momentos atrás.

-Mire señor Hatthaway, entiendo que este es un momento complicado para ustedes pero debe comprender que sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo- explicó el detective Sosa en tono conciliador.

-Lo entendemos- dije-. ¿Hay algo más que quiera preguntarnos?

-No, eso sería todo.

-Muy bien detective, en cuanto tenga los datos del médico de Robert, me pondré en contacto con usted.

-Se los agradezco. Con su permiso- se despidió dándonos la mano.

Apenas el doctor se alejó, mi teléfono sonó.

-Jen- dije en voz alta al ver su nombre en el identificador de llamadas, pensando en qué le diría al contestar la llamada-. Hola- fue lo único que atiné a decir.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada.

-Sí. Escucha, lamento mucho no haber ido a tu casa como quedamos, pero algo importante se presentó. ¿Puedo buscarte mañana a primera hora?  
-Sí, claro. Pero... ¿estás bien?  
-Lo estoy no te preocupes, mañana te contaré.  
-De acuerdo. Buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches.  
-Papá, mamá y las muchachas ya se han despedido de Robert- me dijo Michael cuando vio que terminé la llamada-. ¿Quieres pasar a despedirte?

Asentí y caminé detrás de él a la sala de urgencias, que para entonces ya estaba sola. Al centro, el cuerpo de Rob descansaba sobre una camilla, cubierto por una sábana con algunas manchas de sangre. Michael fue el primero en acercarse y al hacerlo, noté que dudó por un instante en continuar con aquella despedida pero segundos más tarde inhaló profundamente y sintiendo que era el momento, tomó la sábana que no pudo evitar estrujar al ver el rostro de su hermano cubierto con sangre venida de algunas heridas en su cabeza. Sostenida con una cinta, todavía podía verse entre sus labios, la boquilla del respirador y sobre su pecho, aún se encontraban adheridos los electrodos que sirvieron para tratar de resucitarlo.

Siempre me he considerado un tipo fuerte, pero en ese momento mi fortaleza se fue al demonio. Desde el accidente de Susana no me había vuelto a sentir tan afectado y confundido como en ese instante y no pude evitar apartar la mirada y pensar en salir de ahí de inmediato y sin decir nada.

-¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?

Dijo Michael en medio de sollozos que me hicieron desistir del impulso de abandonar la sala.

-Nunca lo sabremos- susurré.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Terry? Él era... era como mi padre.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tú sabes que papá siempre ha estado muy ocupado con su trabajo en el teatro- se pasó una mano por las lágrimas que aún corrían sobre sus mejillas y luego continuó:- Robert siempre estuvo ahí cuando necesitaba un consejo, incluso cuando necesitaba que me llamaran la atención por mis estupideces.

-Vas a estar bien- lo conforté con una palmada en la espalda mientras él volvía la mirada al hombre sin vida que había representado el papel de padre sustituto en la suya y agregué:- Y él también.

La mañana nos sorprendió en el nosocomio y en todo ese tiempo no crucé palabra con Robert padre. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo, abrazarlo y decirle que estaba feliz de que no hubiese muerto, pero me contuve a sabiendas de que mi sentir estaba completamente fuera de lugar.

Tan pronto como nos dieron noticias sobre la entrega del cuerpo de Rob, me despedí de todos y regresé a la ciudad.

Hubiera querido irme a casa, darme un largo baño y tirarme a dormir hasta el final de los tiempos, pero la noticia del accidente no tardaría en salir a la luz así que consideré más importante informar en persona sin demora, que preocuparme por seguir protocolos sociales estúpidos.

-Buenos días señora Browell- saludé a la madre de Jen cuando ésta me abrió la puerta en lo que fue mi primera visita como emisario de la muerte.

-Buenos días, Terry. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- preguntó invitándome a pasar- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Me temo que sí señora Browell.

-Siéntate. ¿Quieres una taza de café?

-Sí gracias, un café me vendría muy bien- sonreí o al menos lo intenté.

-Terry ¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó Jen tan pronto como me vio.

-Robert hijo ha tenido un accidente en Westchester- dije sin demora.

-¡Oh por Dios! - exclamó preocupada- ¿Cómo está?

-Él... falleció un poco después de la media noche.

-¡Oh por Dios!- Jen se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano, con la mirada perdida como si mis palabras se hubieran desvanecido en el aire antes de adquirir algún sentido.

-¡Cuánto lo lamento!- intervino la señora Browell dejando la taza de café sobre la mesita frente a mí.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté a Jen y ella finalmente estalló en llanto.

-¡No! No es verdad, él no pudo haber…- gritó con desesperación llevándose las manos a la cara.

La señora Browell de inmediato se acercó y cubrió a su hija en un abrazo sin decir nada, permitiéndole a Jen vaciar el dolor que evidentemente estaba sintiendo.

-Él… ¿sufrió mucho?- cuestionó entre sollozos después de un rato.

-No lo sé- intenté mentir, como si eso fuera suficiente para evitar que su corazón siguiera rompiéndose a pedazos-. Supongo que no mucho porque estuvo inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿Cómo fue?

-No lo sabemos con certeza, pero parece que Robert bebió alcohol y tomó unas pastillas para dormir antes de decidir regresar a Nueva York.

-¿Entonces fue él uno de los involucrados en el accidente del que se habla en las noticias desde ayer?- preguntó la señora Browell y yo asentí.

-No, no, no, no puede ser- Jen abandonó su lugar en el sillón y mi primer impulso fue seguirla, pero me contuve- ¿Por qué? Si él me prometió...

-Voy a prepararte un té- dijo la señora Browell y desapareció de la sala dejándonos solos.

Los sollozos dolorosos de Jen fueron todo lo que se escuchó en aquella sala durante un rato que me pareció eterno. ¿Había algo más que decir? Seguramente sí, pero sabiendo que lo que pudiera decirle no le daría consuelo, me abstuve de romper el silencio.

-Soy una egoísta- murmuró limpiándose la cara con el dorso de la mano-, no te he preguntado todavía cómo te sientes – tomó asiento a mi lado para acariciar mi mejilla imaginando que así me daría algo de consuelo.

-Consternado- dije.

-¡Es obvio! Robbie era como un hermano para ti- aseguró enfática y yo me pregunté si aquello era verdad, por qué no podía dolerme como se dolían Michael, Julia y Miriam, los verdaderos hermanos de Rob.

Todo el dolor y la angustia que había sentido la noche anterior se debía a mi creencia de que era Robert padre el que había muerto, y desde el instante en que supe que mi socio seguía con vida, no pude experimentar otro sentimiento que no fuese de alivio y tranquilidad.

¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? ¿En qué momento me había convertido en ese individuo que no era capaz de dolerse por la muerte violenta y repentina de alguien tan cercano como Robert Hatthaway hijo?

Por un momento pensé en contarles la verdad de mi sentir pero no pude hacerlo. Algo dentro de mí me dijo que sería precipitado hablar de ello. Después de todo, lo vivido había sido abrumador y tal vez lo que necesitaba era un poco de tiempo para asimilar las cosas y dejar salir mi verdadero sentir sobre la muerte de Rob.

Tras terminar de contarles lo sucedido y decirles que las mantendría al tanto sobre los servicios funerarios, me despedí de Jen y de su madre con la intención de ir a mi departamento antes de dar la noticia en el teatro.

Tan pronto como salí de casa de Jen, mi madre me buscó por teléfono.

-Hijo, ¿dónde estás?- escuché su voz nerviosa.

-De camino a mi departamento.

-¿Es verdad lo que dicen los noticieros?

-¿Respecto a qué?- pregunté como un autómata.

-Que Robert hijo estuvo involucrado en un accidente muy grave y que hay, no sé qué cantidad de muertos y heridos...

-¡Ah! ¿Eso? Sí, es verdad.

-¿Y es verdad que...?- se calló de pronto.

-Sí- respondí asumiendo que ya sabía que él había muerto.

-¿Cómo están Robert y Ann?

-Desechos.

-¿Y tú?

-No lo sé Eleanor- me sinceré después de un momento de silencio-. Cuando Leonard me dio la noticia me dijo que Robert había tenido un accidente y yo asumí que había sido Robert padre y no su hijo. Cuando vi a Robert con vida, me sentí feliz y...- volví a guardar silencio.

-Estás contrariado por lo que sientes y las circunstancias que te rodean. Es comprensible Terry- me dijo con dulzura - Robert ha sido como un padre para ti e imaginarlo perdido de una manera tan repentina debió ser un trago muy amargo.

-No tienes idea- susurré.

-Date tiempo para poner las cosas en su lugar y verás que poco a poco tomarán su curso.

_Continuará._

Pues aquí me tienen con lo prometido, la continuación de esta anécdota de la vida de Terry.

Quiero en esta ocasión agradecer a mi querida hermana sirena Mishita, por sus valiosos comentarios y sugerencias. Amiga: ERES UN SOL.

También quiero mandar un abrazo especial a mi querida hermana sirena Soly, que se encuentra en proceso de recuperación. Amiga del alma: Gracias por seguir acompañándome en esta aventura, alíviate pronto.

Gracias también a Leyla Awad, por dejar un comentario en los reviews de esta historia. Chica: Me da un gusto enorme saber que estás disfrutando de este fic. Espero seguir contando con tu compañía.

Antes de irme, quiero reiterarles mi agradecimiento por seguir esta aventura.

Ya saben que sus dudas, comentarios y sugerencias son siempre bienvenidos.

Nos vemos en la próxima.

Un abrazo:

Annabel Lee


	29. Rivalidad VI

**Anecdotario de Terry Grandchester**

_*Esta es una historia que ubica a Terry en la época actual y no en los años de la serie "Candy Candy"._

**Capítulo VI**

¿Cuánto tiempo es necesario para asimilar lo sucedido? ¿Una hora, un día, una semana? Durante mucho tiempo no fui capaz de responder esa pregunta porque a pesar del paso de los días, yo no pude lamentar la muerte de Rob, como todos a mi alrededor imaginaban que la lamentaría.

Desde el instante en que les di la noticia a los otros socios de Hatthaway, y hasta que los funerales de Rob terminaron, recibí cientos de condolencias que agradecí al mismo tiempo que me sentí un hipócrita por no lograr que mis emociones comulgaran con la realidad de mi corazón.

¿Estaba tan resentido con Rob que no era capaz de dolerme por su muerte repentina? ¿Por qué el único dolor que sentía era ver el estado en el que Robert padre había quedado después de semejante pérdida y la imposibilidad de sacarlo de su pena?

No hay mucho que pueda decir de lo ocurrido durante los funerales de Rob porque la mayor parte del tiempo actué por instrumentos para evitar confrontar por millonésima vez, lo que sentía con lo que se suponía debía sentir. Recuerdo vagamente haber visto perder la serenidad un par de veces a las chicas Hatthaway y a toda la familia en el momento en que se despidieron de Rob poco antes de que condujeran sus restos mortales al crematorio.

Recuerdo también que Jen estuvo pendiente de mí porque varias veces me preguntó si me encontraba bien. No quise o no pude poner demasiada atención a su estado, tal vez por temor a encontrar un dolor que tampoco sería capaz de hacer desaparecer o porque no quería darle la oportunidad de descubrir la clase de monstruo insensible en el que su novio se había convertido.

El paso del tiempo no hizo que las cosas tomaran su curso como mi madre me había asegurado que sucedería.

Robert abandonó por completo su cargo como director artístico de la compañía Stratford y yo tomé su lugar tratando de no descuidar mi trabajo en la nueva compañía. Los otros socios de Robert se mostraron muy comprensivos con lo ocurrido, cosa que les agradecí profundamente porque en ese momento no estaba de ánimo ni tenía el tiempo ni la paciencia necesaria para atender sus acostumbradas y continuas quejas de todo y por todo.

Mi relación con Jen se mantuvo por algunas semanas en una especie de limbo. Nos vimos todos los días, pero fuera del saludo y la despedida, no hubo demasiadas palabras entre nosotros.

Quise preguntarle cómo se sentía respecto a la muerte de Robert, pero no lo hice por temor a volver a vivir un episodio de celos. Después de todo, la historia ya me había dicho en alguna ocasión que no soy bueno para comprender lo que siente la chica que me gusta, por un hombre que ha muerto.

-¿Y de qué querías hablarme la noche en que ocurrió el accidente?- finalmente me animé a preguntarle una de esas noches.

-De nada importante.

-No sonaba como algo sin importancia cuando me llamaste- le dije con ternura tomando su barbilla con delicadeza.

-Ya no la tiene- señaló con tristeza, evadiendo mi mirada.

-¿Qué ha cambiado desde entonces? - insistí- ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

-Yo no soy la persona indicada para decírtelo.

-¿Entonces quién?- cuestioné con enfado.

-No tiene importancia, déjalo así, ¿quieres?

-¡No, no voy a dejarlo así! ¿Qué diablos está pasando Jen?- demandé fuera de mis cabales.

-Es... Robert- susurró.

-¿Qué con él?

-Tenías razón- hizo una pausa tal vez buscando las palabras adecuadas o tal vez meditando en si debería continuar con el tema y luego agregó: - Robbie se acercó a mí para desquitarse de...

-¡Lo sabía!- interrumpí triunfante abandonado mi lugar junto a ella- Y tú que lo defendiste a capa y espada.

-La noche en que se encontró contigo por última vez en el bar, regresó poco después de que tú te fuiste- continuó su relato con cierto nerviosismo-. Me lo confesó todo y se disculpó por su conducta infantil. Me dijo que a su regreso a Nueva York te buscaría y hablaría contigo.

-Siempre me odió.

-No digas eso- me dijo con tristeza.

-¿Todavía crees lo contrario?

-Lo que dijo es que le dio mucha rabia ver que su vida se fue al caño mientras que la tuya...

-¡Claro!- interrumpí de nueva cuenta con amargura- Ante sus ojos nunca fui merecedor de nada bueno porque durante una época de mi vida fui un patán.

-También me dijo que con todo esto de su divorcio, perdió la perspectiva de muchas cosas y empezó a ver no quien se la hizo sino quien...

-Se la pagara- finalicé la frase comenzando a entender parte de las actitudes de Rob-. Lo que no entiendo es por qué le gusté para ser blanco de sus inconformidades y desquites con la vida. ¿Qué diablos le hice para merecer algo así?

Jen guardó silencio y en ese instante supe que eso era algo que Rob también le había dicho.

-¿Qué fue lo que Rob te dijo al respecto?- cuestioné incisivo clavando la mirada en sus ojos.

-Yo creo que ahora que Robbie ha muerto, lo mejor es que dejemos atrás todo este asunto. Después de todo ¿Qué más da lo que haya pasado por su cabeza? Es evidente que el problema era suyo y no tuyo.

-¿Y por qué diablos no quieres decírmelo?- grité desesperado y profundamente molesto- ¿Acaso crees que soy una margarita que va a deshojarse si me entero de la verdad? ¡Habla Jen! Dime ¿qué tenía Robert que sentir de mí?, dime ¿qué demonios le hice para que quisiera desquitarse conmigo por lo que otros le hicieron?

-Terry, yo no...

-¡Habla, maldita sea!- la sacudí más angustiado que enojado.

-Robert siempre lamentó que su padre te haya querido y admirado más a ti que a él y a sus hermanos- confesó con la cabeza baja.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- pregunté sorprendido y abatido apartándome de su lado.

En menos de treinta segundos fui capaz de resumir lo que veinte años de rivalidad entre Robert Hatthaway hijo y yo hicieron con nuestras vidas y no pude evitar sentirme como un ladrón. Uno que nunca en todo ese tiempo supo que lo era, pero que no por eso dejaba de serlo.

Sin decir nada más, salí de la oficina de Jen en el bar y tomé mi coche sin atender sus súplicas para que me quedara con ella hasta que me tranquilizara.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

Qué duro es encontrarte con algo como esto que ha vivido Terry con el hijo de Robert, ¿no?_

_Muchas gracias por seguirme distinguiendo con su lectura. Espero que estos relatos continúen haciendo agradables sus días._

_Gracias especialmente a Leyla por pasar a dejar otro comentario. Chica: me da mucho gusto que sigas disfrutando de esta historia. En respuesta a tu amable petición de que publicara pronto, aquí tienes este capítulo que espero haya llenado tus expectativas. ¡Ah, y muchas gracias por tus porras! Son un motivador increíble._

_Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega._

_Cuídense mucho._

_Un abrazo:_

_Annabel Lee_


	30. Rivalidad VII

**Anecdotario de Terry Grandchester**

_*Esta es una historia que ubica a Terry en la época actual y no en los años de la serie "Candy Candy"._

**Capítulo VII**

No puedo decir que mi rabia era más grande que mi consternación, pero sentía que me faltaba el aire y que si no salía de ahí en ese momento, terminaría por hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría más tarde. En mi cabeza, me recriminaba una y otra vez por haber robado el tiempo de los hijos de Robert cuando yo no merecía consejo ni consuelo por ser un idiota que se había dejado llevar por el alcohol y el dolor de un amor perdido, pero al mismo tiempo, otra parte de mí me decía a gritos que aquello no era mi culpa, que yo no había pedido nada a Robert Hatthaway.

Cerré los ojos por un momento y recordé todas las veces en que necesité a mi padre y él no estuvo porque siempre había alguien más importante que atender antes que a mí. De pronto, sentí sobre mi rostro una luz muy fuerte que me hizo recordar que estaba conduciendo; reaccioné dando un volantazo hacía el lado derecho de la calle y cuando escuché el rechinar de unas llantas, por instinto sumí el pie en el freno y apreté los ojos esperando por lo peor.

El sonido de un largo claxon fue todo lo que escuché por instantes que me parecieron eternos.

-¿Qué te pasa imbécil? ¿No sabes manejar o estás borracho?- me gritó un hombre de mediana edad desde su sedán.

Como nada le respondí, el hombre retomó su camino, no sin antes dejar una estela de improperios contra mi persona.

-¡Mierda!- maldije estrellando las manos contra el volante- No debiste haber tomado el coche estando tan alterado- me recriminé en voz alta.

Afortunadamente aquello no pasó de un susto y de una larga lista de insultos que, en otras circunstancias, habría hecho que fueran tragadas por el que las pronunció.

Aún temblando por la rabia, el susto y la consternación, me estacioné en el primer lugar que encontré disponible en la calle y sin más, me alejé de ahí caminando.

Por un segundo mis pasos me guiaron mi departamento pero pensé que estaría mejor en otra parte; en un lugar donde pudiera poner mis pensamientos en orden sin ser molestado por nada ni nadie así que tan pronto como conseguí un taxi, le pedí al conductor que me llevara a la casa de playa de un amigo, ubicada a pocas millas de distancia, en Nueva Jersey.

Mi teléfono sonó con insistencia pero cuando vi que era Jen la que llamaba, apagué el aparato y lo guardé de nuevo en mi chaqueta.

Si le hubiera contestado…

Entré a la casa de mi amigo Bruce sin problemas; la llave estaba como siempre debajo del macetón junto a la puerta de la cocina. Caminé en la oscuridad y desactivé la alarma sin problemas, después me fui a la terraza principal y abrí la enrome puerta de cristal con la intención de bajar hasta la playa, pero el cielo estaba cubierto por algunas nubes de lluvia que impedían que la luna iluminara el camino; pensé encender los reflectores para iluminarme pero ya bastante expuesto me sentía sin esa luz encima, así que abandoné la empresa para quedarme sentado en las escaleras que conducían a la playa, esperando por la luz de un nuevo día o por la paz de mi alma, lo que ocurriera primero.

Me quedé sentado ahí, no sé por cuanto tiempo pero debió ser mucho porque el sonido del timbre principal me devolvió a la realidad y noté en mi reloj que ya habían pasado de las cuatro de la mañana.

-Me imaginé que estarías aquí- saludó Karen cuando abrí la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté sin intenciones de dejarla pasar.

-Tu novia fue a buscarme hace un rato

-¿Jen?

-¿Tienes otra?- me apartó para abrirse paso al interior de la casa- Está muy preocupada por ti y fue a preguntarme si sabía a donde sueles ir cuando no estás de humor para ver a nadie.

-Aparentemente tendré que encontrar otro sitio para estar solo porque en esta casa eso ya no es posible.

-Dime, ¿por qué dejas que algo tan estúpido como lo que pensaba Robert hijo, te afecte de este modo?- me miró genuinamente desconcertada.

-No es algo que puedas comprender.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensas que tú eres el único del que Robertito tuvo algo que sentir?- Karen se adentró en la cocina y comenzó a hurgar en la alacena para después continuar:- Robert nos veía a todos los que hemos trabajado con su papá como si fuéramos alimañas o algo peor.

La miré con cierta incredulidad y con un toque burlón le pregunté:

-¿De todos? ¿Estás segura de eso?

-¡Pero claro!- respondió con una sonrisa al encontrar la caja de té que buscaba- Hasta de la "princesita" Marlowe.

-Susana era su amiga-aclaré.

-Después del accidente, pero créeme, Robert hijo siempre nos vio a todos con malos ojos.

-Exageras.

-¿De verdad?

Nada le respondí y por un largo rato, el silencio fue nuestro compañero.

-Me avisas cuando se te haya pasado la rabieta para que regresemos a Nueva York.

Karen rompió el silencio al abandonar el sofá donde se había instalado minutos atrás para tomar su taza de té.

-No voy a regresar a Nueva York- repliqué-. No por el momento.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con el teatro?... Con los teatros- corrigió volviéndose hacía mí-. Robert no ha ido a trabajar desde que...

-¿Crees que no lo sé?- apunté molesto.

-Precisamente porque lo sabes, es que no me explico cómo pretendes quedarte a descansar en la casa de verano de tu amigo Bruce- reclamó buscándome la mirada.

-No estoy aquí para descansar; quiero acomodar mis pensamientos.

-Pues más vale que los acomodes junto con la pila de pendientes que tienes en tu escritorio porque las compañías no se manejaran solas.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿mi madre para venir a jalarme las orejas y llevarme de regreso a la escuela?

-¡Vamos Terry!- suplicó Karen, haciendo a un lado por un momento su actitud mandona.

-Si tanto te preocupa, ¿por qué no me suples?- la reté con una mueca burlona.

-¿Yo? ¡Estás loco! Robert lleva años preparándote para el puesto.

-También eres socia, deberías estar más metida en el negocio- arremetí con la intención de quitármela de encima de una buena vez.

-Si metida estoy- explicó caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación-. Lo que no miras es que no tengo ni el conocimiento ni la experiencia para hacerla de director artístico.

-Pues aquí está tu oportunidad de oro.

-¿Con el cierre de temporada en puerta? Definitivamente has perdido la chaveta- remarcó exasperada-. Terry, ya bastante pesado y difícil es para las compañías haber perdido una cabeza. No podemos perder la otra.

-Veré qué puedo hacer- finalmente respondí resignado, pero de mala gana.

-Está bien- dijo Karen encaminándose a la puerta principal-. Si no vas a regresar a Nueva York ahora, no tiene caso que me quede por más tiempo.

-Pronto amanecerá.

-Y el tráfico se pondrá imposible- dijo mirando su reloj-. Prefiero irme ahora a menos que quieras compañía.

-No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.

-Está bien, te veré después.

Karen me beso a manera de despedida para después desaparecer tras la puerta principal.

No hubiera querido hacer caso a sus argumentos, al menos no en ese momento, pero ella tenía razón; si quería darle un poco de paz a mi alma, primero tendría que ocuparme de aquello que exigía mi atención antes de que el caos se expandiera a también a mi vida laboral.

Durante las siguientes horas, me debatí entre llamar a Leo, mi asistente, para pedirle un cambio de ropa limpia y mi computadora portátil, o pedírselo a Jen y así tener la oportunidad de continuar con nuestra charla de la noche anterior. Por un lado, no quería complicarle más la vida al pobre de Leo, que ya mucho me había apoyado con la carga de las dos compañías, pero tampoco estaba plenamente convencido de que hablar con Jen fuera una buena idea en ese momento. Pensé en pedirle a mi madre que me mandara a su chofer con las cosas que necesitaba pero conociéndola, sabía que ella misma iría y de paso me bombardearía con toda clase de preguntas sobre lo sucedido y no deseaba hablar del asunto con ella ni con nadie. Al final, me decidí por pedile a Jen que me ayudara.

-¡Hola!- la saludé sin mucha emoción cuando abrí la puerta tras su llegada. La noche de desvelo había mellado mi entusiasmo y era algo evidente.

-¿Cómo estás?- me besó en la mejilla- Estaba preocupada por ti.

-Lo lamento pero no estaba de humor para seguir con nuestra charla de anoche.

-Lo sé y también lamento haberte hecho pasar un disgusto.

-No es tu culpa- afirmé, algo seco.

-¿Ahora entiendes por qué no quería que habláramos de eso?

-Debes verme como un idiota.

-No digas eso- intentó confortarme acariciando mi mejilla con delicadeza.

-Te dije que podría manejarlo y ya lo ves- me aparté avergonzado de su lado.

-No eres de piedra- Jen me buscó la mirada-. Es normal que hayas reaccionado así, a mí tampoco me gustó la actitud de Robert.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te sentiste decepcionada por no ser un auténtico objeto de su deseo?- arremetí incisivo.

Ella hizo una mueca de desagrado y luego dijo:

-Ese no es el punto, Terry.

-Entonces dime, ¡¿cuál es el maldito punto?

-Que estoy cansada de tu actitud hacía mí. Siempre recriminándome cosas que están más allá de mi campo de acción.

-¡Pudiste alejarte de Robert!- espeté.

-¿Por qué tenía que alejarme de él sí nuestra amistad era limpia?- reclamó disgustada pero sin perder la calma.

-¿Y no fue evidente para ti que a mí no me gustaba que permitieras tanta cercanía y familiaridad?- le recriminé sujetándola con fuerza de un brazo.

-¡Basta Terry, me lastimas!- demandó y yo la solté de inmediato poniendo unos metros de distancia entre nosotros para tratar de vez hice mal al dejar que Robert se acercara tanto a mí- continuó-, pero lo hice porque pensé que era mi deber como su amiga apoyarlo. Nunca hice algo que comprometiera mi relación contigo y eso es algo que siempre has preferido pasar por alto. Lo único en lo que te has enfocado es en tu razonamiento de que él quería meterme en su cama y que de no haber muerto, seguramente lo habría conseguido y eso es algo que me duele en muchos niveles, Terry- finalizó con amargura.

-Tú no sabes- señalé enojado.

-Lo único que sé es que tanto él como tú, me han lastimado mucho y todavía no puedo entender qué hice para merecerlo.

-Tal vez ya era hora de que conocieras lo injusto que puede llegar a ser el mundo- ironicé con acidez.

-Mira Terry, me ha costado mucho trabajo superar lo que pasó con Robert, pero no por lo que piensas, sino porque su muerte cortó de tajo toda posibilidad de que las cosas entre ustedes se arreglaran para que ambos volvieran a tener paz en su corazón; pero lo que más me duele es tu alejamiento, la manera en que te cierras y huyes de todo, no sin antes infligir heridas sin piedad. Puedo entender que te haya molestado su actitud, pero que creas que yo sería capaz de engañarte con él.

-No lo tomes personal- intervine con cierta carga de desdén.

-¿Qué no lo tome personal?- finalmente estalló- ¡Por Dios, Terry! ¿Cómo debo tomarlo entonces?

-Dejemos eso de lado, ¿quieres?- traté de conciliar las cosas aproximándome a su lado.

-No Terry, no quiero dejarlo de lado -me apartó-. Tu actitud me lastima y me asusta. Lo siento pero creo que lo mejor es que esto termine- concluyó para encaminarse a la salida.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?- salí a toda prisa con la intención de detenerla.

-¡Que lo mejor es que esto termine!- repitió encarándome.

En un esfuerzo por evitar su huída, estiré mi brazo para alcanzarla pero en lugar de sujetarla, la empujé por las escaleras detrás de ella.

-¡Jen!- grité mirando con horror su caída mientras bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras - No te muevas- le dije en cuanto llegué a su lado-. ¡Ayuda! ¿Alguien que pueda ayudarme?- grité con la esperanza de que algún vecino apareciera.

-¡Mi pier..!- intentó Jen decir en medio del dolor, sujetando su pierna lastimada.

-Lo mejor es no moverla- aconsejé alejando su mano de la pierna-. Voy a llamar a una ambulancia.

-¿Qué pasa?- se escuchó la voz del señor Watson a nuestras espaldas.

-Llame a emergencias y por favor pida una ambulancia- le supliqué.

-¿Está ella bien?

-No lo sé. ¡Apresúrese!- demandé.

-¡Aaay! Me duele mucho la pierna- se quejó Jen.

-No te muevas, la ambulancia ya está en camino- le rogué en un murmullo.

Después de un tiempo que me pareció una eternidad, la ambulancia llegó y dos paramédicos se acercaron.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó uno de ellos.

-La empujé por las escaleras- expliqué apartándome del lugar.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- señaló el paramédico a mi novia.

-Jennifer Browell- respondí sin dejar de poner atención a lo que ocurría con ella.

-¿Y el suyo?

-Terruce Grandchester.

En cuanto los paramédicos terminaron de darle los primeros auxilios a Jen, la subieron a la ambulancia y partimos a toda prisa al hospital más cercano.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunté preocupado una vez que estuvimos instalados.

-Es muy pronto para decirlo pero parece que hay una lesión de cuidado en la tibia izquierda.

-Mi mamá, ¿pueden llamar a mi mamá?-pidió Jen ya más tranquila gracias al efecto de las medicinas que le habían suministrado.

-¡Mierda! Olvidé mi teléfono- exclamé revisando mis bolsillos.

-No se preocupe, dígame el número y yo llamaré a sus familiares- ofreció el paramédico.

Minutos más tarde llegamos al hospital y en cuanto me bajé de la ambulancia, un policía se me acercó.

-¿Terruce Grandchester?

-¿Sí?

-Queda arrestado por asalto y agresión en agravio de la señorita Jennifer Browell.

_Continuará._

_¡Por si Terry necesitaba que se le complicara más la vida!_

_Muchas gracias por continuar con esta aventura. Aprecio mucho que se tomen unos minutos de su tiempo para conocer el destino de Terry en esta loca rivalidad con el hijo de Robert Hatthaway._

_Gracias una vez más a Leyla por venir a dejar unas palabras. Chica: Me alegra mucho que sigas disfrutando de esta lectura. Te dejo por aquí un abrazo afectuoso._

_Y ya saben que si tienen dudas, comentarios o inquietudes, estoy a sus órdenes con gusto._

_Nos vemos en la próxima._

_Un abrazo:_

_Annabel Lee _


	31. Rivalidad VIII

**Anecdotario de Terry Grandchester**

_*Esta es una historia que ubica a Terry en la época actual y no en los años de la serie "Candy Candy"._

**Capítulo VIII**

-¿Qué?- pregunté consternado mientras el hombre me tomaba por los brazos para esposarme.

-Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, en caso contrario todo lo que diga puede y será usado en su contra en un tribunal...

-¡¿Qué diablos? ¿Quién me acusa?

-Tiene derecho a pedir un abogado, en caso de que no pueda pagar uno, la ciudad le proporcionará uno de oficio- siguió el oficial con su perorata tomándome por la cabeza para meterme en una patrulla.

-¿Quién me acusa?- insistí.

-Peter Jones, paramédico de la unidad 374.

Después del trámite de rigor en la estación de policía, fui conducido a una pequeña celda donde horas más tarde me encontró Theo Richmond, uno de los "dioses del olimpo", socio de Hatthaway en la compañía Stratford y abogado de profesión.

-Gracias por venir- le dije en cuanto entró a la celda.

-Es más fácil sacarte a ti de aquí, que hacer que Robert regrese a la compañía.

-Lo entiendo- murmuré.

-La fianza ya está pagada y tu audiencia con el juez está programada para el veintinueve de julio.

-¿Audiencia?

-Qué te puedo decir, tienes antecedentes.

-¿Antecedentes?

-¿Te pegaste en la cabeza o eres estúpido? ¿No recuerdas a Craig Thompson? - preguntó burlonamente haciendo referencia a un tipo con el que me lié a golpes años atrás durante una función.

-¡Eso fue hace un siglo!- espeté.

-Por eso se llaman antecedentes. La policía pone todo por escrito para asegurarse de que nada quede en el olvido.

-Está bien- dije sin ánimo de seguir discutiendo.

-Ah, y un consejo de abogado. Ni se te ocurra ir a ver a la chica al hospital. Espera a que pase la audiencia con el juez-me sermoneó con actitud paternal.

Sin discutir nada más, nos encaminamos a la salida y tan pronto como llegamos a la puerta, una serie de flashes me cegaron.

-¡¿Qué diablos?- me tapé la cara más por proteger mis ojos, que por proteger mi identidad.

-¡Primera plana!- dijo Richmond con molestia refiriéndose a los fotógrafos que nos esperaban a las afueras de la estación de policía - Es una pena que sea para una revista de chismes y no para promocionar nuestra próxima temporada- remarcó con evidente decepción.

Evadimos tantos flashes como nos fue posible y abandonamos el lugar con rapidez.

Una vez en mi departamento, desconecté el teléfono, apagué mi móvil y me metí en la regadera para darme un buen baño.

Bajo el chorro del agua, repasé los sucesos de las pasadas veinticuatro horas recriminándome el haber dejado llevar mis acciones por mi temperamento explosivo cuando descubrí lo que Rob tenía que sentir de mí. En otro momento tal vez aquello me hubiera importado un bledo, pero tratándose de Robert Hatthaway padre, las cosas tomaban otros tintes.

En diversas ocasiones vi como Robert padre luchaba por poner en su sitio los deberes para con su familia y los compromisos que implicaba ser el director artístico y primer actor de una compañía como Stratford. Me consta de primera mano que siempre trató de ser el mejor padre que sus hijos pudieran tener, pero parece ser que su esfuerzo nunca fue suficiente hasta que pudo desprenderse un poco del teatro cuando yo empecé a ocuparme de algunas de sus obligaciones; pero para entonces, sus hijos mayores ya habían crecido.

Karen definitivamente tenía razón, Robert empezó a prepararme para el puesto muchos años atrás y nunca me cuestioné nada al respecto porque seguir los pasos de un hombre extraordinario y actor de gran talla, se veía como el curso normal de las cosas si lo que quería era llevar mi carrera a la cúspide, pero a partir de ese momento lo vi más como un asunto de conveniencia por parte de Robert, que un interés por desarrollar la carrera de un alumno destacado y por primera vez en veinte años, me pregunté si hice bien al dejarme guiar a ese punto y de manera tan ciega.

El timbre de la puerta principal sonó pero me tomé mi tiempo antes de salir de la ducha pensando en que sería Karen la que tocaba con tanta insistencia, seguramente queriendo conocer a detalle y de primera mano, todo lo ocurrido conmigo en la cárcel.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Madre!- expresé sorprendido.

-No soy quien esperabas- señaló cuando la invité a pasar con un ademán.

-No esperaba a nadie- mentí, cerrando la puerta para seguirla hasta la sala.

-Tus labios dicen una cosa pero tus ojos dicen otra.

-No trates de descifrarme- expresé con molestia- ¿En qué te puedo servir?

-Theo me pidió que viniera a verte, me dijo que no estabas bien y que...

-¡Ese infeliz!- farfullé tirándome al sofá con desgano- Siempre cuidando sus intereses.

-No quiso darme detalles pero me dijo que estabas en serios problemas.

-Exagera- mentí para no preocuparla-. Jen y yo tuvimos una discusión.

-Ahora me explico tu decepción al abrir la puerta.

-No esperaba que fuera ella.

-¿Entonces?- cuestionó sorprendida.

-Por un momento pensé que alguien me traía noticias de ella.

Entonces el timbre principal volvió a sonar y me incorporé de un salto.

-Bueno, espero que ahora sí sea lo que tanto ansias- dijo con ternura mientras yo corría a la puerta.

-Terry.

-¡Robert!- saludé a mi mentor invitándolo a pasar- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- lo conduje hasta la sala mientras imaginaba que Theo Richmond lo había enviado del mismo modo que envió a mi madre.

-¿Qué está pasando?- inquirió molesto- ¿Qué es toda la basura que se dice en los medios respecto a mi hijo?

Sus palabras me dejaron helado. Evidentemente no venía de parte de Richmond y mucho menos a preguntarme por mi estado.

-Buenas noches Robert- saludó Eleanor en cuanto mi visitante se internó en la sala donde ella se había quedado.

-¡Oh, Eleanor! Discúlpame, no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí, - se acercó a ella para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla y un breve abrazo.

-No te preocupes- correspondió ella-. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Michael?

-Con Robert- aclaró-. ¿Han visto las noticias?

-No- se apresuró Eleanor a responder.

-Que tuviste un altercado con tu novia porque descubriste que ella y Robert, mi hijo, habían sido amantes- espetó Robert.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es absurdo!- apunté indignado.

-Que pasaste la noche en la cárcel acusado de asalto y agresión...

-¿Qué?- inquirió Eleanor en un grito.

-Fue un accidente- traté de explicarles-. Es verdad que Jen y yo tuvimos una discusión, pero yo no la agredí ni mucho menos la asalté, como aseguran.

-¿Entonces de dónde salieron todas estas estupideces?- cuestionó Robert caminando de un lado a otro de la sala - Primero dicen que mi hijo es un asesino imprudencial porque conducía ebrio y drogado; luego dicen que no fue capaz de superar la ruptura de su matrimonio y que en un intento por suicidarse, se empastilló y bebió hasta embrutecerse- finalizó con desesperación dejándose caer en el sillón más cercano.

-Ya sabes cómo son los medios- intervino mi madre en un intento por tranquilizarlo.- Estoy segura de que nada de eso es cierto, ¿verdad Terry?

-¡Por supuesto que no! -enfaticé buscando la mirada de mi amigo- Robert, te aseguro que todo esto no es nada más que basura. Entre Robert y Jen no hubo nada que no fuera una gran amistad.

-Ya no sé qué creer, Terry. Todo está tan revuelto-Robert me miró con tristeza e inquietud.

-Robert era un buen hombre y lo fue gracias a ti- intenté confortarlo poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro-. No debes creer lo que los medios dicen porque ellos no tienen todos los elementos. Consiguen algunas piezas y arman el rompecabezas a su conveniencia.

Aquella tarde pude haberle dado a Robert una larga lista de razones para sentirse mejor, pero no lo hice porque sabía que el único paliativo a su pena se lo daría el tiempo.

Nunca como en ese momento supe lo que debió sentir mi madre durante los días en que me desaparecí de Nueva York para vagar por el país al lado de una compañía teatral de quinta, y me sentí avergonzado por haberle causado semejante pena.

Más tarde, cuando Robert y mi madre se habían ido de mi departamento, marqué al móvil de Jen para saber cómo estaba y para preguntarle si seguía en el mismo hospital donde la habían atendido después del accidente.

-Buenas noches, Terry- saludó la señora Browell del otro lado de la línea.

-Buenas noches, señora Browell- respondí a su saludo y noté algo en el tono de su voz que me preocupó-. ¿Cómo está Jen?

-Recuperándose de la cirugía- dijo escuetamente.

-¿Cirugía? Pensé que su lesión no era tan seria.

-Pues lo fue y como comprenderás, su padre y yo estamos muy consternados por lo sucedido.

-Puedo imaginármelo.

-¡No, no puedes imaginártelo!- refutó con fuerza pero tratando de no gritarme como seguramente deseaba hacerlo.

-Señora Browell déjeme explicarle… lo que sucedió fue un accidente.

-Yo confiaba en ti, Terry. Pensé que eras un caballero y que querías a mi hija.

-¡Y la quiero! –argumenté de inmediato- Lo que pasó no tiene nada que ver con lo que se dice. Yo no agredí a Jen, ¿por qué no se lo pregunta?

-Ya bastante tiene mi hija con todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas semanas como para...

-Por favor señora Browell, déjeme hablar con ella- supliqué ahogando un grito.

-¡No! Y voy a pedirte que no vuelvas a acercarte a ella.

-Pero... ¡Maldición! - espeté al escuchar el bip de la línea con el que la señora Browell dio por terminada nuestra conversación.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

Gracias de nueva cuenta a quienes amablemente han pasado por aquí y han invertido unos minutos de su valioso tiempo en la lectura de esta historia._

_En esta ocasión quiero agradecer especialmente a Lady Adriana de Grandchester. Muchas gracias chica por dejar tu review y por externar tu deseo de ver algo entre Terry Karen. Ciertamente que a mí también me gusta mucho la manera en como se llevan. Prometo incluir en este fic, la historia de la amistad de este par y así conocer los pormenores de su relación. Espero seguir contando con tu compañía por esta aventura._

_Gracias de nueva cuenta a Leyla Awad. Chica, me alegra haberte dado un pequeño gusto con la publicación cercana. Esta vez se me complicó un poco la vida, pero aquí estamos al pie del cañón. Fíjate que yo también disfruto enormemente el hecho de que Terry pueda seguir con una vida plena sin la pecosa, así que seguiremos por esta línea aunque eventualmente habrá que contar algunas cosas relacionadas con ella. Espero que esta historia siga siendo de tu agrado. _

_Gracias a todos por estar aquí._

_¡Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega!_

_Annabel Lee_


	32. Rivalidad IX

**Anecdotario de Terry Grandchester**

_*Esta es una historia que ubica a Terry en la época actual y no en los años de la serie "Candy Candy"._

**Capítulo IX**

Dadas las circunstancias y pese a la recomendación de Richmond, me di a la tarea de investigar con Sean Browell, el tío de Jen y dueño del bar donde ella trabajaba, el nombre del hospital donde estaba mi hasta entonces novia, para ir a verla y hablar con ella.

Después de una discusión que por nada termina a golpes por parte de Sean, logré mi cometido y esa misma noche fui a ver a Jen.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?- me preguntó una enfermera cuando me disponía a tocar en la habitación donde Sean me había dicho que Jen se encontraba.

-Vengo a ver a la señorita Browell- me acerqué para tocar pero ella se interpuso entre la puerta y yo-. Soy su novio-expliqué para que me dejara pasar.

-Lo lamento pero nadie que no sea familiar puede entrar.

-¿Al menos puede decirme cómo está?

-Lo siento pero no- respondió con seriedad.

-¿Puedo al menos hablar con alguien de la familia?

-Mire señor Grandchester- me dijo por lo bajo.

-Así que me conoce- señalé con cierta burla.

-¿Quien no? Venga conmigo- me condujo al final del pasillo y me invitó a entrar a un pequeño almacén de medicinas- Primero que todo, soy su admiradora y quiero que sepa que no creo nada de lo que dicen de que usted es un hombre violento, si lo fuera habría...

-Aprecio el sentimiento- interrumpí su perorata.

-El caso es que el señor Browell está muy molesto por lo que sucedió con su hija y porque desde entonces ha habido decenas de fotógrafos y reporteros acosándolos.

-¿Y?

-El señor Browell no dudará en llamar a la policía si lo ve por aquí.

-Entiendo- señalé pensando en la recomendación de Richmond- Gracias por todo- le di la mano antes de salir de ahí.

-Si quiere puedo ayudarlo...

-Gracias- le sonreí-, pero no quiero causarle problemas.

-Me aseguraré de que la señorita Browell sepa que usted estuvo a verla.

Asentí y sin decir nada más salí del hospital de forma discreta.

El que nada hubiera salido como deseaba era motivo suficiente para que me volviera loco e hiciera cualquier cosa por descabellada que fuera, para cambiar el viento a mi favor, pero por increíble que parezca, saber que había alguien que no me conocía más de lo que me conocían mis acusadores que creyera en mi inocencia, fue un factor determinante para que no cometiera una locura.

El veintinueve de julio me presenté en la corte como lo indicó la orden del juez y después de declarar mi inocencia, mi abogado presentó junto con mi declaración, el testimonio del señor Watson, el vecino de la casa de verano de mi amigo Bruce. El testimonio del paramédico Jones también fue presentado y al final de la sesión, el juez llegó a la conclusión de que en efecto aquello había sido sólo un accidente, pero dados mis antecedentes, recomendaba que entrara en un programa para el manejo de la ira.

Acepté sin chistar su recomendación y al cabo de cuarenta minutos, Richmond y yo estábamos fuera del juzgado, siendo asaltados por decenas de personas entre fotógrafos, camarógrafos y periodistas.

Aunque no estaba de ánimo para lidiar con ellos, puse mi mejor cara y haciendo gala de toda mi paciencia, contesté a todas sus preguntas, por más estúpidas o insidiosas que estas fueran.

Como era de esperarse, el asunto de Robert hijo y Jen salió a relucir pero siendo un tema tan delicado, les pedí a los reporteros que dejáramos eso para otro momento y ofrecí darles una conferencia de prensa.

-¿Terruce Grandchester?- se aproximo un hombre a mí cuando ya estaba por subir a mi auto.

-Sí.

-Considérese notificado- dijo entregándome un sobre que abrí de inmediato.

-¡Maldición!

Me dije al descubrir que el sobre contenía una orden de restricción que me mandaba permanecer a no menos de treinta metros de Jennifer o de cualquier miembro de su familia.

Recurrí a Richmond una vez más alegando que aquello me parecía muy injusto si el juez ya me había absuelto del cargo por agresión que me llevó en primera instancia a la cárcel.

-¿Y qué esperabas?- respondió Richmod de mal modo- Un padre siempre velará por el bienestar de sus hijos.

La frase me caló hondo en el pecho porque amaba a Jen y no quería aceptar la posibilidad de que sus padres tuvieran razón y que ella pudiera estar mejor lejos de mí.

Cuando ya has tocado fondo sólo te quedan dos opciones: quedarte ahí y esperar que la vida se consuma (aceptando el hecho de que eso no sucederá de inmediato) o hacer un esfuerzo por alcanzar la superficie, llenarte los pulmones de aire y seguir nadando hasta encontrar tierra firme.

En otra época ya había probado la primera opción y al ver que mi vida no se consumía a la velocidad que mi dolor deseaba que eso sucediera, no me quedó más que regresar a la superficie y nadar. Esta vez no volvería a quedarme en el fondo por más tiempo del necesario.

Hubiera querido tener la mente más serena y el ánimo mejor dispuesto para dar la conferencia de prensa que días antes prometí a los medios, pero no tuve un momento de paz como para meditar las cosas, así que me lancé al escenario como quien audiciona sin haberse aprendido bien sus parlamentos. Conocía la obra y sabía bien a donde me conduciría, pero no tenía la certeza de que mi interpretación reflejaría fielmente sus acontecimientos.

-¿Es verdad que estabas celoso de la "amistad" de tu novia con Robert Hatthaway hijo?- fue la primer pregunta que me hicieron los reporteros aquella noche.

-Sí- admití con tranquilidad y sin vergüenza.

-¿Desde cuándo sospechaste que había algo más entre ellos?

-¿Algo más de qué?- cuestioné con una mirada fría.

-Algo más que amistad.

-Entre ellos no había algo más que amistad.

-¿Entonces por qué estabas celoso?

-Porque soy humano. ¿Tú nunca has sentido celos de nadie?- pregunté socarrón.

Las preguntas siguieron con la intención de que yo diera por verdadera la historia que ya habían fabricado entorno a nuestro supuesto triángulo amoroso con final fatal y aunque en varias ocasiones estuvieron muy cerca de hacerme perder los estribos, logré librar la noche sin dejar de ser honesto.

-Si a lo que quieren llegar es a que les diga que todo lo que ya han dicho o publicado respecto a este incidente es verdad, permítanme decirles que pierden su tiempo- intervine con la intención de llevar la conferencia a buen fin-. Robert Hatthaway hijo fue amigo de la señorita Browell, es verdad. Me tomó por sorpresa que sus lazos amistosos se estrecharan con tanta rapidez y sí, me molestaba que él tuviera más tiempo disponible que yo para pasarlo con ella pero eso es todo.

-¿De verdad no crees que él haya querido sacar un clavo con otro clavo?

-Eso es algo que sólo él puede decir y desafortunadamente ya no está entre nosotros para hacerlo.

-¿Es verdad que hay una orden de restricción en tu contra para evitar que te acerques a tu ex novia?

-Sí, la hay y eso se los debo en gran medida a ustedes, al acoso que han ejercido sobre ella y su familia y a toda la telenovela que inventaron sobre nosotros.

-Yo creo que una imagen dice más que mil palabras- intervino otro de los reporteros- Las fotografías que ahora son del dominio público dicen que tú eres un tipo que no se anda por las ramas y que te gusta usar los puños para arreglar los desacuerdos.

-¿Cuáles fotografías? Enséñame una donde yo esté arreglando los desacuerdos a golpes- demandé irritado.

-No son muy claras por la distancia y la poca luz, pero no se necesita mucho seso para darse cuenta de que te violentas cuando estás molesto.

-Puede ser que manoteé y grite, pero de eso a que me tome a golpes con la gente hay una distancia muy grande- expliqué mientras miraba las fotografías a las que se hacía referencia-. Miren, de mí pueden decir lo que quieran. Mi vida y lo que pasa en ella les ha dado de comer a muchos de ustedes a lo largo de los años y no tengo inconveniente en que así siga siendo, pero los invito a pensar en los demás. Si aman y respetan tanto la figura de Robert Hatthaway, no lo mortifiquen más a él y a su familia con aseveraciones tontas sobre la muerte de su hijo. Él no fue amante de la señorita Browell, eso se los puedo asegurar.

De antemano sabía que hablar con los medios no sería la manera más eficiente y rápida para hacer que los chismes entorno a Jen y Robert cesaran, pero era un recurso a mano y lo utilicé en el entendido de que una vez que todo fuera dicho por mi propia boca, ya no habría más especulaciones que alimentaran sus notas sensacionalistas.

Después de aquello, seguí adelante tratando de acomodar los hilos de mi vida sin que se enredaran más, unos con otros. Cerramos con gran éxito la temporada de verano en Stratford y anunciamos con beneplácito que me iría a Australia a trabajar durante la temporada de otoño con una adaptación de la película de Paul Gross: "Passchendaele".

A los "dioses del olimpo" no les agradó la idea de que dejara Stratford sin director artístico pero no cedí a sus presiones.

-Siempre pensando en ti y en tus intereses- resongó Penske.

-Igual que tú- sonreí burlón.

-Estos no son buenos tiempos Grandchester- intervino Loman- estamos en crisis mundial.

-Y la crisis va a seguir conmigo o sin mí como director artístico, te lo aseguro- lo conforté con una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Pero qué vas a hacer con 1TNRC?- preguntó Richmond- ¿También vas a dejar tu puesto allá?

-Mientras no tenga el don de la omnipresencia, Stratford y TNRC tendrán que seguir sin mí por algún tiempo.

-Tráenos a Hatthaway- ordenó Penske.

-¿Y por qué no se lo pides tú?- debatí con desdén- Eres su amigo de toda la vida, su socio. Creo que estás en mejor posición que yo para pedírselo.

-El único que puede hacer que Hatthaway regrese eres tú- aseguró Richmond poniendo un brazo sobre mi espalda.

En otro tiempo aquella aseveración me habría llenado el corazón de orgullo y autosuficiencia, pero en ese momento sólo sirvió para ensombrecer mis planes.

-¿Y si no lo hago?

-Entonces atente a las consecuencias- finalizó Penske antes de salir de la habitación y dar por concluida nuestra reunión.

-Haré lo que pueda- les dije a los otros-, pero no garantizo que lo que ustedes quieren se convierta en realidad.

_Continuará._

1 _"The New Royal Company" es la compañía teatral que Robert Hatthaway abrió con Terry, Karen y otros trabajadores de Stratford._

_

* * *

Bueno, ya estamos a un paso de terminar esta anécdota y quiero hacer una pequeña pausa para preguntar: ¿Sobre qué quieren que trate la siguiente?_

_Verán, esta historia tiene ya tres años en mi cabeza y en ese lapso he pensado en muchos temas:_

_* La Reconciliación de Terry con Richard Grandchester._

_* El reencuentro con una mujer del pasado de Terry y lo que va a aportar a su vida actual._

_* Los orígenes de la relación de Terry con Jen._

_* Una anécdota más con el artista favorito de Terry, el señor Degân._

_Y otras tres que por el momento voy a reservarme porque antes de ser publicadas, es necesario que se den otras cosas._

_Pensé en hacer una encuesta pero me di cuenta de que sólo los lectores registrados pueden votar y no quise dejar fuera a quien no tiene cuenta en fanfiction, así que puse la encuesta en mi blog "Las Historias de Annabel Lee" en blogspot._

_El editor de fanfiction no permite que se escriban enlaces a otras páginas, razón por la cual no pongo la liga aquí, pero si van a mi perfil de fanfiction__ lo encontrarán en "homepage"._

_Los invito a que pasen y me den una mano con tan complicada decisión. Si por alguna razón no pueden votar, mándenme por favor un mensaje privado en fanfiction._

_¡Gracias de corazón!_

_Aprovecho para agradecer a __Lady Adriana de Grandchester por dejarme su review. Chica: Me sonrojas con tus amables palabras. Te prometo echarle ganas a la historia con Karen para que pronto sea una realidad. ¡Gracias por venir, por leer y por comentar!_

_Nos veremos en la próxima._

_Annabel Lee_


	33. Rivalidad X

**Anecdotario de Terry Grandchester**

_*Esta es una historia que ubica a Terry en la época actual y no en los años de la serie "Candy Candy"._

**Capítulo X**

Sin otra alternativa, fui a casa de los Hatthaway para exponerle a Robert los hechos y pedirle que volviera a hacerse cargo de las cosas en Stratford durante mi ausencia, con la esperanza de que entendiera mis razones para no seguirlo cubriendo como antaño.

-¡Terry, qué gusto verte!- me saludó Ann con efusividad que no tuve inconveniente en corresponder- ¿Por qué no habías venido?

-Mucho trabajo- justifiqué sin mucho ánimo de entrar en detalles.

-Entiendo- respondió invitándome a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones cercanos- No debe quedarte mucho tiempo con todo lo que tienes que hacer en el teatro desde que Robert no va a trabajar.

-Nada que no haya hecho antes.

-Me enteré de que te vas a Australia a trabajar durante el otoño.

-Es mi intención, sí.

Ann bajó la mirada y casi en un susurró dijo:

-Haces bien. Creo que la única manera de que Robert acepte que la vida sigue, es sentir el peso de sus responsabilidades. Ya mucho has hecho por él en el pasado.

-Nada mayor de lo que él ha hecho por mí, Ann- me encuclillé frente a ella y le tomé una mano-. Escucha, sé que todo esto no ha sido fácil para nadie pero tenemos que seguir con nuestro camino y nuestros planes.

-Lo entiendo- me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Creéme, si pudiera hacer algo para quitarles la pena que los embarga, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo y sin pensarlo dos veces- busqué en mi bolsillo un pañuelo para limpiarle las lágrimas.

Ella sonrió agradecida y se puso de pie.

-Voy a decirle a Robert que estás aquí.

-Gracias- murmuré.

Pocos minutos más tarde, Robert se apareció en la salita donde Ann me había dejado.

-¿Cómo estás, muchacho?- me saludó con un abrazo efusivo que corté de inmediato.

-Bien, gracias- respondí a secas-. Lamento venir a interrumpir la paz de tu hogar, pero hay algo que necesito decirte.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- me invitó a sentarme- ¿Te ofrezco una taza de té o café?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. He estado trabajando en la adaptación de una historia para el teatro al lado de Paul Gross. La intención era estrenarla en TNRC durante la temporada de otoño, pero tengo un ofrecimiento para trabajar en Australia y ya he hecho arreglos para poner esta obra allá y estrenarla en Nueva York hasta la próxima primavera.

-Ya veo.

-El caso es que tus socios han enloquecido con la idea y no quieren que me vaya a menos que tú regreses a hacerte cargo de la dirección artística de Stratford.

-¿Y qué hay de TNRC?

-No es una decisión definitiva, pero de los cinco que han aspirado al puesto, Kyle Mclane parece ser la mejor alternativa.

-¿Y la obra?

-1"Time Stands Still".

-De Donald Margulies.

-Lo recuerdas.

-Veo que tienes todo cubierto. Si ya conseguiste quien te cubra en TNRC, ¿por qué no les propones a mis socios que Mclane también trabaje para Stratford?

-Se los propuse pero como no quieren a nadie más para trabajar con Pacino y Sullivan...

-¿Pacino? -interrumpió con el ceño fruncido.

-2Al Pacino va a interpretar a Shylock en "El Mercader de Venecia" y Daniel Sullivan va a dirigir.

Robert se quedó mirando un punto imaginario, como queriendo hacer cuentas del tiempo que llevaba lejos del teatro.

-¡No se diga más!- rompió el silencio- Me encargaré a partir de ahora.

Fuera de nuestros encuentros para ponerlo al día sobre los asuntos de Stratford y la nueva puesta en escena, Robert y yo compartimos poco tiempo antes de mi partida a Australia, más que nada porque cada vez que estaba con él, Rob me venía a la mente recriminándome por haberle robado su afecto, respeto y admiración.

Tal vez mi actitud fue demasiado obvia o tal vez el lado paternalista de Robert salió a relucir como tantas veces hiciera antaño, el caso es que una tarde se animó a preguntar:

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?- pregunté sin pensar.

-De un tiempo para acá te he visto poco y de las veces que te he visto, todo ha sido hablar sobre el trabajo.

-Estoy contra el reloj-le expliqué sin dejar ver otra razón, que mi pronta partida a Australia.

-¿Qué va a pasar con tu noviazgo con Jenny?

-Hace rato que eso terminó- expresé con un atisbo de tristeza.

-Lo sé y lamento mucho que mi hijo Robert se haya interpuesto entre ustedes dos.

-Son cosas que pasan- le dije sin ánimo de ahondar más en el asunto.

-¿Qué pasa, Terry? ¿Ya no confías en mí?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Antes me contabas todo...

-Aprecio tu preocupación- lo interrumpí temeroso de escuchar aquel argumento que me diera cuando le angustiaba que Robert bebiera en grandes cantidades y no hablara de lo que le pasaba-, sabes bien que siempre lo he hecho, pero no necesito que estés pendiente de lo que me pasa.

-Por no darle más importancia a los problemas de Robert él...

-¡Él era tu hijo, yo no lo soy!- enfaticé con enojo.

-¿Y qué con eso? ¿Acaso ya no puedo preocuparme por los que quiero?- reviró con cierta carga de rabia-. Mira, Terry- continuó un poco menos alterado después de una breve pausa-. No sé qué fue exactamente lo que pasó entre Robert y tú, pero puedes decírmelo, no soy un niño para no entenderlo.

Sin tener más opción, terminé por contarle lo que Rob le dijera a Jen sobre nuestra rivalidad.

-Es una pena que me entere hasta ahora de estas cosas- dijo con voz serena-. Si Robert estuviera vivo, le haría ver que siempre me sentí orgulloso de él y de sus logros aunque no tuvieran nada que ver con la actuación.

-Supongo que eso es algo que nos pasa a todos- expresé refiriéndome a mi propia experiencia con mi padre.

-Y tú... haces mal en sentirte miserable por algo circunstancial- dijo con voz seria y firme, pero de ningún modo molesta-. Karen, Susana, tú, Leo, Greg y todos han sido también mi familia, hasta los "dioses del olimpo"-sonrió levemente-. Pasamos demasiadas horas juntos como para no querernos y preocuparnos los unos por los otros.

-Tienes razón Robert- respondí agradecido a mi amigo, sintiéndome liberado de un enorme peso.

Es una pena que Robert hijo y yo nunca nos hayamos dado la oportunidad de resolver civilizadamente nuestras diferencias. Su muerte puso un sello perenne a una rivalidad que no tuvo nada que ver con un papel en una obra teatral o con la competencia por el éxito de una carrera profesional, pero que irónicamente terminó por estar estrechamente ligada a mi vida profesional.

Fin.

* * *

_Pues es __de este modo que llegamos al final de Rivalidad._

_Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de esta y de todas las anécdotas que la preceden._

_En especial quiero extender los siguientes agradecimientos:_

_A__ mi estimada Cami Love, por haber dejado tu comentario y por votar por la reconciliación de Terry con Richard y por otra historia con Degân. Lamento no haber publicado durante todo el mes de abril pero entre la Guerra Florida, el trabajo y hasta las vacaciones de semana santa y pascua, pues la vida no me dio para actualizar pero ya estamos por acá de nueva cuenta. Te prometo hacer más presente estas historias. Gracias por seguir y por participar._

_A__ mi estimada Lady Adriana de Grandchester por estar tan pendiente de estas publicaciones y por siempre dejar una palabra amable. Agradezco también mucho tu voto por la historia de una mujer del pasado de Terry._

_A mi queridísima hermana sirena Soly. Amiga, sin tu apoyo y cariño, esto no hubiera pasado de la página dos, jejejeje. Gracias por darme tu lista de preferencias con respecto a las anécdotas. Lo voy a anotar porque me servirán para las que siguen. TQM_

_A mi querida Manis Gi. Gracias amiga porque tus porras y consejos siempre me han dado los elementos necesarios para seguir con este sueño. Gracias por dejar tu voto en el blog. TQM._

_Vaya un beso y un abrazo muy especial para cada una de ustedes._

_Bueno, solo me resta agradecer a quienes intentaron votar en el blog. Sé que la aplicación no funcionó como esperaba debido a sus fallos, pero aprecio mucho que lo hayan intentado y que me hayan hecho llegar sus votos por otro medio._

_Ahora cerramos esta puerta para que podamos abrir la que sigue._

_Comentarios, sugerencias y tomatazos, todo es bien recibido porque siempre se puede mejorar.  
_

_Un abrazo muy fuerte:_

_Annabel Lee_

1 _"Time Stands Still" es una obra de Donald Margulies y se exhibió en Broadway desde el 7 de octubre de 2010._

2 _"The Merchant of Venice" de Willam Shakespeare, fue puesta en escena el 13 de noviembre de 2010 en Broadway, interpretada por Al Pacino y dirigida por Daniel Sullivan._


	34. En el Contraste I

**Anecdotario de Terry Grandchester**

_*Esta es una historia que ubica a Terry en la época actual y no en los años de la serie "Candy Candy"._

**Capítulo ****I**

Desde mi corazón.

"_Puede que las cosas que he vivido no sean lo que alguna vez soñé, pero no por eso dejan de ser maravillosas en su __forma; aun aquellas que me han hecho llorar de rodillas y sangrar desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Todas ellas han conformado el escenario de mi vida y lo que soy. _

_Si me pidiesen volver a vivir esta vida lo haría sin pensarlo, porque desde mi corazón puedo decir que todo ha valido la pena"._

_Terruce G. Grandchester_

_Junio 2011._

_Para Soly._

* * *

_Acto V, escena final de Pygmaleon por George Bernard Shaw_

_La Sra. Higgins vuelve__ vestida para la boda. Eliza instantáneamente relaja su actitud pero conserva una pose elegante._

_**SRA. HIGGINS:**__ El transporte está a la espera, Eliza. ¿Estás lista? _

_**LIZA:**__ Ya casi. ¿El profesor viene?_

_**S**__**RA. HIGGINS: **__¡Por supuesto que no! Él no sabe comportarse en la iglesia. Todo el tiempo hace comentarios en voz alta sobre lo que dice el clérigo._

_**LIZA:**__ Entonces no voy a verte de nuevo, profesor. Adios. [Se encamina hacia la puerta]._

_**SRA**__**. HIGGINS **__[acercándose a Higgins]__**: **__Adiós, querido._

_**HIGGINS:**__ Adiós, madre. [Él está a punto de besarla, cuando recuerda algo]. Ah, por cierto, Eliza, ordena un jamón y un queso Stilton, ¿quieres? Y compra en EALE & Binman's, un par de guantes del número ocho y una corbata para que haga juego con mi nuevo traje. Dejo a tu elección el color. [Su alegre desenfado y su voz vigorosa muestran que es un incorregible]. _

_**LIZA**__ [Con gesto de desdén]__**:**__ Cómpralos tú. [Sale de la habitación]._

_**SRA. HIGGINS: **__Me temo que has maleducado a esa chica, Henry. Pero no importa, querido: Te voy a comprar la corbata y los guantes._

_**HIGGINS**__ [Sonriendo]__**: **__Oh, no te molestes. Ella los comprará y lo hará bien. Adiós._

_Se besan. La Sra. Higgins abandona la habitación. Higgins, se queda solo, sonajeando el dinero en su bolsillo, se ríe y divierte muy satisfecho de sí mismo._

_FIN._

* * *

Otra noche de triunfo… aunque especial y diferente a las que le han precedido. Hoy estoy plantado en el escenario sintiéndome muy feliz. Llevo años cultivando una buena relación con mi madre, he crecido como actor y me he convertido en empresario gracias a la guía y el consejo de mi más querido amigo, el señor Robert Hatthaway; he restablecido algunos de los lazos rotos con mi padre; prácticamente no hay proyecto literario que me haya cautivado en el que no haya trabajado aún; en medio de mi prosperidad he podido disfrutar de las delicias que: los viajes, mis cuadras de caballos, el esgrima y muchos de mis pasatiempos me han podido dar; y hoy, mi corazón ha vuelto a latir con fuerza impulsado por el amor de la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi vida.

¿Hay algo más que pudiera pedirle a la vida? Francamente no lo creo.

Aun cuando mire a mi alrededor y pueda decir que lo tengo todo, algo falta. No, no es queja. Desde hace algún tiempo renuncié a la manía de fijarme en lo que anhelo y que parece no estar conmigo. Esto me ha llenado de paz y me ha permitido enfocar mis energías y sueños en horizontes más prometedores.

Pero por muy bien plantados que creas tener los pies en la tierra, siempre vendrá algo que te sacará de balance y te hará preguntarte si eso que tienes enfrente será o no, parte de esa felicidad que aseguras tener.

-Buenas noches señor Grandchester- me saludó Wayne Sunderland, el administrador del edificio donde se encuentra mi apartamento en el 15 de Central Park West.

-Buenas noches Wayne, ¿ocurre algo?- le inquirí al notar algo de intranquilidad en la expresión de su rostro.

-Tiene… una visita, señor- respondió con cierta inseguridad mientras se frotaba con nervio el dorso de la mano derecha.

-¿Quién es?

-Una dama que me dijo su nombre y me mostró su identificación para que pudiese comprobar que se trataba de quien decía ser…

-¿Y? ¿Cómo se llama?- interrumpí con inquietud.

-No puedo decírselo señor o usted se negará a verla y a hablar con ella.

-Pues si de antemano sabes que no la veré ni hablaré con ella ¿por qué diablos me entretienes? – espeté mientras me dirigía al elevador sintiendo cierto desasosiego.

-Porque tiene que verla señor… si no lo hace, se arrepentirá.

-¿Y tú quien diablos eres para decir qué cosas son importantes y qué cosas no lo son para mí?- giré encarándolo con franco enojo, pero sin perder la compostura.

-Es verdad que no soy nadie para decirle lo que debe o no debe hacer- se explicó sin bajar la mirada, cosa que me sorprendió-. Puede que tenga razones muy grandes y justificadas para no ver a la dama, pero sé que usted es bueno y que tiene un corazón bondadoso. Le suplico que vea a la dama que lo espera en mi despacho- concluyó poniendo su mano sobre el costado de mi brazo.

-¡Olvídalo Sunderland! – le grité quitando su mano de mi brazo - No es con palabrerías con lo que vas a convencerme de hacer algo que no quiero. Y que no se te olvide que aquí eres sólo un empleado- sentencié ya fuera de mis cabales tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa- El lunes por la mañana hablaré con la junta directiva del condominio para que te den la reprimenda que mereces por tu comportamiento- finalicé dejándolo libre de mi presión.

-Puede hacer que me echen si quiere, Señor Grandchester.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota? –le cuestioné furioso sabiendo que tenía una esposa y unos hijos que mantener y sin entender el por qué de su gran interés en que me viera con la mujer que me había ido a buscar- ¿Qué? ¿Conoces a esa mujer que tan fehacientemente quieres que vea?

-No señor, sólo sé lo que ella me ha contado desde que llegó al edificio, hace algunas horas.

-¿Y le creíste?

-¿Por qué no habría de creerle?

En ese momento pude haber dado por terminada la conversación, pero la expresión de su rostro era de gran inquietud y tristeza, algo inusual en el buen Wayne, que nunca antes había dado motivo de problemas ni conflictos, conservando en todo momento una actitud amable y sobre todo respetuosa.

-¿Por qué haces esto Wayne? – le pregunté recuperndo la calma- ¿Qué no sabes que por cosas como esta, puedes perder el trabajo?

-Prefiero vivir con estrecheces por un tiempo, que perder la paz de mi conciencia aunque mi mesa esté rebosada de comida.

La firmeza de sus palabras me estrujó el corazón y me desarmó la razón. Si el hombre estaba dispuesto a poner sobre la raya su bienestar e incluso el de su familia, significaba que su integridad estaba por encima de cualquier cosa y eso era algo que yo siempre respetaba aunque significara enfrentarme con un desagrado.

-Está bien Wayne, tú ganas. Llévame a ver a la dama- extendí mi brazo hacía el pasillo para dejar que me condujera al sitio donde me encontraría con esa mujer que él aseguraba, yo no querría ver- ¿Vas a decirme su nombre?- cuestioné con la intención de por lo menos estar preparado para lo que estaba por venir.

-Le prometí que no se lo diría- murmuró.

-Pero ya estoy de camino a verla. ¿Crees que cambiaría de opinión? ¿Acaso es que no tengo palabra? – inquirí de nueva cuenta con severidad ante su falta de confianza.

-Lo único que puedo decirle es que es una dama que no ha visto en más de veinte años.

¡Y con eso me dijo todo! La única mujer que no querría ver y que cumplía con la condición de ser alguien a quien no veía en más de veinte años era nada más y nada menos que la _señorita mona pecas_… Candice White Andley.

Me detuve en seco como si mi cerebro se hubiese desconectado de mi cuerpo y fuera incapaz de ordenarle que continuara su marcha.

Continuará.

* * *

Primero que todo quiero agradecerles el favor de su atención y el haber sido muy pacientes en la espera de la actualización de este anecdotario.

Si conocen y han participado en alguna Guerra Florida, saben que después de que abril termina, viene un periodo de cansancio y de sequía de inspiración.

Afortunadamente el tiempo pasa y el descanso hace su trabajo, permitiendo que volvamos a ser capaces de materializar las ideas.

También quiero aprovechar el momento para dedicar esta historia a mi querida hermana sirena Soly.

Niña linda: Creo que me he tardado mucho en dedicarte una historia, pero me da mucho gusto que el foco se me haya prendido para regalarte esta. Gracias por tu cariño, por tu apoyo, por dar siempre lo mejor de ti con una sonrisa, más allá de si el mundo a tu alrededor puede no pintar como sueñas.

Sigue echándole ganas a la vida… ya ves lo que dice el papacín: "vale la pena".

Te quiero harto.

Muchísimas gracias a mi querida Manis Gi, que también siempre está al pie del cañón, ansiosa por leer esta historia que yo le contara durante una visita que me hizo hace un par de años.

Manis querida: Aquí tienes la historia tan esperada de la mujer del pasado de Terry. Aunque ya sabes para donde va, espero que cumpla la expectativa que te has formado de ella. Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional. Te quiero harto también.

Muchísimas gracias a Cami Love y a Lady Adriana Grandchester, por sus reviews.

Chicas: Aquí tienen otro capítulo que espero llene las expectativas. Muchas gracias por estar aquí y por apoyar. Les mando un abrazo apretado y claro que espero me den su comentarios.

Bueno, sólo me resta despedirme por el momento.

Nos veremos en la próxima.

¡Gracias por venir!

Un abrazo cariñoso:

Annabel Lee


	35. En el Contraste II

**Anecdotario de Terry Grandchester**

_*Esta es una historia que ubica a Terry en la época actual y no en los años de la serie "Candy Candy"._

**Capítulo ****II**

El recuerdo de la última vez en que Candy y yo estuviéramos en la misma habitación, se hizo presente ante mis ojos llenándome de vergüenza y de asco, casi como si lo estuviera viviendo por enésima vez.

La embriaguez en que estaba sumergido me impidió por mucho tiempo, recordar con exactitud lo ocurrido esa noche, pero la mente es maravillosa cuando se trata de unir piezas de un rompecabezas y algunos años más tarde, fui capaz de poner los fragmentos que faltaban gracias a una conversación casual donde mi madre, por supuesto sin querer, sacara a relucir lo que mis sentidos consideraron por años, tan sólo una alucinación auspiciada por el alcohol.

-Así que no cuentes con que Karen vendrá para la cena de Acción de Gracias.

-Es una pena- dijo Eleanor, mientras revisaba su lista de invitados y reorganizaba el acomodo de los lugares en el gran comedor de su casa-. ¿Y puedo preguntar por qué ese cambio de última hora?

-Preferiría no hablar de eso- murmuré.

-¡Oh, oh!- Eleanor dejó caer el tenedor que sostenía y me miró con inquietud.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada- respondió retomando su tarea-. Cuando dices que no quieres hablar de algo, sé que ese algo es importante, pero también sé que no me dirás nada así que no viene al caso que te cuestione al respecto- finalizó regalándome una sonrisa-. ¿Me permites acomodar esa servilleta?- solicitó con su característica dulzura.

-Me pesa que Karen no venga- le confesé apartándome del lugar que ella necesitaba arreglar.

-Me lo imagino- me confortó con una palmada sobre mi hombro.

-Le pedí a Karen que fuera mi novia- le solté a quemarropa.

-¿Qué dices?- me preguntó con los ojos tan abiertos como platos, al tiempo que me tomó de la mano para conducirme hasta las sillas al fondo del comedor- ¿Y ella qué te dijo?

-Que no creía que fuera buena idea- comencé a explicarle sin siquiera voltear a verla. No era mi intención contarle lo que había ocurrido entre Karen y yo la tarde del día anterior, pero por alguna razón, sentí el impulso de hacerlo y ahora era demasiado tarde para echar atrás-. Me dijo que necesitaba tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas y sus sentimientos.

-Por eso no vendrá.

Asentí con la cabeza sin decir nada más.

-Es una pena en verdad, Karen y tú harían una pareja maravillosa- Eleanor suspiró y con una mueca de decepción, me dio una palmada en la pierna y se levantó para seguir ultimando los detalles de su cena de Acción de Gracias-. ¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó al percatarse de que la miraba con incredulidad- Ah sí, ya sé, ya sé; me estoy entrometiendo en tu vida privada y…

-No, no es eso- sonreí levemente.

-¿Entonces?

-Nada, es sólo que si no te conociera diría que no eres tú la que habla.

-¿Por qué te extraña tanto lo que te digo? Soy tu madre y como tal, deseo que seas feliz y creo que Karen sería la persona ideal para ser tu esposa. Han sido compañeros por tantos años, se conocen muy bien, se quieren, se comprenden… ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-No, nada. Simplemente me causa sorpresa ver que la presidenta del club de fans de la señorita "Tarzán pecosa", esté abogando por otra para que ocupe su lugar a mi lado- le dije en son de broma para aligerar un poco la tensión y la tristeza del momento recién vivido.

-Eso fue antes de que me dijera que…- guardó silencio repentinamente.

-¿Te dijera qué?- cuestioné sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar-¿Has hablado con Candy? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-No tiene importancia -me evadió intentando continuar con los preparativos que aún no finiquitaba-, eso está en el pasado.

-¡No me mientas Eleanor!- le exigí, indignado ante su actitud evasiva.

-Hijo, no tiene caso hablar de cosas que lastiman; menos cuando la herida ya ha cicatrizado.

-¿Tú qué sabes de eso?- le reté con rabia.

-Acabas de decirme que le pediste a Karen que fuera tu novia, eso quiere decir que…

-Deja de evadirme, ¿quieres?- con desesperación la tomé por un brazo con la intención de obligarla a hablar.

-Terry yo…

-Está bien- la solté y me encaminé hacía el guardarropa para buscar mi abrigo y abandonar la casa de mi madre en ese preciso momento-, si no quieres decirme nada no lo hagas. Después de todo, bien podría ir a buscar a Candy para preguntárselo.

-Fue la noche anterior a que regresaras de Chicago.

Dijo con premura antes de que yo abandonara la sala y apenas había terminado de pronunciar la frase, sentí que el piso bajo mis pies se abría para devorarme entero. "Entonces no fue una alucinación, ella estuvo realmente ahí", me dije lleno de vergüenza.

-Cuando peor iban las cosas durante la función- continuó tras halar la silla más cercana y sentarse en ella-, cuando dabas tumbos y parecía que pronto perderías el equilibrio y caerías, te quedaste inmóvil viendo al fondo del teatro - su voz sonaba serena pero triste, tan triste como si estuviera viviendo aquello otra vez-; instantes más tarde y como por arte de magia, recuperaste la cordura, recordaste tus líneas y actuaste desde lo profundo de tu ser- expresó cambiando el tono de su voz por uno con ciertos matices de alegría-. De inmediato supe que aquel milagro sólo podría ser obra de Candy así que sin perder tiempo, me di a la tarea de buscarla entre la audiencia.

Mi madre hizo una pequeña pausa, tal vez con la intención de buscar el modo de suavizar lo que venía, pero cuando me miró, se dio cuenta de que sería inútil mentir u omitir detalles y prosiguió:

-Cuando la encontré, le pedí que habláramos- dijo tratando de dominar su impulso por protegerme-. Me sentía muy feliz de haberla encontrado. Seguramente era un regalo del cielo que estuviera ahí, pensé que había venido para ayudarte, para pedirte que no siguieras destruyendo tu vida de ese modo…

-¿Y qué pasó después?- le cuestioné ejerciendo cierta presión, temeroso de que desistiera en finalizar su relato.

-Le pedí que hablara contigo pero se negó- volviendo a su tono de tristeza, bajó la cabeza y poco después continuó:- Me dijo que no había manera de que tú la hayas visto entre tanta gente y con tan poca luz, y me aseguró que estarías bien, que volverías a ser el mismo de antes.

-¿Y luego?

-Nada… Ella se fue.

En otro tiempo lo dicho por mi madre hubiera sido suficiente para que en un arranque de rabia, rompiera todo a mi alrededor y buscara la forma de ahogarme en litros y litros de licor, o por lo menos que saliera a toda prisa del lugar para no darle la cara a ella ni a nadie, pero por alguna razón que todavía no puedo explicar, mi comportamiento de esa noche de Acción de Gracias continuó en dirección opuesta a lo que usualmente me inducían tan bajos sentimientos como los que experimentaba en ese momento.

-No la culpo- señalé profundamente abrumado mientras llenaba una copa con agua, buscando aliviar la resequedad que se había instalado en mi garganta con tan amargo trago-. Hizo bien en irse sin hablarme.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?- me preguntó Eleanor, con cierta cautela.

-Ya has hecho demasiado. Gracias por decirme la verdad- me acerqué a mi madre y le tomé la mano para depositar un beso en su dorso; ella sonrió y me envolvió en sus brazos.

-Haría lo que fuera con tal de que no sufrieras más.

-Lo sé- afirmé con suavidad mientras me perdía en el calor de su cariño-. Gracias también por haberlo dejado todo para estar conmigo durante… esos años.

-Hubiera querido estar contigo por siempre.

Terminado el recuerdo de aquella vergüenza vivida en los primeros años de mi juventud, mi mente volvió al presente y lleno de incertidumbre, acorté la distancia que me separaba de la oficina de Wayne Sunderland.

¿Por qué querría Candy verme? ¿Qué tendría yo que pudiera interesarle si cuando lo nuestro aún ardía en mi corazón, ella me dio la espalda y se alejó sin preguntarse si quedaba algo por hacer por el pobre idiota al que alguna vez amó?

Porque ella me amó…

¿O eso sí fue tan sólo una ilusión?

Continuará.

* * *

Nota:

El recuerdo de Terry sobre la última vez que se encontró con Candy está basado en lo relatado en el tomo 9 del manga Candy Candy.

* * *

¡Sorpresa!

Puedo imaginar que esto era algo que no se esperaban, ¿verdad?

Primero el recuerdo de Candy y lo ocurrido en el teatro ambulante, luego aquello de que Terry le pidiera a Karen que fueran novios… ¡Cielos! Demasiado por el momento así que les daré tiempo para que se asienten las cosas.

Sé que el capítulo fue duro pero así son algunos de los recuerdos de Terry. ¡Gracias de verdad por entenderlo!

En las siguientes entregas las cosas irán mejorando, se los prometo.

Quiero agradecer a Lady Adriana de Grandchester por sus comentarios. Chica: ¿Nada con la pecas? Eres de mi equipo, jejejeje. Te agradezco mucho que sigas leyendo a pesar de ver menciones sobre ella. Te prometo que te recompensaré ampliamente por tu confianza. =P ¡Gracias por estar aquí!

¡Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo! Nos vemos en la próxima.

Un abrazo con aprecio:

Annabel Lee

P.D. Siéntanse en libertad de darme sus comentarios. ¡Gracias por su confianza y retroalimentación!


	36. En el Contraste III

**Anecdotario de Terry Grandchester**

_*Esta es una historia que ubica a Terry en la época actual y no en los años de la serie "Candy Candy"._

**Capítulo ****III**

Abrí la puerta con rapidez, como si mi vida dependiera de ello; me faltaba el aire, mi cabeza amenazaba con estallar. Si momentos antes quería huir, ahora sólo pensaba en terminar con todo esto tan pronto como fuera posible.

-¿Tú?- pregunté con la voz ahogada por la ansiedad- ¿A qué has venido?

-Terruce, sé que soy la última persona en el mundo que quieres ver, pero no tengo a nadie más a quien recurrir- se apresuró a decir con la expresión más desencajada que jamás había visto en el rostro de alguien, la mujer que resultó ser Lilith, la mayor de mis medios hermanos.

-No veo en qué me necesites a mí para algo- le dije sintiéndome aliviado y a la vez decepcionado de que no fuera Candy quien me buscara-. Si estás en problemas recurre a tu padre, él es el indicado para ayudarte- finalicé dando media vuelta, dispuesto a abandonar la oficina de Wayne.

-No puedo recurrir a él. Su vida estaría en peligro si lo hago, por favor Terruce- suplicó de nueva cuenta.

-¿Amenazado?- inquirí con preocupación- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Si me dejarás explicarte…

-No- le dije procesando mis pensamientos a la velocidad de la luz- Has gastado demasiado pronto la carta de que tu padre estaría amenazado, sabes que por ahí podrías obtener lo que quieres y eso no va a pasar.

-Sé que es difícil que confíes en mí, pero dime si esto es una mentira- dijo abriéndose la blusa para mostrarme un torso cubierto por las huellas de múltiples contusiones.

No negaré que verla en ese estado, me hizo cambiar por un momento de opinión respecto a mi actitud de no escucharla y mandarla al demonio, pero el inmediato recuerdo de nuestro pasado impidió que cumpliera su cometido.

-Lo que eres capaz de hacer con tal de salirte con la tuya- repliqué con una mueca burlona- ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto? ¿Tu madre?

-Te aseguro que no- murmuró bajando la cabeza-. Ella me dijo que no permitiría que la familia diera ocasión de otro escándalo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- demandé sintiéndome frustrado por no ser capaz de abandonar la habitación, sin saber qué había detrás de todo el teatro que acababa de presenciar.

-Estoy huyendo de mi marido- comenzó a explicar con la mirada clavada en el suelo- Él me hizo esto y… - tragando saliva con dificultad, continuó tras una pausa- otras cosas que me avergüenza contar.

-Te casaste con un tipo abusivo, ¿y a mí qué? ¿Qué en Inglaterra no hay centros para atender la violencia intrafamiliar? ¿Algo como la policía por ejemplo?- expresé con sarcasmo.

-No para las mujeres de mi clase- me devolvió la burla con el mismo tono de fastidio con el que en otro tiempo se dirigiera a mí.

-Te tardaste en sacar las uñas, pero ya lo hiciste- señalé dirigiéndome hacía la puerta-. ¡Buena suerte con tu vida!

-Entiendo que no quieras ayudarme- se acercó presurosa hasta la puerta con la intención de impedir que me fuera- Tú y yo hemos sido enemigos jurados desde siempre. No me ayudes si no quieres, pero te pido que ayudes a mis hijos.

-¿Ayudarlos? ¿Cómo?

-Puedes darlos en adopción si quieres. Cualquier lugar será mejor, que seguir al lado del hombre abusivo e inmisericorde que es Clayton Hainsworth

-¿Estás loca? – le pregunté sin poder evitar reírme de su pedido- ¿No te das cuenta de lo absurdo que suenan tus argumentos, Lilith? Si lo que quieres es quitarte de encima a un tipo abusivo, lo que tienes que hacer es olvidarte de estupideces e interponer una denuncia por agresión. Nadie está por encima de la ley.

-¡Los nobles sí!- arremetió halándome de la manga del saco.

-Si no fuera porque el arte dramático me viene por parte de mi madre- le dije apartando su mano de mi brazo-, que por cierto no es la misma que la tuya, te diría que eres muy buena actriz, un poco exagerada tal vez...

-No te estoy mintiendo. Él va a matarme de cualquier manera, me lo ha dicho muchas veces y sé que lo hará. Lo único que te pido es que ocultes a mis hijos, al menos hasta que esto llegue al final.

-Si, claro… y después me acusas de secuestro y haces que me metan a la cárcel.

-¡Te juro que no!

-Dile a tu madre que piense en cosas más inteligentes, si lo que quiere es joderme la vida. Sé que es mucho pedir pero…-farfullé antes de abrirme paso apartando a Lilith de la puerta.

Ella no hizo más por detenerme, pero afuera de la oficina se encontraba Wayne esperándome.

-Señor Grandchester- me dijo pero lo ignoré y seguí mi camino-, señor Grandchester- insistió y me volví para enfrentarlo.

-Dime una cosa, ¿con cuánto dinero te compraron para que fueras partícipe de toda esta faramalla?

-Le aseguro que la señora Hainsworth no…

-¡No mientas!- grité exasperado- Nadie hace algo por alguien si no hay un interés de por medio.

-Mi único interés es que se detenga la injusticia que se ha cometido contra la señora Hainsworth y sus hijos…

-¡Pues felicidades, llévatela y hazte cargo de ella y de sus hijos!

-Pero señor…

Me alejé de Wayne dejándolo con la palabra en la boca porque sentía que si me quedaba un segundo más, terminaría agrediéndolo físicamente y eso era algo que no podía permitir que sucediera.

Subí los doce pisos que me separaban de mi departamento usando las escaleras porque encerrarse en el pequeño espacio del elevador, no era lo más recomendable para alguien en mi estado. En ese momento no sabía qué era lo que más me molestaba, si el estúpido intento de Lilith y su madre por fastidiarme la vida, o el sinsabor que me quedó después de reavivar mis recuerdos más amargos sobre Candy.

-Eres un idiota- me dije en voz alta tirándome a mi cama en medio de la oscuridad-. ¿Por qué habría de venir a buscarte? Ella no está sola, nunca lo ha estado y seguramente nunca lo estará…

El contraste entre Candy y yo se me vino de golpe en ese momento. Ella siempre alegre y afable, yo siempre gris y amargado. Fue entonces que comprendí por qué las cosas resultaron tan distintas para cada uno de nosotros.

Candy tenía a sus amigas, a sus primos y a Albert; yo en cambio…

"_¿Y qué si hubiera sido ella quien te pidiera ayuda? ¿Le habrías tendido la mano después de lo que pasó en el teatro ambulante?"_

Me cuestionó la razón mientras trataba de mitigar la incómoda sensación que las emociones recién vividas habían dejado en mi cuerpo. Un nudo en el estómago y un calor rabioso se habían apoderado de mí y aunque ya llevaba un buen rato en estado de reposo, la sensación se negaba a desaparecer.

En otro tiempo, el remedio para estos males era una botella de whiskey, pero siendo el alcohol la causa de mi vergüenza, opté por ni siquiera acercarme a la barra de licores y en lugar de eso, me lavé la cara y me encerré en mi estudio para leer algunos libretos que un amigo mío me había propuesto para poner en escena la siguiente temporada.

Inútil fue mi esfuerzo en tratar de concentrarme en la lectura; por momentos, Candy se aparecía en mis pensamientos y por momentos eran Lilith y su madre quienes me impedían seguir con mi tarea.

-¡Al diablo con todos!- exploté lanzando el libreto que leía, lejos de mí- ¿Por qué dejas que algo así te domine?- estrellé mi puño contra mi escritorio, frustrado por no poder darle vuelta a la página de tan desagradable incidente.

Lamenté profundamente vivir en la ciudad y no tener a la mano a mis caballos para salir a montar como lo hacía siempre que me sentía sofocado por las circunstancias adversas cuando vivía en Londres.

"_¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? Beber no es una opción, tampoco puedes irte a montar a Goldie porque eso significa tomar antes el volante… Te estás quedando sin opciones…"_

Pensé sonriendo de medio lado.

-Lo único que puedes hacer para sacarlo de tu sistema es hablar con alguien de esto que te inquieta - reflexioné en voz alta pensando en alguien que pudiera ser la persona indicada.

En segundos pensé en mis opciones y al instante las descarté una a una por diversas razones.

A mi madre no la iba a inquietar con las estúpidas tentativas de Lilith y su madre por lastimarnos; seguramente lo ocurrido había sido disparado por un deseo de mantenernos a Eleanor y a mí, fuera de la vida de mi padre.

Hubiera querido recurrir a Jen, pero al hacerlo tendría que hablarle sobre Candy y eso era algo que aún no deseaba hacer. En mi estado alterado, no quería confundirla dándole señales sobre mis sentimientos hacía la enfermera pecosa, que podrían interpretarse de manera equivocada.

Karen también me vino a la mente pero pensar en que seguramente me hostigaría con la eterna letanía de: "Ya lo ves, eso te pasa por no haber ido a buscar a Candy en su momento, ella es el amor de tu vida, bla, bla, bla.", me hizo optar por abandonar la idea de verla.

Robert Hatthaway y James Nealon, mi consejero de AA, también fueron una opción que contemplé por unos momentos.

-¿Qué, acaso eres una señorita que necesita desahogarse con alguien para recuperar la calma?- me burlé de mí mismo sin piedad- Si eres un hombre, compórtate como tal- me reté dirigiéndome a mi habitación, dispuesto a obligarme a dormir lo que restaba de la noche.

Después de decenas de vueltas sobre la cama, el sueño eventualmente llegó y al día siguiente me dispuse a tomar acciones concretas que mantuvieran a Lilith y a Judith lejos de mí y de mi madre. Lo primero que hice fue interponer una queja ante el consejo administrativo del edificio solicitando que removieran a Wayne de su cargo. No podía permitir que alguien a mi servicio, fuera sujeto de corrupción por parte de Judith Grandchester o de cualquier otra persona que quisiera hacerme daño.

-Comprendo su disgusto e inquietud, señor Grandchester y le pido disculpas por lo ocurrido- se justificó Carl Scherbak, miembro del consejo administrativo del 15 de Central Park West-. No me explico por qué Wayne hizo lo que hizo, pero le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir.

-Eso espero.

Lamenté haber tenido que tomar una acción tan drástica contra alguien de quien siempre recibí un trato amable y cordial, y más sabiendo que con esto me llevaba entre piernas a una familia completa, pero si él no había pensado en eso, yo no tendría por qué hacerlo. Al no haber logrado el cometido, seguramente Lilith lo desecharía sin pagarle lo que le haya ofrecido, pero eso no era mi problema.

-Me cuesta trabajo creer que sean capaces de cosa semejante- señaló con preocupación mi madre, al saber lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Lilith.

-No quería preocuparte pero creo que es más importante que lo sepas para que tomes tus precauciones.

-Gracias hijo- me dijo con una leve sonrisa-. Lamento tanto que tengas que pasar por todas estas cosas.

-No es tu culpa que Richard haya decidido casarse con una loca.

-Terry, hijo- me retó con dulzura.

-Es la verdad- le devolví el gesto con una sonrisa.

-¿Y piensas hacer algo respecto a tu hermana?

-Media hermana- la corregí de inmediato- No lo sé, tal vez hablar con mi padre.

-Si lo haces, por favor trata de no perder la calma.-me suplicó con cierta preocupación- Tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en reentablar una relación con tu padre. Sería una pena que se volvieran a distanciar por esto.

-Eso no depende de mí- señalé un poco triste-. Tal vez sostener una relación padre e hijo con Richard no haya sido una buena idea en primer lugar.

"_Después de todo, siempre seré el hijo bastardo__." _

Pensé con amargura.

Pospuse por algunos días la llamada a mi padre. Sé que suena absurdo porque aunque las cosas entre Richard y yo no eran malas en ese momento, tampoco eran tan cercanas como me hubiera gustado que fueran. Algunos meses atrás me había pedido que lo ayudara a conservar la aerolínea que un año atrás abriera en sociedad con algunos de sus viejos amigos, pero eso no había sido suficiente para que nuestra relación se fortaleciera, más allá de mantenernos al tanto de los asuntos que la misma compañía nos trajera a colación.

Otra cosa que me molestaba era la motivación detrás de mi decisión de hablar con mi padre. ¿Por qué mis acciones siempre estaban encaminadas a huir de Judith y de su nefasta influencia? ¿Acaso no era ya un adulto, hecho y derecho? Además, Lilith no había vuelto a insistir en verme y ya había pasado un poco más de una semana desde su visita; tal vez con sólo ignorarla, daría por terminado cualquier problema antes de que comenzara siquiera.

Por otro lado estaba el asunto de Candy; hacía muchos años que no pensaba tanto en ella y eso me molestaba. Mucho trabajo me había costado superar la vergüenza y el dolor que me dejó nuestro rompimiento, que haberla traído a mi presente por algo tan tonto como la posibilidad de un rencuentro, me parecía absurdo. ¿Significaba eso que en realidad no la había olvidado?

Lo único que podía decir con certeza en ese momento era que aún me dolía. Orgullo tal vez…

Algunos días más tarde, la conversación que tanto había postergado con mi padre se dio sin que fuera yo quien la buscara. Los asuntos de la compañía aérea donde yo figuraba como socio mayoritario en lugar de Richard Grandchester, me hicieron "el favor" de darme la ocasión para tocar el tema de Lilith.

-Terruce, necesito que hagas algo por mí- escuché la voz fría de mi padre del otro lado de la línea-. Retira diez millones de dólares de los fondos de inversión y tenlos a la mano para cuando te los requiera.

-¿Diez millones?- pregunté preocupado al escuchar lo insensato de su petición-¿Pasa algo papá? Suenas un poco… extraño.

-Cosas familiares- respondió mi padre con su característica seriedad inquebrantable.

-Comprendo- señalé sabiendo que esa era la ocasión que estaba buscando para sacar a colación el asunto de Lilith, sin necesariamente quedar como un llorón ante sus ojos-. Hablando de cosas familiares, hay algo que necesito charlar contigo al respecto.

-¿Puede ser en otro momento? Ahora estoy realmente ocupado.

-Es muy importante.

-Si ese es el caso, entonces te pido que hables rápido porque tengo que salir.

-¿A qué tienes que salir? Son poco más de las 3 de la mañana en Londres- apunté consultando mi reloj.

-Los problemas familiares no tienen horario, Terruce. Pero tú qué vas a saber de eso si no tienes familia- declaró Richard con su acostumbrado tono de desaprobación.

-Se trata de tu hija Lilith- ignoré su ácido comentario.

-¿Lilith?- preguntó apresuradamente- ¿Qué sabes de ella?

-Estuvo a verme hace un par de semanas.

-¿Está contigo? Te ruego que no la dejes ir hasta que yo haya llegado. ¿Están los niños con ella? En este momento salgo al aeropuerto y me preparo para salir rumbo a Nueva York- dijo atropellando las palabras.

-Espera… no, ella no está aquí.

-¿Y dónde está?

-No tengo idea.

-Si dices que esto pasó hace más de dos semanas, ¿por qué demonios no me llamaste? ¿Es tanto tu odio hacía mis hijos que eres incapaz de ponerme al tanto cuando uno de ellos está en problemas?

Sabía que tratándose de la familia del duque de Grandchester, las cosas no podían sino ir de mal en peor, pero haciendo gala de paciencia y sensatez que no supe exactamente de dónde me vinieron, continué con nuestra charla sin alterarme… tanto como él ya lo estaba.

-No es un asunto de odio- expliqué conteniendo la rabia que comenzaba a sentir subirme desde el estómago hasta la cabeza-, simplemente no confío en tu mujer ni en tus hijos. Tú no lo sabes o tal vez prefieres ignorarlo, pero ellos nunca se han caracterizado por tener una relación de buenos términos conmigo.

-¡Por todos los cielos, Terruce!, actúas como el mismo chiquillo adolescente que eras cuando vivías bajo mi techo.

-No soy yo quien busca los problemas, son ellas quienes insisten en joderme la vida y tú nunca has hecho nada por impedirlo- finalmente exploté.

-No te preocupes, haré algo para evitarte todos los problemas que representa mi familia en tu vida.

-¡Bien! Haz lo que te de la gana hacer y por favor que sea pronto- finalicé nuestra conversación colgando el teléfono.

Sí, sé que fue precipitado y estúpido. Que minutos atrás tenía toda la intención y la disposición de escucharlo para ayudarlo en lo que estuviera a mi alcance, pero su tonito de desaprobación y regaño se me subieron a la cabeza y perdí el control antes de que pudiera devolverle el cause a la situación.

Ahora era tarde para saber realmente qué estaba pasando con mi padre. De todo lo que Lilith había dicho, y de lo cual estaba seguro que había mentido, no podía sacarme de la cabeza: "No puedo recurrir a él. Su vida estaría en peligro si lo hago."

Definitivamente algo grave estaba pasado y ya había perdido mucho tiempo pensando en que el objetivo de la ira de Judith Grandchester éramos mi madre y yo.

¿Estaría a tiempo de hacer algo por Richard?

Y lo más importante de todo: ¿Podría hacer algo por mi padre?

Continuará.

* * *

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

También quiero agradecerles su paciencia ante este inesperado y ya prolongado lapso sin actualizaciones.

Esta ausencia se debió a un ligero quebranto de la salud, pero gracias a Dios, ya estoy bien y haciendo lo que más me gusta.

Muchas gracias Lady Adriana de Grandchester por dejar tu comentario. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

Bueno, por ahora me despido. Nos veremos en la próxima.

Un abrazo con aprecio:

Annabel Lee

P.D. Siéntanse en libertad de darme sus comentarios. ¡Gracias por su confianza y retroalimentación!


	37. En el Contraste IV

**Anecdotario de Terry Grandchester**

_*Esta es una historia que ubica a Terry en la época actual y no en los años de la serie "Candy Candy"._

**Capítulo IV**

_Vale más ser indigno, que indigno parecer,  
y más cuando sin serlo, te acusan de haber sido,  
que no existe placer al verse así juzgado,  
no por nuestro sentir, sino por lo que ven._

¿Por qué deben los falsos ojos adulterados,  
criticar con sus puyas a mi sangre vivaz,  
o mis fragilidades, delicados espías,  
que a su antojo censuran lo que tengo de bueno?

Soy solamente aquello que soy, y quienes miden  
mis excesos reflejan, la cuenta de los suyos.  
Tal vez yo vaya recto, cuando ellos van torcidos,  
y con su torpe mente no aprecien mis virtudes.

A menos que me afirmen que existe un mal común:  
Que los hombres son malos y triunfa su vileza.

Soneto 121 – William Shakespeare

_Traducción: Ramón García González_

* * *

Ante los ojos de mi padre, una vez más era indigno…

"_No tienes familia."_

"_Actúas como el mismo chiquillo adolescente que eras cuando vivías bajo mi techo."_

Tal vez, nunca había dejado de serlo.

Bien hubiera podido olvidarme de todo y amputar esa parte de mi vida de una vez por todas, pero un sentimiento manifiesto en desasosiego me obligó a no darle vuelta a la página.

Conseguí el domicilio de Wayne Sunderland, y un par de días más tarde fui a buscarlo para sacarle cuanto fuera posible sobre lo que Lilith traía entre manos. El dinero no sería un problema… lo que el tipo me pidiera, se lo daría con tal de saber en qué clase de lío habían metido a mi padre.

Confieso que aunque ya tenía todo un parlamento preparado y una actitud cuidadosamente estudiada para lograr mi propósito, los nervios se apoderaron de mí, pero todo dejó de tener sentido cuando afuera del domicilio de Wayne, me topé con la propia Lilith.

-¡Terruce!- exclamó al verme.

-¿Qué haces sentada en las escaleras? Pensé que las de tu clase sólo se sentaban en sillas de ébano cubiertas con terciopelo -señalé con sorna a manera de saludo.

-¿A qué has venido? – preguntó cambiando su gesto de sorpresa al verme, por uno de fastidio.

- El otro día hablé con Richard y…

-¿Hablaste con papá?- gritó enojada dándome la espalda para internarse en la casa- ¡Eres un idiota! Te dije que si se involucraba, estaría en peligro ¿Le dijiste que estaba aquí?

-Le dije que habías estado aquí y que no sabía a dónde te habías ido- la seguí al interior de la casa.

-Sin embargo no te costó trabajo dar conmigo- reclamó mientras buscaba algo dentro de una bolsa que descansaba sobre un mueble-. Tengo que irme de aquí cuanto antes. ¡Niños, niños!- gritó en dirección del pasillo.

-¡Ey, espera un momento!- la detuve - ¿Qué diablos pasa Lilith? ¿Por qué mi padre está en peligro?

-¡Porque eres un idiota!- me encaró liberándose de mi mano- Clayton me dijo que si alguna vez me iba de su casa o si me atrevía a quitarle a sus hijos, mi padre sería el primero en pagar las consecuencias. Ahora que papá sabe que he huido de casa, seguramente habrá ido a reclamarle a Clay…

-¡Por todos los cielos Lilith!- interrumpí su discurso de reina del drama- Richard Grandchester no es un niño. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que él nunca va por ahí solo. Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería hacer algo en contra de un duque.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no vives en Inglaterra. El que quiere desaparecer a alguien, simplemente lo hace… aún si la persona a desaparecer es la mismísima madre del futuro rey.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? ¡Eso no es más que mierda, Lilith! Deja de hablar insensateces y dime de una vez, ¿qué es lo que buscas con todo esto?

-Si crees que soy una loca paranoica, entonces lárgate y olvídate de que me viste- demandó a gritos.

-¿Pasa algo señora Hainsworth?- se escuchó la voz de una mujer de mediana edad, de pie en la puerta principal.

-Pasa que tengo que largarme de aquí. ¿Dónde diablos están mis hijos?

-Connie llevó a Melissa, Rick y Cheryl al parque. Patrick no quiso ir, debe estar en la habitación- señaló la mujer internándose en la casa-. Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes, Terruce Grandchester- saludé tendiéndole la mano.

-¿A qué ha venido?- preguntó la mujer con evidente molestia, dejando los paquetes que traía consigo sobre la mesa cercana.

-¿Es usted la esposa de Wayne?

-Sí, lo soy. ¿Ahora quiere decirme qué hace aquí?

-Vine a ver a Lilith.

-¡Patrick no está!- escuchamos la voz alterada de Lilith desde el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones- Otra vez se ha fugado.

-¿Tienes idea de a dónde pudo haber ido?- le pregunté.

-Tenemos dos semanas aquí, no conoce a nadie. ¿Cómo voy a saber a dónde se ha ido?

-Llamaré a la policía- dijo la señora Sunderland marcando al 911.

-Vayamos a buscarlo- sugerí- Si no hace mucho tiempo que se fue, no debe estar lejos. ¿Trae dinero consigo?

-No lo se- señaló Lilith con preocupación mirando a la señora Sunderland.

-¿Y bien?- inquirí de nueva cuenta.

-¡Qué no lo sé, maldita sea!- explotó Lilith de nuevo.

-La policía dice que no puede hacer nada hasta que hayan pasado setenta y dos horas- dijo la señora Sunderland-. Siéntese Lilith, voy a llamar a Wayne para que vayamos a buscarlo, no debe estar lejos.

-No es necesario que llame a Wayne, yo puedo ayudarlas a encontrar al chico.

-Nosotros no somos ricos ni de cuna noble señor Grandchester, pero tenemos corazón para tenderle la mano a quien lo necesite. Su presencia aquí no es necesaria, por favor váyase.

-No espero que entienda mis circunstancias ni mis razones para hacer lo que hago pero si lo que quieren es encontrar al chico cuanto antes, acepten mi ayuda- insistí tratando de guardar la calma.

No sé si fue porque bajé la guardia o porque en verdad estaban preocupadas por el muchacho, pero finalmente aceptaron mi ayuda y Lilith y yo nos fuimos a buscarlo, mientras que la señora Sunderland se quedó en la casa a esperar a que los otros chicos regresaran del parque.

-¿Tienes una foto del chico?- le pregunté a Lilith encendiendo el coche para dar inicio a la búsqueda de Patrick.

-Sólo la del pasaporte.

-¿Es más o menos reciente?

-De hace seis meses- respondió sacando el documento de su bolso.

-Eso es mejor que nada. ¿Ha cambiado mucho de aspecto?- pregunté mirando la fotografía del chico.

-Ahora tiene el cabello un poco más largo.

-Es un Grandchester- murmuré al contemplar los rasgos característicos de la familia en el muchacho: la piel clara, el rostro afilado, la ceja poblada, la nariz recta.

-No sé si eso sea algo bueno o algo malo – señaló Lilith mirando el horizonte- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó al notar que nos deteníamos en una tienda de licores.

-Lo más probable es que el chico haya conseguido dinero de la bolsa de la señora Sunderland. Si fue así, te aseguro que no lo usará para comprar dulces –respondí bajándome del coche.

-No lo conoces- dijo bajándose también del coche- ¿Cómo sabes que ha venido a buscar licor?

-¿Qué tiene, 15 años? Yo también fui adolescente- sonreí.

-Pero él no es como tú.- señaló Lilith con profunda indignación- Patrick es un chico bien educado y…

-Que roba dinero de la casa donde les han dado hospedaje…

-¡Mi hijo no es un ladrón!- reclamó con fiereza.

-¡Cálmate Lilith! Que el chico haya tomado algunos dólares, es el menor de tus problemas ahora- repliqué dejándola afuera de la licorería- ¿Ha visto a este chico?- pregunté al tipo tras el mostrador enseñándole la fotografía del pasaporte.

-No.

-Escuche, no estoy aquí para saber si le vende o no licores a los menores de edad, es importante que encuentre al muchacho.

-¿Qué? ¿Es policía?

-No, no lo soy. El muchacho es mi sobrino- expliqué en espera de que eso fuera suficiente para sacarle algo de información.

-No, hoy no lo he visto aunque ha venido en otras ocasiones. La primera vez que vino le dije que no podía venderle nada y me mandó al diablo.

-¿Quiere decir que aunque no le ha vendido, ha seguido viniendo?

-Lo he visto en el estacionamiento.

-Está bien. Gracias.

Salí del lugar recordando mis propias vivencias de cuando tenía la edad de Patrick, la forma en la que conseguía licores y cigarrillos aunque fuera menor de edad y no pude evitar sonreír para mis adentros.

-¿Qué?- me interrogó Lilith tan pronto como me vio, sacándome de mis recuerdos- ¿Lo encontraste?

-No, él no está aquí pero ha venido. No debe estar lejos.

Del mismo modo que aquella licorería, visitamos otros establecimientos en el área buscando al muchacho, pero no obtuvimos ninguna pista concisa que nos llevara a saber su paradero.

-Creo que lo mejor es que regresemos a la casa- le dije a Lilith cuando ya había caído la noche-. Tengo que irme al teatro, pero cuando salga seguiré buscándolo si es que no ha regresado.

-Está bien- señaló ella con cierta resignación que me hizo pensar en que esta no era la segunda vez que el chico se fugaba.

-Mientras tanto, empaca tus cosas y las de los otros niños, los llevaré a mi departamento.

-Estoy bien con los Sunderland.

-No lo dudo, Wayne es un buen tipo.

-Hiciste que se quedara sin trabajo.

-Lo sé- dije arrepentido de mis actos y de la impulsividad con la que había manejado las cosas con Wayne-. Haré algo para ponerle remedio.

Al aproximarnos a casa de los Sunderland, nos percatamos de que había una patrulla estacionada en las afueras de la casa.

-Debe ser Patrick- dijo Lilith bajando del auto a toda prisa.

Estacioné el coche y para cuando llegué a la casa, los oficiales ya habían abandonado el domicilio.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- escuché el reclamó airado de Lilith, a su joven vástago.

-Porque estoy aburrido- rezongó éste.

-Te dije que no salieras sin mi permiso.

-¿Y tú quién eres para decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer?

-¡Soy tu madre!

-¡Eres una estúpida vaca!- respondió el chico encerrándose en una habitación.

Sé que lo propio hubiera sido intervenir y no permitir que el muchacho le hablara de esa forma a su madre, pero en ese momento algo en mi interior me paralizó. Aquella escena me llevó de golpe y sin escalas, a mis años de adolescente y no dudé ni por un segundo que seguramente en más de alguna ocasión, me comporté del mismo modo con la duquesa de Grandchester; la única diferencia es que la duquesa no era mi madre.

Lilith también se quedó paralizada en medio de la sala, con la cara roja y los ojos llorosos.

-Llamaré al teatro para pedir que me suplan por esta noche- finalmente rompí el silencio.

Lilith no dijo nada y se dirigió al fondo de la casa.

Algunos minutos más tarde, ella regresó a la sala cargando una maleta en su mano izquierda y llevando de la mano a su hija más pequeña en la otra; detrás de ellas, se encontraban los otros chicos y al fondo, Patrick con su actitud de fastidio.

-Señora Hainsworth, no es necesario que se vaya- ofreció la señora Sunderland.

-Es lo mejor Sara. Cuando mi padre llegue, él meterá en cintura a este muchacho endemoniado.

-No se preocupe por ellos, en mi casa estarán más seguros. Nadie entra sin mi permiso y tampoco nadie saldrá si así lo indico. Patrick estará más controlado para tranquilidad de Lilith- dije mirando al chico con la intención de que quedara claro lo que serían las cosas de ahí en adelante.

-Si necesita algo, no dude en llamarnos- señaló la señora Sunderland dándole un abrazo a Lilith.

-¡Gracias por todo, Sara! Ahora sé que también los ángeles existen- dijo Lilith sollozando.

Miré el cuadro y aunque la voz y la figura de la mujer inglesa correspondían a la que conocí en otro tiempo como mi medio hermana mayor, ni sus palabras ni sus gestos concordaban con lo que recordaba de ella.

_Sin duda, el dolor cambia a la gente_, pensé.

O tal vez la muestra como realmente es.

Continuará.

* * *

Mil perdones por una actualización tan tardía pero me volví a enfermar, resultado de haberme mal cuidado las otras dos veces que me enfermé y bueno, ustedes saben que las recaídas suelen ser más fuertes, complicadas y toman más tiempo para recuperarse.

Pero aquí estamos y esperamos ahora sí poder retomarle el ritmo a las actualizaciones.

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

De nueva cuenta muchas gracias Lady Adriana de Grandchester por dejar tu comentario. Chica: el cumplido que me has dado me ha dejado profundamente emocionada. Me alegra saber que en estas palabras que lees, no es a esta changuita tras el teclado a la que escuchas, sino al propio protagonista. No sé hace cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que alguien me dijo lo mismo. Llegué a pensar que ya había perdido el toque. Me llena de entusiasmo saber que la chispa sigue ahí. ¡Gracias de todoooodo corazón!

Bueno, por ahora me despido. Nos veremos en la próxima.

Un abrazo con aprecio:

Annabel Lee

P.D. Siéntanse en libertad de darme sus comentarios. ¡Gracias por su confianza y retroalimentación!


	38. En el Contraste V

**Anecdotario de Terry Grandchester**

_*Esta es una historia que ubica a Terry en la época actual y no en los años de la serie "Candy Candy"._

**Capítulo V**

Ni esa noche ni el par de días que siguieron hubieron palabras entre Lilith y yo; sin embargo no puedo decir que nos ignorábamos. Más bien aquello era un no saber qué le dices a quien tanto resentimiento le has guardado por tantos años y que ahora tienes bajo tu mismo techo por un acto de supuesta caridad.

Quise ponerme en los zapatos de Lilith y debo decir que entre muchas cosas, sentí admiración por ella al ver la manera en que había doblegado su orgullo con tal de que sus hijos tuvieran un mejor futuro, uno que no estuviera ligado al dinero ni a las posesiones materiales, sino a uno donde reinara el respeto y el cariño.

Pasé con ellos tanto tiempo como me fue posible y aunque tampoco charlé mucho con los chicos, por lo menos supe que a la pequeña Cheryl, de cuatro años, le gustan los sándwiches de mantequilla de maní acompañados por un vaso de leche tibia.

-¿Sabes que a mí también me encanta la mantequilla de maní?- le dije tratando de romper el hielo.

-¿A quién no le gustan?- señaló disfrutando su pequeño festín con una sonrisa que me conmovió en lo profundo.

_¡Qué fácil es hacer feliz a una pequeña!-_ pensé, regalándole una sonrisa.

Melissa y Rick son los gemelos de nueve años que parecen contemplar el mundo desde un rincón. Callados pero muy unidos al parecer, siempre están pendientes de su hermana menor y alejados tanto como pueden de Patrick, el hermano adolescente y el mayor de los hijos de Lilith.

Patrick, ¿qué decir de él? Creo que en este chico, Lilith y su madre vinieron a pagar todos los desprecios de los que me hicieron víctima por tantos años. Patrick es la prueba viva de que la rebeldía no viene de ser el hijo de una americana indecente, como ellas pensaban.

A pesar del aire de incomodidad que nos embargaba a mis huéspedes y a mí durante esos primeros días de su estancia en mi hogar, puedo decir que aquel encuentro resultó ser mucho mejor de lo que pensé en principio que sería. De algún modo todos fuimos lo suficientemente maduros como para comportarnos a la altura de las circunstancias.

-Buenos días, hijo- me saludó Eleanor al entrar a mi departamento el lunes siguiente por la mañana.

-Buenos días- correspondí a su saludo con un beso en su mejilla- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es lunes- dijo.

-Lo sé.

-Los lunes nos reunimos para desayunar, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí, pero generalmente nos vemos en otra parte.

-Los domingos sueles confirmar el lugar pero como no lo hiciste, pensé que sería mejor que nos quedáramos aquí para variar. ¿Interrumpo algo?- cuestionó asomándose por el pasillo de la galería en dirección a las habitaciones.

-Lamento no haberte llamado- la tomé con delicadeza por un brazo para conducirla a la sala-. He estado muy ocupado.

-Terry- me llamó la pequeña vocecita de Cheryl desde la puerta de la sala.

-Dime.

-La mantequilla de maní se terminó.

-¿Y esta pequeñita?- preguntó Eleanor con una expresión de asombro mezclada con cierta alegría que de inmediato identifiqué como un signo de lo que estaba pensando y enseguida me dispuse a corregir.

-No es lo que piensas.

-¿Y qué es lo que pienso?- preguntó pidiéndole a Cheryl con un gesto que se acercara- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Cheryl- respondió muy seria y dirigiéndose a mi me dijo: ¿A qué hora vas a ir por la mantequilla de maní?

-¿Perdón?

-Tengo hambre.

-Come otra cosa.

-¡No!- rezongó dando una patada en el piso- No quero comer otra cosa porque me pongo gorda y fea.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Quién te dijo eso?- intervino mi madre, sin saber si reír o llorar ante semejante comentario de la chiquilla.

-Mi mamá- respondió con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Vamos Terry- ordenó Eleanor tomándome de un brazo - Mientras más pronto tenga su mantequilla de maní, será mejor. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tienes una hija pequeña?- inquirió tan pronto como dejamos el apartamento.

-Cheryl no es mi hija- aclaré tratando de detenerla- Escucha, no tenemos que ir a buscar la dichosa mantequilla de maní, puedo pedir que la traigan.

-Pues su físico y su carácter dicen lo contrario- señaló con picardía.

-Eso le viene de los Grandchester, pero no de mi lado. Cheryl es hija de Lilith.

-¿De Lilith?- cuestionó deteniéndose en seco-. ¿Quieres decir que Lilith está en tu casa?

-Ella y sus otros tres hijos.

-¿Y Richard lo sabe?

-Sí, ya hablé con él y vendrá a hacerse cargo de la situación tan pronto como pueda. Parece ser que Hainsworth, el marido de Lilith, ha puesto una denuncia en su contra por secuestro de sus hijos y tiene a toda la policía de Reino Unido buscándola.

-¡Oh por Dios!

-Mi padre ya está moviendo sus influencias para que los cargos sean retirados. Mientras tanto, debo mantener a Lilith y a sus hijos en bajo perfil para que no se sepa su paradero.

-Siendo tú una figura pública, no creo que te sea posible.

-Lo sé, por eso estoy por pedir un permiso para ausentarme por el resto de la temporada para poder llevarlos a otra parte.

-¿Y a dónde los llevarás?

-No lo sé- respondí con preocupación.

-¿Por qué no los llevas a Colquitt? Y para que no tengas que ausentarte de manera tan abrupta del teatro, yo puedo quedarme con ellos mientras tu padre arregla las cosas.

-No es que no aprecie tu gesto- le dije con gesto sorprendido-pero, ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás proponiendo? Estamos hablando de Lilith, la hija de Judith Grandchester.

-Que resulta estar en dificultades y necesita ayuda- expresó con firmeza.

-No quiero exponerte a malos tratos. Lilith ha doblegado su orgullo, es verdad, pero estar conmigo es una cosa muy distinta a tener que aceptar tu ayuda y tu compañía.

-No pierdes nada con proponérselo.

-¿Y qué harías con ellos en Colquitt?

-Hospedarnos en casa de mi madre, por supuesto.

-Eso es una locura.

-Puede que lo sea pero no podemos permitir que ese tal Hainsworth aparte a esas criaturas de su madre- señaló con firmeza y de inmediato supe cual era la razón que la movía a hacer semejante sacrificio.

-Está bien- le dije acercándola a mí para abrazarla- ¡Gracias mamá!- le susurré al oído.

-Si hubiera tenido esta misma seguridad que hoy siento, seguramente tu vida habría sido distinta- me dijo con la voz entrecortada y yo la apreté con más fuerza contra mi pecho.

-No digas eso mamá- traté de confortarla-. Al final las cosas salieron bien, tú y yo estamos juntos y eso es todo lo que importa.

Teniendo a mi disposición los aviones de la compañía de mi padre, trasladar a Eleanor, Lilith y los niños a Colquitt fue cosa fácil. Aproveché que la semana apenas comenzaba y que yo tendría algunos días para dejarlas instaladas antes de que tuviera que presentarme en las funciones del siguiente fin de semana.

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado hacer este viaje- le dije a Lilith, mientras volábamos rumbo a Georgia.

-No me queda de otra- dijo con amargura.

-No espero que te comportes como alguien que no eres- dije con desdén y ella volvió la mirada a la ventanilla a su lado-, pero voy a pedirte que trates a mi madre y a su familia con respeto. Muestra que eres hija de nobles y que sabes comportarte como una dama.

Llegando a Colquitt, el primero en quejarse por la sencillez del lugar fue Patrick.

-¿Qué vinimos a hacer a esta pocilga?

-Ésta es la casa de mi abuela, no una pocilga, y tú vas a aparentar que eres un chico educado y tratarás con respeto a mi familia o te las verás conmigo- amenacé con mirada dura.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a pegar?- me retó- No te tengo miedo, mi padre y mi abuelo lo hacen todo el tiempo.

No sé de donde saqué entereza para no doblarme ante sus palabras. Recordé la dureza con la que mi padre me trató durante mi niñez y adolescencia y lejos de enojarme más con Patrick, sentí mucha pena por él.

-No soy partidario de los golpes para con quienes no me los pueden regresar.

-¿Crees que no puedo contigo? Si no eres más que un vejete.

-Si lo que quieres entonces es un duelo de palabras, ve buscando algo con lo que realmente me puedas lastimar.

-¿Qué te parece? ¡Bastardo!

-¿Sabes siquiera qué significa?

-Que eres el hijo ilegítimo de mi abuelo y de esa zorra.

-Esas no son palabras tuyas, son de tu madre o de tu abuela…- me contuve de llamarla "cara de cerdo".- Mira niño- le dije aparentando que tenía la situación bajo control-. Tú sabrás si aceptas de buena gana lo que se te ofrece o si tiras por la borda todo el trabajo y el sacrificio que ha hecho tu madre por protegerte de tu padre. Puedes comportarte como te de la gana, a final de cuentas lo que hagas, la vida misma te lo cobrará.

El chico se quedó mudo y yo me alejé sintiéndome peor por haberle dicho eso, de lo que me hubiese sentido si me hubiera peleado con él, pero no tuve otra alternativa que plantearle la realidad de su situación, por horrible que ésta fuera.

¿Cómo tratas a un muchacho así? Fue la pregunta que me hice toda la tarde de aquel día. Sabía que tratar de imponerme por la fuerza no resultaría porque nunca resultó conmigo, pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Me preocupaba que mi abuela y mi madre lo pasaran mal a causa de Patrick y me llené de frustración al verme imposibilitado de cuidar de ellas sin poner en riesgo el compromiso que hice con mi padre de cuidar a su hija y a sus nietos.

-Mi amiga María, que en gloria de Dios esté, solía decir un dicho de su tierra que reza: "Las penas con pan son menos."- escuché la dulce voz de mi abuela detrás de mí.

-Eso no tiene sentido- le dije mientras ella colocaba una bandeja de pan sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, mientras te comes un pan dejas de pensar en tus penas, ¿no es cierto?- dijo con una sonrisa y yo deposité mi mirada en la sabiduría que emanaba de sus cansados ojos.

-Puede que tengas razón- sonreí de lado y tomé un pan.

-No te preocupes por el muchacho, él va a estar bien.

-No es el muchacho el que me preocupa.

-¿Entonces?

-Abuela, tú no lo sabes pero nunca ha existido una buena relación entre la familia de mi padre y…

-Tu madre- interrumpió –. Puede que me veas vieja y distraída pero no por eso creas que soy ajena a lo que pasa en este mundo. Es natural que la familia de tu padre no vea con buenos ojos a tu madre, y menos porque ella ha sido el amor de su vida.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso si no has visto al duque en años?- inquirí sorprendido por la seguridad de sus palabras.

-No necesito verlo para saberlo. Todavía recuerdo el día en que tu abuelo se la entregó en el altar y la manera en que él la miraba. Muy duro por fuera, pero sus ojos nunca pudieron ocultar lo que su corazón sentía.

-Eso se terminó hace muchos años- dije con amargura.

-Deja el pasado en el pasado y sobre todo, deja de preocuparte por lo que no está en tus manos.

-No quiero que ellos te causen problemas ni que te falten al respeto.

-Eso no depende de ti.

-Pero yo los traje.

-Y yo los recibí. Mira Terry- sonrió tratando de confortarme-, yo también fui mamá de adolescentes. Mi marido, tu abuelo, les pegaba a tus tíos cuando se portaban mal porque decía que esa era la única manera de meterlos en cintura. Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso, pero en mis tiempos, no teníamos nada que decir. Por las noches, ya cuando tu abuelo roncaba, yo me levantaba de la cama para ir a ver al pedacito de cielo que me hubieran castigado y lo llenaba de besos y cuando era posible, de galletas y leche tibia. Créeme, el amor obra maravillas en la gente y lo que tu hermana y sus criaturas necesitan es sentirse amados.

Mi abuela tenía razón. "El amor consuela como el resplandor del sol después de la lluvia." Era una de mis frases favoritas de Shakespeare desde que descubrí su sentido al saberme amado por mi madre, su familia y por mis amigos, pero ¿encontraría la forma de amar a quien en otro tiempo me hizo tanto daño?

Continuará.

* * *

Quiero comenzar por agradecer a todos(as) los/las lectores(as) que me han honrado con su compañía a lo largo de este 2012.

El fin del 2012 está ya muy cerca y quiero desearles que la pasen muy bien en compañía de todos sus seres amados. Que la llegada del 2013 sea motivo de alegría y de entusiasmo en nuevos proyectos y en la continuación de los que empezaron con la llegada del año que ya casi termina.

Una vez más me disculpo por no haber actualizado a lo largo del año y quiero que sepan que aprecio mucho que a pesar de eso, sigan visitando esta historia. No voy a prometerles que actualizaré con más frecuencia pero pueden estar seguros de que la historia no se quedará sin final y que aún quedan muchas historias por contar, así que mientras algo quede por decir, aquí me tendrán.

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

Como ya es una grata costumbre, mil gracias a Lady Adriana de Grandchester por dejar una nota en los reviews. Chica, tu apoyo ha sido increíble a pesar de que me tardo tanto en actualizar.

Gracias a mis hermanitas Soly y Gi por su apoyo y cariño de siempre.

Bueno, por ahora me despido. Nos veremos en la próxima.

¡FELICES FIESTAS!

Un abrazo con aprecio:

Annabel Lee

¡Gracias por su su presencia!


End file.
